


Love Advice

by TheAbsoluteSworf



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Accident, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Engagement Party, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Mother in law, Moving Out, Serious Talks, Slow Dancing, Wedding Planning, cake baking, sex pact, surprise sister, word count over 30k
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsoluteSworf/pseuds/TheAbsoluteSworf
Summary: After coming home from school late, Yuzu accidentally interrupts an interesting chat between her lover and her mother.





	1. Love Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first time writing anything like this and hope you enjoy. Do plan on writing more but would love any advice on what’s already there

Thanks to her and Harumin’s actions the previous day, Yuzu had to stay at school late today causing Mei to get home before her. Yuzu knew this and was hoping that by the time she got home they’d at lease be able to have dinner together. Once she arrived home she expected to open the door into the hall and be welcomed home but no one came. 

“Strange” she thought after a few moments, as she removed her shoes and headed towards the living room. As she opened the door into the room she was ready to great her family but was cut off by a rather surprising statement. “I’m just unsure how exactly to express to her how I feel”. Yuzu wished she hadn’t interrupted, she wanted to hear more, but had already opened the door a noticeable amount.

“Ohhh hold that thought dear maybe Yuzu will be able to help!” Ume beamed as she got up and greeted her oldest daughter. “Welcome home Yuzu” Ume said cheerfully as she hugged her. “Thanks,” said Yuzu returning the hug “did I interrupt something?” Ume couldn’t hide her smile if she wanted to and informed Yuzu “Oh we were just having girls talk, she was telling me about some girl she li..”

“That’s enough Mother!” Mei cut her off in a harsher tone than intended. Her ears already red from worry that Yuzu knew what they were talking about she continued “Let’s drop it for now and we can continue if we ever some time of just the two of us.” Mei felt bad for being so rude but didn’t want to let her girlfriend in on any more details as to what they were discussing. 

“What are you talking about dear?” Ume rejoined Mei at the table, confused as to her step daughters refusal. She was clearly excited at the thought of having girls talk with both of her girls. “Yuzu is here now so maybe she can offer some advice about this girl you like.” Meis’ ears started to burn more. “At the very least she might be able to help you express how much you lov....”. 

“Mother please!” Mei practically yelled in a harsher tone than before. She was mentally scolding herself for being so rude. Before Ume could reply Yuzu finally joined in on the conversation “it’s okay Mama. If Mei doesn’t wanna let me know about this girl than that’s fine”. Yuzu sincerely meant it but couldn’t help but smile, having a pretty solid idea who Mei is talking about.

Feeling defeated Ume sunk in her seat, upset that not only could she not have girls talk with her daughters but at the fact she didn’t get a decent chance to give solid advice to Mei. As much as she wanted to let it be, Mei was hating herself for causing the only Mother who actually cared for her as much sadness as she was currently expressing. Albeit Mei thought it was a little dramatic but important enough to her step mother. Before Yuzu had a chance to leave the room and change Mei decided to swallow her pride and deal with a little bit of embarrassment if it really meant that much to Ume. “She’s....beautiful. R..eally beautiful”

This caused Yuzu to stop in her tracks while her face turned as red as Mei’s ears, thankful her back was turned towards them. The comment had a completely different affect on Ume since her attitude then did a complete 180. Ume couldn’t help but hug Mei and smile, knowing what Mei’s last comment meant. “Yuzu go get changed and I’ll get us some drinks and snacks”. Mei had started to suspect the whole thing was an act but decided to let it go. Once Yuzu left Ume hugged Mei again and told her that this’ll be fun. “Fun isn’t exactly how I’d put it” thought Mei before either had returned from their task, knowing she would dread the next few minutes.

~5 minutes later~

“So Yuzu, has Mei told you anything about her little crush?” They all were now sitting at the table together, Yuzu next to Mei while Ume was on the other side. “Mother I’d prefer to keep any teasing as minimal as possible.” Mei stated while staring outside the window. “Fine fine” Ume told her with big smile on her face, holding her fingers to form a makeshift bridge for her chin. “But Yuzu, HAS she said anything to you about her?”

“Nope. She hasn’t told me anything about this mystery girl” Yuzu wasn’t technically lying when she said that. Mei hadn’t really told her much about how she feels about her and Yuzu couldn’t help but want to know. “All I know is that she’s apparently really beauti....” Yuzu stopped and once again registered the comment about herself and tried to use her cup to hide her blush. “Really? She said quite a bit about her before you got home. She even told me....oh I’m sorry Mei. It’s your crush so you should be the one to explain” Ume said in order to include Mei some more.

“Very well” Mei unenthusiastically said still staring out the window, hoping to avoid eye contact. “Well....one of the things I said was we’re in the same class so I get to see her quite a bit.” Yuzu couldn’t help but grin and asked “I bet ya like seeing her so much because she’s ‘Really beautiful’ huh?” Finally able to somewhat acknowledge Meis’ opinion about her looks without turning completely red. “Yuzu....” Mei reached over and flicked her girlfriend on the forehead “that teasing rule applies to you too.” 

Yuzu knew Mei was gonna be mad at all the teasing later but couldn’t help but love how adorable she looked when embarrassed. She decided it was best not push it too much. “Sorry...Just was kind of curios.” Mei just nodded at the statement. “So what else dear?” Ume asked hoping for things to progress.

Mei thought for a moment, not wanting either of them to get too much information about her crush. “She...has a very welcoming nature. Seems like she’d try to befriend just about anyone”. “Despite some of her more annoying qualities she has a good heart and I’m glad that....” She wanted to continue but between the way Ume was looking at her and the fact Yuzu was still able to hear everything she was saying was causing her to be both uncertain and embarrassed. After a few moments of awkward silence, Mei spoke from her heart. “I’m glad that she’s in my life” and proceeded to take a long sip from her cup. 

Yuzu felt so happy that she could cry, finally hearing even a little about how Mei felt about her. Forgetting their mom was right there Yuzu lunged over and hugged Mei. “Mei I....” finally realizing what she was doing Yuzu freaked out. “I.....I’m glad you’re sharing all this, she’s a really lucky girl. You got anything to add mama?” She quickly returned to her normal sitting position. Ume was confused at the fact that Yuzu hugging her caused Mei to blush, but decided it didn’t matter right now. “Well....How do you think she feels about you?”


	2. Love Advice pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything Mei tells Ume about her crush, Yuzu decides it’s time that she comes out to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Any critique or advice would be great. Also shoutout to the subreddit and all of y’all from it

“The truth is, I’m in love with you. I promise I will need you, always.” Memories of Yuzus’ confession and the kiss that followed replayed in Meis’ mind, remembering everything she felt as if it was yesterday. “You okay dear?” This snapped Mei out of her love daze. “I’m sorry?” “You looked kind of red, made us worry a little.” Yuzu wished she could’ve taken a picture of how adorable she thought her girlfriend looked.

“I’m fine.....sorry. What were you saying? Mei hoped her step mom had forgotten the question. “I asked how do you think she feels about you.” “Oh, right.....well I believe she..”. She knew how Yuzu felt about her but wasn’t sure where saying it’s mutual love would take this conversation. “I bet she loves you.”

Everyone turned and looked at Yuzu as she continued. “For real Mei, I think she loves you.....a lot.” It was now Yuzus turn to turn red after indirectly reminding her girlfriend of her feelings. Seeing an opportunity to tease her lover and have a little fun of her own, Mei asked “What do you think she’d say if I asked her out on a date?” Fully knowing Yuzu would love it.“Oh....she’d say..” 

“That’s a great idea!” Ume smiled as she continued “Mei you should ask her on a date!” Yuzu was mentally freaking out over all the possible ways Mei could ask her on a date. All the scenarios,all the dates, everything just seemed so perfect. Mei on the other hand wasn’t ready for her plan to backfire. “I.....wouldn’t even know what to do or say.....what do you think Yuzu?” Mei was kinda hoping she could get some tips about Yuzu that’s not in their notebook. 

“Oh Mei I loved to” Yuzu instantly snapped out of her little daze into the sudden realization of what she had just said. “I....uhhh....gotta use the bathroom” as Yuzu left Ume asked “Did she not sleep well last night? She’s acting kinda weird.” Mei knew Yuzu had slept like a baby, that morning she was still in her arms sleeping peacefully when Mei woke up. Using her best straight face Mei said “I believe she slept very well last night.” And proceeded to drink her tea.

“I’m back...sorry I just really had to go.” Yuzu had finally calmed down and rejoined her mother and lover at the table. “Did I miss anything?” “Oh Mei was just telling me that her crush is a good kisser, that’s all.” This caused Mei to start choking on her drink and Yuzu full on spit hers out. “I said no such thing!” Mei was starting to think if this really was worth her step mothers’ happiness. “Also what did I say about teasing, mother?

Ume couldn’t hear a word she was saying for she was too busy laughing at her daughters’s reactions. “ I’m sorry,” she laughed more “really I am!” Neither of the teens believed her though. “We’re done with this discussion. Do you have ANY other questions to add mother?” Mei was done, between the embarrassment and the getting laughed at she was just done.

“What’s her name?” A question Mei has been doing a good job dodging. “As I said mother, I’ll tell you her name eventually. I’ve said enough for the day.” “Alright alright, worth a shot. I guess we can call it a day. Now, who wants dinner?” Yuzu did have something’s she wanted to ask Mei but figured it can certainly wait until they were going to sleep. 

~a few hours later at bed time~

“Mei.” Yuzu said in an odd demeanor for her, one of such happiness and joy to now being scared and worried. “Yes, Yuzu?” “After hearing you say so much to Mama about who you like....do you think I should too?” Mei thought it was a weird question, if Yuzu wishes to tell Ume that she has a crush that’s fine as long as she doesn’t say too much, she thought that was obvious. 

“Yuzu you’re free to say anything you want to too her. Just be sure not to say too much about...”. “That’s not what I’m asking!” She didn’t mean to be so loud or to cut off Mei but she couldn’t help it. Confused Mei asked “What exactly are you asking?” After a few moments Yuzu finally asked “Do you think she’d accept me...and how I am...a lesbian?” 

At this point Yuzu couldn’t hold back her tears and started letting them go. She knew her mother loved her and would always be there for her, but the thought of someone she loved so much treating her like her old friends did when she bought the rings terrified her. Mei on the other hand was speechless, she wasn’t entirely sure why Yuzu was thinking there was a possibility their mother wouldn’t accept her.

After thinking about it for a few moments Mei realized and instantly thought “those cunts!” She then proceeded to wrap her arms around Yuzu. Before she could say something, her sobbing lover continued expressing her fears “I’m scared....really really scared Mei.” Yuzu had to catch her breath between sobs “ I know I shouldn’t be but I am” at this point Mei felt like her heart was breaking, hearing her girlfriend cry so hard.

“Yuzu....do you remember what I told you in the library?” All Yuzu did was nod in response. “While it is true we can’t control other people’s reactions about us, in this instance we already know how she’d react. She was fine when I came out to her and she still loves and accepts me.” Mei proceeded to hug Yuzu tighter, “it’ll be alright, really. She’ll still love you and still accept you.”

“...promise?” Asked Yuzu as she wrapped her arms around Mei finally calming down.”Yes.” Before they knew it they had both fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Yuzu feeling better about telling their mom and Mei hoping she was able truly help.

The following day Mei couldn’t help but think of the conversations she had yesterday. Could she ask Yuzu on a date? Should she? Will Yuzu come out to mother? That last one though, that’s the one that really stayed with her. She hoped she could’ve been home at a decent time, she knew if Yuzu did come out then she could use her support. But unfortunately, duty calls and Mei would have to stay late doing student council work. 

The image of Yuzu crying her eyes out flashed inside Mei’s mind and she instantly decided she could do the work at home. She didn’t even realize but she was practically running all the way home. Once she reached the building and caught her breath she decided to go into their apartment. In only a few seconds Ume came in and greeted her youngest, “Welcome home dear, aren’t you home a little early though?”

The reason why she was home so early burned her ears but she lied and said “We were all caught up with our work and didn’t have to stay any longer.” Afterwords they walked into the living room where a very awkward Yuzu was waiting for them. “Hey....can I talk to you two? Kind of like yesterday.”

Before Ume could answer Mei beat her to it “Of course”. Deciding that if both of her daughters wanted to, Ume decides to prepare some tea while her girls waited at the table. “Are you sure you want to do this, Yuzu?” Mei whispered, wanting to make certain of her girlfriends choice. “Yeah, I’ll have to tell her someday. Thanks for being here.”

Mei felt happy she was able to help her lover, especially with something this serious for her. “Of course”. Finally done with making and pouring tea, Ume joins the girls at the table and asks “So what’s up honey? You got a crush you wanna talk to us about?” It took Yuzu a few moments to muster up the courage but she finally replied “yes”.

“Really?? What’s his name?” Ume beamed at the thought of Yuzu finally meeting a guy she likes. “Well....that’s the thing.....” She stopped to take some deep breathes. “Yuzu, you don’t have to tell us anything.” Mei only said that hoping that Yuzu would stop if it was too much. “But I do Mei, thank you though”. After giving her lover a warm smile, Yuzu turned to Ume and told her “I can’t tell you HIS name....because it’s not a he...I’m gay”

This made Umes’ demeanor do a complete 180 out of shock. However that didn’t go unnoticed by Yuzu who was preparing for the worst. Mei noticed and decided to step in “ But that’s completely alright, isn’t it Mother? So what if she likes girls”. Noticing the look on her oldest’s face she quickly replied “Of course it’s alright!” She proceeded to get up and hug Yuzu.

“Sweetie I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it. I swear, it’s really okay that you like girls”. Feeling relieved, Yuzu hugged her back and cried a little. “You scared me” and gave a dry chuckle. After things settled down and Ume got back to her seat she said “So tell us about this girl, she must be something incredible.” Yuzu hadn’t actually planned what she was going to say after coming out, frankly she was just happy knowing how well it went.

“Well..uhhh lets see...she’s cute”. Ume kinda chucked at the statement while Meis’ ears were more red than before. “Well yeah I kinda figured that was a given, hey let me see a picture.” “Absolutely not!” Mei knew she was rude for cutting in like that but didn’t want any risks, she decided she would apologize later. “Huh? Why not?”

Knowing Yuzu wouldn’t be able to come up with a good lie and make it sound believable Mei told her step mother “Because if you were to happen to run into her you might give it away that Yuzu likes her.” Mei knew it was kinda dumb but stayed strong. Giggling, Ume told her “Yeah that kinda does sound like something I’d do.”

“Exactly. But Yuzu...surely you don’t like her purely because she’s cute, right?” Mei did want to know more about how Yuzu views her but couldn’t help the slight blush on her cheeks. “Yeah honey, besides being cute what do you like about her?” “Everything. I love everything about her” is what Yuzu wanted to say but was too nervous to say it in front of Mei.

“Well,She’s warm...and soft. Smart and beautiful.” At this point Yuzu was losing herself thinking about what she loves about her girlfriend. “She can be angry and is kinda clumsy....tall with beautiful dark hair and soft lips.” “You’ve kissed?? You finally had your first kiss??” 

“What? What are you....oh my god!” Having realized what she said Yuzu hid her face behind her hands, hoping to disappear. This of course only lit a spark in Ume who proceeded to start teasing her. “What was it like? Was it romantic? Are you dating her?” Remembering how they had their first kiss a red Mei excused herself, claiming to need the restroom. 

While Mei was gone, Yuzu was going through a sort of hell. Having no clue how to save the situation and too embarrassed to think of a good lie. “Come on sweetie, tell me anything about it.” Deciding their true first kiss was out of the question to say, Yuzu decided to tell her about the kiss her and Mei shared when Yuzu confessed. Claiming it was her and her crush’s first kiss. Being certain to not mention Mei or anything revealing.

After Yuzu finished, Ume couldn’t help but laugh a little. “That’s great sweetie, was it as amazing as you hoped?” At this point Mei was just eavesdropping on the conversation, not wanting to interrupt. With a slight blush and big smile Yuzu told her “Yes..it was perfect”. Deciding now was as good as time as any Mei rejoined them at the table and took a sip from her tea.

“So are you two dating?”. “Of course we aren’t mother!” Mei said in a kinda defensive manner, while Yuzu just started to burn from embarrassment. “Huh? I meant Yuzu and her crush, obviously... Is there something going on here?” Deciding they could be going towards red flag territory, Yuzu got up and said they should call it a day.

“Now hang on Yuzu. We aren’t done talking”, Ume said in her “mom” voice as Yuzu called it. At this point Ume was thinking back to all the little things, the hug, the looks, the blushes,the way they’d answer some questions. Even answering some questions not meant for them, something wasn’t right. While Ume is connecting the dots Yuzu and Mei couldn’t help but be nervous. They knew their mother must know something.

Mei admittedly was scared, not for her though, for Yuzu. Their mother was accepting of them being gay but also lovers...Neither knew what she’d say. “Do either of you two have something to say to me?”. Yuzu wished she could’ve at lease talk this over with Mei before getting anywhere close to telling their mom.” Do you, mother?”

“Well yes. You two have both been acting really really weird. Blushing at comments the other says about their crush, answering questions either wrong or not meant for you, and neither of you have shown me a picture or even given me a name.” “Mama I..” Yuzu tried to say but knew if she spoke she’d cry and that’d just give it away.

“What are you trying to suggest mother?” Mei knew it was up to her, either to come clean or save the situation. Ume pointed to Yuzu “ ‘really beautiful, warm and friendly girl in my class’ who has some annoying qualities.” She points to Mei “ ‘tall, dark hair, cute, angry and kinda clumsy’ perfect fits.” 

Mei was trying her best poker face but knew her step mother did have good reason for suspicion. Whereas Yuzu was breathing through her mouth, taking deep breaths looking like she was on the verge of tears. Just praying she could be in Meis’ arms right now. Ume and Mei both noticed how scared Yuzu looked and wanted to comfort her, “Yuzu honey, are you alright?” 

Ume got up and put her hands on Yuzus’ shoulders “Honey, what’s wrong?”. Mei knew why she was like this and it was killing her, she didn’t know what to say and couldn’t physically do anything. Deciding what would put an end to this, Mei spoke up“Yuzu....it’s okay” this caused Yuzu to look at her lover “really, I...can’t stand it either.” What Mei meant was “I can’t stand to see you like this” but hoped the importance reached Yuzu.

“I...I’m so sorry mama!” Yuzu wrapped her arms around Umes’ waist and starting crying. She was scared their mother would not let them continue dating and be completely disgusted at them being together. Too scared to consider she’d accepted daughters being in love. Having her theory confirmed, stroking her daughters hair Ume looked at a concerned Mei and asked “How long?”

“A few months.” Mei didn’t dare make eye contact. But chose to souly focus on a crying Yuzu. Between sobs Yuzu managed to say “I’m sorry. I lover her, I love Mei.” Ume admittedly was a little disgusted with the idea of her daughter and step daughter being lovers, not because of them being gay though. “Why are you sorry sweetie? You don’t have to be sorry for being in love.”

Yuzu finally looked her mother in the eyes “Really, there’s nothing wrong with being in love. But I do have a few misgivings about, well this,” Ume pointed to both of her daughters “but I’m not mad or disappointed. If this is really what you two want than I will be on your guys’ side”. 

“Thank you, mother” Mei smiled giving showing a genuine smile. “Thanks Mama” Yuzu was now just crying out of happiness. The knowledge that their mother would accept them being lovers was reliving, and not just for Yuzu. 

“Yuzu why don’t you go clean up before dinner?”. Taking her mother’s suggestion, Yuzu got up and went to the bathroom. “I should go make sure she’s okay,” Mei got up and proceeded to leave before Ume told her to stop. “I have just one more question for the day, is that alright sweetie?” “What is it?” Ume was kinda scared of the answer but asked “How serious is it?” 

While thinking of it and considering their relationship, Mei couldn’t help but blush. Deciding to not go in depth on her feelings Mei said “She gave me a ring...it’s the best gift I’ve ever been given.” And processed to go check up on her lover. After hearing how serious it is, majority of Umes’ doubts went out the window. She knew if it was serious enough for rings then it’d really more than them just messing around. Also, like Yuzu said “I love Mei”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading. I have some ideas for this series so despite the sorta abrupt ending I do wanna add more, definitely in the area of Ume teasing them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu and Mei adjust to trying to be a couple with Ume being around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this series mei take an expected turn...it won’t be anything insanse but I think it could be entertaining and hope it’s enjoyable.

Chapter 3

It had been almost 2 weeks since their mother had found out about Yuzu and Mei yet things were still kind of awkward. For example, it seemed the girls avoided any physical contact whatsoever. Even small things like handing something to another and Ume was starting to blame herself. She knew she should’ve waited for them to tell her when they’re ready but the evidence was too concerning.

Mei on the other hand was stressed out. It didn’t help that Shou would be returning any day now and everything was settling in for her. Student council work, her father returning and all the conversations that will follow, and the fact that Ume has been home a lot more lately causing her to not have desired Yuzu time. Yeah they have been around each other a lot but with Ume around it felt like they had to really watch what they say and do. It wasn’t anything bad but Mei figured her step mother seeing them kiss or hug might make things awkward. 

And yeah they could get away with things in their room but they both had an idea where doing stuff there could go and weren’t too keen on it. Also they didn’t want to spent all day in their room souly to cuddle. “I’m home,” Mei declared as she entered their apartment. After a few moments her lover came to greet her with a warm smile and big hug.

“Welcome home, Mei.” It’s not that Mei was unhappy with being greeted this way but she just didn’t expect all the energy Yuzu was bringing to it. “Thank you, Yuzu” she said as she returned the hug, albeit comparably a lot less nice as the one she received. “I have something for you.” Yuzu told her, still smiling like a fool.

“You do?” Last time Yuzu had a surprise for Mei it was the best thing she had even been given so the bar was pretty high. “Yup!” Yuzu said as she took Meis’ hand and let them into the living room. It was no “best gift ever” but Mei was pleasantly surprised with what she saw. In front of her was her favorite food with desert next to a movie she did express liking to see. 

“I know you’ve been kind of stressed about your dad and well..us. So this is a sorta apology/ pick you up. And Mama shouldn’t be home for a few hours so we can well not be awkward.” Meis’ heart fluttered at the thought of someone not only noticing everything that’s stressing her but actually wanting to do something about it. “Thank you...Yuzu”.

She then proceeded to excuse herself to change and left in a noticeable faster pace than usual for her. “Finally,” she thought “mother won’t be here, Yuzu and I can have actual quality time together. Not just before bed even...thank you Yuzu, I needed this.” Mei quickly changed into an outfit that, despite denying it, she had noticed Yuzu staring more at when she wore. She wasn’t usually fond of wearing things just for other people’s eyes but with everything Yuzu was doing, she deserved it.

“Alright Yuzu, I’ll make some tea.” Mei said as she entered the room and her heart sank. “Oh hi dear.” Ume walked up and hugged her youngest. “Mother...hello...I thought you would be home late,” she wanted to sound happy but was shooting a glare at Yuzu. “I was supposed to yeah but we finished the daily quota for our project early so here I am” Ume just smiled, oblivious to what was going to happen.

A clearly distressed Yuzu walked over to Mei and told her “I..I’m sorry. We can do this some other night. I’ll take care of everything ” Then started to talk towards the kitchen with the food. Between having a great night taken from her and seeing a sad Yuzu, Mei had had enough. Before Yuzu could open the fridge Mei slammed her hand on the door and said “Get on the couch.”

“I don’t know Mei...it just wouldn’t be the same...I’m sorry alright? I’ll make it up to you.” Using what Yuzu called her “President voice” Mei looked her dead in the eyes and repeated herself “Get on the couch.” Not immune to her lovers’ intimidation, Yuzu proceeded to walk back to the living room and sit down. 

“Mother, Yuzu and I plan on watching a movie and eating our dinner together. Is that all right?” Ume thought it was a weird question, if they wanted to do something like that than obviously that’s okay. “Well yeah, that’s fine. I’ll just eat in my room.” In all honesty Ume was happy her girls were doing something like that, made her feel better about confronting them. “Thanks Mama,” Yuzu chimed in with a smile.

Ume warmed up some food in the microwave and like she said, retreats to her room. “Well, are you going to put it in?” The question shocked Yuzu as the thought of what Mei could be talking about. “Put what in?? And where??” Yuzu frantically thought while gaining a blush. Amused by her lovers reaction, Mei continued “the disc, Yuzu.”

“Right haha yeah I’ll do that right now.” Now long after the movie started, the lovers finished their food and were now leaving no space between them. Knowing Yuzu is probably oblivious or too nervous, Mei decided to make the first move. “Cough cough” She cringed At her attempts to convincingly cough and slightly elbowed Yuzu. 

“What’s up Mei?” Yuzu looked up her lover, confused. Mei just sorta stretched her arm out, hoping Yuzu would take the hint. “Is there something wrong with your arm?” “This is the girl I love” Mei thought to herself and sighed at her obliviousness. “Never mind” Mei said and put her arm down in defeat.

A few minutes had passed and nothing yet happened between them, although Mei caught Yuzu staring. Mei was ready to give up on the idea of them doing anything for the night and just enjoying the movie when she swore she heard Yuzu gulp. Before she had noticed, Yuzu propped her legs on the couch,wrapped her arms around Meis’ waist and asked “is this alright?” Fearing the word no. 

“I suppose it is.” Mei calmly said as she adjusted her arms. She wanted to be calm but this was the definition of perfect. Everything she needed right now and it’s all thanks to the women resting in her arms. “I love you” Mei thought.

About an hour into the movie Ume had ventured outside of her room and tried to get a drink without being nosy. But from the kitchen she couldn’t help but look at her girls and smile. Yuzu had fallen asleep and Ume noticed Mei constantly take glances at her lover. Ume would’ve guessed she’d rather watch Yuzu than the movie itself. 

Walking up to the couple, Ume whispered “how is it?” Which caught Mei off guard and made her jump a little. “It’s a good movie .” Mei whispered, hoping to not wake her lover. “I wasn’t asking about the movie,” Ume said as she pointed to Yuzu, “....you really love her don’t you?”

This question caught Mei off guard and granted her a slight blush. “I.....,”. “ACHOO!” Yuzu accidentally cut Mei off, waking herself up. Looking around She noticed her mom standing there and in a slight panic went back to sitting up and not touching Mei. “Mama hey”, she said nervously.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Ume replied. “It really is my fault,” Ume thought, “they would still be cuddled together had I not shown up. I shouldn’t have pushed them so much to tell me.” Deciding where she thinks Yuzus’ insecurity about being seen may be, Ume told them “You two really do make a cute couple.” With a big smile and walked away. 

The lovers didn’t end up cuddling again afterwards. Partially from Meis’ annoyance and partly from Yuzu wanting to stay awake. Something she can’t do in as she’d say “her favorite place”. After the movie, Yuzu decided to take a shower while Mei simply read a book and waited for her turn.

“I could ask to join her.....no. With mother here it could lead to more awkwardness.” Meis’ thoughts were cut off by a hand slightly shaking her shoulder, startling her. “Did I scare you? Sorry. You were too deep in thought you weren’t responding.” Ume informed her with a slight laugh. “Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“That’s alright....Mei I think we should talk.” Usually Ume refereed to her as “dear” or some other nickname so using her actual name must’ve meant it’s serious.”Alright. What is it?”. After forming what she felt like were the best words Ume spoke, “Look, I love you and I love Yuzu and I want what’s best for you two. I’m sorry I confronted you two about well....you know. I should’ve waited until you were ready to tell me. That all being said, I’m glad you girls are happy but I...”

After thinking about it for a minute she continued, “ I want you two to be as comfortable as a couple as you may want to be. And in doing so, comfortable here at home, with me around. I’m not saying I wanna see you two make out but I just want you two to be able to be well the couple you wanna be. That make sense?”

“I suppose it does. Thank you, mother. As you saw earlier, Yuzu seems to be more insecure about you knowing than she says. I...worry.”. ”I plan on talking to her too,” Ume started, “I wanted a chance to speak with both of you alone. I’ll set her straight don’t worry.” She said with a confidence boosting wink. “Hey the bath is open,” Yuzu said as she entered the room.

Knowing she needed one, Mei got up and started walking away. After a few feet she stopped. “To answer your earlier question mother....yes.” Then continued heading towards the bathroom. “What question?” Ume and Yuzu thought, both not sure what she was talking about.

A few hours later Mei and Yuzu were sleeping in one of their normal holds. Either Yuzu would hold Mei or Mei would hold Yuzu and tonight, Mei was the lucky one. Everything was perfect, they were sleeping like babies until something woke Yuzu up. “Is..is that crying?” Yuzu thought as the noticeable sobs continued . “Yu,” “Zu,” “I’m...sorry”. 

“She’s sleep talking again. Mei...why are you sorry? You haven’t done anything.” Yuzu thought. Not wanting to wake her lover she simply squeezed a little bit more, hoping to comfort her. “You’re okay...I’m right here” she whispered as she gave Mei a quick kiss on the forehead and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ume has an important talk wih Yuzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May go in an unexpected direction but nothing insanse I swear.

“Rain.....greaaaaat,” Yuzu sighed as she was mentally preparing the idea she’d have to run through the rain. It being the end of the school day, getting soaked wasn’t exactly on the top of ideas of a fun time. “Or maybe I can share an umbrella with Harumin....who left early today” she kept hoping she could think of some way to get home not soaked. Running was an absolute last resort.

“Aihara.” Hearing Mei address her at school was actually somewhat surprising for Yuzu but she never minded. “Oh, Mei hi.” “Here” Mei said as she handed her an umbrella. As glad as Yuzu was she couldn’t help but worry, “won’t you need this Mei?” After a sigh Mei responded “I brought two, Aihara.”

“Why would you bring two?” Not wanting to be honest Mei just handed her the umbrella and told her “just because.” It didn’t take long for Yuzu to realize the real reason while she walked home. This, of course, made her smile like a fool at her girlfriend being so caring.

After arriving home Yuzu was greeted by Ume, who looked like she had something on her mind. “Something wrong Mama?” “Yuzu we need to talk.” Yuzu had a fairly good idea what it’d be about but agreed nonetheless. 

“What’s up?” She asked her mother. Ume knew Yuzu was insecure enough that Mei actually worried so she had to be careful about what she says. “You know I love you right?” Yuzu nodded. “And I love Mei. And since I love you two I want you to be happy. Happy as a couple and comfortable while you’re home.” 

“I...don’t know mama I just...” Ume reached and took her hand. “Sweetie, I will never make you feel bad for being who you are. I know how long you’ve wanted, well love. And now you have it right?” Yuzu could help but smile and blush.

“Y..yeah. I do”. “Then you have nothing to be ashamed or scared of. Love is love after all. And I’m not saying I want to walk in on you two...well..cough cough”. This granted Yuzu a blush and made her freak out “We’d haven’t done anything like that!”

Ume couldn’t help but laugh at her daughters reaction “But you get what I mean right? If you two wanna do things like hold hands and cuddle then you don’t have to be embarrassed. As a mother, all I want is for my girls to be happy. And if doing stuff like that will make you happy then by all means.”

“Are....are you sure? Sure you won’t hate us or be disgusted?” At this point Ume knew she was making a breakthrough so she got up and hugged Yuzu. “Of course. I could never hate you. How can I be disgusted when I’m so happy my daughters are happy?” At this point Yuzu couldn’t help but cry as she hugged her mother “thanks mama.”

For 30 minutes after Ume saying what she needed to say, Yuzu talked about things she and Mei have done. Of course she left out things like Christmas and majority of what happened before they started dating. Ume was curious as to how her daughters ended up lovers but knew that she already pushed them enough, if they don’t just tell her than that’d be fine.

“Oh that’s her!” Yuzu got up and went to greet her lover who had just arrived. “Welcome home Mei” She said as she gave Mei a hug. “Thanks, Yuzu.” Mei tried to return the hug but was still pretty bad at returning hugs when she didn’t expect them. Taking her lovers hand Yuzu told her about everything that they had discussed that day. 

Mei, of course was glad to hear it went so well. The fact Yuzu was casually holding her hand really showed the progress. “And I think I’m ready....ready to take a big step forward.” Mei was ready to ask what Yuzu meant but was cut off by Yuzus lips against her own. Naturally, Meis’ hands found themselves on Yuzus’ hips, enjoying the moment.

“Surprise! I have returned!” Shou declared as he walked into a confusing sight. His daughter kissing his step daughter while his wife just smiled. Yuzu and Mei, Mei more so were petrified. “Uhhhhhh,”  
Shou said as he looked at his wife. “You two wanna tell him or should I?”

After giving each other an understanding look Yuzu spoke up “ Sit down Papa....we have to tell you something.” As much as she wanted to hide it, Mei was scared of what he’d say about her liking girls and dating her step sister. This didn’t go unnoticed by Yuzu who had taken her hand for support. “You were there for me Mei, now I’ll be here for you” Yuzu thought as she smiled at her lover.

After sitting in a few minutes of awkward silence Shou asked “So what exactly do you need to tell me?” Deciding it was up to her Yuzu spoke up, “About what you saw...you see well...”.

“I’ll say it.” Mei cut off her lover. She simply felt like she had to be the one. And maybe he’d respect it more if it came from his actual daughter.Too scared to see the face he’d make Mei closed her eyes and said, “the truth is Yuzu is my girlfriend.”  
Still confused Shou gave a light chuckle and asked “what?”

Meis heart was racing, she hoped that’d been enough information for him. “Yuzu, she’s my girlfriend. We’re dating” She repeated herself hoping he’d finally believe what she’s saying. Shou looked at Yuzu for confirmation, “it’s true Papa. Mei... is my girlfriend.” Had they not been so nervous, they’d have enjoyed hearing the other say that. 

Shou was at a loss for words, the last thing he expected to hear when he returned was that. Mei dating anyone was surprising enough. But he knew Mei must be happy with her, happy enough to tell them. “That’s...uhh..fine. If that’s really what you two want that’s fine....Right?”. He looked at at Ume for confirmation and she nodded. This shocked Meis’ eyes opened, she knew there was a good chance he’d be okay with it but feared the worst. “Thank you....father.”

“Yeah thanks Papa.” After receiving a sincere smile from Mei, Shou couldn’t help but blush a little. Shou did have some questions but wasn’t sure which would be appropriate and which would be okay. Ume knew she had questions when she found out so she asked her husband, “do you have anything you wanna ask or tell them?” 

“We understand it’s a lot to take in....so if you have questions that’s okay.” Yuzu told her step dad. “Right Mei?” She then asked. “Of course.” All Mei said. After thinking about it for a minute Shou asked “uh..is it legit? Like is it a serious relationship?” Deciding to show some support Ume informed him “they have matching rings,” and smiled.

This again surprised Shou, “rings are a pretty serious thing,” he thought, “I just hope Mei is happy...I couldn’t bring her happiness so I hope Yuzu can at least .” After thinking for a moment Shou asked “are you happy? Both of you.” 

“Yes,” Yuzu replied with a smile and blush. “More than I’ve been in a long time”. This comment shocked everyone. No one expected that from Mei of all people. That, of course didn’t help with Yuzus blush and smile. Unable to contain herself, Yuzu hugged Mei out of joy. “I love you,” Yuzu whispered.

“I....”. “Get a room,” Ume told them and laughed, hoping it was an okay tease. This granted Yuzu a blush and burned the tips of Meis’ ears. Stiffly, Yuzu returned to how she was sitting before. “Crap, I’m sorry. I guess I thought teasing like that would be okay.” Ume sounded sincere and didn’t laugh so the couple believed her.

“I....we, suppose some teasing is alright, right Yuzu?”. “Yeah. It also shows you’re comfortable with everything.” This made Ume smile and get up to hug her girls. “What do you guys say we all go out and get something to eat huh?” 

Mei didn’t have a single memory of her going out to dinner with her mother and father, another first she could experience with Yuzu. Before they could leave though, Mei had to excuse herself to change. With Yuzu telling her about what she discussed with Ume she never had a chance to change out of her school clothes. This gave Shou a chance to talk to Yuzu.

He asked Ume to let them speak alone and she happily complied. “Yuzu.” Not entirely sure what he wanted Yuzu replied “yeah papa?”. “I...uhhh...well...” after stumbling over his words like and idiot he finally managed to say “Thanks...for making her happy.” And proceeded to hastily leave to get a cab. 

With Shou outside getting a cab and Ume out of her room, all they were really waiting for was Mei to be ready. “I’ll go check on her.” Yuzu quickly made her way to their room and entered.

“Hey Mei whats taking so lo....”. Mei was standing at her desk holding the box that held their rings. That alone wouldn’t mess with Yuzu but the fact Mei hadn’t entirely finished changing is. She had on everything but a shirt and Yuzu loved how that bra looked on her. “It’s rude to enter a room and not knock.”

Yuzu was nothing more than burning and try not to stare but totally stare at the same time. “I..uh..you see...”. Mei admittedly didn’t expect Yuzu to walk in and was feeling a little self conscious. She knew what Yuzu was thinking and where she was looking. 

“Do..you want to wear our rings , Yuzu?”. All Yuzu could manage was a nod. Mei finally put on the shirt she laid out, much to Yuzus dismay. Dressed, she met her lover at the door. After putting on their rings, unable to resist a little teasing of her own Mei pushed Yuzu against the door and whispered “maybe if you behave you can see more later.”

This just burned Yuzu imagining Mei like that. “More?? What’s ‘more’?!? Could it be without the bra? Or nothing at all...oh god I am a pervert ! I can’t handle this!” Yuzu franticly thought, feeling more like a pervert after every word. Hearing something like that was too much for her and it showed. “I’m kidding,” Mei said with a small laugh at her lover. She took an embarrassed Yuzus’ hand lead her away from the door so they could leave, but Yuzu could’ve sworn she saw some blush. 

~a few hours later~

Mei and Yuzu were getting ready for bed like any other night but Yuzu wanted to discuss earlier events. Granted she had quite a few things she needed to say but one of them really was getting at her. As much as she may lie to herself, she knew she’d love to see “more” of Mei but at the same time she knew she’d come off as a pervert. Then there’s the high chance Mei really was joking. “Damit Mei! Why’d you put these thoughts in my head!” Yuzu thought while Mei started to get into bed.

Clenching her fists Yuzu decided she had nothing to lose and asked “Mei!..I know you were most likely kidding but...can I see ‘more’?”. The 15 seconds it took Mei to reply felt like forever but Yuzu was glad when she did. “Of course. You were well behaved and I’m a woman of my word.” This made Yuzus’ heart race as she tried to prepare herself mentally. 

Mei sat up and clenched the bottom part of her shirt, obviously teasing Yuzu. She could’ve sworn she saw drool but kept in her laughter. “You see this shirt, Yuzu?” All Yuzu managed was a weak nod. With a devious Mei said “Well I’m wearing MORE over my chest. Hope you liked your reward.” And laid down.

After 5 seconds of pretending to actually try to sleep Mei looked up at her lover. She looked like someone repeatedly slapped her in the face, shocked and red. At this point Mei couldn’t hold it in and burst out in laughter. Yuzu was too mortified to even enjoy the laughter she almost never heard.

Defeated, Yuzu got into bed and couldn’t even react when Mei tried to cuddle her. Deciding Yuzu needed a win, Mei says “about earlier....I’m proud....good job today.” This caught Yuzus’ attention but before she said anything Mei had fallen asleep. “Well...it’s no ‘more’ but I’m happy nonetheless. Thanks Mei, I’m proud of you too” She thought while embracing being in her lovers arms.

The next day was a Saturday so Yuzu had planned on sleeping in and doing nothing all day, Ume had different plans. “Nope no doing nothing today, it’s family time!” Shou and Yuzu were both reluctant, they had both planned on staying home and having a lazy day. Mei however was actually kind of happy, she never had a chance to do anything like this and having her lover by her side only added to it. But all 3 of them agreed it was important to actually have quality time as a family. 

“First, I got us lunch plans at a cafe. Second, bowling. Third I figured we could all go shopping. Fourth, we all see a movie together. And finally, I’ve packed us a picnic.” To Shou and Mei, bowling seemed to really stand out and weren’t entirely sure why Ume had wanted to do that of all things. To Yuzu, it was a different story.

“I ain’t losing today Mama,” Yuzu said with a smirk “I’ll have Mei cheering me on isn’t that right?” She hoped to see her lover encourage her, instead she just looked away. “That’s cold,” Yuzu thought. Bowling never really cost much so growing up, Yuzu and Ume were able to do it quite a bit. After Yuzu got the hang of it, the competition started. Although Yuzu would say she only won about 30% of the matches.They wouldn’t say they’re pros either but they were good enough to compete against each other.

With a smirk of her own Ume grabbed Shous’ arm and told her daughter, “and I’ll have Shou doing the same, right dear?” To no one’s surprise, he reacted the same as Mei did. “Yup, they’re related” thought a disappointed Ume and Yuzu.

Everything was in walking distance which worked out for everyone, except Shou who was given responsibility of carrying the cooler. Ume informed him that she has a friend who works at the cafe who’d let them leave their cooler there for a few hours. So that made it less of a pain. On their way to the cafe, Mei had to ask Yuzu “I take it you and mother are pretty competitive at bowling?”

“Yup. We use to play a lot when I was growing up. Just casually playing got boring so we started actually competing against each other. I also kinda lost a lot though.” Mei knew she should probably be on her girlfriends side and encourage her. “ I see..,” she pulled Yuzu closer “tell you what, if you can win against mother I’ll give you what you wanted last night.”

“What I wanted last...” This caused Yuzu to stop in her tracks, her perverted thoughts returning. “Is she alright? She looks kind of red” Shou asked after he noticed Yuzu stopped walking. “I’m sure she’s fine father,” Mei said as she walked back to her lover and grab her wrist, practically dragging her. “Please win, mother.” Mei thought regretting her decision.

The cafe Ume brought them to wasn’t a very big one but had a nice cozy feel. Yuzu took a mental note to come back for a date with Mei. As much as Mei wanted to wait and get whatever Yuzu did, she knew her girlfriend had a tendency to get things too spicy for her own tastes. In the end, Yuzu ended up asking Mei if they could share and she happily obliged her lover.

Finally came what would surely be the highlight of the day. Neither Shou nor Mei have seen their partner take something so competitively and they were anxious to see. As they said, they were good but only good. Come the 5th frame, the ranking from highest to lowest was Ume, Yuzu, Shou and Mei who’s ball only made it to the end a few times.

“Ya know Yuzu, there’s no shame in quitting. I wouldn’t judge you.” Ume smirked at her oldest as she got the first strike of the game. Mei was surprised, she knew they’d be competitive but all the smack talk too? It mostly consisted of the winner towards the loser, meaning Ume was having fun at Yuzus cost.

“Yeah yeah,” Yuzu annoying replied. After only getting 7 pins, Yuzu sat back town next to her lover and watched Shou take his turn. “I guess you don’t want you reward after all huh? Shame.” Mei whispered in gear girlfriends’ ear.

“That’s not fair!,” Yuzu said loud enough to make Shou mess up his turn. This of course brought Ume laughter at Shous’ expense. After apologizing, Yuzu blushed and told Mei “that’s not fair. You know I want it.”

“Want what exactly?” Mei asked, teasing Yuzu. “To see...uhhh. You know.....”. “To see what?” Shou said after he sat down at the table. Mei simply got up and started taking her turn, leaving Yuzu to deal with their father. “....the movie we’re gonna see later.” Despite only getting 4 cones this time, Yuzu cheered as if her lover had gotten a strike.

Come the final 2 lanes Yuzu had gotten close to Umes’ score, if things went right she could win. “Wow Yuzu, you passed 80 points. Want a cookie?” Ume laughed as she taunted her daughter. “Keep your cookie, you’ll need it after I WIN.” She replied as she let the ball go. 

“Mei I got a strike! I could actually win” She ran up to her lover excitedly. “I saw.....You could” All she said. “Is that redness on her ears?” Yuzu thought “could she want me to win???” 

“Good job honey!” Ume shouted as Shou himself got a strike “only one to not get one is Mei”. “That’s fine by me” Mei said as she took her turn. Had she not gutter balled first she actually would’ve gotten a strike herself. She didn’t particularly mind but being so close kinda stung. Despite that, everyone tried not to laugh. Even Yuzu who just cheered her girlfriend on.

Ume was getting ready for her final turn, she had gotten 4 pins down with her first attempt. She pulls back ,walks towards the line, getting ready to release aaaand “I love you mom,” Mei said loudly enough for Ume to hear. This shocked everyone, Ume especially. Mei showing Ume affection was never something she expected, she was happy nonetheless.

“I love you too dear!” She ran up and hugged her youngest. Shou, not oblivious to what happened had to inform his wife. “Ume, you know you gutter balled right?” Finally everyone else was laughing at Ume, even Mei had to chuckle. “That was cold Mei.” Ume said.

“But it would seem it’s Yuzus’ turn and she only needs...6. 6 pins to win, mother.” Mei turned to her lover, “good luck.” Encouraged, Yuzu got up and got ready for her turn. Once she was not at the table, Mei turned to Ume and apologized “I’m sorry mother....I meant it though.” 

Ume was happy to hear she meant it, even if she used it against her. “Thanks dear, I know you just wanted Yuzu to win.” Mei just turned, not without a noticeable blush.

“Alright Yuzu, you can do this. You can beat Mama,” Yuzu thought as she encouraged herself. “Even Mei wants me to win! Wait...why would she want....does she WANT me to get my....” Yuzu ended up cluttering her thoughts and getting lost in them.

“Yuzu,” Mei spoke loudly, “All you need is 6”. Forgetting any reward and just being happy Mei encouraged her, Yuzu let the ball fly. “8! Mei I got 8! I won!” She screamed as she ran up and hugged her lover. “It would seem so, congratulations” Mei said happily but her heart was racing.

For their finally turns, Mei and Shou didn’t really try. They decided it wasn’t worth it and wanted to just go to the mall. On the way there, Yuzu kept rubbing it in Umes’ face. Her only reply was “ I wish MY Aihara would’ve helped me win,” as she gave Shou a cold look. Needless to say, he was sleeping on the couch tonight.

After only a 10 minute walk, the Aiharas’ arrived at the mall, the same Matsuri brought Yuzu to. “Wow this place really is big, where should we start?” By the time Shou finished his question his wife and step daughter had already disappeared, starting the shopping fun. Ume wasn’t Yuzus’ first choice of someone to shop with but was far from last.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me, Mei” Shou said expectation for at lease one member of his family to still be next to him. “Mei?” He looked around and noticed her standing in front of what looked like wedding dresses. 

The closer he got to her he more he noticed how sad she was, like visible pain. “Are you alright, Mei?” Shou asked his youngest. No response. “Mei?” He now asked putting his hand on her shoulder. This startled Mei as she snapped out of her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry?” Mei asked, unsure what had happened. “Are you alright? You were staring at those dresses and just looked really sad.....is something wrong?” She was glad her father was showing so much concern for her but was still hurting, “yes....everything is fine. Where are Mother and Yuzu?”

“Heck if I know,” Shou responded with a light chuckle, “probably in one of the clothing stores. Let’s go find them.” Mei nodded and followed her fathers lead. They both felt like they should be out shopping together too but decided it would be too awkward with Ume or Yuzu.

“There they are!” They heard Yuzu yell out to them, “heeey over here”. Despite only being apart from their partners for maybe half an hour, Yuzu and Ume both had 2 bags already. Once they grouped up Yuzu happily walked up to Mei and smiled. “I got something for you.”

“Again,” Mei thought, “I should really get her something sometime......”. “What is it, Yuzu?” Mei finally asked. Yuzu handed her one of the bags and she looked in. “A bear?” Mei asked as she picked up the stuffed animal. It was bigger than Anthoniko but not as big as Kumagoro.

“Yup,” Yuzu confidently replied “now squeeze it.” Confused, Mei squeezed.

“I love you Mei”

Yuzus voice came from the burgundy bear, the only thing that could make it better. Mei of course was caught off guard by this, getting a gift and one she loves nonetheless. “Yuzu I...,” Mei choked up. Afraid of getting emotional Mei just pulled her lover close and gave what Yuzu would say is the best hug she ever gave.

“I told you she’d love it,” Umes’ voice came, interrupting her daughters. “Good call, mother.” Mei told her stepmom. After separating from the hug Mei asked if Yuzu and her could go shopping alone, hoping to find something for her. “Well yeah that’s fine, tell you two what. Meet us in the food court in an hour at best.” Shou said hoping to sound fatherly.

“Alright! Thanks papa!” Yuzu happy said as she took Meis’ arm. “See you two later,” she continued as they walked away. “So..where should we go?” Mei asked, hoping to get some ideas.

“Well Mama and I already went through a few. So how about you lead the way and if we find one we like we go in.” After a few minutes of strolling around, the couple finally decided to just go store to store. There were things Yuzu liked but to Mei none of them seemed comparable to the bear she had been given.

“Come on Mei,” Mei thought. “Yuzu has gotten me some amazing gifts....but what could even compete?”. “Hey Mei?” This snapped Mei out of her thoughts. “Yes, Yuzu?” 

“Wanna take some photos in the photo booth?” She sounded nervous. “Well...it’s no gift but it’s something,” Mei thought. “Alright.” Mei replied. Once they got in Yuzu put the money in the machine and waited.

First photo, them smiling. Second photo, nervous Yuzu. Third photo, Yuzu kissing Mei. It’s not that Mei was mad she just would’ve preferred to be told. Especially before a photo. After getting out and looking at them, Yuzu smiled and said “I’m sorry....I just kinda wanted a picture of us...kissing” 

Deciding this could be a good enough for now gift, Mei told Yuzu to get her phone and sit back down in the booth. Confused, Yuzu complied. “Now get the camera,” Mei ordered. Still confused, Yuzu obeyed.

Mei took the phone from her hands, “This button to take a photo?” Yuzu nodded. “Alright,”. After a deep breath, Mei kissed Yuzu and kept clicking the button. She wanted to make sure Yuzu got what she wanted perfectly. Once they separated, both were wanting more but knew this wasn’t the time or the place. “Now look,” Mei ordered again.

Yuzu took her phone and her eyes lit up. “Oh my god!,” she squealed. “Thank you Mei!” She said as she hugged her girlfriend. “I love them, all of them. And you”. Now Mei started to blush, she expected Yuzu to be happy but didn’t quite expect this. “You’re welcome, Yuzu.” As she returned the hug. 

After that the couple just walked and talked until they had to meet their parents. They were both already content with what they had gotten today and didn’t need more. “There they are. Girls! Over here!” Ume waved her daughters over. “Hey Mama, how’d shopping go?”

“Went well, got some clothes and Shou got me a necklace.” It wasn’t overly expensive but enough to show he cares. Mei and Yuzu were amazed by it, it really was a nice necklace. “Wow, you really bought that papa?”. Shou looked away, “Yeah”. 

“Awww Shou doesn’t wanna show he cares more than he has to,” Ume teased as she poked her husband. Getting embarrassed he asked “can we just go to the movie now?” Yuzu and Ume couldn’t help but laugh at his embarrassment. Mei on the other hand was still surprised this was the same man who she practically worshipped growing up. “I think it’s nice, father.” She commented as they left for the theater.

Yuzu couldn’t help but check her phone a lot on the way, she loved the pictures Mei took. This didn’t go unnoticed by Mei who was a little embarrassed but happy her girlfriend liked the gift. Despite this, she refused to let Yuzu make it her background. “Too many people could see,” she told her. This didn’t stop Yuzu from cherishing it, blushing Mei and them kissing, it was the definition of perfect.

The movie was supposed to be a comedy but the only ones who were laughing were Ume and Yuzu. Shou and Mei figured it just wasn’t their kind of comedy. Although they didn’t mind since they got to hear their partners laugh a lot. 

“Should I try to put my arm around her? Would she okay with that?” Yuzu frantically thought. “Or maybe just hold her hand?”. Before Yuzu had a chance to decide, Mei reached over and took her hand in hers. “This works,” Yuzu thought and smiled happily.

After almost a 2 hour movie, the Aiharas’ were finally on their way to their picnic. “ I liked it,” Ume commented, “could’ve been better at the end but hey the rest was good!” Mei personally thought the movie was a little dramatic, especially for a comedy but admired how Ume viewed things especially it. “Yeah I liked it too!” Yuzu added, giving Mei something else to admire.

“I don’t know it was kind of over the top,” Shou commented, “I mean we all knew how it would end.” This just earned him a light elbow in the ribs. “It was beautiful and you know it,” Ume told him, “you’re probably just too shy to admit it.” It seemed she struck a nerve since he started walking faster while Ume simply smiled.

“What about you Mei?” Yuzu asked, “what’d you think.” Mei honestly had no strong feelings for the movie but everyone else seemed to have liked it. Not wanting to dampen the mood she said “I enjoyed myself,” not referring to the movie but Yuzu didn’t know.

After picking up the cooler and making their way to the park, the family was ready for the picnic. They found a bench in the shade and decided to set up. “So Mama, what’d ya bring?”. Smiling, Ume replied “why don’t you take a look, Yuzu?”

Inside were decently sized portions of each of their favorite food. Not too much for extra but enough to fill. “Thank you, mother.” Mei said as she got her food out. “No problem dear.” Ume said, still smiling.

After eating for a few minutes Yuzu asked, “Hey Mei, wanna try some?” Yuzus’ dish had been made before for dinner so Mei did know what it taste like already. “Yuzu I already,” she turned to see Yuzu holding some in her chop sticks, wanting to feed her. “..... I suppose,” Mei said as she opened her mouth.

Ume couldn’t help but smile and laugh at little at them. “I’m sorry,” she chuckled more “it was just really cute okay? Shou wouldn’t be caught dead doing anything like that.” This caught Shou off guard and made him drop his food. “Hey I could!” 

Wanting to test her husband, Ume turned to him and opened her mouth, “ahhhhh”. Yuzu couldn’t help but laugh at her step dads’ embarrassment. Even she doubted him. Mei even chuckled at the situation. Wanting to prove his girls’ wrong, Shou swallowed his pride, picked up some food, and put it in his wife’s mouth. “Happy?” He asked, obviously embarrassed. Ume smiled, “Yup”.

After finishing their food and talking for a while, they realized it was getting dark so they better head home. Once they arrived, they all took their respective baths and before they knew it, it was time for bed. For Yuzu and Mei however, it was a different story.

Yuzu was nervous, she hadn’t forgotten what Mei promised her earlier. She wasn’t the only one, Mei was nervous as well. Not only in anticipation of Yuzu brining it up but actually doing it. The thought alone made the tips of her ears burn.

“Why would I have even done that...maybe she won’t remember. No, it’s Yuzu, if it’s something she wants she’ll definitely remember,” Mei thought. “H...Hey Mei?” Yuzu nervously asked. “This is it,” Mei thought again. “Yes, Yuzu?”

“I...uhh...about earlier...I know I won but it’s okay. You don’t gotta do anything if you don’t want to...especially something like....” Yuzus’ face burned more. She wanted desperately to get what she was teased but decided this would be the “good girlfriend” thing to do. 

Mei knew Yuzu wanted her reward, and the fact she was giving it up for her meant a lot. So, Mei thought she should retaliate Yuzus’ feelings despite her own. “Yuzu....I AM a woman of my word. Come here.” Yuzu did what she said. 

“5 seconds.” Mei strictly said. All Yuzu managed was a nod, her brain being short circuited. In anticipation of this, after showering Mei didn’t put on a bra just a shirt. After a few deep breaths, Mei closed her eyes and lifted her shirt enough for Yuzu to see. 

“5....4.....3.....2....1....0” Mei mentally counted as she put her shirt down. “........” all that came from a mesmerized Yuzu. “Goodnight,” an embarrassed Mei said. Before she could lay down, Yuzu stopped her with a hug and a kiss. “You’re....perfect.” The comment about her body made Mei blush, as embarrassed as she was she couldn’t help but be glad Yuzu liked it.

“Next time I’ll be the one to make a bet,” Yuzu said half jokingly half seriously. This made Mei imagine what she could get, but before the thoughts of her lover could fill her mind she smirked. “I’ll hold you to that,” she said. 

After a few seconds of laying down, Yuzu finally wrapped her arms around Mei. “Thank you....for being you, Mei” was the last thing Yuzu said after kissing her girlfriend goodnight.

“For being me?,” Mei thought, “if only she knew.....she’ll never forgive me”. That night Yuzu was woken up to Mei sobbing in her sleep. “Mei....,” she thought. “It’s okay, you’re okay,” Yuzu said as she cuddled her lover hoping she’d feel the comfort.

Yuzu wanted to talk to Mei about it but never found a good time. Before she knew it, it was Monday morning. Everyone was at the table enjoying breakfast, everyone except Shou who was sleeping in before having to leave later. 

“He didn’t say where’s he’s going this time,” Ume said, “but he did say some pretty funny things in his sleep.” She laughed as she told her daughters about how even while dreaming, Shou was trying to do business of sorts. “Sleep talking huh..,” Yuzu thought as she recalled Mei crying and apologizing to Yuzu in her sleep. “I gotta ask her about it, no matter what! I gotta help her!” 

“Does Mei sleep talk?” Ume asked her oldest. “Uhhhhh, Yeah. She has a few times”. Ume wanted to know what kind of things she had said but Mei would’ve killed her if she spoke. “Business things too,” she laughed. It wasn’t a lie, technically. 

Finally they said goodbye and were on their way to school. “Hey Mei?” Asked Yuzu. “Yes, Yuzu?”. “Is something bothering you?” This surprised Mei, usually Yuzu would only ask this sort of thing before bed.

“No? Why do you ask?”. Yuzu stopped at took her lovers hands, “a few days ago, you were crying in your sleep. And you kept saying ‘I’m sorry Yuzu’.” This made Meis’ heart begin to race and her stomach twist. “If something is wrong then you can tell me! I’ll help you, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I can’t tell her...if I do I’ll have to argue about how I’ll have to do it. If that happens, my resolve will certainly be destroyed.” Mei thought as she started walking away from Yuzu, lost in her thoughts and too scared to face her.

“I can’t loser her yet! It’s too soon! If I tell her now than leaving will be my only choice....I don’t wanna lose her yet...I’m too use to her love....love I don’t deserve” Before Mei knew it she was breathing out of her mouth. Tears in her eyes, she was oblivious to everyone and everything thing around her, trapped in her own hell. 

“Oh god why do I have to talk in my sleep! Crap! I’m gonna break her heart...and now she knows something is up...I can’t lie.....I’m sorry Yuzu...I never deserved her” Meis’ thoughts tormented her as, despite being in public, she couldn’t contain her usual calm demeanor. She kept walking, hoping to just make it to school and not have to face Yuzu yet. “MEI!”. Was the last thing she heard before she was shoved onto the ground , oblivious to what had happened. When she turned to look behind her, her heart shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know flashing isn’t something Mei would do, I figured it could fit and when it comes to Yuzu idk what she’s willing to do. Also this story is going somewhere, even after THAT ending


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a normal morning for Ume until she gets a disturbing phone call.

It was a normal morning for Ume, her daughters had just left for school and she still had an hour before leaving for work. She was upset she’d be working when Shou had to leave later but hoped Yuzu and Mei would be able to see him off. “Well there’s nothing I can really do about it,” she thought,”guess I may as just watch some television before work.” 

After making some tea Ume finally started relaxing. She was watching the news seeing if anything exciting had happened but was met with disappointment. All she got through was the weather before getting a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this ‘Ume Aihara’?”

“Yeah, who’s this?”

“Hello, this is Aiko of Sanno hospital. I’m calling to inform you that your daughter ‘Yuzuko Aihara’ has been admitted to our hospital.”

Ume dropped her phone as all the color drained from her face. “W...wha...t?” All she managed to whisper. Memories of Yuzus’ father passing flashed inside her mind as she imagined the worst case scenario. 

Realizing she still needed answers, Ume picked up her phone. Trying her best to stay calm, she asked for the name of the hospital. Once she got it, she thanked the caller and hung up. 

“No....my Yuzu”, all she could think of was receiving the call about Yuzus’ father and how she wished she could have said goodbye. Memories of the last time they talk, she kept fearing going through that again. 

“Shou! Get up now!” She screamed outside her bedroom. “Not again,” she thought, “please not again....”. A confused Shou opened door asking what was up. He was greeted by his wife in tears.

“Ume? What’s wrong?”. Last thing he asked before getting dressed and booking it out of the apartment. Not even 5 minutes later they were on the train. Despite their location, Ume couldn’t contain herself and was crying nonstop.

Despite his usual awkwardness, Shou wrapped his arms around her and was genuinely trying to comfort her. He had never lost anyone like Ume did Yuzus’ father, nor did he ever experience the fear of losing a child. Shou could only imagine the fear and pain his wife was going through and it was killing him. Not to say he wasn’t worried about Yuzu but he was staying strong so Ume wouldn’t have to.

After what felt like the longest train ride ever, the couple finally made it to their stop and hastily exited. From there it only took a few minutes to run to the hospital. Once inside, Ume quickly ran up to the reception desk and told them they were here for Yuzu.

“For Yuzuko Aihara you say? Then you must be with that girl over there,” the receptionist then pointed to Mei who was quietly sitting alone in the corner. “Yeah...she’s my step daughter,” Ume was surprised to see Mei here. When she was called she only got the most basic of information, which was where Yuzu was.

After being told to take a seat and that someone will be with them soon, they approached Mei. The closer they got they realized 3 things. First, she was shaking. Second, she was crying. Third, she was constantly whispering something. “Mei? Sweetie? What’s wrong?” Ume asked. “No no no no no no no no no no”.

“Mei! What’s wrong?”. “No no no no no no no no no no no no,” SMACK. Before Shou had realized, Ume had slapped Mei. Not trying to bruise but trying to snap her out of it. “I’m sorry dear.” This got Mei to look up at her parents. “Mother....father.....”

“Yes, we’re right here!” Ume said as she took Meis’ hands. “Are you okay Mei,” Shou asked, “you were kind of scaring us.” . “.........it’s all my fault.” Mei said as she continued to cry and shake. “Your fault? Mei it was not you....”

“Yes it was!” Mei practically screamed.

~earlier that day~

“You were crying in your sleep. And you kept saying ‘I’m sorry Yuzu’. If something is wrong then you can tell me! I’ll help you, you know you can tell me anything.”

Unable to handle this conversation Mei felt like she had no choice but to walk away. “Mei?” Yuzu asked. 

“Mei what’s wrong?”

“why are you ignoring me??” 

“Hey Mei stop it’s a green light.” 

“Mei there’s a vehicle..MEI!” 

~present~

“It’s all my fault,” Mei continued to cry. “She should’ve just let me get hit by the vehicle.” The more Mei thought about how Yuzu saved her the more pain she felt. “I was gonna break her heart and yet she could’ve died for me! I hate myself so much....”. Shou would have never guessed he would ever see his daughter in that condition, truth be told it felt like a part of him died.

Shou couldn’t stop himself, he hugged Mei and started stroking her hair. “It’s...it’s okay,” Shou was trying hard to not break down himself. “It’s okay Mei.” After holding his daughter in his arms for a few minutes, he actually got her to stop shaking. The crying however was a different story.

“Shou....can you give us a minute?” Ume asked her husband. He was confused at this request and it showed, Ume leaned in and whispered “there’s a lot bothering her.....I just want a few minutes to talk to her alone.” Accepting his wifes’ request, Shou excused himself.

As much as Ume wanted to convince Mei that it wasn’t her fault she knew she couldn’t. Mei is the kind of girl to use facts and logic and no matter what she’d bring it back to being her fault. She was the one who walked away, she was the one who was ignoring Yuzu, she was the one who didn’t notice the vehicle. Everything was too concrete to change Meis’ mind and Ume knew that. So, Ume figured she should start at and work her way from the ground up.

“What exactly is bothering you sweetie?,” Ume asked with a sad smile. She knew it was a dumb question but needed somewhere to start. “I....am terrible.” Mei said angrily at herself. Taking her step daughters hands, Ume asked “what makes you say that?”

She wanted to just curl up in a ball and disappear, never having to see anyone again but thanks to her parents Mei had regained some composure. “ I have done NOTHING to deserve her. In fact I’ve done the opposite of ANYTHING ANYONE would do to deserve an amazing girl like that!” Mei couldn’t hold her composure anymore and started to cry again.

“She loves me. For some unknown reason she does. And you know what? You know what I was gonna do??? I was gonna break her heart and leave her! I was gonna do that AND SHE WAS WILLING TO PROTECT ME!”

This outburst caught the attention of some employees but Ume waved them off. “Why were you gonna leave her? I thought you...”

“Of course I lover her! Anyone with a brain could see how amazing a girl she is....a girl I was gonna....”. “Then why leave her? Honey, it’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

After a few deep breaths Mei responded. “In order to take over the academy...I’ll be a part of an arranged marriage....I’ll have to leave her....”. 

“But now....I thought she was dead....when I saw her lying there I thought she was actually gone...losing her became too real and too horrifying....” 

“She could’ve been dead and here I was! Living with the knowledge I was gonna break her heart...and you know what? I was making her happy! I knew I was gonna break her heart yet here I was making her happy, making her love me all for......so there, you know how terrible I am....I’m sor..”

“Stop Mei,” Ume said giving her daughter a hug. “You didn’t do anything. You have no reason to be sorry. If you don’t wanna lose her than don’t. Make amends for what you were gonna do by staying by her side and never letting her go. Is that really what you want? You want to leave and take over the academy or do you want a lifetime of happiness.”

“....I want...”, Mei hugged her step mother. “....I want Yuzu...forever....”. “That’s my girl,” Ume said while stroking Meis’ back. “Then it looks like you don’t have anything to be sorry for. You’ve changed your mind, right?” Mei nodded. “Then despite what you were going to do, you aren’t gonna. What are you gonna do?”

“....I’m gonna stay, with Yuzu....forever...”. After a few minutes of Ume holding Mei, Shou returned and Mei switched to him. Normally Mei wouldn’t be so physical but she didn’t care right now. 

After what felt like forever, a doctor came out asking for the Aiharas. “Nice to meet you all, I’m Atsuko Shinamuni, Yuzukos’ doctor.” After a quick greeting, Ume asked the question she had been fearing all day, “How is she?”

“Well her right arm is broken, she’ll be in a cast for a few weeks. She has a fracture on her left leg so we had to cast her up. Some of her ribs were fractured too. Also she has a mild concussion from contact on the pavement.”

“So what your saying is.....”. “She’ll make a full recovery. It’ll take some time however. And she’ll be on a lot of medication. But yes, she will be fine.”

Ume couldn’t help but hug the doctor and cry, thanking her repeatedly. Even Shou let out a few tears of joy. “Dad” Mei said as she hugged her father, letting out some tears of her own. “She’s gonna be okay...honey.” Shou hoped he didn’t sound as awkward as he thought but the light chuckle that came from his daughter confirmed it.

“She may need help with a lot of things. As you can imagine, having 2 casts can make things difficult. Who’ll be looking after her the most?” 

“I will.” Mei said before Ume had a chance to. “Well aren’t you a great sister,” Atsuko told her with a smile. “Can...can we see her?” Mei nervously asked.

“I don’t see why not. She’s been through a lot so she’s resting now but as long as you don’t disturb her there shouldn’t be any issue.”

As they made their way to the room Yuzu was resting in Mei told her mother. “I’m sorry....mother. I know you’d do a better job taking care of her I just.....”

Knowing where this was going Ume stopped Mei with a hug. “It’s okay sweetie, really. If you really think you can handle it then you’ll be in charge of looking after her. Not saying I won’t help but I know how important it is to you that she’s okay. After all that’s what love is.”

That final comment made the tips of Meis’ ears burn. “Thank you...mother.” As they approached their room, they all were picturing the worst. Despite knowing everything, they were scared.

“Here we are,” Atsuko stopped in front of room 36. “Remember she needs rest so don’t wake her.” With that, she opened the door and they finally got to see her. It was as the doctor said, casts on her right arm and left leg. Although they weren’t told about the giant bruise on her forehead, presumably where she hit the ground. Yuzu was peacefully sleeping while hooked up to a few things, one to help with any pain she may have, one to see if her heart is still beating and another to help her go to the bathroom when needed.

As sad as seeing her daughter like that made her, Ume couldn’t help but smile. She spent almost every second since being called imagining Yuzu being on her death bed. If this is the worst it was, Ume considered it a blessing.

Mei on the other hand was being filled with guilt at the sight of her lover. “Yu..zu..,” She said as she approached her girlfriend. As much as she wanted to cry and blame herself some more, she remembered what her step mother had told her earlier and how she wants to spend her life with Yuzu now.

“She doesn’t blame you,” Umes’ voice cut through Meis’ thoughts. “I guarantee she’s just happy you’re okay.” Mei knew Ume was right, that sounds just like her Yuzu after all. “I..I suppose you may be right about that, mother. But....”

Mei turned to her parents with tears in her eyes. “Right now....I’m just thankful she’s okay,” she said with a sad but sincere smile. “Me too,” Shou said as he comforted his youngest.

It was still hours before visiting hours were over but Mei refused to leave her side, even for a moment. She had pulled a chair next to Yuzu, and never considered moving. A part of her was hoping she’d wake up but she knew that Yuzu would probably be out for a while so she didn’t raise her hopes too high.

After what felt like forever. “Honey,” this startled Mei. “Yes?”. Ume held up her phone showing the time. “I see....,” truth was Mei didn’t wanna leave. She’d been okay staying awake in that chair waiting for her Yuzu.

“.....can we have a moment? Alone...,” Mei thought it was a selfish request but still hoped they’d be okay with it. “Sure,” Shou replied. After Ume said goodbye, her and Shou left the room.

Alone with her Yuzu, Mei let her thoughts out. “You idiot,” she said with a small smile and tears in her eyes. “Thank you Yuzu...I swear I’ll make it up to you,” Mei leaned down and dared a kiss on her lips. “I .....love you, and I’ll see you soon.”

After saying her goodbye, Mei left the room and joined her parents. Between the walking and the train ride, it felt like no one had anything to say. They were all drained from everything that happened today. 

Once they arrived home, Ume asked if anyone wanted anything to eat. Shou took her up on her offer but Mei had no appetite. She just excused herself and went to her room.

It felt so lonely and empty without Yuzu. Mei had cuddled up with the burgundy bear Yuzu had got her not even a week ago. “I love you Mei,” Yuzus’ voice came from the bear. “I love you too,” Mei said regretting all the times she never told Yuzu. As much as it hurt to hear, Mei kept squeezing the bear. She needed to hear Yuzus’ voice. 

All night, she spent all night holding the bear and crying. “She’s okay,” Mei constantly had to remind herself. Recalling the conversation she had with her step mother, Mei thought about her potential future with Yuzu. “Forever....that’s what I’ll do.” 

Before Mei had known, the sun was coming up. She looked up at the alarm clock and decided it would be an okay time to call. Mei grabbed the home phone and started dialing.

“Hello?”

“Hello, grandfather.”

“Mei?”

“Yes, grandfather.”

“How’s your step sister?”

This shocked Mei, she knew for certain she hadn’t told him. And to her knowledge she was the only one with consistent contact with him and knowledge about Yuzu.

“She....is gonna be okay.”

“That’s good to hear. Shou called and let me know she may be out of school for a while. I’m assuming you will deliver her work to her?”

“Yes, and I’ll make sure she doesn’t fall behind.”

“Good to hear. Now, what’s the meaning of calling this early? Are you going to be absent too?”

“I.....don’t know . But that’s not everything. About Yuzu.......I need to talk to you about my inheritance.”

After discussing things with her grandfather for a while, Mei actually had a smile on her face. The talk had gone well and Mei was hoping things continued that way. It was a rather lengthy call, some of which was rather difficult to explain but in the end the elder Aihara gave into his granddaughters’ decision. 

Feeling relieved for the first time in a long 24 hours, Mei actually got some sleep. Holding the burgundy bear close, on Yuzus’ side of the bed, her new dreams coming together. It was as perfect as it could’ve been, everything considered.

~few hours later~

“Mei!”. She hadn’t gotten that much sleep and was still kinda out of it. “Yuzu?”. Ume opened the door with a smile, “shes awake!”. This made Meis’ eyes go wide and instantly wake her up. 

On any other circumstance, Mei would always make sure she looked proper and like a respectable woman when leaving the house. Today, wasn’t the case. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were the same from the day before and her eyes were puffy. And yet, she couldn’t care less. Even her parents didn’t look like they were in the best condition, which still shocked Mei to see her father like that. Not saying they looked like they were in bad shape, just not up to Meis’ personal standard she always tried to keep.

After checking into the hospital, the Aiharas’ booked it to Yuzus’ room. Didn’t run but were certainly quicker than usual. As they approached, Mei started to get nervous. “What if she’s mad at me? Would she leave me?? Anything but that...please....What if she hates me? I wouldn’t blame her if she did....I know I’d deserve it,” Mei thought. 

Ume could see Meis’ demeanor had drastically changed from earlier. “You go in first honey,” Mei looked at her step mother,” I’m sure you’re the one who she really wants to see,”. This made Mei feel better about seeing Yuzu but still nervous. ”Thank you, mother,”

When they reached the room, Ume told Shou to let Mei have a minute with Yuzu and he happily obliged. With a few deep breaths, Mei turned the door handle and walked in.

“Mei!” Yuzu smiled at her lover, “you’re okay!”. This broke Mei as she walked to her lover and gave her the safest hug she could. “Look at you...and you were worried about me?” Mei couldn’t help but cry into Yuzus’ shoulder.

“You idiot,” Mei cried while giving a light chuckle. “Of course I was worried about you, as your big sister it’s my job to protect you.” 

“.....and yet as your girlfriend I failed you,” Mei thought to herself. She was too uncertain of when she should apologize. Yuzus’ in the hospital recovering, last thing she needs is mental stress. “I love you,” is what Mei decided to say instead of causing Yuzu more pain.

Mei could hear the beeping of the heart monitor increase and when she disengaged the hug she saw why. Yuzu was blushing at what she had just told her. “I love you too,” Yuzu said with a smile and happy tears. Mei figured Yuzu probably wanted one, so she put her hand on Yuzus’ cheek and asked if she can kiss her. “Yes!” Yuzu happily said as the sound of her heartbeat increased on the monitor.

It was easily one of their favorite kisses. After separating, they smiled at each other. “I....should get mother and father.” A blushing Mei went to go to the door but was stopped by Yuzu. “Mei...I know you probably wanna talk about what happened but I’m okay. It can wait until I get to go home.”

She was surprised Yuzu read her so easily, even more surprised she was right. “Alright.” Mei said as she got up and let their parents in.

“Yuzu!” Ume cried out as she ran to her oldest. “Hey mama and...papa?” Yuzu hadn’t thought about her step dad staying . She knew he was leaving yesterday but never put any thought into it. 

“Hey, Yuzu. How ya feeling?” Shou smiled at his step daughter. “Kinda banged up,” she said with a chuckle, “but all the pain killers help.” Ume noticed how after Yuzu said that, Mei looked sad. She knew her step daughter was blaming herself.

“But good news Yuzu! Once you come home, Mei is gonna take good care of you. Right Mei?” Ume asked with a smile. “Really?? She is??” Yuzu asked as she looked to her lover.

“Of course,” She said as she put her hand on Yuzus’. “After all, it’s my fault,” Mei thought. She was a little embarrassed her step mom had told Yuzu but was glad she helped change Meis’ mood. Yuzu turned to Ume, “I’m in good hands.” 

After a while Atsuko, Yuzus’ doctor, joined the Airharas. “How you feeling today Yuzuko?”. Yuzu was worried about making Mei upset from hearing the truth but she had to be honest with the doctor. “My head hurts, I’m a little nauseous,it kinda hurts to breath, but besides that I’m fine. Wish my phone worked though,” she chuckled, “but my family is here so it could be worse.”

As much as it pained Mei to hear, she sat there and listened. She knew she had no right to cry about it or walk away. “Yeah that’s to expected for a while. But don’t worry, we may increase your medication to help with the pain. Oh and your wheelchair has been finalized and paid for. You’ll be able to take it home.” 

“Wheelchair???” Mei asked louder than hoped. “Yes, with fractured ribs using crutches is out of the question. Unless she literally laid down until her ribs healed.” It made sense and if Mei was being rational, she’d been able to tell that much yesterday. The mental image of Yuzu needing one hurt. “I see....,” 

With her good hand Yuzu reached and took Meis’ hand and smiled. “It’s gonna be okay,”. That smile just reminded Mei of her new dream, a life with Yuzu and she gave a sincere smile back to her lover. 

“When can she come home?” Ume asked the doctor. “Let’s see...,” Atsuko looked at her notes, ”she could go home within a weeks time but we’d like to keep her here for a few nights to make sure she’s okay. So I’d say not even a week. Not much we can really do besides give her something for the pain. We’d like to keep her here for at lease 2-3 nights but if you really wanted we’d allow her to leave whenever.” 

“I see....,” Ume sounded sad but relived it wouldn’t be anything long. “It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Yuzu chimed in. She wanted to go home with Mei but she knew how important it was she be okay. “You’ll visit me everyday, right Mei?” She asked her lover.t

“Of course....when I can arrive until I have to leave.” Mei have her girlfriend a tender smile. “What I nice step sister! I have 2 older sisters and they wouldn’t consider visiting me that much” Atsuko commented. 

That comment reminded Yuzu and Mei that someone else is around. Someone who didn’t already know about them. You became flustered while Meis’ ear tips burned as she looked away.

Mei held up he promise and wasn’t ready to leave Yuzu until visiting hours were over. “Can we have a moment?” Mei asked her parents. “Sure,” Shou gave her a smile and led Ume out of the room.

“What’s up Mei?” Yuzu wasn’t sure why Mei wanted a moment alone but wasn’t exactly complaining. Taking a deep breath, Mei walked over to her lover and gave her a deep kiss.

“Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep,” the machine repeated as Yuzus’ heart fluttered. “I...will see you tomorrow.” That’s not what Mei intended to say. “Yeah,” Yuzu smiled,”I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

After saying goodbye Mei was ready to head out through the door but stopped before she could. “Also I love you.” She said as she hastily made her way out of the room.

Mei wished she could’ve seen Yuzus’ face but was being self conscious about saying “I love you”. “Awwwe Mei!” Ume said as she hugged her youngest. “That’s was adorable!”

“You....May have had the door open enough for us to hear,” Shou informed her. “Oh....” Meis’ face burned. 

“Do you two want to stop and grab something to eat?” Ume asked. Shou said he wanted to before Mei could protest so she ended up going along with it. While walking to Shous’ suggested restaurant, Mei had asked Ume if they could talk.

“Before visiting Yuzu tomorrow...can you and I make a small detour?” Mei timidly asked her step mother. She felt bad for breaking the promise to visit Yuzu when she could but knew Yuzu would soon understand. “Huh? Yeah I guess so, I wanna stop and grab her a new phone too. I doubt she’d mind that,” Ume said with a chuckle,” Where are we stopping for you?”

~the next day~ 

“Yuzicchi!” Harumin cried at the sight at her best friend. “Harumin???” Yuzu was surprised to see her best friend. “I was worried sick about you! You haven’t been to school or sent me a text.” 

“Yeaaaah,” Yuzu gave a light chuckle,”my phone broke during the accident, sorry.” Harumin hugged her best friend as best she could. “Thank god the prez told me or else I’d get ready to have a swat team look for you.”

“Mei told you?” Yuzu was happy to hear Mei being considerate. “Well yeah, Nene almost had a heart attack over it.” Yuzu laughed at the idea of her young friend freaking out. “Oh and Matsuri said she’d visit.”

“Well I’m glad you came, been really bored recovering. Wish it was faster,” She whined. “Good news is with the prez as your step sis you won’t really fall behind, how long you gonna be out anyway?”

“Well, I’m going home tomorrow but actually going to school may be out of the question for a while. Fractured ribs makes crutches kind of a pain so I’ll be in a wheelchair for a while. Not exactly easy for school ya know?” 

Harumin was sad to hear but glad her friend was gonna be out of the hospital soon. “Hey can I sign your cast?” Yuzu chuckled “which one?” Her friend then pulled a marker out of her bag and wrote on Yuzus’ leg cast. “Harumin” with a heart to dot the i.

“Sorry were late!” Ume announced as she and Mei finally arrived. “Mama! Mei!” Yuzu knew they’d come but was happy to see Mei nonetheless. “Who’s this?” Ume asked pointing to Harumin.

“Taniguchi, Harumi” Harumin said with a bow. “It’s nice to meet you Ms.Aihara.” Ume beamed, ”so you’re the beautiful ‘harumin’ I’ve heard so much about! It’s nice to finally meet you.” She smiled.

Yuzu noticed after Ume said that, Mei fidgeted a little and smiled at her jealousy. “How ya feeling today,” Ume asked. To be blunt Yuzu felt the same, headache, nauseous, hurt to breath but smiled. “Oh ya know, same old same old.” Not wanting to cause her lover anymore pain.

“Well I got a surprise for you!” Ume said as she pulled out a new phone. “A new phone!” Yuzu smiled as she took it with her good arm,”wow thanks mama!” 

“And that’s not the only surprise,” Ume nudged Mei, “show her.” Mei sighed and reached into her pocket. “You got a phone too???” Yuzu said out of pure shock. “Yes,” Mei gave a small smile to her lover,”but I’m unsure how to use it. Maybe you can show me some time.”

“Yes!,” the ever so eager Yuzu tried to hastily get up but was stopped by a wave of pain.

“Yuzu!” Mei screamed as she ran to her lovers side. Harumin could see tears in both of their eyes and asked “should we get a nurse?” Yuzu nodded. She needed something to help with the pain, had she not gone a while without pain killers before she may have been okay. 

After taking her pain killers Yuzu asked everyone to keep it quite as possible. “Poor thing,” Harumin said barely above a whisper. “But hey you got a new phone to use. Now we can text while you lay around at home. And they moment you can, we’ll go shopping together” Yuzu smiled, “Yeah I like that. And I got some teaching to do.” She looked at Mei, making her slightly blush.

“Riiight,” Harumin said un oblivous to blush. She didn’t care about that, she was just glad her best friend was okay. “Well it’s getting late,” Harumin claimed after exchanging phone numbers with Yuzu. “I should get home before grandma freaks out over the neighbors cat again.” 

She leaned down and gave Yuzu a big kiss on the cheek. This made Yuzu embarrassed with Mei right there and made Mei glare at her. “See ya soon, nice to meet you Ms.Aihara.”

The moment she left the room, Mei got up and followed. “Taniguchi.” This startled Harumin. “What’s up prez? You need something?”

“Yes. Well maybe. Hopefully....would you like to exchange numbers?” Harumin was at a loss for words. “I..uhhh sure.” She didn’t wanna be rude. “Is there a reason why?”

“For Yuzu.” All Mei said. Harumin was confused but figured she had a point, if something happened again Mei not be able to open Yuzus’ phone or it may be broken. After a long 5 minutes showing Mei what to do they parted ways. 

“What was that about?” Yuzu asked Mei after she entered. “Oh....,” Mei was somewhat embarrassed. “I figured it best we get along and try to be friends after all she’s your best friend and I’m your...” Mei waited for Yuzu to reconfirm their relationship.

“Girlfriend,” Yuzu smiled, “and I’m yours, right?” This brought a tear to Mei and she smiled. “Of course,” She said. “ girlfriend For now....” Mei thought with a smile.

Mei noticed Yuzu kept talking small glances in her direction and was becoming self conscious. “Is something wrong, Yuzu?” Being caught made Yuzu blush. “I uh...well was wondering if we could be the first photo in my new phone.....maybe like the picture we took together in the photo booth.”

“What picture?” Mei recalled the photo booth kiss and started blushing. “Mother, can we have a moment?” Confused Ume gave her daughter what she wanted and left.

Yuzu was blushing in anticipation of what was coming. “Don’t worry I won’t make this one my background either,” she said as she got the camera ready. With a sigh Mei relented and blushed, “as long as you don’t let it be seen.....I suppose there’s no harm in doing so.” This made Yuzu smile and take her lovers hand. “thanks Mei.”

Mei bent down and locked lips with her Yuzu as Yuzu spammed the picture button. They wanted to kiss long enough for a decent picture but got lost in it. The taste of her lover, the reassuring touch on her cheek, the way their tongues danced, everything felt perfect. Yuzu dropped her phone and had tried to place her hand on Meis’ hip.

“Yuzu.” Mei broke the kiss much to Yuzus’ disappointment. “Yes, Mei?”. Mei pointed to her hand. “That’s not my hip,” Mei informed her lover. “What?” Yuzu finally looked where her hand was.

Mei could’ve sworn she saw steam emit from Yuzu as she burned. “I’m so sorry! I swear I wasn’t trying to grab your...uggg” Yuzu covered her face as best she could. “I’m so sorry!” 

Instead of being lectured, she heard laughter from her lover. Mei leaned in,”if it makes you feel better than save it for when you come home.” “Ughhhhhh” Yuzu burned more. Praying she was doing a good job covering her red face. 

“Now I really cant wait to come home,” she said in a more serious tone. Mei took her hand, “me too,”. “I miss you,” Yuzu said hoping to hear the same from Mei.

“Yuzu we see each other for hours everyday, we haven’t been apart that much but,” Mei looked away,”I feel similar.” Mei was happy and anxious for Yuzus’ return home and the talk that’d follow.

“Can I come back in now?” Ume asked as she peaked through a slightly opened door. “Yeah,” Yuzu chuckled, “almost forgot about ya Mama.” 

Ume huffed, “how rude! I’d never forget either of you.” This looked like it offended Yuzu. “What about when I was 12 and you forgot me at the store????” Ume had forgotten about that entirely, and smiled.

“Who said I forgot and wasn’t trying to leave you,” she laughed at the offended look on Yuzus’ face. Even Mei found it amusing. “Yeah yeah you’re funny,” Yuzu claimed in defeat and let out a huge yawn. 

“You need rest, maybe we should go.” Ume suggested. “But...,” “Mei,” Yuzu cut off her lover, “it’s okay, we’ll be together tomorrow and you’re gonna take me of me still right?”

“Of course I’m gonna take care of you,” Mei replied. “Forever,” she thought. “We’ll come get you as soon as possible, right mother?” 

“Actually, Shou still has a while before he has to leave so since he’ll be off tomorrow he planned on picking her up, that alright dear?”

“I see...,” Mei was disappointed but understood and wouldn’t complain. “So papa is gonna pick me up tomorrow? Guess that works.” Yuzu too hoped Mei would’ve but also wouldn’t complain.

“I guess see you after you get back from school,Mei.” Yuzu reminded her lover with a smile. “Yes, I suppose so. I’ll bring your homework so you don’t fall behind.”

“Greaaaat,” Yuzu sighed.”Mei come here for a second.” She obliged her lover. “Let me whisper something in your ear. 

Mei usually wouldn’t dare let Yuzu near her ear unless they were having what Mei referred to as “fun”. But she felt she had no right to say no to such a minuscule request. She leaned down so he lover could whisper.

“I love you,” Yuzu said as she gave Meis’ ear a slight lick to tease her lover. Shivers went through Meis’ body at the trick she had just pulled. Wanting some payback, she whisper “and did you love where you ‘accidentally’ put your hand earlier?” 

This got Yuzu more than she got Mei. She became flustered, shouting lots of excuses. Ume laughed at her daughter freaking out, reminded them she was there. That only added to Yuzus’ embarrassment. 

“But....I feel the same,” Mei whispered before joining their mother at the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuzu.”

“And I’ll see you tomorrow, Mei” Yuzu said with a smile. With that, Mei and Ume let Yuzu rest. “Let’s pick up some ingredients for something Yuzu likes, I’m sure she wants some REAL food.”

~the following day~

All day Mei had buttery flies in her stomach. Her newly found dream could come true in a matter of hours or be shattered. She knew that Yuzu was sincere while visiting so she doubted they’d break up. But the possibility still haunted her.

“President?” Mei looked over to see Himeko looking concerned. “Yes?” Himeko sighed when she responded, “I was getting worried, you looked like you were focusing really hard at the wall.”

“Oh,” Mei said gaining some blush,” sorry to concern you. There’s nothing to be worried about.” Himeko smiled,”that’s good....how’s Aihara?” 

Mei was surprised to see this level of concern from her best friend towards her lover, “she’s coming home today.” She tried to say without a smiling. “That’s good to hear, I’m relieved.”

This distraction helped Mei attempt to focus on her work rather her lover. “Aihara, Mei” she heard a voice she wasn’t quite use to. Mei turned around and saw the owner of the voice 

“Suzuran?” After giving Mei a small bow, she asked the question lingering in her mind. “Is Yuzupon going to be out of the hospital soon?” ThIs surprised Mei, she didn’t have regular contact with her senpai but was certain Taniguchi didn’t either. “Yes...today actually.”

Suzuran gave a genuine smile, “that’s good to hear. Ever since she hasn’t shown up to school I’ve been worried. That and the puffiness of your eyes, it was my most logical conclusion.” Mei was still amazed at how much the women can gather from very little. “That’s precisely correct.”

Suzuran didn’t care to tell her she had asked Himeko about it yesterday. Not that she needed to, she just wanted confirmation. “Please let her know I hope she feels better soon.” “I will, thank you for your concern.”

Mei had wanted to get done with student council work as soon as possible but it didn’t seem likely today. “Today of all days!” She angrily thought, “I still have a stop to make too.”

“President?”. Mei sighed, “yes?”. “You should go home,” Himeko told her best friend. “This paperwork CAN wait and if we not we are more than willing to stay and do it right?” Maruta nodded in agreement. 

“Please present Aihara, we know how badly you wish to go home and how important today is.” Mei hated the idea of leaving work for selfish reasons and sighed, “if we work hard we can have it done presumably in an hour.”

Fortunately, it only took them 45 minutes to finish and Mei didn’t wait a second more. She had to pace herself so she didn’t run but wanted to be home quickly. After making her stop, Mei smiled and thought “if Yuzu caught me breaking this rule of all of them, she’d have a field day.” Remembering all the times she lectured Yuzu about coming home late in uniform.

Anxiety filled Mei as she made her way up to their apartment. She had never done it herself, nor see anyone else but was trying her best to stay calm and rational. Remembering how Yuzu acted in the hospital, how she still cares for her despite the accident being her fault. This calmed Mei as she entered their apartment.

“I’m home,” Mei declared. She took off her shoes hastily and entered the living room to a beautiful sight. Her lover resting peacefully in her wheelchair with her hair in a mess and a little drool. “She’s all tuckered out,” Shou said quietly.

Mei was disappointed Yuzu wasn’t awake but was pleased to see her sleeping face again. She was half tempted to take a picture of it but didn’t for 2 reasons. 1, her parents were there. 2, she still wasn’t entirely sure how to do do with her phone.

“You wanna help cook dear?” Ume asked, “I’m sure she’d love it more of you helped.” Mei knew she was being played like a fiddle just to help her step mom but agreed nonetheless. Not that Mei wouldn’t help had she just asked, Ume knew what’d make her really wanna help.

“Mei....tha...Kumagoro,” Yuzu said in her peaceful slumber. “Should we wake her?” Shou asked, “dinner is almost done and we don’t want her to be up all night.” Ume laughed at how he made her sound like a kid but Shou had a point. “Yeah we probably should.”

“Yuzu, hey Yuzu. Cmon sleepy head,” Shou peacefully attempted to wake his step daughter. “She’s a heavy sleeper, father.” Mei informed her father, “try being louder and maybe nudge her a little.” He tried his daughters recommendation, nothing.

“I’ll do it,” Mei walked over to her sleeping lover. “Yuzu it’s time to wake up,” she said in her voice Yuzu dubbed “President voice” and gave her girlfriend a small shake. “I’m up I’m up,” drowsy Yuzu replied. 

Mei smiled and rolled her eyes. In order to really wake her up, she whispered something in her ear but too quite for Shou to hear. “I’m awake!” Yuzu declared, finally fully awake and flustered. 

“Wow, what’d you say?” Shou asked. Meis ears burnt as she looked away and simply told him “it’s between us.” 

The dinner was nice, one of Yuzus’ personally favorites. “Wow Mei really helped make this?” Yuzu turned to her lover for confirmation. “I did,” Mei told her. Mei knew Yuzu was over exaggerating how good it was simply because she had helped but appreciated it nonetheless less. 

“You should cook more often Mei,” Yuzu told her. Mei smiled and asked, ”would you like me to feed you while I’m at it?”

This made Yuzu burn remembering the other time Mei fed her. “I wouldn’t mind,” Yuzu said in her best straight face. Ume giggled at her daughters attempt to “play cool”.

After dinner Yuzu wanted to take a nice warm bath but Mei was too impatient for their inevitable talk. She rolled Yuzu in their room and stood in-front of her. “If this goes well, our future can truly start” Mei thought. 

“Yuzu, you deserve and explanation.....,” Meis heart was racing, “for why you’re casted up and I’m..,,”

“Mei it’s not your fault, it’s my job to protect you after all I’m your girlfriend.” Mei smiled at her attempt to help. “But before that....” 

Mei hugged Yuzu and started crying, “I’m so sorry Yuzu!” Yuzu had never thought she’d see Mei cry that much and it was hurting her. “Mei it’s okay, really.” “You could’ve died you idiot!” Mei continued to cry, the dam of restraint that was there in the hospital collapsed. 

Yuzu smiled at the concern Mei was showing her, “but I didn’t,” she hugged Mei. “I didn’t die, and you didn’t get hurt. I consider that a win.” After crying for a few minutes Mei finally stood back up.

“You were right, I do feel bad about something. If you hate me afterwards, I’d understand.” “Mei I’d ne,” she was silenced by Meis finger on her lips. “Please Yuzu....let me talk.” Yuzu nodded.

After a few deep breaths, Mei continued. “In order to take over at the academy....long story short....” she wanted to close her eyes but didn’t feel she had the right to that or even look away. “I’ll be part of an arranged marriage meaning someday I’d have to....”

Mei could see the tears forming in Yuzus’ eyes and before she said anything she placed another finger on her lips again. “Yuzu.....please.” Mei said choking up through tears. Yuzu nodded.

“But after seeing you like that.... I thought you were dead. Suddenly the idea of losing you became too real and horrible to bear. But, you’re alive,” Mei smiled through her tears. “My Yuzu is alive. You’re alive and I...can’t even imagine losing you, when I thought you were gone my heart shattered. After telling mother everything, she helped me see what I really want in life. I have a new dream and it involves you, forever and always.”

It took Yuzu a few minutes to register what Mei was saying. “So..you’re picking me? Picking me over something you’ve wanted for years?” Yuzu couldn’t help but cry at the gesture, Mei was beyond relived she didn’t resent her. “Yes, I’m picking you....that being said.”

Mei took Yuzus left hand with both of hers. Yuzu was surprised how much they were shaking. After a few deep breaths, Mei put her hand in her pocket while the other still held Yuzus’. “Mei?” Yuzu asked.

“That.....that being said,” Meis’ left leg finally gave in as she dropped to one knee and pulled out a little black box. Opening it she asked “will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things:  
1) Atsuko is a reference to Yuzu and Meis’ little sister in the milk and it’s derivatives fanfic. 10/10 would recommend.  
2) I know a hospital might’ve been more informative before Ume ask about how Yuzu was but I wanted to keep some suspense.  
3) this series isn’t over.  
4) if you’ve actually read all this than you thank you! It’s a lot of reading and actually reading it all means a lot to me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei pops the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little teeny tiny amount of fan service

“Will you marry me?” Mei finally asked.

“Yes!” Yuzu lunged out of her wheelchair tackling her now fiancé. “Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes, a hundred million times yes!”

Yuzu kept placing kisses all over Meis’ face repeating her answer. After repeating her cycle for about 30 seconds she held Meis’ cheeks as they shared a deep kiss. 

Mei felt something light land on her face, after looking up she saw Yuzu crying “What’s wrong, why are you crying? Are you okay?” She asked her fiancé. “ I could ask you the same,” Yuzu giggled as she kissed Meis’ tears. 

“But yes, I’m just so happy I can’t help but cry,” Yuzu let out a squeal. “You chose me.....to top that you actually proposed....we’re gonna be a married couple!” She gasped, “Can we have an engagement party????” 

Usually parties weren’t Meis’ thing but there wasn’t anything she’d say no to her lover about right now. “Of course.” Yuzu squealed again. “Thanks Mei, I love you.”

Mei was still unused to saying it but tried to make it sound genuine. “ I ....love you too....my fiancé.” She said as she kissed her lover. They laid there for a few minutes just enjoying to be embracing each other. 

“Hey can you do something for me..,,MY fiancé.” Yuzu said with a smile and blush. Mentally she was freaking out about Mei being her fiancé. 

“She’s blushing, laying on top of me and I just proposed. Does she want ....THAT? Well I suppose it is about time....she always has been a little perverted” Mei thought with a blush of her own.

Placing her hands pretty low on Yuzus’ back she said “just say the word and I’ll take care of everything.” This made Yuzu smile and blush from the contact. “Thanks....I need my pain killers.”

This made Mei feel and look like she was slapped in the face. A look that made Yuzu giggle. After registering it for a moment, she made sense of her fiancés words. “Oh, are you okay????” 

“Yeah I just kinda got a headache and my sides hurt,” she gave a light chuckle, “ probably shouldn’t have tackled you huh?”. 

After getting up, Mei helped Yuzu sit in her wheelchair. “Kinda killed the mood didn’t I?” Yuzu sad with a sad demeanor. Wanting some payback for her own embarrassment, Mei leaned in and whispered “more like put in on hold, after all you still need a bath.” 

“I....are you gonna.....,”. “Of course I am. I said I’d take care of you.” This made Yuzu burn red while Mei chuckled. Despite it being teasing, Mei did hope on helping Yuzu with baths. Not only could Yuzu slip but she’d have difficulty getting dressed, both of which Mei was willing to help. She’d never admit any other motives to Yuzu or anyone. 

Mei went to wheel Yuzu out of their room but found their parents waiting for them. “What’d she say?” Ume asked. Yuzu was confused but smiled, “ I said yes!” 

Ume squealed and hugged her girls with tears in her eyes, “congratulations!” “Thanks mama!,” Yuzu said with more tears in her eyes.

“Yeah congratulations!,” Shou said putting his hand on Meis’ shoulder and smiling.  
“But how’d you know?” Yuzu asked.

“Ume helped Mei pick out the ring,” Shou commented with a smile, “did ya like it?” It then occurred to Yuzu she never got a good look at the ring. “I...didn’t actually get a good look,” Yuzu chuckled,”Can I see it Mei?”

“Of course. It’s yours after all,” Mei tried to say without a smile. She pulled the little black box out of her pocket again but didn’t let go when Yuzu grabbed it. “Wait....not like this.” 

That comment confused the 3 Aiharas’ as Mei stood their mentally preparing herself. After a few moments of preparation she pulled the ring out then asked for Yuzus hand. Their hearts were racing in sync as Mei slid the ring up Yuzus’ finger.

After finally getting a good look at the ring while it rested on her finger, Yuzu started crying again. She was truly speechless, she had never expected to receive such a beautiful ring ever. It was a silver ring, much like the ones Yuzu bought. But this had a diamond in the center of it. On each side if the diamond has 2 twists, half of each covered in smaller diamonds.

She wrapped an arm around Meis’ waist and taking the hint she hugged her crying lover. “Mei!” Yuzu managed to say while she was crying in her fiancés’ arms. “I love you!”

“I lov...,” 

CLICK

This startled Yuzu and Mei as they looked at their parents. “Darnit Shou, you had your ringer on!” “You could’ve just taken the picture!”. They laughed at each other and the embarrassment in their daughters faces. “First picture of the married couple to be.” Shou smiled and showed Yuzu and Mei the picture.

Yuzu giggled and asked him to send it to her. “Sure, oh do you want it too Mei?” This made Meis’ ears burn at being called out. “I wouldn’t complain....,”. This made Yuzu giggle at her blushing fiancé.

After receiving the picture, Ume hugged her girls again. “We completely support you two, and we’re genuinely happen for you.” Shou joined in on the group hug, “Yeah, we’ll be here for you two every step along the way.” The newly made fiancés we’re both so grateful their parents had accepted them and all their choices. “Thank you,” they said together.

Things had started to settle down and Yuzu had to remind Mei why she wanted to leave their room in the first place. “Oh, right,” Mei looked upset for failing to help Yuzu,” let’s get your painkillers then a bath.” Ume giggled at that last part. 

Despite the killer headache, Yuzu couldn’t stop smiling and staring at her ring. After checking it for the 100th time something occurred to her. “Hey Mei? Did you pay for this ring?

Mei stopped making sure the bath is warm and blushed,”Well sort of....I asked grandfather if I can use some of my inheritance.”

“You told gramps???,” Yuzu laughed imagining the conversation, “how’d that go?”. Mei smirked “it took a while to explain, but after convincing him of my dream he was willing to let me use some of the inheritance for everything. Laugh all you want, you’ll have a lot of people to tell at that engagement party you want.”

“Oh right.....I hope it goes wel....., Yuzu tried to finish her statement but her brain was being fried from the sight of her fiancé undressing. “What were you saying, Yuzu?” Mei asked feeling a little self conscious about having her shirt off.

“I...uhhhh....never mind,” Yuzu said trying to avoid eye contact. “Do...do you need help?” Mei timidly asked her fiancé. This surprised Yuzu,”with what?” She asked.

“Getting ‘ready’...for our bath,” Mei said as she pointed to Yuzu. It never occurred to Yuzu how hard getting undressed with 1 hand while sitting down could be and now she was out of mental preparation time. Smiling at her lovers obvious dilemma, Mei decided to tease her.

“I’m sure Taniguchi would be willing to help if you’d prefer her.” This was just salt on the wound. First she may need help being undressed but now she’s being teased. “......just hand me a towel.” Yuzu said in defeat making Mei chuckle, making Yuzu smile in return.

Yuzus’ top half was relatively easy. She managed to get her shirt almost completely off alone but needed help getting her cast out. Much to her dismay, Yuzu had to take off her new ring and put it away in its box. And of course the bra was no sweat, for Mei. Yuzu immediately covered herself with the towel, dreading the next part. 

Keeping it simple, Mei helped Yuzu stand up and wrap her arms around Meis’ neck for support. Being so close, Mei could feel Yuzus’ heart racing in anticipation of what Mei was about to do. Mei started undoing her fiancés pants button and immediately found enjoyment in undressing her lover. Finally she undid the zipper and slipped her thumbs in Yuzus’ pants and grabbed her panties. She begun to lower both until they were around her knees. The temptation to stare and touch her lover was killing her but she fought the urge. 

She fought, but couldn’t resist slightly grazing Yuzus’ now bare ass with her hand as she told Yuzu to sit back down. Yuzu, who was now covering herself with a towel was burning with embarrassment watched as her fiancé removed her pants and panties for her. Took Mei a minute thanks to the cast but she finally managed.

Mei noticed the orange panties and couldn’t help but comment “cute”. “Don’t stare!!,” Yuzu almost screamed through her embarrassment.

Remembering they’re there to bathe, Mei helped a naked Yuzu into the tub. “You’re gonna lay down so you can keep your casts out of the water.”

“Huh?” Yuzu asked. “I thought we were taking one together.”. Mei smiled,”We are. You’re gonna sit in the tub first while I....get ready and then you can lean on me?” Mei sounded uncertain of her plan but hoped Yuzu would accept it nonetheless.

Yuzu smirked while she sat in the tub uncomfortably for numerous reasons. Not only was she wearing only a towel in front of her fiancé but she was waiting in an awkward angle to keep her casts dry. Despite that, a part of Yuzu was certainly looking forward to this part. “See how you like it,” she thought.

“Well you wait here, I’ll be right outside getting ready.” Mei tried to calmly say. “WHAT,” Yuzu practically screamed feeling cheated. 

This made Mei smile and ask “Is there a problem with that? I do need to get undressed.” Yuzu couldn’t help but want at lease a little of what Mei got.

“I...just thought you’d undress....in front of me,” Yuzu said covering her face best she can. “Please....,” she thought. 

“Is that what you want?” Mei said trying to tease her fiancé more. “Well it’s only fair,” Yuzu said trying to cover up her perversion.

“Touché,” Mei thought. “Very well,” she actually said. Not wanting to giver her lover all she wanted, Mei turned around and unclasped her bra and let it fall. She peaked over her shoulder and could’ve sworn she saw drool from Yuzu.

Deciding Yuzu has been teased enough for a day, Mei turned around and made the bottom half of her clothing drop. She noticed Yuzu try to keep eye contact but noticed her eyes constantly aim down. Either down a little or down a lot. 

Yuzus’ intense staring was getting to Mei. Having her body being inspected by her lover was making Meis face start to burn. But, Mei sucked it up since it was a special day.

Yuzus’ eyes never left Mei while she approached the tub. Getting annoyed from the staring Mei commented, “Yuzu, we may as well get use to seeing each other....like this. After all we’re going to be married.”

“Married” Yuzu said as she leaned against her naked lover in the tub. She was now mesmerized by thoughts of marriage rather than perversion. “Hey, when do you wanna start planning our wedding....,” Yuzu asked but was giggling with excitement imagining their wedding. 

“Well..I figured after you’ve recovered. But knowing you, you’d probably wanna start as soon as possible. So when can start planning whenever you’d like.”

“Really?!,” Yuzu shot up, lowering her towel and almost hitting her lovers chin. “Sorry,” Yuzu chuckled, “I’m just so excited today.” Mei decided to let it go since she too was excited about today.

“So can we start planning tomorrow?” Yuzu asked. After thinking about it for a moment Mei responded “let’s plan our engagement party first. Then we can our wedding.”

“Our wedding....,” Yuzu said with a smile. “Hey Mei.....can you hold me?” Mei would never refuse that and immediately wrapped her arms around her lover. She made sure her arms were above Yuzus chest and not groping her.

Between the hot water and the skin to skin contact with her lover, it was getting to Mei. She loved holding Yuzu and didn’t always have lewd thoughts but now they were naked she couldn’t help it. Her ears burned as she peaked at her lovers legs, dragging her eyes up them she was met with disappointment to see a towel still covering that much. Meis’ thoughts were getting the better of her as she started to take deep breaths, in an attempt to say calm. 

Her attempt to stay calm and not filled with lewd thoughts failed. Not long after asking to be held, Yuzu felt two things poke her upper back. “Huh?” Yuzu thought in confusion. She wiggled her back in attempt to get the mysterious pokers off but they only got harder.

After they refused to go away, Yuzu decided to use her good arm and get them off. “Huh, what is this thing?” She thought as she poked it. Neither of them moved,only moved when Yuzu made them. Yuzu finally put her hand on her pokers and felt all life drain from her body. 

“I’m so sorry Mei!” Yuzu frantically screamed, unaware she hadn’t moved her hand. “Are you done fondling my breast or are you actually sorry?” Mei questioned her lover in an attempt to sound strict.

“GAHHH... I’m sorry!” Yuzu cried as she moved her hand to try and cover her face. “....you could’ve just asked,” Mei said quietly. Her fiancé was just able to pick up what she said and felt her soul leave her.

After yuzus’ soul returned to her, she continued to enjoy a bath with her fiancé. They made sure they actually bathed rather than just relaxed, Mei volunteered to do most of the work for both of them. Despite her embarrassment, Yuzu allowed Mei to help clean her.

Yuzu figured it would help Mei feel better about what happened and she thought Mei wanted to touch her body. Although that second part is something she’d never ask. Despite not asking, Mei seemed oddly focused while washing Yuzu. 

“Girls!.” Ume yelled from outside the door. “It’s been almost 45 minutes are you two okay?” Mei had no idea that much time had passed, her attention laid elsewhere. “Yes, mother. Sorry, we’ll been out momentarily.” Yuzu giggled at the fact Mei obviously lost track of time.

“Laugh all you want but it’s your fault I wasn’t paying attention,” Mei said as she started drying herself off. “Mine???,” Yuzu asked sounded offended,” how’s it my fault?” Yuzu got no reply but was compensated with seeing parts of Meis’ ears burn.

It took the lovers almost 15 minutes to actually leave the bathroom. Mei herself was pretty easy and ready to go in no time. Yuzu on the other hand was not. They used the same process they did to strip Yuzu to dry and clothe her but she kept freaking out. She finally stopped when Mei told her, “next time you can help with me,”. This petrified Yuzu as thoughts of shame and perversion filled her, allowing Mei to finish dressing her lover with the clothes Ume left them.

After leaving the bathroom, the married couple to be decided to head to their room. “Hey Mei, can you roll me outside? I could use some fresh air after today” Mei obliged her lover and took her outside. 

The couple stayed outside talking and enjoying their company, half seriously planning their engagement party. Before they knew it they could see stars. Looking the stars Yuzu heard some sniffling. “Mei? What’s wrong?” Yuzu asked as Mei whipped her tears. “Nothing. For the first time in my life, everything is perfect.”

Seeing Mei cry so hard from happiness was something Yuzu would have never guessed she’d she. Yuzu could help but smile and let some tears of her own out, “ I’ll make sure it stays that way. I promise.” She declared.

Mei took Yuzus’ good hand and smiled, “sounds like you’ve already started with your vows.” Yuzu smiled and gave a light chuckle, “yeaaaah I’ll try to make the actual ones not sound so corny. But I’ll mean every word.”

Mei smiled at her fiancé, “and I’ll do the same.” Realizing how perfect It’d be for one, Mei cupped Yuzus’ cheeks and went in for a deep kiss. Getting lost in it, Yuzu placed her hand on Meis’ hip and enjoyed the taste of her lover.

“Looks like you remember what my hip is.” Mei said with a smile after breaking their kiss. “Well yeah I know what your....HEY that was an accident!”

“And what you did in the bath?” Mei couldn’t help but laugh in the inside. “That.....”

“I’m actually marrying a pervert.” Mei commented as she shook her head. “Hey I’m no perv! You were the one poking me with your nipples!” 

Mei blushed from embarrassment and covered her chest. “That....was your fault.” “How’s that my fault???” Yuzu said oblivious as to why. 

Mei recalled what caused her body to react that way and couldn’t look her fiancé in the eyes. “I....sorry about tha,” she was cut off by the most adorable yawn Yuzu had ever heard. 

“You should get some sleep ,” Yuzu told her fiancé. “Actually, I’d like to stay out here a little longer.... If that’s okay with you.” Mei asked leaning against Yuzu.

“Of course,” Yuzu answered with a smile. Truth be told, she’d been alright staying out there until the sun came up. Watching the sunset with her Mei sounded perfect.

After 30 more minutes Mei couldn’t hold her head up and agreed they should go to bed. Mei rolled took Yuzu to the bathroom and they did their daily nighttime routine. Yuzu felt bad for a tired Mei helping her get in bed but appreciated the gesture. 

After trying numerous positions to cuddle they decided to just hold hands. Yuzus’ sides kept hurting or Mei would have to lay on a cast, none of which either liked. 

“Sweet dreams....my fiancé,” Yuzu said as she dared a kiss on her slumbering lovers forehead. “You call that a kiss?” Mei said half asleep. “You’re awake........,” Yuzu said obviously embarrassed.

Mei leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Yuzus’ lips. “THATS a kiss,”. “I’ll remember that for tomorrow night,” Yuzu said in an attempt to sound cool. “Good.....I love..,” Mei tried to say before falling asleep.

Yuzu smiled at the attempt and whispered,”I love you too Mei....I can’t wait to be your wife” With that she tried to rest despite the butterflies in her stomach trying to keep her awake.

Before Mei had known it, she was woken up by her alarm. But something was strange, nothing was in her hand and her fiancé was gone. Once she noticed Yuzu wasn’t next to her, panic ensued. “Yuzu!” Mei loudly said as she looked around their room.

Getting up she left her room and was welcomed by an amazing smell. Following the scent lead her to the kitchen where she found her Yuzu. “Yuzu? What are you doing?”

This startled Yuzu as she turned her chair around. “Oh Mei, good morning! I was just making you your favorite breakfast.” Yuzu declared with a smile. “You should be resting, not cooking.” Mei hoped she didn’t sound ungrateful.

“I feel fine,” Yuzu told her, “besides as your future wife I need to make sure you have lots of energy.” Yuzu was mentally freaking out about calling herself Meis’ wife. Mei blushed at the comment about Yuzu being her wife and smiled when she noticed she was wearing her new ring.

“You’re recovering, I should be cooking for you.” Mei said as she approached her fiancé. “Let me finish the cooking and you get some rest.”

Yuzu knew why Mei was doing this and took her fiancés hand. “Mei....let me cook for you and I’ll rest the moment you leave for school, okay?”

Despite wanting to take care of her, Mei knew that Yuzu was trying to be a sweet fiancé. “Alright.....I’m sorry,”. Yuzu hugged Meis’ waist.

“Don’t be, I know you just want me to take it easy. And I love that you feel that way so don’t you even consider feeling bad.” Mei blushed at the fact Yuzu knew her so well,”Thank you.....I love you.”

Yuzu looked up at her fiancé and gave her a big smile, “I love you too!”. Mei was hoping to get over being so nervous about saying it but the butterflies in her stomach never ceased.

After Yuzu finished making their breakfast, they had a really pleasant morning. Mei told her about events going on in the student council and how she’ll make sure to deliver all of Yuzus’ work for her everyday. 

“Greaaaaaat,” Yuzu said over dramatically. “Can’t have fun but I can do homework.”

“Remember, we have an engagement party and a wedding to plan. There may not be much time to ‘have fun’. After you rest if you’d like to think of some ideas for either of them you can do so.” Mei said as she cleaned up their breakfast.

“Well.....,” Yuzu said sheepishly, “I do already have one idea....I wanna get you a better ring.”

Mei almost dropped a plate at hearing this. Turning around she said, “out of the question. Our school doesn’t allow part time jobs. You’re lucky you only got such a lackluster amount of my own discipline.”

Yuzu shivered at the remembrance of what Mei called “disciplining her”. “Oh cmon, it’s only fair. You got me this beautiful thing and I only got you.....”

She was interrupted by her lovers lips pressed against her own. “Don’t you ever discount that ring again.” Mei said in her president voice, also reminding Yuzu of the “disciplining”.

“Ring are supposed to represent how much someone loves another and this,” Mei pointed to her ring finger, “shows just how much you care for me. Don’t underplay it.” 

Hearing this, Yuzu looked at her own ring and started crying. “What’s wrong?” A now confused Mei asked. “You must love me a lot huh?” Yuzu asked through some light tears and a chuckle.

To hide the slight blush, Mei turned around. “I proposed didn’t I?” And proceeded to go get ready for school. Yuzu just smiled at her lovers embarrassment.

“I’ll be going now. Remember to rest and take things easy. If you need anything, father will be home. See you later,” Mei said leaving room so Yuzu can sleep. “Hey Mei?....can I have a kiss?”

The request made Mei stop dead in her tracks and turn around. “Of course,” she tried to say calmly despite her excitement. She approached her lying lover and knelt down. After cupping each other’s cheeks best they could, Mei went in for a deep kiss.

They were both disappointed to disengage the kiss but they knew they didn’t have time. With that, Mei said goodbye and started to leave. “Hey Mei?” Yuzu asked her lover, again. Getting a little annoyed she asked, “yes, Yuzu?”

Yuzu squeezed Meis’ burgundy bear, “I love you Mei.” This made Mei smile, “and I love you too.”

Yuzu smiled at the comment but felt the joy drain when it was followed by Mei saying “burgundy bear.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Yuzu asked but Mei closed the door before she had a chance to finish. Feeling defeated Yuzu decided to try and get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan on writing a lot regarding the wedding, engagement party, and a lot of the specifics.
> 
> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://4cb73f7e99eaf5ae6430-e2e02f70573d204eabc739b1a68e43a5.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/FD8253ROR-NL-WG-300.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.fascinatingdiamonds.com/jewelry/round-cut-diamond-side-stone-ring-with-white-diamond-in-14k-white-gold/infinity-twist-diamond-ring/3199p2m0s10c&tbnid=6ocQLljt3VZ-EM&vet=1&docid=hwI0_Eduv3ZK5M&w=300&h=300&q=diamond+rings&hl=en-us&source=sh/x/im   
That’s the ring if anyone is curious. Also question, do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters?  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel of the series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Sir_wolfeye and his amazing fan fics, his preuqel inspired this to be made . Both the other side and Umes’ pov are amazing fanfics. Also”ever after” is worth a read, maybe a few

“Alright girls, have a good day at school!” Ume said as she hugged her girls goodbye. “I’ll try,” Yuzu told her while returning the hug. 

“Mei? Did you get into a fight?” Ume concernedly asked her daughter. “No? Why do you ask?” 

Ume pointed to her neck, “you got something that looks like a bruise right there.” She noticed Meis’ ears start burning.

“Yuzu accidentally hit me in her sleep,” Mei said as she turned around to hide her blush. “WHAT!” Yuzu practically screamed.

“Yuzu!” Ume scolded her oldest. You apologize right now!” She lightly chopped the top of Yuzus’ head. Yuzu looked like she had just been slapped in the face.

“I....,” Yuzu sighed in defeat, “I’m sorry Mei.”. Still not facing her mother, Mei replied, “just don’t do it again. We should go.”

“Right...bye mama!” Yuzu closed the door the behind them and was instantly met with Mei staring her down. “Uh Mei?” Yuzu confusingly asked.

Mei lowered the top part of Yuzus’ shirt and bit her collarbone. “That’s what you get, I told you not to leave a hickey.” Yuzu rubbed the mark and whined, “ouch Mei, you could’ve warned me!” 

“And you could’ve not left a mark after I explicitly told you not to. Next time it’ll be on your neck.” Mei said warning her lover as they began walking to school together.

On the other side of the door Ume began her day off. She’d start by making some tea and watching the news, always hoping for some excitement. Only excitement consisted of a new school opening, which reminded her of her husband.

“I should call him sometime......no he’s probably sleeping.” Ume thought to herself. “I’m sure he’d love to hear how close our girls have gotten. Or about how close we haven’t been in a while.” She giggled to herself.

“Yeaaah he’d probably freak out over a comment like that.” Ume considered calling Shou but decided he could be sleeping and wouldn’t want to wake him.

After accepting not calling her husband, Ume decided to try and get some work done online to get ahead. She actually got a lot done, even managed to start planning future projects. “Let’s see..that project pays enough for everyone who’ll be working on it and we can get it done well within the budget. It won’t even take that long.....,”

Zzzzzzzzzz

“Hm? Oh it’s Shou!,” Ume cheerfully said as she answered the phone. “Hello dear,” she said with a smile. “Hey Ume! Is it a bad time?”

“Huh? Oh no,” Ume said as she closed her laptop, “I was actually thinking about calling you.” There was a few moments before Shou replied, Ume assumed he was blushing. 

“Really? You were? Is something wrong?” Ume sighed, “Is there supposed to be something wrong for a wife to want to call her husband?”

“I guess not,” Shou chuckled, “I was actually gonna go to bed here real soon so I figured I may as well call.”

Ume smiled at his attempt to sugar coat the reason why he called , “Mei is doing just fine, dear. She and Yuzu left for school bright and early this morning.”

“Busted,” he said with another chuckle, “I’m glad to hear Mei is doing well but she’s not the only one of my girls I wanted to check up on. How are you and Yuzu?”

Hearing Shou refer to them as his girls kind of surprised Ume, given his typical awkward nature. “Well I’m doing fine, got a lot of work done today and I still gotta get naked and take a hot bath.”

Ume could hear the flusteredness is his voice and giggled, “Something wrong Shou? All I said was I need to undress and take a nice...hot...wet bath.” She was met with silence and started laughing.

“Shouuuuuu, you there honey?” Ume asked still laughing. She heard a sigh followed by, “you’re just hilarious aren’t you?”

Hearing the embarrassment in her husbands voice, Ume couldn’t help but laugh more. “I’m sorryyy, I couldn’t help it.” 

“Yeah yeah, sure you are,” Shou couldn’t help but chuckle a little himself. “But I meant it, I am doing well.”

“Well at lease that’s good, what about Yuzu?” He asked his wife. “Yuzu? She’s....,” Ume thought for a minute, “she’s doing really well, I think Mei and her are really feeling like sisters.”

Shou couldn’t help but feel glad his daughters were getting along so well, “well that’s good, last thing we’d want is them hating each other.”

“Yeah. Honestly I doubt they could if they tried to.” ThIs surprised Shou, to his knowledge the only other person Mei liked enough to never be able to hate was Himeko. “Really? 

“Yup. They’re always so happy to see each other. Sometimes I even hear giggling from their room.” Ume informed her husband.

“Wow,” he replied, “I’m glad Yuzu is taking such good care of Mei....I’m kind of jealous,”. 

“Hey! I take care of both of them!” Ume sounded offended. Now it was Shous’ turn to laugh. “Not like that,” he laughed some more, “I meant.....well.....I’ve never been good at taking care of anyone and Meis’ birth mother wasn’t exactly the warm type of person. I always worried about Mei not having genuine care expressed. So, the fact that Yuzu can take care of Mei so well and show it is impressive.”

“Shou.....,” an somewhat angry sounded Ume said. “Uhh....OH and you of course. You take such good care of both of our girls I’m also jealous of you.....love you?”

“That’s what I thought,” Ume said with a smile laugh, “love you too though.....I do hope I’m a good enough substitute for her birth mother though.” Ume said with a sad smile, remembering the story Shou told her when they met. 

“Ume....you are. You told me she had a choice between staying with my father and coming back to you right?” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t long after I met her.” “Growing up, Mei never once chose her mother over me. I wasn’t very good expressing how I feel but her mother......I guarantee that in a single day you show Mei how much you care for her more than she ever did. Hell, during the divorce she didn’t even try to get Mei and according to Yuzu you ‘cried like a baby’ when she left. You’re a good mom, I’m sure she feels the same too.”

Shou heard some sniffling followed by some light laughing, “that darn Yuzu.....I don’t know why she told you that.” Ume let a few tears out. “Thanks Shou, who would’ve thought you’d be such a smooth talker.” 

“Hey I have my moments!” Shou retorted to his wife. “But....yeah I’m glad I could help.”

“That help might’ve earned you a little something something next time you’re home,” Ume tried to say seductively. “I.......,”

Ume could hear the blushing in his voice and giggled, “unless you don’t want it, then we can just cuddle.”

“..........that’s cold Ume,” Shou said unable to overcome his shyness. “I know I know, you can punish me for it later.” Ume said half seriously.

“.........well I’m glad everyone is okay and doing well. Have a good day dear love you.” Shou hastily said and hung up.

Ume laughed at his adorable freak out and said, “love you too,” to no one. After finishing their call, Ume kept true to her word and took a bath. She wanted to  
enjoy herself but kept almost falling asleep, causing her to leave prematurely.

After getting dressed, Ume decided to read for a while. The novel was fiction but still interesting, named “Into the Forest”.It was about 2 sisters in a pseudo post apocalyptic world, though she could do without the incest. But, nonetheless she was too invested to leave the sisters Eva and Nell not knowing how it ended. Weirdly enough, they reminded her of her daughters.

Before she knew it, it was already almost 5 and she heard the door opening. “Welcome home....Mei?” Ume was surprised to see Mei alone and home before Yuzu.

“Hello mother?” A confused Mei asked. “Sorry, I’m just used to either Yuzu being home first or you two together,” she walked up and hugged her youngest, “where is Yuzu anyway?”

Mei let out a sigh, “She and Taniguchi decided to take a detour before returning home yesterday and I had to punish them. Yuzu should be home within an hour if she hurries.” 

“I see,” Ume hadn’t met Harumin but heard completely different things about her from each daughter. From Yuzu: smart, funny, beautiful, fashionista. From Mei: clingy, inappropriate, but she agreed in Harumins’ intelligence.

“Well how was school for you then?” Ume asked Mei. After thinking about it for a moment Mei replied, “it was well. Student council work was being handled efficiently so we were able to leave early today.”

Mei looked like she wanted to say something else but didn’t. “Mei? Is something wrong?” Ume asked. “No I......,” Mei sighed and turned around, “I was hoping to talk to you about......things.”

Ume gave a light laugh, “Well what kind of ‘things’ did you have in mind?”. “Remember when I asked you about why you liked my father?” Ume nodded.

“Well.....,” Ume noticed Meis’ ears burn, “I would like to talk about a person.....who I...,”

“Stop Mei,” Ume got up and hugged her youngest. “I’ll make some tea, then we can talk about your love interest.” After making the tea, Ume joined Mei at the table.

“So tell me about this mystery man, what’s he like?” Ume asked. After asking she noticed Mei seemed even more uncomfortable. “Sweetie?” She asked.

“It’s....not a man, mother.....” Mei took a deep breath, ”I’m a....lesbian.” She said staring at her tea. “Oh....,” Ume said remembering her talk with Shou earlier. The fact Mei was going to her for advice and even coming out to her meant the world to Ume. She couldn’t hold back some tears.

Getting up, Ume hugged her daughter. “I’m so proud of you sweetie,” she kissed the top of Meis’ head, “and you have my complete support. Mine, your fathers’, Yuzus’ we all support you on this.”

“I’d hope Yuzu does,” Mei thought laughing internally. “Thank you mother, I’m thankful for your support.” Mei said hugging her step mother. 

Sitting back down, Ume wiped some tears away and asked, “so tell me about this mystery girl, what’s she like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope You enjoyed, will have actual new chapter asap (maybe 2 weeks) :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engagement party!

“Do you think I look sexy?” Mei asked. “Huh???,” Yuzu becoming flustered asked, “what kind of question is that?” Yuzu turned around to see Mei wearing a never before seen bra and panties.

“Yuzu....come here,” Mei lustfully told Yuzu. “O......okay,” Yuzu obeyed her Mei. Pushing Yuzu down Mei started straddling her hips.

“I want you Yuzu....touch me,” Mei moaned into Yuzus’ ear. “I...uhhhhh, I don’t know.” Yuzu managed to say as heart raced. Mei took Yuzus’ hand and led it down to her panties.

“Please Yuzu....I want to be touched,” Mei moaned some more. “I.....are you sure?” Yuzu barely whispered. Mei started using Yuzus’ fingers to caress her crotch.

“Yuzu. Yuzu. Yuzu. Yuzu,” Mei moaned, “Yuzu, wake up.” 

“What was that Mei?” Yuzu kept using her fingers to touch Mei. “Yuzu, it’s time to wake up.”

“Huh?” Yuzu opened her eyes to see her fiancé standing over her. “Yuzu I’m already back from school. We have shopping to do and you have homework. But first....”

Mei leaned down and kissed Yuzu, “how are you feeling?” Despite being disappointed to be awake Yuzu smiled, “I’m doing great now,” she said while hugged Mei.

Mei smiled and returned the hug, “that’s good. How’s your sides?” Yuzu smirked and gave them a light smack, “perfectly healthy.”

Yuzu could’ve sworn she saw some tears form in Meis’ eyes. “I’m glad to hear,” Mei told her lover. It had been a month since the accident and Yuzu was making a solid recovery. Her ribs were feeling great and she only was gonna be in her casts for maybe another month. She still had a slight headache from the concussion but fortunately the nausea had severely gone down.

When her friends first visited her at home, almost all of them cried at the sight of their beloved Yuzu. Even Shirapon ignored her habits and instantly hugged Yuzu. They all signed both her casts, Harumin even added some doodles to make them look cute.

After helping Yuzu get in her chair, Mei started to roll her to the bathroom but stopped before leaving. “Mei? Is something wrong?” Yuzu asked her fiancé.

“You.....,” Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu. “Will you...hold me tonight?”. They both were starting to miss Mei being held, with Yuzus’ condition she was the only one being held. Even then it was only during their baths.

Memories of her dream flashed before Yuzus’ eyes as she started mentally freaking out. “Of course I’ll touch you Mei.” She said.

“Nooooooooooooooo!,” Yuzu mentally screamed. Yuzu covered her face with her hands and kept mentally scolded herself. Meanwhile Mei couldn’t help but blush at Yuzus’ forwardness. “If...that’s.....what you want.”

“That’s my Yuzu...little perv,” Mei thought with a sigh. “We can discuss that later, we got a long day ahead of us.” Mei said.

“We can...discuss it later?,” Yuzu thought as she kept freaking out. After being rolled to the kitchen Yuzu offered to make them something to eat before going out but Mei refused.

“Yuzu, I’m fine. I can wait until dinner. Although if you hadn’t have had lunch I’ll prepare something to hold you over for now.” Mei said trying to stop her lover from cooking for her.

Yuzu sighed in defeat, “alright, I’ll go change and then we can leave.” Mei stopped in her tracks and turned away, “do you..need help?”

For the last month Yuzu had needed help since getting clothes on and off with 2 casts and injured ribs isn’t exactly and easy job. With her ribs being better Yuzu thought she could probably manage on her own. “I think I got it,” she confidently said.

“Alright..,” Mei sounded sad when she replied which didn’t go unnoticed by Yuzu.  
She wasn’t sure if it was the fact Mei couldn’t help her while she was still recovering or the fact Mei wouldn’t get to see her undress but Yuzu caved. “Unless...would you like to help?”

Yuzu hated getting help dressing and undressing but accepted the fact that Mei might enjoy it. “Grab whatever you think looks best on me,” Yuzu said with a smile.

“You can’t wear nothing...,” Mei thought. “Let’s see....how’s this?” She asked her lover. Yuzu couldn’t help but laugh, “have you ever seen me wear that top with those pants?”

“I don’t recall. But I thought it could look nice?” Mei confusingly replied. “It’s completely out of season...and together they don’t complement my eyes.” Yuzu thought.

“But she thought I’d look nice in it, soooooo,” Yuzu thought with a smile. “Yeah that works.” She told her fiancé.

Mei had gotten pretty good at undressing Yuzu but always seemed to always take her time not matter what. On the other end, Yuzu still mentally freaked out whenever she was being helped in those regards.

After getting only Yuzus’ pants changed, Mei couldn’t help but bask in the sight of her topless lover. She had felt too guilty to enjoy the sight too much but now Yuzus’ ribs were better, she was starting to cave. 

Meis’ adoration didn’t go unnoticed by Yuzu who thought it was a good opportunity to tease Mei. Wanting to know all of Meis’ true motivations for helping her dress, Yuzu hatched a plan.

“Ahhhhhhhhh,” a blushing Yuzu said as she stretched, making her chest pop out more. In that moment she could’ve sworn she saw Meis’ eyes go wide and break any possibility of eye contact.

“See something you like?” A blushing Yuzu asked. Mei turned around and said nothing, her burning ears betrayed her though. “Meeeeei, can I have a kiss?” Yuzu asked with a giggle.

Mei stood there with her back turned to Yuzu for over a minute without replying. “Don’t you want to kiss me?” Yuzu asked, trying to sound sad.

“Enough,” blushing Mei said as she turned around and kissed Yuzu. After locking their lips together for over a minute they finally separated. “See? That wasn’t that hard.” Yuzu said with a smile.

“No it wasn’t....but it appears something else is,” Mei said taking a quick peak down, “or 2 things.”

“What do you mean?” Yuzu asked. Looking down she realized what Mei was referring to.

The mentioning of Yuzus’ chest reminded Yuzu she had something she has been wanting to know for a month. “Do you...ya know....like it? Them I mean...,” she timidly asked.

Mei started to blush at the question as she considered how to respond. After a few awkward moments Yuzu decided to take back the question. “Uhh actually it’s okay...I don’t need to, Ouch!” Yuzu was cut off by Mei biting just above one of her nipples. 

Standing straight up Mei turned around and said, “Of course I like what’s mine. Now let’s get you dressed.” Yuzus’ heart was racing at what Mei had said and done.

“I’m hers....I like the sound of that,” Yuzu constantly thought with a ferocious blush. After Mei got Yuzus’ top on her, Yuzu went in for the hug. “Ar....are you mine?”

“Of course,” Mei whispered barely loud enough for Yuzu to hear. “And tomorrow we’re gonna announce us to everyone. Speaking of which we need to get going.”

Yuzu looked at her phone and realized Mei was right. “Yeaaah, we still need to get food and prepare some of it,” Yuzu let out a little squeal, “ I can’t believe our engagement party is tomorrow!”

“Remember, we still have a lot of planning to do. Food, decorations, location and we haven’t even begun looking at dresses. I mean I’m okay with anything but I know you might....why are you smiling?” Mei asked her fiancé.

“Because of you,” Yuzu said stared up at her lover. “The fact you’re already thinking so much about it shows how excited you are to be my wife,” Yuzu took Meis’ hand, “and I be yours.”

“Well....,” Mei said with a small blush. “One of us has to put thought into it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?????” An offended Yuzu asked as Mei wheeled her outside.

Mei kissed the top of Yuzus’ head, “you just focus on looking pretty.” And lead them to a store. Yuzu felt offended and complimented so wasn’t sure how to react. In the end she let it go as they begun shopping.

After what felt like hours, Yuzu and Mei finally made their way home. “I don’t think we got enough food,” Yuzu sarcastically commented. “Well it’s food for potentially 14 people. That’s not counting the snacks and beverages we already have.” Mei said as she rolled her lover home.

“I hope it goes well, I mean I know they all know I’m gay but also.....,” Yuzu sighed and stopped in order decide what words are best. “Yuzu.” Mei said.

“Yeah?” She replied. “Are you....,” Mei took she deep breaths, “embarrassed?” She asked.

Knowing what she did, Yuzus’ hand flew into her face. “I’m sorry Mei, I didn’t mean it like that. Really. I love you, and I’m excited to be your wife. But ....I don’t know, I guess I’m scared. Scared that they’ll hate us.....,”.

“Yuzu....,” Mei stopped and hugged her lover from behind. “From what you’ve told me, many of our guests already have suspicion or know about us. And yet, they all cried when they visited you.” Mei chuckled a little, “even Himeko hasn’t stopped asking about how you’re feeling. And if you’re still scared, don’t worry......I’ll protect you.”

Instead of a reply, all Mei heard was sniffling. “Mei....,” Yuzu said with tears and a smile, “when did you become so good at making me feel better?”

“You forget, I’ve been taking care of you for a month now.” Mei said with a few tears, happy she can actually help make Yuzu feel better mentally.

“I love you Mei,” Yuzu said as she wrapped her arms around Meis’ best she could. “And I love you, Yuzu. Now, let’s go home and prepare our party.”

When they returned home, they heard they mother talking to a random couple. An unknown Man and woman that despite not knowing, the man reminded Yuzu of her former manager.. “Mama?” Yuzu asked. “Is that her?,” the man asked pointing to Yuzu.

Ume smiled and nodded, “Yup. That’s my Yuzu,”. The man then got up and walked to Yuzu, with tears in his eyes he gave a deep bow. “I’m terrible sorry Yuzuko!”

“Uhhhhh, for what?” A confused Yuzu asked. Even Mei was confused. The woman got up and joined the man in front of Yuzu, “my husband was driving the vehicle that hit you.”

“And I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to hit you!” The man said still bowing. Yuzu could hear the pain in the mans voice and gave a sad smile, “Hey it’s okay, really. I only got a few more weeks in these casts then I’ll be perfectly fine.”

The stranger looked up at Yuzu as she continued, “besides, some good came from it,” with tears of her own Yuzu gave the man a big smile. “My girlfriend proposed.” Yuzu held up her left hand to show the ring.

The man came up from his bow and the couple gave Yuzu genuine smiles. “R..really?? Congrats!I’m happy for you two. Is that her?” The man asked pointing to Mei.

Mei gave a deep bow, “Yes, I’m Yuzus’ fiancé. Aihara, Mei. Pleasure to meet you. I’m sorry, had I been laying attention to my surroundings you wouldn’t have been in any situation to hit anyone. I’m terribly sorry.” 

“I’m just glad she’s gonna be okay,” the man said whipping away some tears. “I guess that makes you the girl she saved?”

Mei gained a slight blush, “Yes. Yuzu protected me.” She said. “And I’ll protect her from now on,” Mei thought.

“I can tell you two are gonna have beautiful future together, you seem to really love each other.” The women said with a smile.

Taking Meis’ hand Yuzu smiled, “Thank you....uhhh not to sound rude but what are your names exactly?”

The man then gave a dry chuckle and lightly smacked himself in the forehead, “oh right, we never introduced ourselves. I’m Hideki Awagadu and this is my wife, Yui.”

“Well it’s nice to meet ya,” Yuzu gave her trademark sign and smile, “I’m future Mrs. Aihara.” Mei sighed and smiled, “I suppose that makes me the same.”

“It’s nice actually to meet you,” Hideki smiled. “Honey,” Yui chimed in, “your moms are waiting for us.” She held up her phone and showed her husband the time.

“Oh right! Sorry but we gotta go, I’m glad you’re okay. Oh, and I hope you two have a beautiful wedding.” He said as he and his wife left. 

“Thank you,” Mei said with a smile, “we will.”

“Nice to meetcha Yui and Hideki. Thanks for checking up on me.” Yuzu waved them goodbye, “they were nice.” She said once they exited.

“Yes, they were.” Mei said in a sad demeanor. “Stop that,” Yuzu said as she squeezed Meis’ hand.

“I’m sorry?” A confused Mei asked. “You’re blaming yourself again aren’t you?” Yuzu called out her fiancé.

“I....may have been.” Mei told her fiancé with a sad smile. “Sit down,” Yuzu pointed to her lap.

Mei gave a light chuckle, “what?” She asked. “Please, Mei.” Yuzu begged. Not wanting to upset her lover, Mei sat on Yuzus’ lap. “This is kind of embarrassing,” Mei thought as she sat.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around her and hugged tightly. “Please, stop blaming yourself. You’ve done so much for me in this last month, you cooked for me, helped me with homework,” Yuzu chuckled, “you’ve even bathed me. You’ve done so much for me in only a month.”

Yuzu showed Mei her ring, “you’ve made me so happy. I’m happy, you’re healthy, and we’re getting married. Everything is perfect. You have nothing to be guilty about.”

The tips of Meis’ ears burned at what Yuzu said as she smiled. “Kiss kiss kiss kiss,” Ume cheered her daughters on. The couple was petrified at the reminded their mother was sitting right there. 

“I...uhh...food! Let’s go prepare some food Mei!” Yuzu said in a panic. Mei got off Yuzus’ lap and rolled her to the kitchen as Ume laughed at their embarrassment.

“Oh, Shou should be home at lease 2 hours before the party tomorrow.” Ume informed her daughters.

“Really?,” Yuzu asked as she started food prep, “that’s great! I’m glad Papa will be there.” Mei didn’t comment but Yuzu could see the smile on her face.

“Yup. He said he wouldn’t miss your engagement party for nothing.” Ume smiled as her girls worked. 

Granted Yuzu and Mei only had a little preparation to do tonight regarding food but they wanted to finish as soon as possible. “Yuzu...why are these fruit cut so oddly?”

“There not odd! There’s supposed to be hearts!” An offended Yuzu declared. “At lease....they were supposed to,” she sounded less certain. Some of them looked like odd triangles, causing Mei to actually laugh. 

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up.” Yuzu wanted to sound annoyed but the sound of her Mei laughing was too precious to her. 

“Alright I think that’s enough for the night. If we wake up somewhat early we can set everything up well before father comes home.” Mei commented as she started cleaning up.

“Yeah. I still gotta decided what to wear, what kind of make up to put on and my hair. All that decided and actually doing it,” Yuzu sighed, “tomorrow is gonna be rough but worth it.”

“Unless my fiancé has any suggestions for me?” Yuzu looked up at Mei and smiled. “For what?” She asked.

“My make up, outfit and hair for tomorrow,” Yuzu said. 

“Hair down. No mascara, maybe a little lip stick. As for clothes, I’ll help you put it on tomorrow.” Mei said without hesitation.

“Is...is that how you think I look best?” Yuzu said with a huge smile. Mei realized what she had done and turned her face. “Maybe.” She coldly said.

“However, how I think you look best wouldn’t exactly be appropriate.” Mei thought with a sigh. “And I call Yuzu a pervert....”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Yuzu smiled, “the outfit you’ve picked for me. And everything else will look great on my end.” Yuzu threw up her peace sign.

“Of course. Now, come on. We need a bath and then bed.” Mei said as she started rolling Yuzu towards the bathroom.

“Huh? It’s only 8 though. Why would be go to bed so early?” Yuzu asked confused. “Just...because,” Mei said with a slight blush.

“Cmon Mei, we aren’t in any hurry are we?” Yuzu asked. “I thought you said you were going to hold me....,” Mei quietly said.

Yuzu then realized why Mei was in such a hurry and smiled, “okay. A bath then bed.”

Usually they took their time while bathing together but Mei was pretty obviously in a hurry. She hastily made sure she and Yuzu were both cleaned, dried, and clothed within 15 minutes.

After hurrying to their room, Mei helped Yuzu on the bed and wasted no time cuddling up to her. She laid on Yuzus’ left side so her good arm could hold her. “So warm,” Mei said with a smile.

Mei had wrapped her arms around Yuzu best she could and laid her head against Yuzus’ neck. “I missed this,” Yuzu said as she felt Mei lay on her. “I’ve enjoyed holding you so much but this,” Mei nuzzled against Yuzu, “is so much better.”

They could feel each other’s hearts’ racing as they laid. “I love you Mei,” Yuzu said as she kissed the top of Meis’ head. In return, all she got was a little snore as Mei failed to stay awake. “That was adorable!” Yuzu thought as she lightly squeezed Mei. 

“Sweet dreams....my future wife,” Yuzu whispered. She wasn’t particularly tired but being in such a comfortable position had Yuzu passed out in a matter of minutes.

“Come on, just focus already.” Sigh,” finally.” Click. “How do I turn that off again??”

Yuzu heard something in her sleep and drowsily opened her eyes to see Mei leaning over her with her phone aimed towards her. 

“M...Mei?” Yuzu asked still half asleep. Mei started burning and praying she hadn’t been caught. “Yuzu....good morning.....I was just trying to make a call.”

“Mmmm okay,” Yuzu wrapped her arm around Mei, too tired to make the connection of what Mei was actually doing.

Wanting to cover it up, Mei leaned down and nuzzled Yuzu. “Good morning but we do have to get up.” Mei said as she kissed Yuzus’ cheek.

“5 more minutes?” Yuzu begged. Her eyes went wide when she suddenly felt Meis’ tongue in her mouth. She’d didn’t mind it, so she kissed back. After kissing for a few minutes Mei asked, “still tired?”

“That....,” Yuzu said catching her breath, “was dirty.” Mei smiled, “what are you gonna do about?” She suggestibility whispered in Yuzus’ ear making her shiver.

“Huh!?” Yuzu blushed harder as she pictured what Mei could be getting at. “Well it looks like my job is done, you’re awake.” Mei said with a smile.

“Yeahhhh I’m awake,” Yuzu said as she stretched. “What time is it anyway?” She asked.

“Father just got home....,” Mei timidly said. “Huh!????” Yuzu started freaking out, “we still got to get everything ready!” She started reaching for her chair.

Mei reached out and took her hand, “relax, everything is already set up. Mother and I took care of it.” She informed her lover.

“Huh? You did? Oh,” Yuzu stopped reaching for her chair and relaxed. “Why didn’t ya wake me up though?”

“Because I wanted you to not have to worry about anything else,” Mei said with a small blush. “Oh, thanks Mei,” Yuzu said as she hugged her lover.

“Of course,” Mei said returning the hug, “now you need to get dressed, our guests should be arriving within 2 hours.” 

“Right. So what outfit did ya choose for me?” Yuzu asked her fiancé. Mei then got up and pulled out the clothes from the closet, “here you go.”

“Huh,” Yuzu thought as she examined the outfit, “this is actually really cute.” Yuzus’ clothes consisted of a large unbuttoned cardigan with a black shirt underneath. Her pants were the same she wore on their first date.

Mei however took a more mature look. It was a one piece outfit that had a ankle length skirt with a ribbon around her hips.

After the couple was dressed and makeuped, they went out to talk to their parents. “Mother, father, can we speak for a moment?” Mei asked.

“Huh?” Ume said after drinking some of her beer, “Sure. What’s up?” Ume sat next to Shou. “Yeah, is something wrong?” Shou asked. 

“Actually Papa it’s the opposite....see we know how hard it’s been adjusting to well, us. And you’ve been so supportive of our engagement...,” Yuzu started as she lightly nudged Mei.

Mei walked up and hugged her parents, “thank you, mother and father.” They were surprised to have Mei hug them but accepted it nonetheless. Ume thought she saw tears in her husbands eyes but decided not to ruin the moment.

“Don’t thank us too much,” Ume said after Mei ended the hug. “We still got a lot of work ahead of us. And it starts with this party.”

“Reminds me,” Mei started, “ please remember that we’re announcing our engagement and confirming our relationship. So please refrain from letting it slip that Yuzu and I are getting married.” 

Mei didn’t specifically call out Shou but she shot him a noticeable glare. “Don’t worry don’t worry,” Shou stated feeling a little offended, “we won’t even mention it. Besides we’re looking forward to meeting all your friends.”

“Yeah!” Ume said with a smile, “Let’s see....there’s Himeko who according to Yuzu has ‘big eyebrows’.” Mei wanted to shoot an angry glare at Yuzu but couldn’t help but smile. 

“I know Harumin and Matsuri, I didn’t get a chance to see Suzuran when she visited Yuzu, Oh! And Shou!” Ume smiled at her husband, “if he comes, you can finally introduce me to my father in law.”

“Hey! I......,” Shou sighed, “Yeah okay.” He instantly gave up knowing he had no genuine argument. Everyone laughed at his cost, even Mei.

Before the Aiharas’ knew it, there was a knocking at the door. “Oh it’s time!” Yuzu said with a smile, “shall we, my fiancé?” Mei nodded and rolled Yuzu to the door.

“Greetings Mei Mei,” Himeko have a light bow, “thank you for the invite to your party and Yuzu Aihara....,” Himeko hugged her friend best she could, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks Himeko,” Yuzu said returning the hug. “Let’s go, shall we?” Mei asked as she rolled Yuzu as Himeko followed.

“Is....is that you? Mr. Aihara????” Himeko asked feeling dumbfounded, she didn’t expect to see Meis’ father. Even Shou was surprised at how big her eyebrows were. 

“Hey Himeko,” he said with a smile, “been a while.”

Himeko blinked in awe at the fact that this was the man she remembered to be a very strict and stern person.

“That’s Himeko?” Ume chimed in. “Yuzu was right,” she thought with a smile. Getting up, Ume greeted her daughters friend. “Nice to meet you Himeko! I’m Ume Aihara, Meis’ step mother.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Aihara,” Himeko said genuinely. “Thank you for welcoming me into your home,” she said with a bow.

“Not even a problem!” Ume beamed, “how could we not let Meis’ best friend come???” Ume asked as Himeko blushed.

“I..I suppose that’s a good point.” Himeko replied with a smile. Even Shou was smiling at the fact Mei had the same best friend all these years.

After settling in, Mei, Himeko and Shou were so lost in conversation about student council work that Mei didn’t hear when someone else was trying to get in.

“Yo Mei,” Matsuri said as she entered the living room. “And...eyebrows!” She continued with a smile.

“I’m older than you kid!” An offended Himeko replied. “Oh don’t worry about her vice prez,” Harumin said as she wheeled Yuzu into the room, “she’s just cranky as always.”

“Matsuri!” Ume almost yelled as she hugged her surrogate daughter. “How you been Sweetie??? How’s your parents? Still working a lot?”

Harumin chuckled at the blush Ume made Matsuri have, “Hey Aunt Ume,” she hugged back, “I’ve been well. And,” she sighed, “Yeah they still work themselves to death. Fortunately, my girlfriend has been keeping me company, right Taniguchi?”

“Like hell!” Harumin yelled at Matsuri as most the guests laughed.

“That’s right! The only girlfriend for Harumin senpai is Yuzu senpai!” Nene finally chimed in.

“Like hell!” Harumin yelled again while Matsuri and Mei thought that.

“Yuzu,” Mei leaned over and whispered, “Don’t you think you should introduce your friends to mother and father?”

“Oh right!” Yuzu whispered back, “thanks for the reminder.” “Mama, Papa,” Yuzu rolled over to her friends, “this is Harumin, Matsuri and Nene. Harumin, Matsuri, Nene, this is my Mama and Papa.”

Ume got up and greeted her daughters friends. “Harumin it’s nice to see you again, thanks for coming. Nene, it’s nice to meet you.” She smiled.

“You too Mrs.Aihara,” Harumin smiled, “thanks for allowing us to come.”

“Yeah thank you very much Mrs.Aihara,” Nene replied. “It’s so nice to spend time with my senpais’”.

“You two want a tour?” Yuzu offered her friends who nodded. “Alright let’s go.” Yuzu said leading them around.

“This,is Meis’ and mine room,” Yuzu smiled as she opened the door while Harumin pushed her.

“Wow it’s big! Nene declared as she ran to the balcony. “Yeah it is,” Harumin agreed in surprise.

“Say Yuzu?” Harumin asked after looking around.

“Hm? What’s up?” Yuzu asked her best friend. “I’m curious....there’s only 1 bed so.....do you and the prez share it or does she make you sleep on the floor?”

“Huh?! Oh right....well actually we sleep tog...share! We share the bed.” Yuzu said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh....cool,” Harumin said as she shivered picturing having to share a bed with her sister.

“Yuzu senpai your room is so cute!” Nene stated. “It really shows that this is the prezs’ room too,” Harumin said pointing to the big bookshelf.

“Yeah thanks. We share the room 50/50.” Yuzu informed her friends. After finishing exploring Yuzus’ room, the trio then left to return to the party.

“Shirapon!” Yuzu practically shouted in excitement. “Yuzupon, thank you for inviting me to your gathering ” Suzuran said with a genuine smile and bow.

“Of course!” Yuzu smiled at her senpai. “We’re glad you could make it, right Mei?”

Mei smiled at her senpai, “Of course, thank you for coming.” Mei noticed Suzuran shake a little after that and worried she could be onto the surprise.

Suzuran took a seat next to Himeko as they discussed events regarding the school with Mei. Nene bombarded Ume with questions about Yuzu when she was young. Harumin and Yuzu discussed going shopping sometime, leaning Shou feeling awkward. Didn’t help the only other person not talking to someone was on her phone. 

“So yeah I am free next weekend but we can’t go shopping for clothes,” Yuzu informed her friend. “Huh?? Why not ....,” Harumin was about to ask as she realized her friends’ condition. “Right, Sorry.” Harumin said with a nervous chuckle.

“No sweat, besides only like another month and these things are gone.” Yuzu said smiling.

“Well that’s good,” Matsuri said butting in, “Taniguchi was and still is really worried about you.”

“You brat!” Harumin said angrily at Matsuri. “You cried too remember? ‘Oh god! Yuzu please be okay’.” Harumin said mockingly.

“.....nah,” Matsuri said blushing and facing away. Yuzu and Harumin laughed at her embarrassment. “But it’s nice to see you have a heart,” Harumin said sincerely.

“I.....So how are things going with you eyebrows?” An embarrassed Matsuri asked.

Mei sighed as she prepared herself. “What?!! Kid! I’m older than you! Why not show some respect to your senpai?”

Matsuri smiled and got up, “you’re right.” She hugged Harumin, “See? I’m showing respect to a senpai who’s actually nice.”

“Hey I’m nice!” Matsuri claimed at the younger girl. While they argued, Mei walked over to Yuzu. “Should we tell them now before a fight breaks out?” She whispered.

“Yeah I guess now works, was hoping that...” Yuzu said but was cut off by the buzzer. “I got it!” Shou hastily got up and booked it to the door while Ume engaged in a conversation with Suzuran.

Opening the door, Shou was shocked at what he saw. One really short girl and one really tall girl, both with silver hair. “Oh! You must be the Tachibanas right?” He asked.

“Yup!” Sarah declared with a smile. “Let’s see if I can get this right...,” Shou said walking towards Nina and extending his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Sara, I’m Yuzu and Meis’ father.”

He looked down at Sara and smiled, “and it’s nice to meet you too Nina!”

Nina tried to hold back the laughter but was failing miserably. Sara was a mix of anger and embarrassment but didn’t want to make a scene.

“Something wrong?” Shou asked.

“Actually....,” Nina said trying to not laugh, “I’m Nina, and that’s Sara.”

Shous’ face was one of shock. “But I was told Sara was the older sister?”

“I am,” Sara said with a sigh, “I’m Sara Tachibana, the older Tachibana sister.”

“But she’s so short.....,” Shou thought to himself. “I’m so sorry!” He said with an embarrassed face and bow.

Sara smiled at the sincerity, “it’s aright....wasn’t the first and won’t be the last time....anyway! Where’s Yuzu and Mei?”

Shou led the girls to the rest of the party and went to sit in the kitchen. Ume saw and joined him as he explained his mistake. She failed to not laugh at him.

“Sara! Nina!” Yuzu wheeled over to her friends. They were told of the accident but hadn’t seen Yuzu and were sad to see the state their friend was in. “Hey y...

“Yuzu!” Nina ran over to her friend with tears in her eyes. “Are you okay!?!?”

“Hey Nina,” Yuzu smiled, “Yeah I’m okay. Only got another month in the casts.” She wiggled her casts. “But Mei has been taking really good care of me.”

“Well that’s good,” Sara said smiling to the couple, “Hey Yuzu, Hey Mei.”

Mei gave a light bow, “Hello, Sara and Nina. Have you been well?”

“Ughhh, the train ride felt so long and cramped but it was worth it,” Sara smiled at Mei. “How have you been?”

“I....have been well,” Mei said with a small smile and blush. “Yuzu, shouldn’t you introduce them?” She asked her fiancé.

“Huh? Oh yeah! Everyone!” Yuzu said getting everyone’s attention. “This is Meis’ and my friend, this is Nina,” Yuzu pointed to Nina. “And this shortstack is Sara.”

“Hey!” An offended Sara exclaimed. “I’ve grown 2 centimeters, thank you very much!” Most the party laughed at her dismay.

“Sorry sorry,” Yuzu said laughing, “Mei would you like to introduce them to everyone?”

“Very well...,” Mei stood next to the sisters and pointed. “That’s Himeko, Suzuran, Nene, Matsuri, Harumi, and over there are our parents.”

The sisters bowed, “it’s nice to meet all of you,” Sara said. “Yeah we’re glad we finally get a chance to meet all of Yuzu and Meis’ other friends.” Nina declared.

“We got snacks at everything over there,” Yuzu said pointing to the table, “so please enjoy yourselves.”

“Yay! Thanks Yuzu!” Nina said as she tightly hugged her. “Ni...na too tight!” Yuzu managed to say.

“Oh!,” Nina let go looked concerned, “are you okay???” After catching her breath, Yuzu replied “yeah I just couldn’t breath.”

“Nina don’t choke out our friends!” Sara scolded her sister. “Sorry....lets go mingle sis!” Nina dragged her sister over to the rest of the party.

“Hello! You’re Harumi right?” Nina asked Harumin. She sighed, “Harumin works but yes. It’s nice to meet you. Yuzu tells me you met while on our class trip?”

“Yup!” Nina declared as she and Harumin started chatting. “So, Shortstuff hows it goin?” Matsuri asked Sara.

“Shortstu....how tall are you anyway???” Sara asked being offended because her height for the 3rd time tonight.

Matsuri stood up and Sara smirked, “See??? You’re not even much taller than I am.”

Sitting back down Matsuri already had a perfect retort, “still taller....Nina right?” Making Sara sigh, “Sara....it’s Sara.”

“Sara, right. Well why don’t ya pop a squat and sit.” Matsuri patted next to her. Sara decided she may as well mingle more and sat down as they started talking.

After a while everyone was in their respected conversations. Matsuri was still chatting with Sara about some new movie they both wanna see. Nina started talking to Himeko about her odd dress choice. Suzuran discussed the academy with Shou. Ume and Mei were talking about how well things were going and then there was Yuzu and Harumin.

“What kind of shopping should we do next weekend? Oh! We could try that new Takoyaki stand near the park while we’re out.” Yuzu said as she and Harumin started discussing plans. After finishing the statement Yuzu swore she saw Nenes’ eyes face her and glow.

“You like Takoyaki?” Harumin asked her best friend. “wellll I hadn’t really tried it before but Mei is really good at cooking it and makes it for me sometimes.” Yuzu said as she checked her phone. Realizing how late it was getting she decided now would be the best time for their announcement.

“Uhhhh, be right back Harumin.” Yuzu said as she rolled over to Mei and showed her the time. “Go get it and then we’ll tell them.” Mei told her.

Yuzu swiftly rolled to their room real quick and hastily made her way back, ring on. Hiding her left hand best she could, she got everyone’s attention. “Attention everyone!” 

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the blonde. “I....we..have an announcement to make. Mei?” Mei got up and joined her lover at the center of attention. 

“You see....well,” Yuzu was getting nervous making such an announcement with so many people staring at her. “Mei, little help?” She tried to whisper.

With a sigh and a smile, Mei placed her hands on Yuzus’ shoulders. “Let’s cut to the chase.....who here knows of Yuzus’ and mine relationship?”

Everyone at the party nodded, except Harumin and Nene. They had questions but didn’t want to be rude. “For those who don’t know,” Mei continued, “Yuzu and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now.”

Yuzu was glad Mei put her hands on her shoulders, she was started to become nervous and embarrassed. Having everyone’s eyes on them as their relationship is out in the open. And the lingering fear of the reactions of their engagement.

“But, recently we’ve decided to take the next step in our relationship....Yuzu, show them.” Mei said with a reassuring smile down at her lover. “Right,” Yuzu said with her own smile.

Taking a deep breath, Yuzu extended her left arm and made the ring clear to see. “We’re engaged!” Yuzu said with a squeal.

It took everyone a few seconds to understand what they’ve just be told. “Congratulations Yuzupon and Mei Aihara.” Suzuran was the first to react.

“Uh oh yeah! Congrats!” Sara and Nina ended up saying in sync with similar smiles.

Harumin and Nene needed a few more seconds for it to register not only Yuzu was dating her step sister but they’re engaged now.

Matsuri got up and hugged Yuzu. “Congrats older sisters.” She said choking up.

“Thanks,” Yuzu said returning the hug, “are...are you crying?” Yuzu noticed the tears flowing down the pink haired girls face. 

“No! Now you hug me too Mei!” A teary eyed Matsuri wrapped her arms around Mei. To her surprise, Mei retuned the hug.

“Hey!” Himeko got up and walked up to Mei. “I was gonna give Mei Mei the first hug!” To which all she got was Matsuris’ tongue sticking out.

“I hate kids....oh! Congratulations Mei Mei!” Himeko said wrapped her arms around Mei who was visibly uncomfortable.

“Group hug!” Nina said as she made her way to Mei. “No wait I,” Mei was cut off by everyone hugging her, even Harumin who dragged Nene. Mei was annoyed but appreciated the thought going into you and intentions behind it. Even Ume got in on it while Shou snapped a picture.

“What about me? Mei isn’t the only one who’s engaged!” Yuzu said in an overly dramatic tone.

“We didn’t forget about you! Congrats Yuzu!” Sara said wrapping her arms around Yuzus’ neck.

“Group hug...again!” Nina said as she tried to hug Yuzu. After adjusting for a few seconds everyone finally managed to participate.Everyone except the blood Aiharas’ participated but they both smiled.

“We’re happy for you Yuzucchi,” Harumin said as she gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. Suzuran noticed Mei fidget slightly afterwards.

“Thanks Harumin! I’m so glad to hear,” Yuzu said with some happy tears. After lightly smacking her a few times, Matsuri finally got Nene to react.

“I’m happy for you Yuzu and Mei senpai,” She said with a sigh.

“Hey tell us how you proposed Yuzucchi’” Harumin said. Yuzu smiled as she looked at an embarrassed Mei. “Actually.......I was the one who proposed.” Mei said.

Eyes went wide at this declaration. “Oh, sorry,” Harumin said with a nervous laugh, “I just kinda figured Yuzu would be the one who’d ask since.....uhhhh actually how did you pop the question prez?”

“Yes, I too would like to hear this story,” Suzuran stated. She already had a theory as to how, she simply wanted confirmation.

“Very well,” Mei said with a sigh. Taking a seat next to her fiancé she stated the story. “As you all may know, last month Yuzu protected me from getting hit by a vehicle...,” Mei gave her lover a sad smile as Yuzu took her hand. “She saved me and when I saw her on that ground I......’” Mei started choking up, not wanting to cry in front of everyone.

“Take your time Mei Mei, it’s okay.” Himeko gave her best friend a reassuring smile. Taking a few deep breaths and squeezing Yuzus’ hand, she continued.

“I thought she was dead,” Mei tried to hold back the tears but the image still haunted her. “And the thought of losing her was too unbearable....I then realized I never wanted to lose her and......to be with her forever. So, the first night she was home from the hospital, I told her how I felt and asked her to be my wife.”

“Mei!” Yuzu said as she hugged her fiancé with tears in both their eyes. “I love you!”She continued.

“I love you too, Yuzu.” Mei said trying to not care everyone was watching them. 

Everyone was either crying or in shock at the story. Himeko, Sara and Nina were crying at how sweet it was. Suzuran was happy her theory was correct. Harumin and Matsuri were in shock that Mei could be so sweet. And Nene was crying for other reasons.

“That’s a beautiful story Mei Aihara,” Suzuran said with a genuine smile. “Thank you,” Mei said in kind.

“Always knew Mei was the man in the relationship,” Matsuri said with a laugh.

“You’re just jealous they’re in love, it was a beautiful story Mei,” Sara commented as Matsuri went quiet.

“Yeah I gotta admit, it was really cute. Nice to see you have a heart prez.” Harumin said with a laugh.

Mei turned to Yuzu, “she’s not coming to the wedding.” Everyone laughed at the joke and the look on Harumins’ face. She’d never have guessed to hear a joke like that from Mei. 

“I also have a sense of humor, Taniguchi.” Mei said with a smirk. “Don’t mess with her,” Harumin thought to herself. 

“For the record,” Yuzu started, “You’re all  
Invited, right Mei?” 

After shooting a glare at Harumin and smirking at her reaction Mei replied. “Of course. We’d be honored to have each of you come.” 

“You’re gonna be my date to it, right Taniguchi senpai?” Matsuri asked.

“Not even for one million yen,” Harumin told the younger girl.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find a date in plenty of time Matsuri.” Sara said giving the pink haired girl a smile.

Over hearing this, Nina whispered something in her older sisters ear. Matsuri couldn’t hear but the blush that it caused Sara made her smile. 

Yuzu and Mei started vaguely talking about wedding details with everyone, which Ume couldn’t help but join in. They planned to get their dresses in a few weeks but didn’t have a date set. So far, they had only really started planning what kind of food.

“Apologies, it’s getting late and I have to return home.” Suzuran informed the party. “I had a wonderful time, thank you for inviting me and congratulations on the engagement.”

“Oh okay,” Yuzu waved her friend over and tried to give her a hug, “thanks for coming Shirapon. We’re glad you could make it. Right Mei?”

“Of course. We hope you’ll be able to attend the wedding.” Mei told her senpai. After saying her goodbyes, Suzuran made her way home.

“Yeah it’s getting late,” Sara said with a yawn, “Where are Nina and I gonna sleep?”

“Oh, right! You can use the futons and sleep in our room.” Yuzu told her friends. “Kinda like a sleepover,” she added.

“Shortstuff is staying the night?” Matsuri asked ignoring the angry Sara. “How come you didn’t ask the rest of us?” 

“Sara and Nina live quite far away,” Mei told the younger girl. “Having them take the train or walk at this hour wouldn’t be safe.”

“Do you guys wanna stay?” Yuzu asked the rest of the party. “Mama would that be a problem?”

“Hm? Oh! No no no, of course not!” Ume said after taking a drink from her beer. “The more the merrier!”

“Himeko would you like to stay?”  
Mei asked her best friend. They hadn’t had a sleepover together in years, before Shou left.

“I don’t have pajamas’.... Yuzu Aihara.” Himeko startled Yuzu, “would you let me borrow some clothes to sleep in?”

“Hmmm yeah I think I got some. Fair warning, these clothes are normal so they may not suit you.” Yuzu said with a chuckle. Mei tried to not react but she ended up smiling at the comment.

“Why you.....,” sigh, “yeah okay.” Himeko said in defeat, not wanting to make a big deal.

“Harumin? Nene? You two gonna stay?” Yuzu asked her friends. Nene was lost in thoughts of HaruYuzu sleeping in the same room and didn’t reply.

“Heck yeah,” Harumin commented, “just gotta call grandma and make sure she knows. Oh! My sis is sick so Kayo is taking care of her. Forgot to tell ya that’s why they didn’t come,” Harumin said as she left the room to call her grandma.

Nene managed to focus enough to nod, confirming she can stay. “Alright, I’ll grab some clothes for everyone.” Yuzu said as she rolled to her room.

“I’ll help,” Mei said as she got up and followed. After they closed the door Mei kissed Yuzu. After sharing a few kisses, they separated.

“What was that for?” Yuzu asked with a smile. “Do I need a reason to kiss my fiancé?” Mei answered with a question.

“Guess not,” Yuzu told her as they looked for clothes. “Then I don’t need one to kiss you?”

“Of course.....just don’t go near my ears,” Mei warned her fiancé. “Remember last time?”

Yuzu shivered at remembrance of when she kissed Meis’ ear unexpectedly and the mark Mei left afterwards. “Yeah but if I don’t surprise you I know for a fact that you like.....” Yuzu stopped herself with a blush.

“What do I like?” Mei asked with a smirk. “You like...clothes! We got plenty of clothes let’s go Mei!” Yuzu said as she rolled out.

“Alright, lets not keep them waiting any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)I wanted to have this chapter out on my bday but just missed it!  
2) Yuzu was wearing the outfit from their last date in the manga pre chapter 36 with her pants from their first date. Mei wore her outfit from last date.  
3) sorry for lewd  
4)Hideki And Yui are a reference to the Citrus fanfic ‘uncomfortable truths’. Amazing fanfic  
5) I’ve said this before, but if you have actually read all this than thank you! It’s a lot of reading and i really hope you guys enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover fun followed by shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that there wasn’t as much of the engagement party as I hoped, hence why there’s the sleepover part.

Tension filled the air as the game winded down to the final two. Everyone’s’ eyes focused souly on the remaining players. “It’s your turn, Matsuri,” Mei commented as she stared her opponent down.

“Yeah yeah I know I know,” Matsuri retorted. The game of cards had started with 6 players but thanks to Matsuri that number steadily decreased. Thanks to her poker face, Mei was immune to any tricks of Matsuris.

“How bout a kiss for luck, Taniguchi?” Matsuri said with a smirk. “Or you Yuzu” she added trying to get to Mei.

“Win and I’ll give you a high 5,” Harumin flatly said while mentally rooting for Mei. She had been the first out and wasn’t too fond of the match. 

“Stop stalling” Mei said in her president voice. “Play your turn or give up, Matsuri.”

Matsuri pulled a card from Meis’ deck and didn’t react, trying her best for her poker face. Fortunately, she had one last trump card she could pull to try and get to Mei.

“Geez Mei are you trying so hard to win to show you’re Yuzus’ best little sister?” Matsuri said as Mei took a card from her own deck.

“Don’t be absurd. I’m playing to win because that is the objective. Not some childish motive.” Mei calmly said.

“Yeah I guess I can’t really compete. After all you kiss Yuzu a lot and probably have sex like every night.” Matsuri said taking a card from Meis’ deck.

“Matsuri!” Yuzu chimed in blushing with Sara and Harumin laughed at her face. 

“What??? Am I wrong Mei?” Matsuri said with a devilish smile towards her opponent. 

“What we do or don’t do is none of your concern,” Mei said calmly only being betrayed by her ear tips. “Right Yuzu?”

“Y...yeah. Meis’ right. Our sex life is none of your concern.” Yuzu said rapidly nodding. Mei shot her fiancé a glare at what she had said.

“So there IS a sex life?” Matsuri asked, gathering the attention of everyone who was still awake.

“Of course not! We’d never!!” A flustered Yuzu screamed in a panic. 

“Huh? Why not? You guys have been dating, sleeping in the same bed AND you’re getting married. It’s more surprising to hear you guys aren’t banging like bunnies.” Matsuri said happy she got at lease one of her big sisters to react.

Mei had joined Yuzu in blushing while they both asked themselves “why haven’t we?”.

“Matsuri!” Sara scolded the younger girl. “What Yuzu and Mei do is none of your business! They love each other and if they do or don’t do anything than it doesn’t matter. All they need is to love each other. You’re probably just jealous of them.”

Matsuri felt shocked that she had been scolded by a girl she only knew for a few hours and was even called out. “Thanks Sara,” Yuzu said smiling to her short friend.

“Yes Sara, thank you. Oh and Matsuri.” Mei commented.

“What is it Mei?” Matsuri had asked feeling somewhat defeated.

“It would appear you’ve lost, in more ways than one.” Mei said with a smirk as Matsuri looked at the card she had just pulled from Meis’ deck. 

“You beat Matsuri, Mei!” Yuzu said overly excited. Wanting to reward her fiancé Yuzu was stretching for a hug and smiled when Mei met her half way. 

“Guess ya ain’t as good at games as ya thought huh?” Harumin smirked at the sulking Matsuri.

“Least I wasn’t out first!” Matsuri retorted overfly defensively before sticking out her tongue.

“But you were out last,” Mei said in defense of Harumin, surprising her. “Regardless, it’s getting rather late. We should all turn in.” Mei suggested to everyone.

Himeko and Nina had gotten lost in another conversation regarding the shorter girls’ clothes and fallen asleep rather early. Nene tried to stay awake but after she lost the card game she almost collapsed on Harumins’ lap. Leaving only Yuzu, Mei, Sara, Harumin and Matsuri awake.

“Do you guys wanna use our bed?” Yuzu asked. “Mei and I can sleep on the floor, that alright Mei?”

“If you’re alright with sleeping on the floor than very well.” Mei answered.

“I’m good,” Matsuri commented, “god only knows what you two have done on that bed.” She laughed at the looks Yuzu and Mei gave her, a mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

“Yeah I’m good Yuzucchi,” Harumin said while stretching, “you two can have the bed to yourselves. I’m fine on the floor.”

“Are you sure??? We share it everyday, we really wouldn’t mind. Sara?” Yuzu asked.

“Hm” Sara said in a yawn, “oh, right! Nah I’m okay, you and Mei should sleep together. After all the whole reason we’re all together right now is to celebrate your love.”

“You’re just full of cliches arentcha Shortstuff?” Matsuri asked while setting up her sleeping space.

“You hush!” Sara said throwing a pillow at the younger girl with a laugh. “There’s nothing wrong with loving love.”

“Thanks Sara, glad to see some actual support.” Yuzu said shooting a glare at Matsuri.

“Yes, we’ll always appreciate the support.” Mei added while she helped Yuzu into bed.

Mei couldn’t help but smile when she saw the burgundy bear Yuzu had bought her on their bed frame next to the others. When asked to name it, Yuzu wanted to go with “Mei” claiming it was the best name she knew. However after Mei requested to have a different name to avoid any possible confusion, Yuzu improvised. “LAM, is her name. Little Adorable Mei.”

After smiling at her best collection, Mei wasted no time cuddling up to Yuzu. Before, Mei wouldn’t have pictured herself snuggling up to Yuzu with anyone else in the room. But after almost losing Yuzu, she decided to not care about a lot of things as long as she had Yuzu. Besides, she’s gonna have to kiss Yuzu in front of them anyway.

“Goodnight Everyone,” Yuzu said but only getting a reply from Harumin. “Goodnight Mei, I love you.” She whispered as she wrapped her arm around her lover.

“Glad I got my own,” Mei whispered as she kissed Yuzus’ cheek. “Goodnight Yuzu, I love you as well.”

“You’ll always get your own,” Yuzu said with a smile as she felt Meis’ heartbeat. Mei almost instantly fell asleep while Yuzu reminisced about the days’ events. Everyone’s acceptance of her and Meis’ engagement and the genuine joy the expressed. Everything had been perfect, she knew she’d remember today forever.

“Geez Mei, Yuzu has been sleeping long enough. She don’t need anymore beauty sleep.” Matsuri claimed while trying to wake up her oldest sister.

“Let her sleep. She’s still currently recovering and needs as much rest as possible.” An annoyed Mei retorted.

“But won’t she wanna say goodbye to all of us? Besides, Aunt Ume made everyone breakfast.” Matsuri said. 

Mei hasn’t considered it but Matsuri had valid points. Yuzu would be disappointed if she didn’t get to say goodbye, and missing breakfast would certainly upset her. “Very well, go join mother and everyone else for breakfast. I’ll wake her.”

After Matsuri left the room, Mei approached her slumbering lover. “Yuzu, it’s breakfast time.” She said while lightly shaking her lover. No reply.

“Yuzu. It’s time to wake up.” She said more firmly. Still no reply. After sighing, Mei decided to do something she knew would work.

“Yuzu,” Mei started before she started kissing her neck, “wake up.” As she continued to barrage Yuzus’ neck with kisses, Yuzus’ body started uncontrollably reacting. Her cheeks had gone red and her legs squeezed together at the sensation.

“M..Mei.” Yuzu moaned, still unconscious. Deciding Yuzu had enough teasing, Mei went in for the kiss. A few seconds later she felt Yuzu start to kiss back, soon using her tongue to enter Meis’ mouth.

“Good morning, Yuzu.” Mei said after breaking off the kiss. “Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning Mei, I did. Did you?” Yuzu asked while she stretched. Because of a yawn, Yuzu hasn’t heard Mei the first time and giggled. “Sorry, what was that?” 

“I did,” Mei sighed, “but it’s breakfast time. Mother made some for everyone. Let’s go shall we?” Mei asked while she helped Yuzu into her wheelchair. 

“I gotta freshen up first but, yeah. Breakfast sounds good.”

After freshening up, the couple joined everyone having breakfast. “Morning everyone, where’s Papa?” Yuzu asked noticing everyone but Shou was up.

“Your father is still sleeping,” Ume informed Yuzu, “kinda surprising since he turned in so early but nonetheless. He works hard so he deserves some sleep.” 

Ume approached Yuzu and gave her a hug, “Good morning sweetie, how’d ya sleep?”

“Good morning Mama, just fine. What’s for breakfast?” Yuzu asked returning the hug.

Breakfast had gone by without a hitch. Ume continued to try and answer all of Nenes’ questions about Yuzu when she was young. Matsuri and Sara exchanged numbers and had agreed to go see a movie together soon. Nina engaged in awkward conversation with Mei. Himeko scolded Yuzu and Harumin for wanting to goof off rather than study. Everything had gone well.

“Thank you for having us,” Sara said with a bow, “we’re thankful for the invite. Also,” she hugged Yuzu. “Congratulations on the engagement. We’re looking forward to the ceremony. Right Nina?”

“Yup!” Nina said while hugging Mei, oblivious to her discomfort, “we know it’s gonna be the best wedding ever!”

“T...thank you,” Mei managed to say through her displeasure of being hugged by the taller girl.

“Yeah, thanks. We’ll do our best to make sure it’s perfect. Right Mei?” Yuzu said with her trademark smile and hand gesture. 

“Yes. It’s gonna be perfect.” Mei said with a slight blush imagining the ceremony. Though they still had a lot of planning to do, Yuzu and Mei knew they’d make sure the other had the best wedding ever.

“Apologies. I should be heading out as well.” Himeko said after he Tachibanas headed out. “Mei Mei,” She said as she hugged Mei, “ congratulations. Really. We’re all so happy for you.”

“Thank yu..” Mei tried to say.

“Yuzu Aihara!” Himeko almost screamed at the girl, startling everyone. “You best not hurt Mei Mei,” She said while approaching Yuzu.

Leaning down, she hugged her friend. “But, I’m happy for you. Congratulations on the engagement.....please take care of her.” She whispered that last part.

“I will, I promise.” Yuzu whispered. After hugging, Yuzu played with Himekos’ curls. “I still can’t believe these are natural,” she said with a laugh, knowing she was annoying the shorter girl.

“I was trying to be serious!” Himeko screamed, “and for the last time, Yes! They are natural.”

Yuzu and Harumin couldn’t help but laugh at the curly haired girls’ annoyance. “Cmon Vice prez, lets get ya outta here before you go crazy.” Harumin said while leading Himeko towards the door.

“Thanks for inviting me, congrats on the engagement! You two coming?” Harumin asked Nene and Matsuri.

“Yeaaaah I may as well, parents are probably mad. Probably should’ve text them, oh well.” Matsuri said as she joined Harumin.

“But, yeah. Congratulations on the engagement you two, I knew it was only a matter of time. Still surprised you two haven’t had...,” Matsuri said but was cut off.

“Goodbye Matsuri. Thanks for coming.” Mei flatly said with a hint of annoyance.

“Yeah fine,” Matsuri continued with a small laugh.

“Yeah I should go too. Promised my parents I’d watch my little brother.” Nene said, “Yuzu senpai!” She said hugging Yuzu.

“Congratulations on the engagement! If it doesn’t work out just remember Taniguchi senpai is single.” Nene told her senpai. 

“Right....thanks for coming Nene! You too Harumin and Matsuri.” Yuzu said with a smile. “Looking forward to shopping next week!”

“Same! It’s been too long,” Harumin said with a wave, “See ya this weekend, Yuzucchi. Take care of her, prez.”

“I will, Taniguchi. Thank you all for coming.” Mei said giving a genuine smile to their friends.

“Well, Yuzu. Since we all set everything up yesterday, I suppose it’s only fair you clean everything.” Mei said as she headed towards their room.

“Huh???? Hey that’s not fair! It’s not my fault you didn’t wake up.” Yuzu said sounding like a child. 

“Relax,” Mei said with a small laugh and smile. “It was a harmless joke, of course I’ll help clean. But first.” Mei met Yuzu with a deep kiss.

“Hey girls you here?” Ume said as she opened the door and soiled the moment. “Oh. Don’t mind me. Go back to kissing.” She hastily said as she closed the door.

“Mamma!!??!?” Yuzu screamed as her face grew red. They could hear laughter coming from the other side of the door.

“Lets go clean!” A flustered Yuzu panicked after some awkward silence. “Then I don’t know, let’s watch a movie or something!”

Before Yuzu could roll away, Mei stopped her. “Mei?” Yuzu asked. 

“We’re going to continue this later.” Mei said as sternly as she could. Though Yuzu could see the tips of her ears burning.

“Sure.” Yuzu said with a smile as she tried to take her fiancés hand. “Uhhh, could ya give me a hand? Literally.” She laughed at her own joke.

“Of course.” Mei said as she moved so they couldn’t properly hold hands. “Now let’s go, clean.”

There wasn’t a whole lot of cleaning to do, even with the mess from breakfast. Even with Yuzu being in her condition, it didn’t take the two very long to finish.

~a few hours later~

“Goodnight Mama, Goodnight Papa,” Yuzu told her parents while Mei wheeled her. “Yes, Goodnight Father And Mother” Mei added.

“Goodnight girls!” Ume said as she hugged her daughters, “sweet dreams.”

“Goodnight you two,” Shou added, making Mei smile. Even being her age, Mei wasn’t use to hearing something like that from the man.

After closing the door behind them, Mei wasted no time helping Yuzu in the bed and making her move. “Uh Mei?” Yuzu asked but was cut off by her lovers lips.

After kissing for a minute, Mei began to barrage Yuzus’ neck with her lips. “Uhh Mei,” Yuzu moaned at the sensation.

Mei knew Yuzus’ neck was almost a big a weak spot as her own ears and was abusing that knowledge. She could hear Yuzus’ breathing becoming heavier and heavier. With each kiss and lick, she felt her fiancés body grow warmer.

“Mei....,” Yuzu moaned while she rubbed her thighs together.

“Yes, Yuzu?” Mei asked in between her barrage on Yuzus’ neck. 

“I.....,” Yuzu had to take some deep breaths, “love you.” Was all Yuzu managed to say. She used her good arm to hold her fiancé best she could.

Mei smirked at the comment, “I know. And I love you as well Yuzu.” After returning her feelings, Mei went in for the bite.

“Ow,” Yuzu moaned making both her and Mei blush. “I....,” Yuzu was petrified at the fact she moaned at a bite.

“Goodnight,” Yuzu said covering her red face with her arm and cast. “Thanks for kissing me....ughhhhhhh I didn’t say that.”

“You pervert.” Mei said with a laugh at her Yuzus’ embarrassment. 

“I’m not a perv! I just...,” Yuzu stopped because she knew she wouldn’t win this argument based of the smirk Mei had.

“About that.......,” Yuzu moves her arms so she could face her lover. “Don’t call me a perv but .....,” she blushed ferociously “about that stuff Matsuri said.”

“Yuzu.....where are you going with this?” Mei asked a blush of her own, having a good idea where it was leading.

“Well....,” Yuzu couldn’t hold eye contact and had to cover her eyes. Taking a deep breath she asked, “do you....ya know...wanna....,oh god. Never mind. Forget I said anything,goodnight” all she managed to say before turning her head and fake sleeping.

She couldn’t see it, but she knew her face was as red as her lovers. “Yuzu......,” Mei said, “We’re gonna be married in a few months. We’ll have to overcome this obstacle at some point.” Mei genuinely did want to get over this, but she also wanted to hear Yuzu say it. Especially after Christmas.

“You’re right....,” Yuzu conceded knowing her fiancé had a point. “Just..promise you won’t laugh.” She continued.

“I promise,” Mei said without hesitation. Her own heart was racing in anticipation of what’s to come. 

“Alright...,” with some effort, Yuzu sat up while Mei followed suit. Closing her eyes, Yuzu continued, “ about the...things that Matsuri said.....the sex stuff....do you maybe wanna?”

Both of the girls were blushing while their hearts raced in sync. “I...,” Mei had to take a quick breath, “I do, Yuzu.”

“Huh??” Yuzu turned to face her lover, noticing how huge her blush was. “You..you do?” She asked.

“Of course....you’re gonna be my wife after all. It’s....,” Mei turned away hoping to hide the blush, “only natural for us to.”

“Does that mean you wanna now???” Yuzu frantically thought. 

“Does that mean, like now...,” Yuzu said still not making eye contact. 

“How about.....we wait for our wedding night.” Mei said. She did want to sound romantic but also wasn’t mentally ready to be that physical. Between Christmas and her offer on Yuzus’ first night home from the hospital, Mei was nervous about sex.

“Our wedding night....okay,” Yuzu said as she kissed Mei on the cheek. “Our wedding night works with me.”

Despite the embarrassment, Mei swore she’d never forget the smile Yuzu had just given her and wished she could’ve taken a photo. The smile only competing to the one she saw in the library.

Mei thought Yuzu had ended it pretty boldly and was amazed. In reality, Yuzu was freaking out. “Oh my god oh my god oh my god! She wants to....I want to.....we’re actually gonna!” Yuzu thought.

“Goodnight, Yuzu. I love you” Mei said with a kiss on the cheek while she snuggled up to her lover.

“Huh? Yeah! Goodnight Mei, I love you too.” Yuzu said returning the kiss, on Meis’ head.

“I can’t wait for our wedding,” they both thought before falling asleep.

~one week later~

“We’ve walked sooo much!” Harumin complained. “Honestly Yuzucchi, you should consider yourself lucky. Just get to sit and roll all day.”

“Yeaaah I guess having to use a wheelchair has some advantages. Still kinda miss walking though.” Yuzu said.

“But hey! Only a few more weeks then you can walk. I’m sure the prez has been looking forward to not having a vegetable as a fiancé.” Harumin said with a laugh.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!?!” Yuzu sounded offended. “I still do plenty. Thank you very much.”

“That’s not what the prez said,” Harumin said as she rolled Yuzu. “And your mom. And your step dad.”

A week had passed since the engagement party, Yuzu and Harumin were glad to be able to go shopping again. They hadn’t bought much so far but were still hoping to find something good.

“But then again, she probably likes taking care of wittle Yuzu,” Harumin mockingly said as she pinched one of Yuzus’ cheeks.

“Knock it off,” Yuzu said with a chuckle as she swatted Harumins’ hand away. “She really feels bad about what happened....taking care of me is her way of making amends with herself. Besides it’s been kind of nice. She’s gotten a lot better at cooking too.”

Over the past few weeks Mei was doing her best to make sure Yuzu had to do little to nothing besides homework and resting. Yuzu could tell she still blamed herself for what happened but decided Mei will hopefully stop once the casts were gone. 

“Wow,” Harumin commented in a somber tone, “I never would’ve expected that from her to be honest. Heck I barely believed she was the one who proposed.”

“She’s more amazing than you think,” Yuzu said with a smile as she thought of her lover. “She even...,”

“Yuzu!?“

“Is that you Yuzucchi?!” Came two random voices

Dread filled Yuzus’ ears as she recalled her previous encounter with the voices. “Kana...Manami....,” Yuzu said trying to sound friendly, “it’s been a while.”

“That’s an understatement, what happened to you?!!??” Her old friends looked genuinely horrified at the state Yuzu was in which made her feel a little better about the encounter.

“Yeaaah I kinda got hit by a car,” Yuzu said with a nervous chuckle.

“You always were a klutz,” Kana said with a dry chuckle, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah don’t worry, only got a few weeks left in the casts then I’ll be able to walk around freely.” Yuzu informed her friends.

“Well that’s good,” Manami said with a smile. “If it was anything more serious we’d have freaked out.” She bent down and hugged her friend. “Really, I’m glad you’re okay Yuzucchi.” 

“Yeah Yuzu,” Kana joined the hug. 

“Maybe we should find somewhere to go in,” Harumin commented after noticing a lot of looks from strangers. “We are kinda blocking the way for some people.”

“Do you guys wanna grab something to eat?” Kana asked the group. “We can catch up and you can introduce us to your friend here.” She continued with a smile towards Harumin.

“Oh right!” Yuzu said realizing her friends weren’t all acquainted. “Kana, Manami, this is my friend Harumi Taniguchi. Harumin, this is Manami and Kana, we use to be great friends before I moved.”

“It’s nice to meet you two,” Harumin said with a slight bow, “but you can just call me Harumin.”

“Well it’s nice to meetcha too Harumin,” Manami claimed with a smile, “always nice to meet some of the other weirdos who ended up being Yuzus’ friends.”

“Yeah weirdos attract weirdos I suppose,” Kana added as she messed with Yuzus’ hair much to her displeasure.

“Uh thanks,” Harumin said with a laugh, “but yeah I’m cool to get something to eat if you guys wanna. You Yuzucchi?”

“Yeah sure, we can all try that Takoyaki stand if you guys want.” Yuzu commented. She was anxious about another incident involving her sexuality but figured with at least Harumin here she could have some backup. Her preference would be Mei but Yuzu feared what she may do or say to the girls.

The girls made their way towards the stand while all discussing the latest fashion. With winter coming soon practically everything they wear will be different in preparation for the cold, needless to say they all had reasons for wanting to look cute. Kana and Manami to attract boys, Harumin for fun, and Yuzu for herself and Mei.

After a quick 10 minute walk, the group arrived and placed their orders. “Oh don’t worry about it guys,” Kana stopped everyone from pulling out their yen. “I’m covering this time,” she continued as she pulled out more then plenty of yen.

“Oh, thanks,” Harumin said unsure if it was a flex or genuine niceness. But regardless if she didn’t have to pay she wouldn’t complain.

After receiving their food the girls found a nice table in the park to enjoy their treats. “So you two go to school together?” Kana asked after a few bites.

“Hm?,” Yuzu swallowed, “yup. Harumin here was my first friend there.”

“Not counting a stalker I’m her only friend.” Harumin said with a laugh.

“Oh cmon, Nene isn’t that bad,” Yuzu said with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

“Is ‘Nene’ you’re ‘girlfriend’?” Manami asked in a somewhat mocking tone and a laugh.

Yuzu remained silent, choosing only to focus on her food. Her silence was enough to tell Harumin that Yuzus’ friends didn’t know about her.

“Oh cmon Yuzucchi, tell us about your ‘lesbian lover’....what is that?” Kana asked pointing to Yuzus’ finger.

“What’s what?” Yuzu managed to ask as Kana grabbed her hand. “Is...is that, Yuzu! Are you getting married???” Kana asked.

Yuzus’ blood went cold as she felt the color drain from her face. The reasons why she was scared of coming out to her mother were sitting there trying to pry into her love life, a life style she knew they wouldn’t understand.

“Mei....I need you.” Yuzu thought as she caught tried to remain calm. Thoughts of Mei and her determination to spend their lives together brought a smile to Yuzus’ face. “Just like Mei......,” she thought while taking a deep breath.

“I am, my girlfriend proposed to me last month.” Yuzu said in a calm voice as she made the ring easier to see.

“Your...what?” Kana asked in misbelief. “Wait you’re actually dating a girl????”

“Is that true Yuzucchi?? That wasn’t a joke!?!” Manami asked, as flabbergasted as Kana.

After messing around on her phone for a few moments, Harumin looked ready to throw down based off how the next few seconds go.

“I..am...a lesbian. And I plan on marrying my fiancé and being happy with her forever.” Yuzu said shakily. Her attempt to act calm like Mei was wavering between confident and scared.

“You...weren’t joking. We thought you were joking that time....,” Kana said as she and Manami got up and hugged their friend.

“We’re sorry Yuzucchi....we didn’t know. Really, we thought you were joking. We’re happy for you though.” Manami said with a smile.

“Yeah, legit, we wouldn’t have laughed at the idea of you dating a girl. I’m sorry” Kana told her friend.

Yuzu couldn’t help but let out some tears at the reality of her friends acceptance of her sexuality. “Thanks guys,” she said with some tears. Part of her wanted to tell them how their laughing messed with her but was content with the apology and the sincerity behind it.

“We’re happy for you two,” Kana said as she hugged Harumin, “really, we hope you two have a beautiful wedding.”

Yuzu couldn’t help but laugh at the face Harumin was making. Between the slight blush and the shocked expression, Yuzu wished she could’ve taken a photo.

“I’m not her fiancé!” Harumin said louder than anticipated while Yuzu laughed. Now it was Kanas’ turn to be embarrassed.

“I...I thought that since.....,” Kana bowed, “I’m sorry, I just don’t know any gay people. Lesbian! Any lesbians’. Or queer or homosexual, however you may want to call yourself.” She said in a panic.

Everyone laughed at the girls embarrassment. “I’m sorry about her,” Manami said in between laughs, “she’s not very smart. She’s lucky she’s pretty though” As she lightly patted Kana on the back.

“So if she’s not your fiancé who is? Unless ya don’t wanna talk to us about it, we’d understand.” Manami said after she stopped laughing.

“Yeah, last time we weren’t exactly good listeners. We wouldn’t blame ya.” Kana stated.

Yuzu was happy to hear how supportive her old friends were. Not only were they accepting but they wanted to hear about her fiancé. Part of her wanted to cry from the happiness.

“Her name is Mei...she’s so smart and beautiful. She’s the top of our class and the student council President. Everyone thinks she’s this ‘stone cold bitch’ but they’re wrong. She’s so sweet and caring.” Yuzu let out a giggle, “she loves bears a lot. Probably more than she does me. I love her, and she loves me too and I can’t wait to be her wife.”

Yuzu heard sniffling and looked up to see her friends wiping away a few tears. “That was beautiful Yuzucchi,” Kana commented, “I’m happy you’ve finally found the one.”

“Thanks guys,” Yuzu said with a smile and some tears. “So am I. She’s so wonderful.”

“Can we see a picture?” Manami asked before drinking from her bottle of water.

“I guess that’d be alright,” Yuzu said as she pulled up a picture of Mei on her phone. “She got mad at me after I took this picture but it was worth it. Look how adorable she is.”

The picture was one Yuzu took in the morning before Mei had left for school. Mei had just finished brushing her hair and was already in her uniform, Yuzu felt she looked too adorable to resist a picture. Despite Mei being mad, Yuzu didn’t feel bad because she knew Mei had similar photos of her.

“Awwwww she is cute,” Kana commented about Yuzus’ fiancé. “No wonder you love her.”

“Yeah she is beautiful,” Manami added. 

“Thanks you guys. She’s even more beautiful in person,” Yuzu said while thoughts of Mei filled her mind and heart.

The group of girls then spent the next few hours shopping. Since at lease 3 of them could try on clothes, Yuzu agreed to go clothes shopping. Kana and Manami were surprised at Harumins fashion sense and even took a lot of her suggestions. Harumin even took a few ideas from them about which article of clothing could go well with another while shopping.

“It was nice to meet you guys,” Harumin said after exchanging numbers with Kana and Manami. 

“You too Harumin,” Kana said with a nod, “we should all go shopping again something!”

“Yeah we should. Maybe after a certain someone isn’t a vegetable.” Manami said while laughing.

“Heeyyyy!” Yuzu screamed offendedly, “I’m no vegetable! I do a lot even in my chair. And! I only got a few more weeks like this.”

“I really wish your fiancé the best of luck,” Kana said, shaking her head and joining in on the laughter.

“Heyyyy!” Yuzu practically shouted. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means....,” Manami gradually lowered her voice as she and Kana walked, making Yuzu yell again.

“Love you Yuzu!” They both shouted and laughed when they were far enough from their friend.

“Well that went well,” Yuzu said after a sigh, “sorry Harumin, I know they kinda jumped in our shopping trip.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it Yuzucchi. It was a lot of fun and besides, they were old friends of yours so it’s only natural you’d wanna catch up.” Haurmin told her best friend.

“I caught up with them a few months ago.....,” Yuzu said with another sigh. Smiling when she looked at her ring she continued, “but that’s not important right now. Let’s head home.”

After making sure Yuzu was at her building, Harumin went home herself and promised to text when she made it home safely. “Welcome home Yuzu,” Mei said opening the door for her lover.

“Thanks Mei,” Yuzu smiled at her lover. The moment Yuzu was in their home, Mei hugged her tightly. “M..Mei?” Yuzu started blushing.

“I’m...really...really proud of you Yuzu,” Mei said.

“Huh? For what?” Yuzu asked, finally returning the hug.

“Tanighuchi called me during a talk between you and 2 other girls. After she texted me the specifics, I came to the conclusion it was the girls who made you feel ashamed for loving me. And Yuzu,” Mei cupped her lovers cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes. “I am really proud of you, I mean that. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“She called you during that.....,” Yuzu sighed, “Yeah it was them. We talked about it and they apologized,” Yuzu let out a light chuckle, “they even asked about you, but you probably heard all that didn’t you?”

“Perhaps.....For the record,” Mei kissed Yuzu, “I love you more than bears. Now and always.”

Mei felt annoyed when Yuzu started laughing and ruining the moment. “I’m sorry,” she said unconvincingly, “I’m just picturing that being in your vows.” She continued to laugh.

“I suppose that would be rather entertaining,” Mei said after a little laugh of her own.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did say something like that,” Yuzu said after calming down, “I think it’d be cute.”

“Unlike you I plan to take writing my vows seriously. Also unlike you I’ve already started.” Mei said matter of factly.

“You have?” Yuzu asked unaware she called out her fiancés bluff, “can I hear them?”

“Of course.....on July 23rd.” Mei said while she rolled Yuzu.

“Heyyy! That’s no fair. I wanted to hear what ya had done now, not just on our wedding day.” Yuzu complained.

When deciding a date for their wedding, they had agreed they didn’t want a winter one. Instead hoping for something between spring and summer. Yuzu wanted to have it in May but her lover refused, well aware of the irony despite different spelling. 

They settled on July 23rd because it was close enough to the day they met but far enough from it that Mei wouldn’t have student council work yet. Even with their summer work, Yuzu and Mei knew they could have it not be an issue if they worked hard. 

Also, having it on July 23rd gave the couple plenty of time for a small honeymoon. “Yuzu, please do not worry. I have plenty of inheritance and this is a one time thing. As long as we don’t go overboard it’ll be fine,” Mei told her fiancé when regarding costs for the 4th time.

Shou and Ume had offered to help pay for the wedding, the man even claiming the elder Aihara would too. It was unspoken to everyone but Yuzu that as long as they didn’t go crazy expensive everything would be fine.

With her own inheritance, Mei had paid for the ring and was gonna the dresses and honeymoon. Everything else Shou refused, saying “I owe you this much, please.”

“Calm down,” Mei sighed, “if I tell you now you’ll already have a good idea of what I’ll say. Making it less surprising to hear during our wedding.”

“I guess,” Yuzu gave up, “still surprising though. You already started and I haven’t.”

“I’ve....been inspired lately,” Mei half lied. She hadn’t started writing but she had a solid outline in mind. All she had to do was put it into words.

“By me?” Yuzu shyly asked with a blush.

“You’ll know July 23rd,” Mei said with a smirk, aware of Yuzus’ desire to know.

“Oh cmon,” Yuzu whined with a little laugh, “you could at least tell me that much.”

Saying nothing, Mei placed a kiss on the top of her lovers’ head. “Did that answer your question?” She asked.

“Yeah, it did.” Yuzu said grinning like an idiot. “Thanks Mei, I’ll make sure my vows are amazing. Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) July 23rd has no significance. It just fits perfectly. Little to no school work, close to day they met, plenty of honeymoon time ;). Would’ve been day they met but with school it didn’t seem like a good idea.  
2) idk what card game they were playing. I’ve seen it in some anime were they take a card from someone else’ deck and that’s all I know please don’t hate me lol  
3) any thoughts, ideas, criticisms, comments are all welcomed!  
4) should I name chapters? Wouldn’t be that hard but if it’s preferred I’ll figure some out  
5) thanks for reading if you did!


	10. Love your family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a look at their guest list, Yuzu makes an interesting observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter MAY CHANGE. This’ll 100% depend of feedback, which I REALLY REALLY need this time. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope ya like the present :)

“Let’s see, I know for sure Harumin, Matsuri and Nene can make it. Shirapon said she’ll try. Sara and Nina claimed they’ll be there no matter what. Kana and Manami said they’d love to come to show support. Then for your list there’s Himeko and Kayo, which she’ll most likely bring Harumins’ sister so that’s another person. Then Gramps, Mama and Papa, so I guess around 14 people not counting us if we don’t let anyone else bring a plus one.” Yuzu said while Mei wrote down the guest list.

“Yuzu....are you sure you want Manami and Kana to attend our wedding? I’m aware you’ve rekindled with them but after what happened I wouldn’t exactly be upset if they didn’t come.” Mei told her fiancé.

“Yeah....I’m sure,” Yuzu said as she took her fiancés’ hand, “I mean sure what they said made me feel bad but they’ve apologized and even want to support us. I think it’s worth a shot.”

“Alright,” Mei sighed and smiled at her lover, “you win, if you want them to come I have no objections.”

“Thanks Mei,” Yuzu said with a smile of her own while looking over their guest list, “Huh.”

“What is it?” Mei asked her fiancé.

“I’m just now realizing that we don’t have much actual family coming. Like there’s Mama, Papa and gramps and that’s it.” Yuzu said in her own surprise.

“Well.....you can invite Mothers’ parents if you’d like, I wouldn’t be opposed to meeting them.” Mei suggested.

“Yeaaah I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yuzu said with a nervous chuckle, “they aren’t exactly fond of us.”

“Huh? What do you mean, Yuzu?” Mei said out of shock. “If they are anything like Mother than of course they’d be fond of you.”

“Thanks but....,” Yuzu said and have her lover a sad smile, “You see, they weren’t a fan of my Papa. My birth Papa that is. Mama says he was a great man who truly cared about us but her parents didn’t see it that way. They never liked him, I was told whenever he was even mentioned a fight would break out. To them he was nothing more than hopeless dreamer, not going anywhere in life.” Yuzus continued.

“When Mama told them she was gonna have me they were livid. ‘Don’t throw you life away all for a man with no future’ they told her. For months they went at it, fighting about Mama having me....so when I was born they kinda completely disowned us entirely......I don’t actually remember ever meeting them myself.” 

Mei couldn’t help but hug her lover and cut in, “Yuzu...I’m so sorry. That’s terrible.” 

“Thanks Mei,” Yuzu said actually smiling at the hug while returning it. “At least that’s what Mama told me, can’t exactly prove her wrong but I believe her. As far as my Papas’ parents go they passed not long after I was born.”

“I had no idea....,” Meis’ demeanor saddened, “I feel bad for Mother.”

“Don’t. She said she’s fine with everything that happened. I’m sure she’d say ‘I got my beautiful girls and my husband, that’s all the family I need’.” Yuzu said in an attempt to sound like Ume.

“I supposed she would,” Mei let out a small chuckle at her lovers attempt to impersonate their mother, “our mother certainly loves us.”

“Our mother......,” Yuzu thought while starring at their invite list. “Hey, Mei? Why don’t we invite your mom?”

Mei blinked in confusion at the statement, “what do you mean? Mother is coming.”

“Not OUR mom, YOUR mom. Ya know the one Papa was married to. My soon to be mother in law,” Yuzu rambled.

“Yuzu..,” Meis demeanor dropped again, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? If it’s really that bad we can forget about the whole idea,” Yuzu smiled and squeezed her lovers hand.

“Thank you, Yuzu. To be completely honest my birth mother.....well she’s nothing like our mother.” Mei said as she remembered all she knew of the women who birthed her.

The look Yuzu was giving her was more than enough to tell Mei she wanted to know more. “From what I can remember, I don’t recall her ever wanting much to do with me. No family dinners, no school events or anything like that. Her distance is part of the reason I looked up to father so much.”

“He may have been a very strict man but he still tried to show interest in me and on several occasions would take me to an amusement perk,” Mei smiled as memories of before Shou left filled her mind.

“But my mother....,” Mei let out a sigh, “was a lot like me when we first met. I was cold, serious and mean. I felt nothing, or at least that’s what I made myself believe. A real ‘stone cold bitch’ as some would say.”

“I apologized for that!” Yuzu hastily replied. “You know I don’t think that, you’re so warm and soft and....,” 

Mei smiled at the blush that formed across her lovers face and even gave a light chuckle, “I’m glad you think so, Yuzu. But it’s true, especially when we met.”

“I....I’m sor,” Mei was cut off by feeling her lovers lips against her cheek. “Y..Yuzu?”

“Don’t apologize. You weren’t living for the right reasons so it’s okay. Besides,” Yuzu lifted her hand to show off the ring. “After you started living life the way you wanted we finally started dating. And now we’re getting married....I’d say everything was worth it.”

“I agree,” Mei placed a blush causing kiss on Yuzus’ cheek, “everything was worth it.”

“And everything before we met was worth it too.....that should go in my vows,” Mei thought to herself with a small smile.

“I’ve changed so much thanks to Yuzu, and I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world....perhaps mother has as well....I mean Yuzu is giving her friends another chance so maybe I should try as well?” Mei thought to herself more.

“Yuzu....,” Mei said unsurely.

“Hm? What’s up Mei?” Yuzu asked while giving her loving an adorable smile.

“If....if you’d like than perhaps we can talk to father and mother then potentially invite my mother over for dinner,” Mei told her lover.

“Really???,” Yuzu beamed with excitement. “Ar..are you sure?? I don’t want you to have to put up with something you don’t want to.”

Mei hugged her wheel chair bound lover, “yes...I’m certain thanks to you.”

“Thanks to me?,” Yuzu asked returning the hug, “what’d I do?” She was giving Mei a confused face that, despite never admitting it, Mei found unintentionally adorable.

Saying nothing, Mei smirked and stood up. “I think that’s enough wedding planning for the day. Now, mother won’t be home tonight so I’m cooking. What would you like?” She headed to the kitchen while putting her hair in a ponytail.

“Heeeey! Answer my question!!” Yuzu demanded with a whine.

“Curry it is. Excellent choice Yuzu,” Mei began gathering the ingredients. While she was no master, Yuzu had grown a liking to her cooking.

“Hey that’s.....,” Yuzu sighed, “Yeah that works. Thank you Mei.”

Even with Yuzu having her casts removed in 2 weeks Mei insisted on doing as much as she was right after the accident. Yuzu was planning to make it up to her by taking as good if not better care of her in a few weeks.

After dinner, Yuzu noticed Mei looking anxiously at her phone. “Mei? What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Oh,” Meis’ ears burnt, “I just haven’t called father in years. Years and it’s about my birth mother of all things. I know it’s silly but I can’t help but feel anxious.”

“We’ll call him together,” Yuzu said taking Meis’ hand and kissing it. “After all, that’s what soon to be married couples do.”

Mei returned the gesture and smiled, “I suppose you’re right about that. Alright.” The younger girl gulped as she hit the call button.

“Here,” Yuzu said as she reached over and pressed it so it’d be on speaker.

“I still need to figure this thing out,” Mei chuckled lightly, “Thank you Yu..,”

“Hello? Mei? Is everything okay?” Shous’ voice came from the phone, cutting off Mei.

Taking the lead, Yuzu again grabbed Meis’ hand and spoke, “hey Papa. Yeah everything is alright.” Mei gave Yuzu a grateful smile that she started for her.

“Yuzu? Where’s Mei? Not that I’m not glad to hear from you” Shou said. This caused Yuzu to lightly nudge Mei.

“I’m here father, and everything is alright like Yuzu said. Sorry for calling if it’s late for you.” Mei told her father.

“Oh well that’s good. Nah don’t worry about it, I’m always glad to hear from you girls,” Shou sounded genuine which made Yuzu and Mei smile.

“So if everything is okay than what’s up? Did you and Yuzu just wanna talk?” He asked.

“Uhh no actually. We had something we wished to talk to you about,” Mei said.

“You do??,” Shou sounded surprised, “what is it???”

“Do....do you maintain contact with mother?” Mei asked while Yuzu squeezed her hand.

“Well yeah,” Shou laughed , “I talk to Ume everyday. Why do you ask?”

Mei sighed while Yuzu giggled at the fact both blood Aiharas’ had misunderstood. “No Papa, not mama. Meis’ birth mom.”

The couple was giving nothing but silence, assuming he was trying to figure out where this came from. 

“You see Papa, we were working on the guest list for the wedding and I realized we didn’t have much family. So, we were wondering if we could maybe invite Meis’ mom over for dinner and if it goes well maybe invite her to the wedding.” Yuzu said, getting a little more nervous after every word.

“Uhhhh....iiiii......Mei can you take me off speaker,” Shou said sounding nervous himself.

Mei wanted to, but she knew it wouldn’t be fair to Yuzu. “I’m sorry father, we made this choice as a couple and will handle it as a couple.”

“Yeah that’s fair,” Shou let out a little chuckle, “sorry I shouldn’t have asked that. I’m assuming you two talked about it so Yuzu knows about her so I’ll just ask.....Are you two certain? If you are I’ll get ahold of her and Ume and see about dinner when I come back.”

“Yeah Papa,” Yuzu nodded and smiled at Mei, “ We’re certain, right Mei?”

“Yes....She may have changed since then and....,” Mei kissed Yuzu on the cheek, “she deserves a chance.”

“Like you’ve given me....so many of, “ Mei thought while staring at her fiancé adoringly. 

“You two sound certain, alright. I’ll get ahold of everyone and set it up,” Shou told her girls.

“Thank you, Father,” Mei said to her father.

“Yeah thanks Papa! We really appreciate it,” Yuzu said.

Shou couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of being able to help his girls. He was smiling but he was weary of where this could go, “Yeah, no problem.”

After the goodbyes, Yuzu wasted no time hugging her Mei. “I’m proud of you, Mei. Even for something like that, I know how it may have made you feel. But I’m proud nonetheless.”

“T...,” Mei blushed at the praise and contact, “Thank you, Yuzu. You....really helped.”

After pulling away from the hug, the couples’ eyes met and they blushed. Almost instinctively, they both leaned in for the kiss. 

“I love you, Yuzu,” Mei said, wrapping her arms around her lover. 

“I love you too, Mei,” Yuzu said returning the gesture despite being disappointed about the kiss ending. Neither of them knowing what’s to come.

~2 weeks later~

Shou has upheld his promise and arranged for Meis’ birth mother to have dinner with the Aiharas. It was Saturday and she was to arrive in a few hours.

“Shouuuu where’s the girls?” Ume asked after her husband was he only one to greet her at the door. 

“They’re taking a bath right now,” Shou informed his wife, “Yuzu wanted to make sure she was at her best.”

“Yeah that sounds just like her,” Ume hugged her husband, “you’re worried about her visit aren’t you?”

“Guess I can’t hide anything from you,” Shou said after a sigh, “yeah I’d be lying if I said I think it’ll go well.”

“Why’s that dear?” Ume kissed her husband on the cheek, “it’s just a dinner. Worst case scenario we can ask her to leave.”

“Where do I start? That woman......had they not asked to meet her I’d been okay not having contact with her. She can be a real stone cold bitch....I can handle her but I’m worried about what meeting her could do to Yuzu and Mei mostly.”

Before Shou had a chance to continue Ume stopped him with a kiss on the lips. This made the man blush ferociously as he awkwardly hugged his wife.

“That. That’s why I love you. You care so much for us and have a funny way of expressing it. Even if it’s not that often, we know you love us,” Ume stared adoringly at her husband.

“Ume....,” Shou sheepishly said.

“To be honest, I’m worried too. I mean the woman had no problem leaving her daughter and never contacting her. She was living alone then staying with someone she never met and never bothered even a call....and...,” Ume had some tears in her eyes.

“My daughter doesn’t deserve that. Neither of them....and after hearing everything you said it makes me want to be the best mom to Mei and Yuzu even more.”

When Shou called Ume about the plan to invite Meis’ birth mother, she instantly knew she had reason to worry based of how he sounded. He arrived home a few days ago and told her everything about his ex wife. Even some of the more graphic details even Mei didn’t know.

“You are, Ume.....you’re perfect,” Shou said awkwardly causing his wife to laugh.

“Oh Mama! You’re home!” Yuzu smiled while Mei rolled her towards their parents.

“I am! Hey girls,” Ume smiled at her daughters.

“Hello, Mother. How was work?” Mei asked.

“It was fine, glad to be home though. You two ready for tonight?” Ume asked, the second half sounding more serious than the first.

Yuzu and Mei gave each other a knowing look and nodded while taking hands. “We are...and we’re gonna be completely honest about our relationship.” Yuzu said.

“Yes, we have nothing to hide and aren’t ashamed. Despite whatever she may or may not say, we’re ready.” Mei reaffirmed.

The night they asked Shou to get ahold of Meis’ birth mother they had a serious talk before bed. They agreed that regardless of the woman’s acceptance of them they won’t run or hide anything. Even if she accepted them being gay but was disgusted about them being step sisters, they promised to each other to stay strong.

“I’m so proud of you girls,” Ume said while hugging her daughters. It was hard to believe how different these girls were a little more than a year ago. Yuzu, never experienced real love and would lie to her friends about it. Mei was too secluded to open up to anyone. Almost 2 completely different girls.

“We both are,” Shou added with a smile. He too in awe at how much his daughter has grown.

“Now,” Ume disengaged the hug, “I’ll go change than Mei and I will prepare dinner in a while.”

“Sounds good, mother. We’ll be waiting in our room.” Mei said as she rolled Yuzu to their room.

“Yuzu?” Mei asked after noticing Yuzu taking some deep breaths, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah everything is alright,” Yuzu let out a light chuckle, “I’m just a little nervous...I’ve never met a girlfriends’ parents. Well you’re my only girlfriend ever and I’ve met Papa but that’s not the same.....if that makes sense.”

“I suppose it does,” Mei chuckled a little, “I can’t relate to the feeling but I understand where you’re coming from. But I too am nervous. If things go well I could give you more family...if that makes sense.”

“It does,” Yuzu smiled at the blush forming on Meis’ face, “And if not now than maybe someday.....,” the blonde was interpreted by a knocking.

“Come in,” Mei said sounding a little annoyed her lover got interrupted.

“Hey girls , sorry to interrupt but Yuni called and will apparently be coming a little sooner. So Ume is starting dinner.” Shou told his girls.

“Yuni?....OH!,” Yuzu laughed as she answered her own question. “That’s Meis’ moms’ name? Yuni?”

“Yeah, Yuni Aihara. Even after the divorce she stuck with the name because ‘the name can take someone a long way’.” Shou did a laughable impression making Yuzu laugh and Mei chuckle.

“Well I suppose that’s my queue,” Mei said as she stood up, “would you like to come and help or stay in here?” She asked her fiancé.

“I’ll come help, not long and I’ll be doing most the cooking for you so I need all the practice I can get,” Yuzu beamed at her lover. She was visibly expected to be able to no only walk but also do more of the cooking.

As of tomorrow, when Yuzus gets her casts removed, Mei said she’ll let Yuzu start doing more like before. Yuzu knew her true motive behind not letting her do much as far as house work goes so she didn’t argue. Although Mei still insisted she sometime cook for the blonde even without her casts.

After the Aihara women were just about finished cooking there was a knocking on the door. “That must be her! How do I look?” Yuzu asked Mei.

“Yuzu you look fine,” Mei said, “as long as you look presentable my mother won’t care or even notice.”

“I still wanna make sure I look good when I meet my mother in law,” Yuzu said smiling more and more after each word.

“You look fine sweetie,” Ume said rolling her eyes and laughing, “now go meet her.”

After taking a few deep breaths, Yuzu nodded as Mei started to wheel her towards the door. When they reached the door, Mei opened it and laid eyes on a woman she hadn’t seen in years.

“M....mother,” Mei said still in shock.

Yuni wasn’t much younger than Shou, maybe 2 years at max. But even with the difference in age, Yuzu could see where Mei got her nose from. Mei and Yuni both had jet black hair but it was clear the older woman had dyed it while Meis’ was natural.

“Hello, Mei....and you are?” Yuni said once her eyes met Yuzu.

“Yuzu Aihara, it’s nice to finally meet you Meis’ mom!” Yuzu said nervously at her to be mother in law.

“Right....,” Yuni sighed, “Mrs.Aihara works. But it’s nice to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m Apr....,” a voice came from behind Yuni but got cut off.

“April Aihara! What did I say about inserting yourself into a conversation.” Yuni scolded the young girl.

The young girl looked on the verge of tears but gave a wavering smile , “I’m sorry mother....I just wanted to meet them.”

“That’s no excuse...,” Yuni tried to speak but got cut off herself.

“It’s nice to meet you, what’s your name?” Yuzu said smiling while the older woman looked annoyed.

“April....April Aihara,” she bowed, “it’s nice to meet you.”

April looked a lot like her mother, down to the same brown colored eyes. Only difference besides the age difference was April still had a sense of childhood innocence.

“April? That’s a cute name! How old are you sweetie?” Yuzu asked with an Ume like charm.

After looking at her mother for confirmation and getting a nod, the young Aihara spoke. “Thanks, I like yours too. Oh! And I’m 5!” She held up 5 fingers.

Meanwhile, Mei was still in total shock. She had a younger sister and was never told about her. “Mother....why....why wouldn’t you tell me you remarried and had a child??” She assumed.

“Oh spare me Mei,” Yuni rolled her eyes, “you were free to contact me and learn about things I did or didn’t do. Besides, I’m told Shou only invited me over so you can introduce your fiancé. Speaking of which, where is he? It’s rude to not meet someone at the door especially if you’re the one who wanted them to come.”

Yuzu and Mei gave each other a concerned glare as Shou peaked around and greeted his ex wife. “Mei,” Yuzu whispered, “this is insane! You’re a big sister.” She gasped, “I’m gonna have a sister in law!”

“Thank you Yuzu I’m well aware.” Mei snapped at her fiancé. “I’m sorry....it’s just a lot to register.”

Mei noticed April was taking peeks at them while Yuni introduced herself to Ume. “Say something, she’s your step sister after all.” Yuzu whispered while nudging Mei.

“Hello, April. I’m your step sister Mei Aihara. It’s nice to meet you,” Mei bowed towards the girl.

“Sister????,” the girl looked in awe, “Mother! I have a...,”

“April! You’re interrupting my introduction to this woman. What’s so important you wish disrupt it?” Yuni snapped at April.

“I.....,” the girl was on the verge of tears and pointed to Mei, “I have a sister.....,”

“Yes I’m aware. You also have a bad habit of interrupting, would you perhaps like to discuss that?” Yuni sighed in annoyance.

“Why don’t you just relax and we’ll go eat,” Shou cut in sounding annoyed at his ex wife. 

“Yes perhaps with food we can have a decent conversation, please lead the way Ume.” Yuni requested from Ume.

“Right....this way,” Ume sounded like she knew she had gotten the sugar coated story of Shous’ ex wife. She already had a few choice words to say but held her tongue knowing how important tonight was for her daughters.

Seemed like Yuzu was the only person Yuni wasn’t entirely getting to. Everyone had things they wished to say about her parenting, even Yuzu but she was holding it together to try and form a relationship with her to be mother in law.

“So April,” Yuzu started while everyone was sitting down at the table, “what do you like to do? Me and Mei would love to know, right Mei?” She added that last part to get Mei to bond with her sister.

“Yes....what do you like?” Mei asked.

“I like....uhhhh,” it was almost comical how much thought April was putting into the answer, “I got it! I like to read and color.”

“Those are nice hobbies, reading is one of mine as well,” Mei smiled at the young girl. Had it not been for Yuzu, she wouldn’t have a clue where to start with her sister.

“What are hobbies?” She asked in confusion.

“Hobbies are things you like to do in your free time. Much like reading or in some cases unnecessary make up.” Mei looked towards her fiancé who stuck her tongue out at her. April laughed at the reaction Yuzu gave, making the older girls smile. 

“So Mrs Aihara, what do you do? Like work?” Yuzu asked her mother in law.

“I managed a large scale traveling agency. I make it easy for people to travel with the most minimalist effort. Everything from flights, to hotel reservations and cab services all across the world.” Yuni said.

“Wow, that’s incredible! No wonder Mei is such a hard worker,” Yuzu smiled at her lover who was busy conversing with her sister.

“She looks so adorable right now,” Yuzu thought while staring at her fiancé.

“It’s what happens when people actually work hard in life,” Yuni nonchalantly said.

“Yeah I guess...so! How’s April handling school?” Yuzu asked.

“Yuzu, right? Why don’t you ask her yourself. She’s sitting right there.” Yuni said shutting down her daughter in law’s attempt to bond.

“Yeah....you’re right...,” Yuzu replied feeling a little discouraged. “How’s school treating you April?”

“What was that Y...Y...,” April struggled to remember the name.

“Yuzu,” Mei informed her younger sister.

“Right! What was that Yuzu?” April asked.

“I asked how was school going,” Yuzu smiled at the girl.

“Ohhhhh, it’s fun. I don’t got many friends though.....,” April gave a sad smile, “but I got my best friend so I don’t need many.”

Mei smiled as she thought about how the young girl reminds her so much of herself. She was happy she had some in common with the girl but was saddened to realize the bad things they could have in common.

“Did you know, your big sister is the student council President of our school?” Yuzu exaggerated to make it sound better.

“Really????” April looked at her sister in awe. “That’s incredible!”

Mei couldn’t help but blush at the enthusiasm the girl had for her position at the school. 

“Yup! She really is, she even did it in her first year of high school.” Yuzu added.

“Speaking of which,” Yuni hypocritically cut in, “Mei when will you fiancé be joining us? If he’s gonna be essential for you to inherit the academy than he should be capable of making a simple dinner. Especially one he requested.”

Shou and Ume stopped their conversation to listen in if their daughters need them. Yuzu took Meis’ hand after Yunis’ question and gave her a questioning look. “Ready?” The look said.

Mei had to take a second and get lost in those enchanting emerald beauties. “You’re my future. You’re my everything.” She thought to herself.

“Actually Mother,” Mei spoke, “my fiancé isn’t one chosen to help my career. My fiancé was chosen by me for being the one I love....isn’t that right, Yuzu?”

Laughter erupted from Yuni after Mei finished. “Oh Mei, I had no idea the academy taught someone how to be funny. The idea alone that you’d want to marry a woman is disgusting. Then alone having the woman be your own step sister.”

“Don’t you...,” Ume started, only to be stopped by Shou.

“Let them handle this.....it’s something they have to do.” He said.

“Mrs...Aihara....,” Yuzu was trying hard to stay calm. “I love your daughter. And she loves me. And we were hoping that if tonight went well you’d actually attend our weddi...”

“Oh your make believe wedding??,” Yuni laughed, “if you two ‘lesbos’ were having a wedding it’d be pointless. Girls can’t legally be married here in Japan but nice try.”

“I...we...,” Yuzu couldn’t help but start to tear up. She had never been laughed at like this, and Yuni had a point. At best Yuzu and Mei could get a civil partnership in Japan.

“Mother. I will ask once that you don’t EVER talk to my fiancé that way. So, please don’t talk to Yuzu that way.” Mei added feeling enraged by Yuzus’ tears.

“Ar....are you serious? Do you actually plan on marrying your step sister?” Yuni sounded shocked.

“What’s marrying mean?” April asked.

“It means, Yuzu and I.....,” Mei started.

“Whores! Actual lesbian whores!” Yuni screamed at the couple. “How could you be so fucked up that you’re not only a lesbo but also fuck your sister!?!”

“Yuni..,” Mei snapped at her mother. “I will NOT let you talk to me or my Yuzu that way. I love her, and she shows me more love in a single day THAN YOU EVER DID!” Meis’ voice cracked near the end.

“My job wasn’t to love you. My job was to marry and potentially produce a successor with Shou. Fortunately, we produced two, so you can be a disappointment to your family all you want.”

“What do you mean ‘we produced two’?” Shou asked while cutting in.

“Jesus Shou was it that hard to understand? April is your daughter.” Yuni told her ex husband.

“How could you!??” Ume yelled at Yuni. “How could you not tell someone about their daughter??”

“We saw what knowing about his daughter did. She ended up a lesbian whor...,”

“Shut up you bitch!” Mei screamed while her voice cracked. Her hand unintentionally hurting Yuzus’ from squeezing too hard. “Did we expect this? No. Did anyone? No! But that doesn’t matter. We love each other and that’s ALL that matters. I really hope you can find someone who makes you feel even 1/2 as great as Yuzu makes me....maybe then you wouldn’t be such a miserable bitch.”

“Mei....,” Yuzu was in shock at how enraged Mei can become when it comes to her. Part of Yuzu loved it, the willingness to protect her. “You’re right. I love you Mei Aihara. And I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I love you too, Yuzu Aihara.” Mei told her lover. She had to take a few deep breaths after her outburst and was even shaking a little.

Knowing she was beat and outnumbered, Yuni conceded. “I can see we aren’t welcomed here.” She said. Yuni grabbed Aprils’ arm and yanked her from her chair as she marched towards the door.

“No....I can’t fail another daughter,” Shou said. Despite saying it under his breath, Ume heard and understood how he felt.

“Yuni!” Ume screamed as she hustled and stopped the woman from leaving.

“As her step mother, I want what’s best for April. And that’s not you. You’re a miserable, controlling and condescending bitch! Let us take her, she’ll be...,”

“You want the brat????,” Yuni laughed as she shoved April towards her. “Fine. Have her. Enjoy fucking her up like those two whor.....,” 

SLAP

“Don’t ever take about MY daughters EVER again. If you even think about it than no amount of money, no status and no job will be able to protect you from me.” Ume screamed at the woman making her shiver.

Saying nothing, Yuni left her daughter and exited the apartment. “I’m sorry Mrs Aihara.” April said with some tears. 

“Look at me sweetie,” Ume knelt down to eye level to the child. “You have nothing to be sorry about. That woman, your mother, is to blame not you.”

“Wh...when is she coming back?” April asked. 

“How would you like to stay with us honey? That man that was having dinner with us is you father. Him and I are married, so that makes me your step mom. Also, that makes Yuzu your older step sister. You have family here and I promise, we all love you so much. We’ll make sure you’re happy and have a good life, I promise.”

After thinking it over for a few minutes the young girl replied, “do...do you pinky promise?” She said holding up her pinky

“I pinky promise sweetie,” Ume said without hesitation.

Back at the dinning table right after Ume chased Yuni. “Mei, are you okay?” Shou asked after remembering April isn’t his only daughter.

In all honesty, Mei was a little short of hyperventilating. She was taking deep rugged breathes and shaking. “Let’s give her a minute, Papa,” Yuzu said.

Wrapping her arms around Mei best she could, Yuzu whispered cautiously to avoid her lovers ears. “I’m so proud of you, my hero.”

“I...I didn’t....,” Mei started.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything at all. Just know I love you,” Yuzu dared a kiss on Meis’ cheek.

“You’re a lot stronger than me, Mei,” Shou said giving his daughters a smile. Even after all the years they spent married and finding out she hid a daughter from him, Shou couldn’t bring himself to really let Yuni have it. The fact Mei could told Shou just how strong his daughters are.

“Attention everyone!” Ume said she walked back into the room with April. “I have an announcement!” She said cheerfully.

“April here is going to be staying with us!” Ume said enthusiastically. Everyone was in shock at the news while hundreds of questions raced through their minds. 

Fortunately, Umes’ over enthusiastic tone told them all that she was talking like that for Aprils’ sake. “I....I mean we’re glad to hear!” Shou said as she met her daughter at eye level.

“Welcome to the family, my daughter.” Shou said nervously. He was fully aware of how awkward he sounded.

The Aiharas’ knew they were gonna have a conversation about April staying with them but knew how important it was to make the young girl feel safe and comfortable.

~a few hours later~

“You can sleep with Yuzu and Mei in their bed, there should be plenty of room. Should be but Yuzu is kinda a bed hog,” Ume whispered that last part to make April laugh. 

“Of course she can sleep on the bed, if it’s too crowded I’ll take a futon and Yuzu can stay with her.” Mei added for confirmation.

“And mother…..,” Mei said as she approached Ume and hugged her. “That woman gave birth to me but you’re my mother….I love you.” Yuzu heard sniffling but wasn’t sure who it was from. 

After saying goodnight, the girls all made their way to their room. “If it becomes too cold or too warm please let us know,” Yuzu told April only to be given a snore in return.

Yuzu smiled and looked at Mei, “she reminds me of you....,” but Mei was holding her face in her hands.

“Come on, lets go out to the balcony and talk.” Yuzu said after putting her hand on Meis’. Only given a nod in return.

Before they went out, Mei grabbled them both a blanket for the cold. It had snowed before but it didn’t stay, fortunately tonight was rather warm so it was more for precaution.

The moment the door was shut, the girls let out an exasperated sigh. “Mei I......no. How are you feeling?” 

“I...I’m uncertain,” Mei shakily.

“It’s okay. Even if you’re uncertain and what you feel doesn’t make sense to you it’s all okay.” Yuzu took her hand and smiled. “Just take your time.”

“Thank you, Yuzu.....let’s see...I feel...well sorta,” Mei thought for a minute, “I feel a lot. Scared and happy mainly.”

“Why are you scared?” Yuzu asked.

“When Yuni said all those things I saw how much it hurt you. I can handle it, but I could only imagine how you felt. Picturing you breaking down in tears became too painful....,” Mei started to blush a little but it fainted.

“When I finally snapped it was the first time in my life I’ve ever felt that kind of rage...,” Mei chocked up, “even when father left this didn’t compare....I’m scared that I’ll someday snap at you like that.”

Yuzu let out some tears with her fiancé at her revelation. Although some of Yuzus’ were happy since it reminded her how much Mei really loves her.

“Mei...we will fight. It’s inevitable for married couples. And yes, I will probably snap at you like that myself. But you know I love you, and I’d only yell at you if I was hurt or angry. We just have to remember that we love each other and no matter what, fighting won’t change that.”

“You make a good point....,” Mei gave a small smile to her lover. 

“Besides,” Yuzu said while wiping away some of Meis’ tears, “if you yelled at me like that I’d instantly know I totally screwed up. Heck I’m more surprised you haven’t.”

Mei couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. After everything that’s happened between them, it was a miracle they hadn’t gotten into fights.

“There’s that laugh I love,” Yuzu said, “now the good part, I wanna know why you’re happy. Pleeease.”

“I suppose you earned that much,” Mei blushed a little. “I’m happy because I have a mother who actually loves me...I have a mother, a father, a sister and a fiancé who love me,” Mei couldn’t hold back more tears.

“I have everything I’ve ever wanted and it’s all thanks to you, thank you.” She didn’t bother wiping her tears and chose to let them fall down her cheek.

“Mei....,” Yuzu started crying again, “you’re all I’ve ever wanted. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Yuzu......and...and I promise when we start our own family it’ll never be this crazy.”

“Haha yeah that’d be...wait!” Yuzus’ eyes went wide as she stared at her fiancé.

“You...you wanna start a family with me??” The blonde asked. “I didn’t even know you were thinking about things like that.”

“I...I mean I....well...,” Mei blushed ferociously as she stammered through her words. Ever since Yuzu pointed out how little family they actually have, the idea of them starting one someday was laid in Meis’ mind.

“I can’t wait,” Yuzu said trying to stay calm even though her heart was racing. She truly loved the idea of starting a family with Mei, the fact Mei shared these thoughts made everything better.

“I know it’ll be hard. I know it may sound ridiculous. But yes. Someday I would like for us to start our own family,” Mei boldly said.

“I’d like that, we can have ourselves a nice little boy,” Yuzu smiled at thoughts of their potential family filled her.

“Or...we could have a little girl,” Mei said, cementing what gender she’d hope for.

“Mei...I swear someday somehow I’ll make this dream of ours come true and give us both the family we want,” Yuzu said while trying to hold both of Meis hands.

“Now I know it’ll happen...thank you,” Mei said quietly. 

Around 3 am Ume awoke to find her husband was no where in sight. After waiting a few minutes to see if he’d be back she decided to look for him. “Shou?” She said entering the living room.

After hearing some noise, Ume decided to turn on the light. “Shou? You okay?” She asked after seeing her husband in a sad sight. 

He was curled up in a ball with a bottle of alcohol in his hand already mostly gone. “Shou? Dear talk to me.” She pleaded.

“U...Ume?” The slightly drunken Shou asked.

“Yeah it’s me,” she joined her husband on the floor. “What’s wrong?”

“I....,” Shou choked up and took a big drink from the bottle. “I know when we got married you expected Mei...but....,” he wiped away some tears.

“You didn’t sign up for April....so if it’s too much for you I’d understand if you wanted a div...,”

“How could you say that??” Ume sounded genuinely offended. “She’s my daughter just as much as Yuzu and Mei. I will take of her just like I have them. And you....I love you Shou, I wouldn’t want to divorce if you had 100 unknown children.”

Shou let out a laugh which quickly died, “I’m sorry you love a failure like me.”

“Failure? Shou you’re not a...,”

“Yes I am!” He said louder than intended. “I failed Mei by leaving. I failed Yuzu by never being the Papa she deserves. I failed April by never even knowing she existed!” The man couldn’t hold back his tears.

“I failed you by being a useless husband who’s never around when you deserve the best, Ume....I’m sorry.”

“You’re wrong...,” she started while hugging her husband, “Mei thinks the world of you, you leaving and seeking out your goal has inspired her to do the same and now she’s in love. Yuzu was scared of telling us about her and Mei but without being told prior to it, you accepted them being lovers with open arms instantly. You have no idea how much that meant to her. And April.....,” Ume sighed.

“Not knowing she existed was not your fault...it was Yunis’. She’s the one who couldn’t be bothered to even send a simple text. Besides, how do we know she wasn’t lying?”

“She was a lot of things...but a liar was never one of them...,” Shou said through his own tears. “You mean it Ume?? Everything you said.”

“Of course, we all love you Shou. And we’d be grateful to have someone even 1/2 as amazing as you are so please stop blaming yourself.”

“I could never guess what I did to get an amazing woman like you Ume,” he gave her a smile, “Thank you...I love you.”

The couple laid in each other’s arms for what seemed like forever before Shou broke the silence. “I’m done leaving..I’ll find some job to support us but I’m done.”

“Are you sure Shou?” Ume asked, “I know how Important it is to you. And I don’t mind as long as you’re not gone for more than 2 months at a time.”

“Yeah...I’ve found my answer. It’s you, it’s Mei, it’s Yuzu, and it’s April....it’s a family I love.” 

“I wish he saw the man I see...,” Ume thought to herself.

“Okay. If that’s what you want I fully support you. Just don’t get tired of being around me so much,” Ume said with a wink.

“I’ll try,” Shou chuckled, “but the same goes for you.”

“Hmm we’ll see,” Ume exaggerated to make her husband smile, working successfully.

“Gonna be kinda nice being around everyone so much......wait. What are we gonna do about April?” Shou asked.

“Huh? I thought we were gonna raise her together.” Ume was oblivious to what he meant.

“Well I mean think about it. She can’t stay in Yuzu and Meis room, married couples need....,” he coughed,” ‘privacy’. And we don’t got enough rooms for her to have her own. We still need to get her a bed, clothes and into the academy.....,” Shou started listing everything they lacked for April making Ume laugh.

“You really put a lot of thought into this that quickly huh?” 

“I....may have been thinking about it when you declared she was staying.” Shou said.

“Hmmm lets see....,” Ume thought. 

“I got an idea but I’m not sure.....,” Ume said after a few minutes of thinking.

“What is it?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) the big thing that’ll change is inclusion of April, if feedback thinks “it’s pointless drama” than it will be changed.  
2) the reason behind this is I’m uncertain if it’s as good idea as I think.  
3) April is named because of Mei.  
4) I know it may not sound likely (Umes parents) but I like some bittersweetness and it’s my personal theory behind it.  
5) Fair warning: if it’s feedbacked that April is an okay choice than you should know the story won’t become hers. It will focus on her at times , but it’ll still be Yuzu and Meis’ story. But I will promise to try and have her whenever works.  
6) shoutout to demosthenes56 and sir wolf eye, they keep putting up with my asking for advice. They’re goat!


	11. Home is where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aiharas’ discuss Umes’ plan for their living situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy :D

“Alright Yuzuko you’re all set!” Dr.Shinamuni said after cutting off Yuzus’ arm cast.

“Wow, thanks Atsuko!” Yuzu smiled at her doctor. Over the course of their visits, Yuzus’ doctor Atsuko had told her she’d prefer to be spoken to in not such a formal manner. This didn’t stop Mei, who couldn’t break old habits.

“Feels good to be able to....,” Yuzu said as she hopped off her chair and instantly collapsed.

“Yuzu!!” Mei screamed with tears forming in her eyes.

“I’m okay I’m okay,” Yuzu said rubbing her hurt arm, “I just didn’t expect to fall.” She added a chuckle.

“You need to be careful.....please,” Mei whispered that last part.

“Yuzuko,” Atsuko said while laughing, “your legs haven’t been used in 2 months. It’s gonna take some adjusting. Now, you can do physical rehab here or you can give it time and just be careful while you walk...and don’t jump down anywhere.”

“I’ll be more careful,” Yuzu gave a nervous chuckle, “finally going back to school tomorrow, gotta not fall everywhere ya know?”

“Yeah that’d probably help,” Atsuko smiled at the girl. After saying their goodbyes, the married couple to be made their way to a lunch with Ume and April.

“Sorry, Mei.” Yuzu said, “we’re gonna be late to lunch because I’m so slow.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Mei told the blonde as she took her hand, “we’ll get over this in no time.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Yuzu smiled at her lover. “Hopefully it’s faster than my casts were.”

That morning Ume had decided to take April to get some necessities and decided Yuzu and Mei would be more than capable of handling Yuzus’ appointment. She also told her daughters that they’ll all meet up for lunch to have an important talk.

Shou spent his morning getting in contact with Yuni and having all the necessary paper work sent over to them, the girl promising it’d be there within the week.

“I wonder what Mama wants to talk about,” Yuzu said as she slowed down, unable to walk too fast.

“I’d assume it’d be regarding my-Our. Our sister.” Mei said. The couple hadn’t discussed it, having a new sister, and it was still hard for them to grasp.

“Yeah maybe...oh! That’s Mama!” Yuzu said as she answered her phone. “Mama? What’s up?........Uh huh........Yup!....Alright, see you soon. Love you.”

“I guess they got more than expected and are gonna run home. Just gonna meet them there now.”

On their way home, Yuzu had insisted they walked. She made the argument she had sat enough for the last two months, which had Mei conceding to her suggestion of taking the train. It took them longer than expected to arrive, making them arrive after their mother and sister.

“Hey Mama, we’re home,” Yuzu said as they entered an empty apartment, “Hello?” Confused, the girls looked for their family.

It was clear Ume and April had stopped by, given all the bags of clothes and school supplies. They had clearly shown up yet weren’t anywhere in sight. Even Shou had vanished.

“Strange,” Mei commented, usually whenever anyone one of them would arrive someone would greet them.

Once arriving at the kitchen, they noticed a note that Mei read. “They..want us to meet them at the apartment below ours?”

“They do? Like to meet a neighbor?” Yuzu asked in joined confusion.

“I...don’t know. Regardless, it says to join them when we arrive. Shall we?” Mei asked as she led the way.

The couple hadn’t ever explored their building. Closest to it was Meis’ first time here, looking for her new step mother and sister.

“Here we are,” Yuzu said as she knocked, her other hand holding Meis’.

“Girls, you’re here!” Ume said after opening the door.

“We are, hello mother,” Mei smiled at the woman.

“Hello dear,” Ume looked at Yuzu and smiled more when she saw the lack of casts, “bet you’re glad to not have a vegetable for a fiancé now.”

“I am,” Mei said as she remembered herself that Yuzu was cast free.

“Yeah yeah I know. Sorry to burst your bubble but I’m not longer ‘a vegetable’.” Yuzu said sounding annoyed, causing her mother to laugh.

“Yeah you’re right, my wittle Yuzu can finally walk,” Ume said laughing and pinching her eldest daughters’ cheeks. This made Yuzu groan in annoyance while Mei couldn’t resist a smile.

“Oh, come in come in.” Ume said realizing they were still at the doorway. The Aihara women started to make their way through the apartment.

“Mother..,” Mei started, “why did you ask us to meet you here? If we’re meeting a neighbor we should’ve freshened up.”

“Ah well...,” Ume stopped in her tracks just before the door to the living room, “that’s the best part!” She opened the door and waved her confused girls through.

“Uhhhh, hey papa and April.” A confused Yuzu said while her step father was moving a couch around while her youngest sister was clenching Kumagorou.

“Oh hello,” April said with a slight bow.

“Hey there Yuzu and Mei. Bet you’re glad to be free huh?” Shou asked Yuzu 

“Oh yeah! My muscles are kinda weak but besides that it’s nice.” Yuzu said giving a nervous chuckle.

“Well yeah, ya haven’t used a lot of them in 2 months. Just be sure ya don’t do anything that could get ya hurt,” Shou told his oldest.

“Yeah.....thanks,” Yuzu said flatly.

“Father...,” Mei added, “why were you adjusting the couch? I’m sure whoever lives here liked it where it was.”

“Well I...Uhh. Hey Ume,” Shou called for his wife, “should we tell them now?”

Ume joined her husband by his side, “girls...let’s talk.”

Everyone sat down while April distracted herself with a cartoon Ume put on. Not to Umes’ surprise but the young girl hadn’t watched one before.

“You see...we talked it over and it’s like this. We can’t ask you two to share a room with April, not only would it be too cluttered but you’re going to get married in a few months. You two have a right to have privacy a....,” Ume coughed, “a married couple needs.” This comment made Yuzu and Mei blush in the midst of their confusion.

“So we talked it over and decided that since you two will already be graduating next year, we’d be okay if you two had your own place.” Ume continued.

“M..mother? What exactly are you saying?” Mei said wanting to clarify.

“Are you kicking us out??” Yuzu said in a confused oblivious panic.

“No no no,” Shou laughed, “it’s not like that. You see, this apartment will either go to you girls or Ume, April, and I will move in. You’re not being kicked out, you can have the other apartment and we can move out. We also figured it’d be best to let you two decide which.”

“I...see,” Mei said while still in shock. To her it did make sense why they’d decide this. That didn’t make it any easier, she had just gotten use to having her family. Her demeanor showed how she felt causing Ume to speak.

“Sweetie,” Ume said taking Meis’ hand, “nothing will really change. We can still have breakfast and dinner together. We can even still spend all day together if that’s what you want. Only thing that’ll change is where we sleep.”

“I suppose you have a good point mother....Yuzu. What do you think?” Mei asked her fiancé. 

To be honest, Yuzu felt similar to Mei. Since she only had one parent growing up, Yuzu had grown to be quite attached to Ume. The idea of not living with her did kinda make her sad. 

After not getting a response, Mei leaned over and whispered into her lovers ear, “it’ll be okay. We’ll still be together.” She took her blonde haired lovers’ hand.

“I guess...,” Yuzu said still saddened. 

“I’m sorry girls....,” Ume said, “I know this may be hard for you two but I promise nothing will change. We’ll still be our little family. And Shou has some good news to add.”

“I’m not leaving anymore. I’m gonna get a job and stay around. For good,” he smiled at Mei at that last part.

“You...are?” Mei asked in disbelief.

“Yeah....I’m not gonna let you girls down anymore. Any of you,” he looked over at his distracted youngest and smiled.

“I see...,” it honestly hurt Mei knowing Shou is only staying this time because of April and not because of her.

“We’ll take this one,” Yuzu said as she squeezed her fiancés’ hand, “this apartment. We’ll take it.” Everyone was surprised to see Yuzu so eager.

Yuzu could only imagine the daggers that Shous’ staying put in Meis’ heart and only wanted to make her feel okay. Despite her own sadness, she put it aside to be strong for the younger girl.

“That okay, Mei? If we take this one? Was thinking we can set up our room the same way down here. Or we can even mix things up a little, maybe I have the other half of the room and you have my half. OH! We can also invite our friends over whenever!” Yuzu sounded enthusiastic, surprising Mei given the blondes attitude minutes ago 

“As long as we’re together, it’ll all be okay. Right?” Yuzu asked her lover after not getting a reply.

“I...yes....I make a compelling argument....,” Mei said actual managing a small smile.

“I told Shou you two would probably choose this one,” Ume said with a sheepish smile, “we can start moving whenever. Or if you girls prefer we can have it all done by the time you get back tomorrow. After all we got April here to carry everything.”

Ume and Shou had taken some time off in order to bond with their new daughter. They both agreed spending time with her would be crucial for her comfort living with them. 

“Huh?” April asked, “why would I have to curry something?”

“She said carry,” Mei said quicker than intended.

“Oh,” the young girl laughed, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright sweetie,” Ume laughed. “But yeah it’s all up to you two girls.” She added.

“Please have it done tomorrow,” Mei said in a monotone voice, “if it’s too hard we’ll help when we get back.” The black haired girl just wanted to get it over with and potentially avoid her father as much as possible. 

“Consider it done,” Shou said with a sheepish smile.

“Now that we’ve got that taken care!” Ume got up and hugged her two oldest, “how about we all go upstairs for lunch then later out for dinner to celebrate Yuzus’ freedom.”

“Yeah lunch sounds good,” Yuzu said nodding and smiling, “cmon Mei I’ll cook you something yummy.” She lead her lover upstairs as their parents and sister followed.

Mei could tell by the way Yuzu was smiling and acting she was trying to cheer her up. To be honest, Mei wanted nothing more than to be alone with her fiancé in her arms. Unfortunately, it’d have to wait at least another day. 

With all the arguing the day before, April hadn’t quite picked up on the fact her older sisters were lovers. Yuzu and Mei weren’t sure how to approach the conversation, and didn’t enjoy the idea of cuddling while April was in the bed.

“Alright what sounds good Mei?” Yuzu asked her lover. “Whatever you want I’ll cook it up in no time.” 

“Apologies....I don’t quite feel like eating. Thank you though, Yuzu.” Mei said giving her lover a small smile.

“Oh...alright. How about I get you something to drink? Some tea? How about some juice??” Yuzu asked, trying to cheer up her Mei. 

“I...suppose some juice would be nice. Thanks.” Mei replied. Despite how it looked, it meant the world to Mei how much Yuzu was trying to help.

“C..could I get some as well?” April timidly asked. 

“Hm?” Yuzu looked at her sister, “of course! I’ll get you a glass. Oh wait! Do you want something to eat? Sorry, I should’ve asked before.”

“Thank you,” April lightly bowed, “umm.....no thanks. Just the juice please.” 

“Alright,” Yuzu smiled and handed the filled glass to the young girl, “Mama? Papa? You two want something?”

“Yeah but don’t worry, I’m on it. You just sit down and relax,” Ume said while starting her and her husbands’ food.

After a few hours the Aiharas’ went out to celebrate Yuzu being cast free. It wasn’t anywhere fancy but still was nice. Mei had a good poker face, but Yuzu would tell she was still bothered. It was clear from how little she actual ate or spoke. 

Insult to injury, Ume and Shou were seemingly too distracted bonding with their new daughter to notice Meis’ behavior at the restaurant. They couldn’t help but ask about her favorite foods and desserts. 

To their surprise, the child had no experience in regards to desserts. “How about after we dinner we order some crepes? Mei loved them when she was little and according to Yuzu still does.” Shou offered.

“Surprised you remember that....,” Mei thought to herself in a small fit of rage. 

Much like her big sister, April thought that crepes’ were delicious after trying it. Ume made a mental note to have her try some more sometime.

After dinner the family made their way home, Meis’ demeanor unchanged. Whenever she was like this, Yuzu noticed she clung to her more. All the way home, Mei didn’t let go of her fiancés’ arm in desperate need of the support. This didn’t go unnoticed by April who didn’t understand but also didn’t wanna be rude.

Finally when it was time for everyone to go to bed, the sisters retreated to their shared room for the night. “After she’s asleep go to the balcony.” Yuzu whispered to her lover with a quick kiss on the cheek.

It didn’t take long for April to drift asleep, holding Kumagoro made it easy for anyone to sleep even Shou. 

“Sit....,” Mei managed to say somewhat strictly. “Sorry....please sit Yuzu.” Mei remembered she didn’t have to be strict or bossy with Yuzu to get what she wants. 

“Okay.” Yuzu obeyed. If she was to be honest, when Mei was strict with her it she kind of liked it. Not every time she was strict, but occasionally.

Yuzu started panicking when Mei sat down on her lap, “please...hold me.” Mei asked her fiancé.

“Of course,” Yuzu wrapped her arms around her Mei, “how ya feeling?”

“I....,” Mei started crying, “ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Your feelings aren’t ridiculous, Mei.” Yuzu squeezed her lover.

“Feels that way.” Mei started holding her face and letting the tears out more.

“It’s....not......,” Mei got quieter after each word. This made Yuzu miss the last half.

“What was that?” 

“It’s not fair!” Mei screamed. 

“He left...and never stayed. I’m his daughter and he had no problem abandoning me! I spent so long wishing he’d come back...so many nights alone waiting for him and and now he’s back...he’s back and......it’s not for me.” Mei choked up as her anger grew.

“It’s for some....,” Mei took a few deep breaths, “it’s for some BRAT he doesn’t even know. And it’s absolutely ridiculous, this whole thing!” 

“I’m sorry.....,” a quiet voice came from the balcony door. The voice made Meis’ eyes go wide and stomach sink. 

Mei looked over to see her younger sister holding Kumagorou while tears ran down her face. “I..I’m sorry I ruin everything.” 

“April, no I...” Mei stopped when the younger girl ran back inside. This made Mei start to feel sick. 

Mei knew the first few weeks of staying with them would be crucial to April and feared she put a huge dent in it. The young girl was happy to hear she has a sister and barely a day later her sister made her cry. 

That and what Yuzu might say about it made Mei feel sick to her stomach. “Go get her.” The blonde said while releasing her lover. 

“Yuzu, I....,” Mei stopped feeling uncertain about what to say. 

“I love you, Mei. I don’t think any less of you so don’t worry. You’re still the woman I love.” Yuzu said sounding oddly bold.

“Thank you...I love you too. Wait here.” Mei left to find their sister. It still amazes Mei how well Yuzu can read her, makes her consider asking her green haired senpai for tips about reading people. 

Their room was empty so Mei checked the living room and found the young Aihara crying while clinging to Kumagorou like her life depended on it. Fortunately, Shou and Ume were deep sleepers and weren’t woken up.

“Okay.....just like when talking to Yuzu.” Mei thought to herself.

“May I sit?” Mei asked, starling her sister. April had taken vacancy on the couch, leaving the other 2 seats open.

“I guess.” All the young girl said.

“Thank you....he’s soft isn’t he?” Mei asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

“I guess.” The girl repeated, she was trying not to cry. Failing, but trying.

“April....I...what’s wrong?” Mei asked while mentally scolding herself for asking such a dumb question.

“I’m sorry....you’re mad and it’s all my fault...” April replied, still not lifting her head off the bear.

“No..it’s not your fault April. I shouldn’t have said what I did....I’m sorry.” 

“But it’s true!” April raised her voice for the first time ever, surprising Mei.

“I....ruin everything.....I ruin meetings I ruin business calls I ruin her life....I ruin.....everything.” The young girl cried as she kicked the couch. 

It was then that Mei realized the extent of their mothers’ blatant verbal abuse and the effect it had on her sister. 

“No wonder she left me....,” April said before she screamed into Kumagorou, hoping to muffle the sound.

“That’s enough!” Mei snapped, not able to handle her sisters’ pain she pulled her from the bear and into a hug. She lived with similar pain for a long time, no way she’d let her sister experience it.

“April, our mother left you here because she knew we would be able to provide a better life for you.” Mei lied.

“And I promise you, from now on your life will be so much better and so filled with happiness, joy and love.”

“How do you know???” April sounded more desperate than anything

“April.....May I tell you a story?” Mei asked.

“Huh?” The girl looked up at her sister, “what kind of story?”

“I think it’ll help you,” Mei adjusted her young sister to be sitting on her lap. Mei usually only did this to cheer Yuzu up.

After April moved on her big sisters’ lap Mei began. “When I was around twice your age my...our father left. He had a dream and goals that required him to leave. After he left I...,” Mei took a few deep breaths.

“I was alone. And while I was alone I decided it was my soul purpose in life to protect the academy until he returned....it made me empty.”

“I was so desperate for love yet I pushed away anyone who’d try....I even spent most nights crying.”

At this point April couldn’t help but feel bad for her big sister and want to hug her. She wanted to but wasn’t sure.

“But..finally after 5 years he remarried. It was then I met our step mother and my life forever changed. She’s such a caring mother, always thinking of us and willing to do anything to make us happy....eventually my frozen heart melted thanks to all the love they gave.”

Most of what helped Mei was in fact Yuzu but she couldn’t lie about the effect Ume had on her. She showed Mei was it felt like to have a mother who loves you, even if you aren’t biologically hers.

Mei could tell the young girl was still a little confused and continued. “The point is that once I met our step mother, my life got better in so many ways that I can’t even count. Just like how yours will.”

The older girl wasn’t lying, the day she met Ume was in fact the same day she met the love of her life as well.

“Okay.....,” April started but stopped because of a yawn.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Mei told her sister who happily complied.

When they got back to their room they found Yuzu already laying in bed. Fortunately, she was still awake.

“Sorry Mei, it started snowing and got too cold.....how’d it go?” Yuzu asked as her sisters got into bed.

“I think it went well,” Mei genuinely smiled. She learned how similar she and April were but realized there was no reason to worry about all the bad similarities. Yuzu and Ume will soon save this poor girl, and Mei truly believed that.

Yuzu wanted to ask her youngest sister but she had passed out the moment her head hit the pillow. 

“I’m so proud of you Mei,” Yuzu said before placing a kiss on her lovers lips.

“Thank you...yu....z...,” Mei said as the fatigue and stress of the day set in. Yuzu always found it adorable whenever she would fall asleep mid sentence.

“Guess I should get some sleep too....got a big day tomorrow.” Yuzu thought as she drifted asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) thanks so much for all the feedback last chapter! It helped decided whether or not April would stay and she is.  
2) this was originally a longer chapter but that’s now chapter 12  
3) it was kinda an unspoken rule but I’m gonna try to have a chapter at least once a month around the 25th. I got a lot of ideas.  
4) how would you guys feel about the occasional one-shot stories here? Just to get other characters like Matsuri more involved without having to create a whole segment just so they can be there.  
5)Thanks for reading! Any thoughts, comments, criticism, advice, are all welcomed!


	12. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu goes back to school; the couple enjoys their first night in their new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally part of chapter 11, not technically new if you read that before before February 3rd.

Mei woke up that morning to the sound of knocking on the door, “come in.” The girl didn’t bother raising her head from her pillow.

“Rise and shine beautiful,” Yuzu said as she walked in with a tray of breakfast food. Both girls blushing at the beautiful part. Yuzu couldn’t not freak out about calling her Mei any sort of nickname.

“G..good morning, Yuzu. I really appreciate it but you know how I feel about eating in bed. And we could wake April.” Mei smiled at her sister and then her lover.

“Good morning, cmon Mei. One time won’t hurt anyone. Besides....I wanna spoil my bride a little.” Yuzu said while avoiding eye contact, hoping it would somehow hide her blush....it didn’t.

“Her bride....,” Mei thought while her smile grew.

“Alright....let’s eat on the floor though.” Mei slid off the bed onto the floor while Yuzu took her spot next to her.

Not long into breakfast, Yuzu looked out the window and smiled. “Looks like we could finally have a white Christmas this year. That’s good, always makes the Christmas party more.....,” Yuzu stopped and remembered how last Christmas went.

“I’m looking forward to this years’ party.....really hope we have cake this year too.” Mei said, exaggerating the final part.

She wanted to focus only on the parts of last years Christmas she didn’t quite get to enjoy but genuinely looked forward to. Trying her best to not think of Yuzus’ rejection or any events caused by a pink haired brat.

“Of course we will!” Yuzu beamed full of energy, “I’m gonna make a cake so good it’ll put my last one to shame!.....it might take a few more tries this time however.”

“You have a high standard to meet, I look forward to the results,” Mei smiled at her lover.

After finishing their breakfast, Yuzu took the tray and went to begin getting back into the flow of her school day morning routine. When she was walking away, Mei couldn’t help but observe her bottom half.

“Has she always had such a nice butt??” Mei thought while lost in a trance. It had been weeks since Mei got a decent look and now that she could see it again, it was hard to deny the attraction.

“I could never admit it to her.....,” Mei thought about her new attraction, “but I guess that’s normal for couples...to be attracted to each other’s body’s. Wait. Does she like mine? Mine couldn’t compete with hers so maybe not.....I need to get ready.”

The black haired her got up from her spot next to the bed but noticed a peculiar magazine on Yuzus’ table.

“How to be a good spouse for you wife?” Mei read the title. Looking through it, she noticed “complement her” and “cook for her” each had a few pages.

She then realized this magazine was made for male and female married couples and couldn’t help but laugh. The idea that Yuzu was the man or “wore the pants” in their relationship was actually kinda funny to Mei.

To Mei, the idea that the one leading had to be “the man” was silly, she only saw two girls. Both of which liked to lead and follow.

If she were to be completely honest, she preferred being the one who lead but when Yuzu tries to she obliges happily. Despite that, she did believe that she was the one who “wore the pants” in her and Yuzus’ relationship.

Soon, the couple made their way to school together for the first time in months. Of course they had to leave earlier than they use to to account for Yuzus’ weak muscles but Mei didn’t mind. Just more time with her lover.

“It’s so strange,” Yuzu said with a smile.

“What is?” Mei asked.

“The last time we went to school together we were girlfriends and now we’re planning our wedding,” Yuzu smiled even more. She made sure no one was around before saying so however.

“Remember, you can’t mention it to anyone. If you do, it has to be someone who already knows. And make sure no one else can hear. No exceptions.” Mei said sounded serious.

“Yeah....I know,” Yuzus’ happy smile changes to a saddened one.

“I’m sorry,” Mei looked around and when she confirmed no one was around she kissed Yuzu on the cheek. “We can talk about it all day after school. Everyday if you want.”

Yuzu couldn’t stop the blush that formed on her face at the contact. “Y..yeah! Yeah that works. I’ll be good.” She sounded happier.

“If you aren’t....,” Mei leaned in, “you’ll get the same punishment you received when you got a job. Perhaps even more severe. Understood?”

Now Yuzus’ whole face was burning red as she recalled what Mei had decided would be the course to take for punishing her.

“I.....,” Yuzu started.

“Mei Mei and...,” Himeko genuinely smiled, “Yuzu Aihara . Glad to see you’re finally back.”

“Oh hey eyebrows,” Yuzu laughed.

“I.....you....,” Himeko gritted her teeth but sighed, “welcome back Aihara.”

“Yuzucchi!!!” A voice came from seemingly out of no where and tackled Yuzu.

“Ouch! Haurmin, what’s the big deal?” Yuzu asked as she rubbed her hurt hip.

“‘What’s the big deal?’ You’re finally coming back to school! You should’ve text me or something! Nene has been going insane waiting for your return.” Harumin said, completely unaware of the death stare Mei was giving her.

“Yeah sorry.....it was a long weekend.” Yuzu chuckled nervously, “right Mei?”

“On second thought....it’s all good, I don’t need to know any,” Harumin coughed, “‘details’.”

“IT WASNT ANYTHING LIKE THAT!” Yuzu screamed with a ferocious blush. Even Mei blushed at what Harumin had insinuated.

Before long, the group had arrived to school and role call had begun. “Aihara, Mei.” The teacher called.

“Present.” Mei stated.

“Aihara, Yuzu....probably still out,”

“Here,” Yuzu said sheepishly.

“Hm?” The teacher looked up and smiled, “Well it would seem so, my apologies. Welcome back.” Even Mei couldn’t stop smiling at what she was hearing.

Come PE, Yuzu had asked the teacher if she could just walk around due to her weak muscles. The older woman allowed it and excused her from almost everything as long as she walked around.

Mei couldn’t help but occasionally take a glance at her wandering lover, to be more specific, she couldn’t stop an occasional stare at her new attraction. Yuzu wasn’t in anything tight or revealing, but Mei was glad she was there nonetheless.

Once lunch came, Yuzu heard what she thought was a banshi. “Yuzu-senpai!” Nene came crying from seemingly no where.

“Nene! Hey!” The blonde smiled as she hugged her crying friend.

“I...missed...you,” Nene said between sobs. Yuzu expected her to cry but this what kind of hurting the blonde.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Yuzu rubbed her back, “I’m back now so don’t worry. Cmon, let’s eat.”

Nene soon stopped crying and managed to enjoy a lunch with her senpais. Harumin and Yuzu both were trying to cheer her up, despite Yuzu being the one who just came back.

They even went as far as Haurmin feeding Yuzu a piece of food and instantly the lower class men was in a better mood.

Eventually, the school day ended. Yuzu figured Mei would have student council work so she was gonna walk alone. “Aihara.” Yuzu heard, making her jump.

“Huh? Oh, Mei hi,” Yuzu said in a somewhat panic. Still not use to being called just Aihara by her lover. Didn’t stop the blonde from smiling however.

“Student council work is done for the day, were you heading home?” Mei asked, trying to sound platonic.

“Yup,” Yuzu said.

An awkward silence fell between them as they each waited for the other to ask to walk together.

“I see,” Mei sighed, “I suppose I’ll see you there.” She started leaving.

“Huh? Hey wait up!” Yuzu said as she quickly caught up to her fiancé and begun their walk home.

Once out of viewing distance, the couple instantly intertwined their fingers and walked hand in hand.

“Hey girls!” Ume beamed as her daughters arrived home, “how was school?”

“It was....,” Mei stopped and recalled their PE class and coughed, “interesting. How was your day, mother?”

“Busy as all heck but we managed to get everything set up for everyone! What about you sweetie?” Ume asked her oldest.

“First day back was great. No one outside of friends and teachers really realized I was gone though,” Yuzu chuckled nervously.

“They should’ve.” Mei said without thinking, making her mother and lover smile at her expense.

“Oh by the way Mama,” Yuzu gestured for Ume to let her whisper something in her ear, “did you get everything I asked you to?”

“Yup!” Ume smiled, “I figured you’d want it downstairs so we put everything down there.” She leaned in and whispered, “I know she’ll love it.”

Yuzu let out a little squeal and hugged Ume. “Thanks Mama!”. It wasn’t anything special but Yuzu wanted to prepare one of Meis’ favorite meal and dessert for their first night together in their new apartment.

Ume happily agreed to get all everything Yuzu asked. She knew it would make both of her girls happy.

While Yuzu and Ume discussed dinner, Mei had excused herself to see what her father and sister were up to.

“April?” Mei knocked on her door, “May I come in?” After a few seconds, the young girl said okay.

“Hello,” Mei said as she looked around her old room. She felt a sense of bittersweet as she looked around and saw her and Yuzus’ things had been moved and replaced with things their mother bought for April the day before.

Everything was gone except a peculiar brown bear, one that was being cuddled.

“Hey, Mei.....how was school?” April asked.

“It was good.....did you finish moving everything with mother and father?” Mei asked.

“Yeah, basically done. Just gotta take kuma..kuma...,” April struggled to remember the bears’ name.

“Kumagorou,” Mei informed her sister.

“Yeah, Kumagoro. Just gotta take him down,” April said with a sad smile, still not loosening her grip on the bear.

“You know....this room can feel pretty big. I had Yuzu to keep me company, so I never felt lonely. However, you won’t have a similar luxury,” Mei stated.

“Yeah....I guess,” April gave her sister a sad smile.

“Well....I was thinking maybe Kumagorou could stay up here with you and keep you company. Would that be acceptable?” Mei said.

“Really???” Aprils’ head shot up from the bear and gave her sister the first big smile she had seen from her. “Are you sure???”

“Yes....as long as you take good care of him that is.” Mei smiled.

“W...won’t you miss him?” April asked.

“As long as you let me see him every now and then I’ll be alright. Besides.......I have Yuzu,” Mei whispered that last part. She knew explaining their relationship to April would be something meant for both of them.

The young girl released the bear and blushed. Mei could see she was fidgeting much like Mei would when she was uncertain of what to do.

“C...can I hug you?” April timidly asked.

“Of course,” Mei said without hesitation and opened her arms while he sister went for the hug.

Meis’ eyes went wide when she heard what she assumed was a squeal, and instantly had a good idea who made the noise.

“Yuzu.....,” Mei sighed, “it’s rude not to knock you know.”

After a few seconds of pretending she wasn’t there, Yuzu opened the door more and smiled. “Yeah sorry, just didn’t wanna ruin the moment...you looked too adorable.” She whispered that last part.

Yuzu looked around the room and felt an odd sense of dread. Seeing that all of Meis’ things were gone made her feel uneasy but she shook off the feeling.

“Hey Mei, at 7 we’re having dinner in...our apartment,” Yuzu smiled as she finished her sentence.

“Alright, thank you Yuzu. I should go change,” Mei got up and walked to her lover. “Shall we? Go see our apartment.”

Yuzu instantly took her lovers hand and smiled, “we’ll be back soon, April.” She said to the young girl who waved them goodbye.

“When should we tell her?” Mei asked as they made their way home.

“I don’t know....when do you wanna tell her?” Yuzu asked.

Mei felt that since the young girl had opened up to her last night, she deserved to know the truth even more.

“Could we tell her tomorrow?” Mei asked, “last night she opened up to me....I feel bad not telling sooner. If that makes sense.”

“Sure,” Yuzu kissed Mei on the cheek, “tomorrow we’ll tell her after you come home. And yeah, I get what you mean.”

Mei did worry about overwhelming the girl but after last night she felt the girl had even more a right to know.

“This feels so surreal,” Yuzu said as they walked into their new home together. “Our wedding is in a few months, we now live together, I mean we’ve always lived together since we met but together together. Like just us, ya know?”

“Yes, it allows me to do this,” Mei said.

“Do wha.....,” Yuzu was cut off by Mei kissing her. Yuzu was surprised at first but almost instantly gave in and started to kiss back.

“That.” Mei said as she broke the kiss and smirked, feeling satisfied by the look on Yuzus’ face.

“Then I can do this!” Yuzu said as she tried to pull Mei into a kiss but the younger girl blocked her lips with her hand.

“Nice try, Yuzu.” Mei smirked again.

“Oh come on! 1 kiss?” Yuzu said sounding muffled by her lovers’ hand.

“Just one? Or would you like something more?” Mei whispered suggestively.

“M-m-more????” Yuzu said in a blushing frenzy. Her panic only increasing when Mei places her lips on hers.

“There you go,” Mei smiled, “ ‘just one’ like you wanted.”

“I wanted more....,” Yuzu said in a whisper.

Finally, the couple explored their new apartment. The layout was identical to where their parents and sister live in every way so it truly felt like home.

They walked past an empty room and they both recalled the talk about their future they had a few nights ago. The promise Yuzu made to give Mei the family they both want made them smile as they imagined the room being a nursery.

Neither of them were necessarily in a hurry to have that dream come true, given their young age, but they both wanted it someday.

When they went to their room they were surprised to see it was set up exactly like how it use to be, even in the equivalent room.This put the girls on ease, making the whole thing feel better.

While changing, Mei couldn’t help but take more than the occasional peak at her lover. Fortunately, Yuzu didn’t seem to notice according to Mei.

Meanwhile Yuzu kept freaking out every time she thought she saw Mei looking at her. “Is she checking me out????” The blonde thought.

After changing, the couple returned upstairs to their family. Mei and Ume were eventually so lost in conversation that she hadn’t realized it was already 7.

“Apologies, Mother. Yuzu said dinner would be in our apartment at 7, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Mei smiled at Ume.

“Alright, have fun...dear?” Ume was surprised when Mei hugged her. Surprised, but still returning in when she realized.

“Thanks honey, have a good time tonight.” Ume smiled while hugging her daughter. It was always surprising to see Mei hug anyone besides Yuzu, making it mean a lot to Ume.

Mei was surprised she didn’t notice Yuzu leave the apartment. She knew Yuzu was talking to Shou and April about something but not seeing her leave was odd for Mei.

“Yuzu?” Mei walked into their apartment for the 3rd time ever to see it was almost completely dark.

“Mei! Hey,” Yuzu walked over and took her lovers hand, “come on, dinner is ready. I made some Tempura with some Kare-Raisu. And for desert I got some strawberry crepes.”

Yuzu lead Mei to their new kitchen and Mei realized why it was so dark. The room was lit purely by numerous candles. Mei instantly thought about what a safety hazard this was but let it go, being well aware of how romantic the setting is.

To add to it, Mei noticed Yuzu had her phone on a small speaker, playing music quietly but noticeably.

“Go ahead and sit down, I’ll get drinks in just a second,” Yuzu kissed Mei on the cheek before taking off her apron.

“Yuzu...,” Mei whispered as she felt her cheeks burn. She had no idea Yuzus’ cheeks were burning as well.

After getting their drinks, Yuzu joined her lover at the table as they begun their first meal in their new home.

“How is it?” Yuzu asked after they started eating.

“Perfect, Yuzu.” Mei gave her fiancé a genuine smile, “everything is perfect.”

“Hey why are you crying???” Yuzu asked as she used a napkin to wipe Meis tears. “What’s wrong??? Is it too hot??”

Mei saw the concerned look her Yuzu was giving her and couldn’t resist hugging the blonde. She was amazed at the amount of love and concern Yuzu shows for everyone, even her.

“No....Everything is...its....I love you, Yuzu. I really love you.” Mei took Yuzus’ hand and placed in on her breast so she could feel her heart.

With Shou staying for April, Mei thought this would be worse than it was. But thankfully, the love of her life made sure it was gonna be okay like she always does.

Not only did Yuzu listen to her problems, she went as far as to set up this romantic evening. Yuzu seemed to have a gift for making Mei feel better.

“Do you feel my heart racing? It’s....because of you,” Mei started to let out more tears as she smiled.

“Mei,” Yuzu smiled as she started to cry, “I love you too! So much.”

“Thank you for being you, love.” Mei said before joining Yuzu in a deep kiss. Their tongues danced as they acquired an appetite for more than their dinner.

The girls soon needed air and unfortunately had to break off the kiss. Much to their disappointment.

“Let’s finish this lat....D..did you just call me a pet name?” Yuzu said as she caught her breath.

Mei let out a little laugh at Yuzus’ reaction, “I did.....is that a problem?”

“No! Not at all,” Yuzu smiled and blushed, “I like it when you do it. It’s cute.”

Yuzu was oblivious to where Mei got the idea but Mei didn’t mind. She found it cute how Yuzu couldn’t make any connection to the magazine she had.

“I’ll consider saying it more,” Mei gave Yuzu a coy smile.

The couple soon started enjoying their dinner again. Both of them feeling like everything was perfect.

“Would you like a bite, love?” Mei asked as she picked up her chopsticks.

“Huh??” Yuzu blushed, “oh..If you don’t mind.” She closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

“Oww!” Yuzu moaned as Mei bit above her breast, being careful not to stretch Yuzus’ top.

“Did you like your bite?” Mei asked while laughing.

“That was cold, Mei.” Yuzu wanted to not smile but failed. She loved when Mei played around like this.

“How so? Also, what was that noise you made?” Mei asked, being well aware it was a moan.

“Nothing!” Yuzu said in a panic.

Mei couldn’t hold back laughing at her embarrassed lover. Even in the candlelit room she tell see the adorable blush forming on Yuzus’ face.

“Yeah yeah you can laugh....just wait. I’m getting payback later.” Yuzu said boldly before taking a piece of food off Meis’ plate.

“Best of luck,” Mei said as her ears burned. She knew Yuzu was gonna try and leave a hickey on her. Either that or “accidentally” kiss Meis’ ears.

Despite everything, they both liked this little game of theirs. Yuzu got to see Mei be playful and Mei gets to have Yuzu kiss her. Win win.

After things had settled down the couple was sitting hand in hand while eating their desserts. “Pretty good crepe huh?” Yuzu asked.

“It is. Strawberry flavored is one of my favorites....but you probably already knew that huh?”

“I...might have,” Yuzu chuckled. The room still candlelit while music plays in the background off a small phone speaker.

“To be honest I...,” Yuzu stopped when she heard the strumming of a guitar being played. Mei noticed the music but didn’t pay it any attention, instead focusing on her lovers newly found blush.

“Hey Mei....c..could we dance together?” Yuzu had intentionally put this song in her playlist, hoping Mei would like it and potentially dance with her.

It was a cover of a song called “Azalea” but Yuzu couldn’t help love it more than the original. The words touched Yuzu more than any other.

“If...if you want, Yuzu.” Mei reluctantly agreed.

The couple got up and faced each other before an awkward silence fell between them. “Alright,” Yuzu said as she couldn’t tell where to put her hands. Despite hoping to dance, she didn’t think this far ahead.

“How’s this?” Yuzu asked as she put her hands on Meis’ hips. Deciding she should lead.

“It’s good....So I put my hands....,” Mei said before putter her arms on Yuzus’ shoulders. “Here, correct?”

“Yes” Yuzu started, “just like that. Now.....we sway.” Yuzu begun to slowly rock side to side

Mei awkwardly started rocking too but soon got into the sway of Yuzus’ lead. The couple was now oddly but beautifully synchronized.

“I’m not very good, sorry. I...never danced before.” Mei said.

“You’re doing great, Mei.” Yuzu gave Mei one of her adorable smile, “to be honest I’ve never danced before either. I mean I’ve danced but not like this, not like with a lover.”

Yuzu loved being this close to Mei; feeling her sway along with her, having those beautiful purple eyes be inches away, her lovers warmth, it was everything she had hoped for.

“Oh...it ended,” Yuzu gave a sad smile, “thanks for doing this Mei.” She kissed her lover on the cheek.

“Yuzu...would you replay that song?” Mei asked.

“Really? Are you sure?” Yuzu felt her heart race in her chest when Mei said yes. After restarting it, Mei wasted no time putting her hands on Yuzus’ hips while Yuzu followed suit. This time letting Mei try and lead. Now, Mei paid more attention to the lyrics. 

Thoughts keeep running through my mind of you and I know that it’s all taboo. 

I don’t wanna just get burnt by love but will this, one fantasy come true. 

Happiness can come from anywhere and now with you I just know. 

Take my and we’ll walk this path because for me, you are the one. 

“I was hoping that maybe...this could be the song we dance to together at our wedding.” Yuzu blushed as starred deep into her fiancés’ beautiful eyes.

“So you planned this?” Mei smiled.

“Yeaaah...,” She said sheepishly. “I really wanted to try it, that okay?” Yuzu asked.

“More than okay, Yuzu...and yes. I’d like this song to be the one that plays when we dance at our wedding.”

“You like it? The song itself I mean.” Yuzu asked.

“Hmm..yes. It’s fitting for us,” Mei started into Yuzus’ beautiful emerald eyes, “wouldn’t pick anything else.”

“Thank you, Mei.” Yuzu smile, “oh yeah, Papa got that dj scheduled for our day so we can play it for sure!”

Yuzu was instantly confused when Mei started laughing, “did..did I say something funny?” She was genuinely confused.

“No. No you didn’t, Yuzu,” Mei laughed, “sorry...it’s just that we’re dancing together for the second time and you’re thinking of something father did.”

“You should be thinking about something like this,” Mei said as her laughing ended.

“Something like....this?” Yuzu asked as she met Meis’ lips half way, well aware of her little game.

“Yes. Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) chapter 11 felt rushed so I cut it and figured it’d work as 2 chapters.  
2) the song is a cover of Azalea (the anime op) by Moptop on YouTube. It’s so great!  
3) hope these 2 chapters don’t feel rushed now, as rushed at least  
4) hope you enjoyed


	13. Love Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu and Mei tell April the nature of their relationship

“Woaaah, that’s insane Yuzucchi!” Harumin exclaimed while Yuzu was telling her about the last few days.

“Yeah tell me about it,” Yuzu sighed, “the woman never even tried to contact Mei AND didn’t even act like she cares about April.”

Yuzu considered telling Harumin about everything yesterday but in the end she didn’t bother. Instead, she focused on having a good first day back to school.

“Sounds like the prez really gave her a a piece of her mind though,” Harumin added.

“She was so brave....,” Yuzu said, smiling like a fool. “I couldn’t believe it but it was incredible, the way she stood up for us.”

Harumin couldn’t help but feel a shiver down her spine. She could only imagine the horrors the student council President was capable of when angry.

“So now you gotta share a room with 2 step sisters? Can’t say I envy you,” Harumin said before taking a bite of her lunch.

“Actually....,” Yuzu blushed and covered her face with her hands, “we live together!”

“Well...yeah,” Harumin laughed, “that’s been well known for a while now.”

“I meant WE live together, just us.” Yuzu smile grew more and more.

“You didn’t get kicked out did you Yuzucchi?????” Harumin said in genuine shock.

“No,” the blonde laughed, “I thought so for a second as well but no. See... Mama said having 3 of us sharing a room could be too cluttered and that since...,” Yuzu looked around again and made sure no one else could hear.

“And since we’re getting married in a few months we should have privacy.” She whispered after leaning closer to Harumin.

“Oh. Wait. You guys now have your own place?” Harumin asked.

“Yeah” Yuzu said , “best part is it’s right below our old apartment so we’re all still close. Not much really changed.” 

Yuzu was still kind of upset she wasn’t directly living with Ume but she knew as long as she had Mei by her side it would all be okay.

“Wow.....ya know, you’re pretty incredible Yuzucchi,” Harumin said before taking a piece of Yuzus’ food.

“I am?” 

“Yup. I mean you’re engaged, happily. That’s more than most the girls here can say. And you’ve already moved out,” Harumin chuckled, “I’m nowhere near that close to any of that.”

“Ar..are you lonely Harumin?? I’m sure I could find someone for you if you wanted,” the blonde offered.

“No no no no,” Harumin replied with a slight panic, “I’m fine, really. It’s just impressive for someone our age ya know?”

“She’s right...,” Yuzu thought, “most girls our age aren’t engage or have even moved out...this is all thanks to Mei.”

“Mei really has made my life incredible....I hope I’ve made hers the same,” Yuzu continued to think to herself.

“Hello? Earth to Yuzucchi,” Harumin said, getting her best friends’ attention.

“Huh???” Yuzu was confused.

“You were just sitting there, smiling like a fool.” 

“Oh, I was??? Sorry I was thinking,” Yuzu nervously chuckled.

“You can day dream about the student council prez later,” Harumin started, “but lunch is over.”

The rest of the day flew by and before the blonde knew, she was on her way home. When she didn’t see Mei, Harumin or Nene she knew she’d be walking alone. 

Yuzu didn’t mind, she knew Mei had student council work and her friends had lived outside her. Still though, she’d always prefer to walk with her fiancé.

“Sigh....,” Mei sighed while getting lost on her thoughts. Worry of Yuzu and their upcoming conversation with April filled her.

“President?” Himeko asked.

No response.

“Mei Mei?” Himeko asked a little louder and with a slight nudge, getting her best friends’ attention.

“Yes?” Mei finally replied.

“Is everything alright?” Himeko asked.

“Of course....where were we? The budget for the first years’ class trip?” Mei tried to get back into work.

Truth be told, Mei wished she didn’t have student council work today. She wanted nothing more than to go home, tell April about her and Yuzu and enjoy an evening with her fiancé.

However, duty calls. Mei ended up staying til almost 6:30. The student council finally planned a budget for the first years’ and a few other things. 

She immediately made her way to her previous apartment, since that’s where Yuzu and her agreed to meet. Mei was surprised when she showed up.

“Hello....Mother? Yuzu?” Mei asked but got no response. She begun walking around the seemingly empty apartment until she heard laughter from her old room.

She the proceeded to knock on the door and ask for permission to enter. When she entered, she was certainly confused.

Her lover and mother were sitting around a small table with April and Kumagoro in Aprils’ room. They each had a small cup and a few crackers.

Her room looked a lot like Yuzu and Meis’. There was a few noticeable differences however. Her bed was a single rather than a double and instead of a lot of shelves, she only had a desk and dresser against her wall. Mei could only imagine how difficult it was to move everything, she assumed they got some help.

“Uhhhhhhhhh,” Mei wasn’t sure what was happening. Ume whispered something to April and the young girl nodded.

“Uhh Mei? Would you like to join our tea meeting?” April timidly asked.

“Tea...meeting?” Mei was even more surprised to hear. She herself never had tea parties growing up but figured this was either Yuzu or Umes’ doing. 

Mei noticed her blonde lover wink at her and decided to go along with it. “Of course. Thank you for inviting me.” 

Ume scooted over so Mei could take her spot by Yuzus’ side and around the small table. While April poured her a cup. “Thank you, April.” 

“You’re welcome....uh Kumagoro likes the tea too.” She used an empty cup to mimic the bear drinking.

“He sure does,” Ume beamed at her youngest.

“How was student council, Mei?” Yuzu asked, their hands already being held.

“It went proficiently. First years are going to Kyoto in February. Much like we did only they’ll be put in a close but different hotel. If everything works out though.” 

“Hope it’s better than ours. To be honest the trip itself was kinda boring.” Yuzu took a sip of her tea. The blonde remembering how much time she spent sulking rather than have fun.

“Oh?” Mei huffed and crossed her arms. “Is that how you feel about it?” 

“I mean it’s not that it was boring I just didn’t get a lot of time to enjoy everything,” Yuzu said nervously.

“Mmhm,” Mei pouted, still not opening her eyes. 

“Why not sweetie? I thought you said you had a good time?” Ume asked.

“I mean I did, but that’s only because that’s when Mei and I started....dating.” Yuzu realized why Mei was somewhat pouting.

“I hope she doesn’t think I found that part boring! It was the best!” Yuzu thought in a panic.

“Oh Mei,” Yuzu hugged her fiancé, “I didn’t mean it like that. Really, I’m sorry. Us starting to date was the best part of well.....” 

The blonde had whispered that last part so Ume couldn’t hear. After seeing her step daughters ear tips start to burn she had a good idea as to what was said.

“Us going out?,” Mei laughed, “No. I’m upset you neglect meeting Sara and Nina as part of the trip. I may have to tell Sara you found meeting her to be boring.”

“No no no,” Yuzu said in an embarrassed panic, waving her hands frantically.

Everyone laughed at the blondes embarrassment. Yuzu really thought she had Mei figured out. As much as the blonde wanted to be right about how Mei felt, she couldn’t help but be more glad to see Mei actually joking.

“I knew what you meant, Yuzu,” Mei said, finally not laughing. “Truth be told the destination wasn’t ideal for me either. But now it’s....,” 

“One of my favorites...,” Mei said avoiding eye contact and blushing. Yuzu couldn’t help but smile and agree, they both loved the memory of Yuzus’ confession.

“Yeah, that part of the trip was amazing,” Yuzu took Meis’ hand again and smiled when the younger girl took hers as well.

“Uhh....,” April started, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

“Yes, April?” Mei asked.

“What’s ‘dating’?” The young girl asked.

Ume stopped drinking and looked at her girls nervously. “Ready, Yuzu?” Mei asked her fiancé.

Yuzu nodded, “uh, Mama. Could you give us a minute....we need to talk.” Ume happily obliged and got up to leave.

“Di...did I do something wrong? I’m sorry!” April said sounding worried. She was panicking as she kept taking turns looking at her family.

Ume stopped in her tracks and turned to face her daughter. “No sweetie, you didn’t do anything wrong. Your sisters just need to talk to you, okay?”

“Oh....okay.” April nodded. Ume smiled at her youngest one last time before leaving the room.

“To answer your question, April,” Mei started, “dating is something that two people who love each other do.”

The young girl still looked confused so Yuzu jumped in, “you see..dating is sorta like going out and doing fun activities with someone you like.”

“Like...your friend?” April asked.

“Well yes but no actually. You don’t date your friend. I mean you can if you two both like each other but you typically only date someone you....well you love.” Mei said.

“Someone you love?” April asked.

“Yes....you know how Mama and....I mean Mrs. Aihara and your dad are married?” Yuzu asked and April nodded.

“Well, they dated and decided they loved each other so much they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.” Yuzu said. She chose to lie so her sister would understand.

“So it’s like a friend, only one you like more than anyone else on the whole planet. And who you wanna spend your life with. Does that make sense?” The blonde continued.

“So....you only date someone who you really like?” April asked while trying to make sure she understood.

“Yes,” Mei and Yuzu said in unison and smiled at each other.

“And that person is like your friend but one you like more than anyone else?” 

“Yes” Mei said.

“And you marry that person you like if you wanna spend your life with them?” 

“Yup,” Yuzu smiled.

“I guess that makes sense,” April said while making sure she had everything covered.

“Also,” Yuzu started, “most people have a wedding in order to get married. It’s sort of like this really nice party.” 

Mei picked up where this was going and continued, “yes, after dating and deciding you wish to get married a lot of people have a wedding.” 

April didn’t know for sure what married means but managed to get a vague but solid idea.

“Okay...,” April said while thinking.

“And it just so happens that in a few months.....well.....WE are having a wedding,” Yuzu smiled and squeezed Meis’ hand.

“You two?” April asked flatly. She wasn’t sure if she had connected everything together correctly.

“Well....,” Yuzu started but got cut off by her lover. Mei feared any insecurity of Yuzus’ this could trigger if it were to go south.

“Yes. Us. Yuzu and I...well we love each other and wanna spend our lives together,” Mei said sounding soft but strict enough to get the point across.

“Here we go...,” Yuzu thought as she gulped. She felt Mei squeezing her hand and smiled. 

“So you two were dating...decided you wanna be together forever and are gonna have a big party?” April asked to clarify.

“That’s it put simply yes,” Mei confirmed.

“So you two love each other?” 

“We do,” the couple said in sync without hesitation.

“Oh. Okay. I guess that makes sense,” April said before taking a sip of her tea. To April, the idea of homophobia didn’t make sense. Honestly she didn’t even know if it was odd for two girls to love each other.

“I....well...well alright then,” Yuzu chuckled before drinking some of her own tea, “I really thought that’d be harder.”

“Why would it be hard? It sounded simple? Isn’t it?” April sounded unsure if she was wrong to think it’s simple.

“Kind of....April. You do know how Yuzu and I are related. Correct?” Mei asked.

“Yeah?” 

“How are we related?” Mei asked hoping her younger sister could connect the dots.

“Aren’t you step sis......,” April stopped to think. The young girl was confused about step sisters being in love.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mei spoke. “Yes....Yuzu and I are step sisters who fell in love and wanna spend our lives together.”

“It....it’s not normal..but that’s okay,” Yuzu started, “because I love Mei.”

“And I love Yuzu,” Mei stared adoringly at her fiancé.

“If you like each other you should spend your lives together....right?” April asked for confirmation.

“That’s absolutely correct, April.” Mei smiled at her young sister. 

“So.....when’s the party?” 

Mei almost chuckled at the question but contained herself, “July 23rd. Still a few months away, and the party will start after a ceremony.”

“Yup, gonna have all sorts of yummy food and we all are gonna dress up,” Yuzu added.

“Even me?” April sounded surprised. Her surprised face reminded Yuzu of Meis’ and the blonde couldn’t help giggle to herself.

“Yup. We’re all gonna be wearing dresses, have some makeup on and have our hairs done. Except Papa, that’d just look silly.” Yuzu answered, making the young girl laugh at the idea of it.

“So would you like to come?” Mei invited her young sister. 

“Yes” April nodded ferociously, “It sounds fun! I’m looking forward to it.”

“All of us are,” Mei started, “Thank you for accepting the invite.” 

The sisters spent the next half an hour discussing details of the wedding. Yuzu and Mei informed April that their senpai had mentioned a property her family owns and she’d be more than willing to convince her family to let the Aiharas’ host their wedding there. 

Given that the couple likes location but based off their upperclassmens’ word it sounded amazing. They were hoping to check it out before the new year but their senpai wouldn’t be available. Fortunately she promised to take the brides there early January.

Knock knock

“Come in,” April said

“Hey girls,” Ume peaked her head through the opening, “I’m starting dinner now.”

“Do ya want some help Mama?” Yuzu offered.

“Sure if you’d like,” Ume smiled at her oldest.

“Could...I help?” April asked, catching everyone off guard.

“Of course sweetie, the more the merrier...oh! Would you like to help as well Mei?” Ume offered, this made Yuzu beam with a excitement.

“Of course,” Mei smiled. She would’ve said yes regardless, but seeing Yuzu that happy is a bigger weakness than her ears.

“Yay!” Yuzu squealed, “this is perfect! I can get some more cooking practice before I attempt making a Christmas cake.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Yuzu,” Mei said while she took her lovers hand. They then followed their sister and mother to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) really weird making this chapter...I’ve never explained love to any thenalone a child.  
2) been working on another Citrus Fanfic, one called “I’m sorry”. It’s a more serious one and deals with some DARK and SERIOUS topics. If you don’t wanna read I get it and wouldn’t blame ya.  
3) got another chapter of this one almost done...it’s gonna be a standard I try to match from now on.  
4) hope you enjoyed!


	14. Mei, and Yuzus’ cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu works on her Christmas Cake

“I’m such a failure!” Yuzu whined for what felt like 100th time as she pulled another ruined cake from the oven.

“You’re no failure Yuzu,” Mei sighed while putting down the book she was reading. “Not only have you barely cooked in the last few months but you haven’t baked a cake in a year. It’s only natural to fail.”

Yuzu was cooking in the kitchen while Mei was sitting in their living room with a book Ume lent her and some tea. Meaning Mei heard every one of Yuzus’ failed attempts to bake a Christmas cake.

“Yeah I know...but still!” Yuzu lifted the recent failure, “it doesn’t make attempt #7 any better of a cake.”

“Why don’t you take a break? You’ve been at it since we returned from the store,” Mei offered.

“I can’t yet! The Christmas party is the day after tomorrow and I need to have a cake ready,” Yuzu said as she threw away the latest failure and begun starting another.

“I see.....,” Mei went to continue reading but stopped, “then how about you join me on the couch? I could help you with your homework.”

Mei knew it was important to Yuzu to have that cake made but that didn’t make it easier. Yuzu had been slaving away and failing for quite some time; she deserved a break.

Not only did Yuzu deserve one but it was clear to Mei she needed one. Yuzu has been either walking or standing for almost 2 hours now and it wasn’t good for her. “Her muscles might feel exhausted by now” Mei thought.

Yuzu had been cast free for little more than a week and has made a surprising amount of progress. She could walk to school and home no problem albeit not necessarily fast. But that didn’t mean she could stand non stop for two hours. This is what caused concern in Mei.

“Already done,” Yuzu lazily said as she begun mixing her ingredients. Her refusal irked Mei.

“Alright.....we could cuddle,” Mei offered with a smirk, certain in her trump card.

“We’ll cuddle later Mei don’t worry,” Yuzu didn’t even look up from her baking that time.

“That’s it!” Mei thought as she got up and approached Yuzu. The blonde never refused cuddling before. Yuzu felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned she felt Meis grab her hand.

“Yuzu,” Mei said sounding serious, “I’m serious. As your future wife, your well being means everything to me. When I say you need a break I mean it.” Despite the serious tone, Yuzu could see the pleading look in her lovers eyes.

“One more attempt? I’ve already started it and it’d be a waste,” Yuzu hugged her fiancé. “Then, I’m yours for the rest of the night.”

“Very well...,” Mei agreed feeling glad Yuzu was calling it a night soon.

“Oops sorry Mei!” Yuzu said while trying not laugh. The older girl was laughing at the cake batter that went from her apron to Meis’ clothes. “I’ll clean your shirt later tonight.”

“It’s fine,” Mei sighed, “you probably just wanted me to take it off huh?” She whispered into Yuzus’ ear.

“Nonono! I wanted to hug you I swear!” Yuzu said with a blush and a panic, almost dropping her whisk.

“Hmmm,” Mei thought for a moment, “very well. I’ll believe that. Remember, last attempt than you’re all mine.” 

“Y-yeah. Last attempt and I’m yours.” Yuzu managed to focus on baking enough that she didn’t notice Mei went to change her shirt.

Several minutes later....

“Mei!” Yuzu said, startling her fiancé. She was holding her latest attempt up for her love to see.

“Yes, Yuzu?” Mei asked, closing her book and getting ready for Yuzu time. 

“Look! It’s perfect. It’s soft but firm. Golden not burnt. AND, it has a nice fluffy consistency.” Yuzu beamed with excitement. “I gotta decorate it!” 

“I’m glad you finally made one you like, Yuzu.” Mei smiled at her lover, “however weren’t you gonna call it a night?”

“Hm? Oh..,” Yuzu stopped to think, “Yeah you’re right. I still gotta decide how to decorate it.” 

After making sure the cake wasn’t gonna be left out and spoil, Yuzu made her way to their couch and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Mei smiled as she scooted over so Yuzu could sit next to her. As if it were rehearsed, Mei laid down while Yuzu laid in front of her. Yuzu felt Meis’ arms around her and couldn’t help but smile.

“So warm,” Yuzu giggled as she snuggled Mei. 

“Glad you think so....I think the same about you, Yuzu.” Mei said while squeezing her lover gently.

No response

“Yuzu?” Mei asked. She was ready to ask again but heard an adorable snore. “That...was....precious....,” she thought to herself as her heart melted.

Mei couldn’t blame the older girl for falling asleep. If the roles were reversed she herself wouldn’t last that long being in Yuzus’ arms.

“She must’ve been pretty tired....I guess I’ll let her sleep...only for a while though..she really is warm....”

“Mei, Hey Mei. It’s time to wake up sleepy head.” Yuzu said while she poked Mei on the cheek

“Yu...like that....,” Mei replied, still asleep. The couple had fallen asleep together on the couch and before they knew it morning had came. Fortunately, Yuzu had naturally woken up, unlike her heavy sleeper of a a fiancé.

“Cmon Mei....,” Yuzu leaned close to her lovers ear. “I’ll give you a kiss.” She said that last part very suggestively, thankful her lover was asleep. The warm breath sent shivers threw out Meis’ body as she instantly shot up.

Fortunately, this wasn’t Yuzus’ first time waking her up like this. The older woman was ready to dodge and did so with cat like reflexes.

“Yuzu.......,” Mei glared at her fiancé, “what did I say about waking me up like that?” 

With her fiancés hair in a mess, it was kind of hard for Yuzu to take her seriously. Even harder not to laugh or be in awe at the adorableness.

“I know I know,” Yuzu leaned down and cupped Meis’ cheeks. “How does a yummy breakfast sound? Then we’ll be even?” 

Mei sighed, “I suppose that’ll suffice.” Yuzu noticed her ear was still red.

“Thanks...and to seal it,” Yuzu leaned down and kissed Mei. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, Yuzu. I’ll go freshen up while you prepare breakfast.” Mei got up after Yuzu nodded and made her way towards their bathroom. 

With her gone, Yuzu was now giggling at how cute Mei looked with her hair in a mess.

“It’s Thursday so.....I’m gonna text Papa!” Yuzu yelled that last part to inform her lover. 

Since he started staying around, Shou took over cooking the occasional meal. Today, he was in charge of breakfast. Yuzu had to let him know she’d be cooking breakfast for her and Mei so he wouldn’t waste any food. 

Even with their living arrangement, the Aiharas’ ate practically every meal together. Despite this, Yuzu occasionally cooked just for Mei and vise versa.

Today, Yuzu prepared some onigiri with some toast. It wasn’t necessarily spectacular, but like the older woman promised it was certainly yummy. 

“Oh by the way, Yuzu,” Mei got her lovers’ attention while they cleaned up their breakfast. 

“What’s up?” Yuzu asked as she put away some now cleaned plates.

“I’ll be doing student council work late today, so don’t worry about preparing anything for me.” Mei said.

“Gonna have every done for the Christmas party? Oh and alright, I’ll have Mama save you some though.” 

“That’s the plan,” Mei sighed as they left for school, “however it’ll be rather difficult. On top of our normal work, we’re helping with applications for potential students when the new semester starts. There’s a lot.”

“Oh....are you sure you’ll have it all...,”

“We will.” Mei cut her lover off matter of factly. “If not, I’ll stay for as long as it takes. I’m not missing another Christmas party.....so don’t worry.”

“Then I’m gonna make sure the cake tastes as good as you!” Yuzu declared with a huge smile. Meis’ face burnt as she gave her lover a confused look.

“Huh? What? It’ll taste as good as you....  
look! Taste as good as you look! Not the other thing!” Yuzu covered her face with her hands and and made her typical panic sounds. 

“I’m so sorry! It was supposed to sound romantic I swear!” Yuzu said during her panic.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, love.” Mei sighed as she continued to walk, Yuzu had stopped out of embarrassment. 

“Did she just....Hey Mei wait up!” Yuzu yelled. Mei listened and they continued to make their way to school together.

School went on in typical fashion, Mei got surrounded by lackeys who see her as her position and nothing more. Yuzu and Harumin discussed the latest fashion trends. Everything was rather typical, until Himeko entered the room.

“Excuse me,” Himeko bowed, “I have a note for you from our guidance counselor.” She smiled at her friends as she approached the teacher and delivered the note. 

“Thank you,” Mr. Amoyari bowed as Himeko excused herself and returned to class.

“Aihara,” Mr. Amoyari said after reading the note. This made Yuzu and Mei both look up from their work.

“Right, sorry,” the man chuckled a little. “Yuzuko. You’re wanted in the guidance counselors’ office.” 

“Oh. Okay,” Yuzu got up and excused herself. She had to mentally stop herself from saying goodbye to Mei specifically, but that didn’t stop her from saying it to Harumin.

Mei felt a little worried as to what it could be about but she had a strong suspicion. With Yuzu coming back just after finals she hadn’t taken them yet.

The purple eyed girl was partially worried they would simply fail her for not being prepared enough. Granted, Yuzu had been keeping up well with her studies while gone so it could really go either way.

“You wanted to see Me?” Yuzu asked her guidance councilor after knocking and given the okay.

“Yes, good morning Aihara.” Ms. Hetho said, “please sit.” 

“Basically,” the older woman started after Yuzu sat, “you missed finals because you didn’t feel good. That doesn’t look well.”

“I know.....,” Yuzu said sounding a little worried.

“Typically, we would just fail you. Much like we had to a few months ago.” Ms. Hetho continued.

Yuzu remained silent as she waited with both patience and worry. 

“However, you were medically exempt from school for weeks beforehand. Normally that’s not much of a valid excuse, however we discussed it with the chairman and came to this solution. You’ll have to come to the academy next Saturday and take your finals.”

“Gramps helped me!?!??” Yuzu thought as a smile grew on her face. 

“Something the matter?” The counselor asked after Yuzu hadn’t said anything and was smiling like a fool. 

“Hm? Oh! No nothings wrong. Yes, I’ll be here next Saturday and ready to take my finals.” Yuzu bowed deeply, “thank you.”

“Very well, 9am sharp. We’ll see you then. You’re dismissed.” 

Yuzu got up to leave but heard Ms. Hetho mutter something under her breath. “Lucky as all hell the chairman stuck up for her.”

Yuzu couldn’t wait to tell Mei about what she heard. Not only could she still do her finals but gramps even looked out for her. This revelation made Yuzu feel bad about not really seeing her grandfather in months.

Between his health and work he hadn’t a chance to come and visit. Not only did Yuzu wish to thank him for what she learned today but also for everything else he has done lately. The engagement ring, the wedding, everything. He helped despite Yuzu always worrying he lowkey hates her. 

Yuzu did wish to call and thank him sometime but Mei told her it’d be worth more to him to just say it in person eventually. So, despite her best judgment, Yuzu conceding against calling him. Instead, opting to say everything when she had a good chance.

Afterwards, school went by like normal. Harumin and Yuzu planned to walk home together but soon Nene had joined them. Not that they minded, she always had “interesting” thoughts and ideas. They all usually consisted of Yuzu and Harumin doing cute stuff together. But it was still kinda fun having her around so the older girls didn’t complain.

When she got to her building, Yuzu went straight to Meis’ and her place. She then spent the next half an hour looking over all sorts of cute cake ideas. There were so many cute ones but a lot of them consisted of much larger cakes, some with numerous layers.

After getting enough inspiration Yuzu finally had a solid idea as to how to decorate the cake. She started by making the whole cake a light shade of purple. Next, she made sure to use canned frosting in order to frost the top and bottom ring with a darker purple. 

Next she used frosting to make what looked like a bear face on the top of the cake. She did so using the darker shade of purple she had gotten a few days prior. After almost 30 minutes of work, Yuzu took a look to truly admire her cake.

In the end the purple, bear themed cake screamed “Mei” to Yuzu and she loved it. The darker shade of purple Yuzu used reminded her of the younger woman’s eyes. 

“I hope Mei likes it,” Yuzu said while taking a picture of her work. “I did promise it’d be amazing after all.” She then sent the photo to Ume and asked how she thought Mei would feel about it.

After sending the text and photo, Yuzu started to clean up. She noticed how much frosting she had accidentally gotten on herself and laughed. Yuzu somehow managed to get a bit in her hair and wondered how Mei would think of her current appearance.

“It’s not weird to send a selfie now and then...right?” Yuzu contemplated taking a photo, worried it’d be weird.

“If she doesn’t like it I won’t do it agin, one time won’t hurt!” She thought as she lifted her phone above her, given it a looking down perspective.

One smile and tap later than Yuzu had her selfie. She had purple frosting in her hair and a little on her face. There was a little on her pink apron but that’s what it’s there for so it wasn’t a problem. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Yuzu sent the photo to her lover and added a message. “What do ya think?” She was ready to hit send on the but thought for a moment and added “<3” 

“Please don’t think it’s weird. Please don’t think it’s weird,” Yuzu prayed as she held her phone close. After feeling it vibrate her eyes went wide as she checked the message.

“She’s gonna love it sweetie! It’s so adorable! :D” read the text from Ume.

“Oh.” Yuzu sighed, “thanks Mama. That’s good to hear though, I’ll take it!” With her usual smile, Yuzu finished cleaning up her mess.

After making sure the cake was safely covered and hidden, Yuzu joined her family upstairs. She wanted to make sure to surprise Mei with how the cake looked, making it even more important that it looked good.

“Nice Mei themed cake,” Shou teased Yuzu after Ume showed him the picture. Truth be told, he wasn’t wrong.

“It’s not Mei themed!” Yuzu stuck her tongue out at her step father, making her younger sister laugh. “It’s just...,” Yuzu blushed realizing she had been defensive for nothing.

The cake was Mei themed and it was obvious. Not entirely Mei themed but the use of purple and the fact it resembled “LAM”slightly didn’t help. Yuzu didn’t mind that it was purple and looked like the burgundy bears’ face but after hearing it out loud she got worried.

She was trying to making a Christmas cake but ended up making one that’d be perfect for her fiancé. Making her even more nervous about what Mei would say.

“It’s just....adorable,” Yuzu said sheepishly.

“Like how you think Mei is?” Shou asked and laughed at the embarrassment on his step daughters’ face. This earned him an elbow to the side courtesy of Ume.

“Are you okay Father???” April asked looking concerned. Even though it wasn’t a painful hit, seeing her be so worried made everyone smile.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Shou chuckled while he rubbed his side, “I had it coming anyway.” 

“Why’d you have it coming?” April asked in confusion, looking between her parents.

“Cause your father was being a jealous grouch,” Ume poked Shous’ cheeks, “he’d never make a cake for me so he teases Yuzu for making one for Mei.”

“It wasn’t for Mei!” Yuzu claimed. She said it wasn’t but the blushing told everyone the obvious truth.

“Sweetie,” Ume rolled her eyes and laughed, “it’s okay, really. The cake is adorable and we all can’t wait to try it.”

“Thanks Mama,” Yuzu hugged Ume, feeling relieved someone was somewhat on her side.

“Even though it IS Mei themed,” Ume giggled as Yuzu tried to break free of the hug half heartedly. 

Ume disengaged the hug after hearing Yuzu sigh in defeat. Whether it’s teasing or bowling, Ume almost always got the best of her eldest daughter. Not to say Yuzu didn’t have her moments, but her Mama definitely had more.

After a while, Yuzu and April ended up helping Ume prepare dinner. The younger girl got all the simple tasks, things like stirring and mixing and helping set the table. Yuzu unfortunately got put on dishes duty, she didn’t mind since that meant April could do more helpful and fun tasks.

Ume practically carried the group while preparing their meal. She gave out orders, prepared the food and oven, and even helped April with making sure the table was set. All while, Shou offered what he called “funny” commentary. Truly it was a group effort.

During dinner, everyone had a little to say about their day. Shou mentioned how his new career in management is going and how he was fairly qualified for the role. That made it remarkably easy to get the position.

Ume talked about her coworkers’ friend who recently found out they were pregnant. They’d have been more thrilled but the couple already had 4 kids according to Ume.

April didn’t have much to say unfortunately. Thanks to Yuni, they had received her necessary paperwork for enrollment in the academy. It took longer than expected but she was to start school the following Monday.

Yuzu spoke about how she was going to take her finals the next Saturday. Shou was surprised the academy allowed it. He was even more surprised to hear his old man has tipped the scales in Yuzus’ favor.

The elder Aihara hadn’t ignored regulations for family before so this said a lot. Shou wasn’t sure if it was out of genuine care for the blonde or if it was more so for Mei. 

Dinner went by without a hitch but Yuzu did make sure to save Mei a good serving, taking it straight to their apartment after eating.

“She should be home sometime soon....,” Yuzu thought to herself while picking out an outfit for tomorrow.

“Even on her busy days she comes home around 8....she did say she’d stay late if need be.” Yuzu picked up a red knee length skirt and green top with sleeves that went to her hands. The blonde mentally scolded herself for not having anything cuter for the holidays besides those and a scarf.

“I do want her to be all done and have no distractions but...,” Yuzu looked over at their bed, “I do kind of miss her.”

“If she’s still not home by 9 I’ll call her and make sure she’s okay,” Yuzu decided as she set an alarm on her phone. It was then Yuzu remembered the photo she had sent earlier and felt her face burn.

In the moment it sounded like a good idea but she could see why Mei would think it’s silly. Silly or not, as long as the younger girl thought she looked cute was all that matters, was the mindset Yuzu decided on.

Yuzu also decided to use her time wisely and crack down on studying for her finals. Not like she had anything better to do. The cake was done, outfit decided, and Meis’ food was in the fridge. Everything on her to do list was set.

Thanks to Meis’ insistence on her studying, Yuzu did feel prepared for the finals. But if she had an extra week to study she wasn’t gonna waste it. As far as she knew, Yuzu could hopefully rank in the top 50.

May seem like a long shot but Yuzu was certain this would be the time she ranked that high. She wanted to make Mei proud after all, especially after the last few months.

Yuzu soon became so lost in her studying she almost screamed when she felt something touch her. “Hello.”

“M..Mei?!?” Yuzu said as her heart raced from shock. Mei had almost earned herself an accidental hit. 

“Did I startle you?” Mei chuckled as she squeezed her lover, feeling relieved at the sensation of her touch.

“Well yeah! You gotta be more careful!” Yuzu tried to sound serious but was too happy to. After calming from the shock, she begun to return the hug.

“I was getting worried and was gonna call, how’d it go anyway?” Yuzu asked as she tried to disengage the hug and see her fiancés’ face. Mei simply pulled Yuzu close again, not feeling cuntent yet. 

“Mei?” Yuzu asked as she confusingly hugged her fiancé again. “Is everything okay?”

“Just a little longer....okay?” Mei pleaded. She could feel the stress from all the work melt away little by little after every second.

“Of course,” Yuzu conceded and resorted to just enjoying her Meis’ embrace. Despite any confusion, Yuzu let it go.

“It was an annoying task but we managed to get through everything......everything all set for tomorrow?” Mei asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Yup!” Yuzu smiled despite Mei not being able to see it. “Cakes done, decorations are up, and food is prepped.”

“That’s good,” Mei sighed, “I’ve been looking forward to tomor...,” she got cut off by her stomach growling. This made her blush and feel grateful Yuzu couldn’t see her face.

“Don’t worry,” Yuzu giggled, “I made sure to bring ya some food from dinner. How about you freshen up and I’ll prepare it for you.” 

“That sounds nice. Thank you, love.” Mei smirked when she pulled away from the hug and noticed Yuzu blushing. It was clear she loved being called love and Mei surprisingly didn’t have much a problem saying it.

After the car accident, Mei didn’t want to hold back anymore in regards to expressing herself. She almost lost Yuzu once and had so many regrets, no way she’d risk it again.

Granted there were still times she didn’t entirely express herself but that was out of pure embarrassment rather than anything else.

“Are you blushing?” Mei teased her lover. They both loved the others’ blushing face.

“I....dinner! I’ll go prepare your dinner!” Yuzu got up in panic and made her way out of the room. Only stopping when she heard a small laugh from her Mei. 

Mei still doesn’t laugh a hole lot, making every time something special. Honestly, Yuzu still wasn’t entirely used to hearing it but loved whenever her ears would be blessed. 

One quick bath later and Mei was finally having her dinner. “Thanks for preparing this, Yuzu.” 

“No problem Mei,” Yuzu smiled at her lover. There was still something cluttering Yuzus’ thoughts and it was making her worry.

“Didn’t she see the photo??? If she did she would’ve replied, right???” Yuzu thought to herself.

“Maybe she saw it and got annoyed and chose to not even acknowledge it.....”

“If I wanted pictures of you I would ask,” Yuzu could already hear Meis’ annoyance and strictness. 

Yuzu knew for a fact Mei did have several photos of her already. She didn’t mind, in fact she loved it. This was different however. Today was the first time Yuzu had sent one to her, making her all the more anxious.

“Should I just apologize??? But if she didn’t see it than it wouldn’t matter....wait. Does she even check her phone???” 

“Hey Mei....where’s your phone?” Yuzu timidly asked. Of course Mei wasn’t ready for a question like that, making her confused.

“I believe it’s in my bag, why?” Mei asked. She hardly used it outside of reading and checking for emails. It had been over a week since it even needed to be charged. But still, she kept it on her in case of emergency.

“Have you uhmmm...checked it lately?” Yuzu asked, making Mei more confused.

“Not today no, why? Did something happen?” Mei asked. She figured if there was an emergency she’d be called rather than just sent a text so she didn’t check on it often.

“No, nothing happened. Can you.....,” Yuzu gulped, “check it for me. Please?” 

Despite her confusion, Mei was too tired to argue. Also, giving Yuzu such a trivial thing to make her happy was a small price. 

Yuzu looked over Meis’ shoulder as she got her phone and turned the sceen on. This made Yuzus’ heart flutter.

While the background was the default one the name that had popped up is what truly got Yuzu. The name read “Yuzu” followed by a green heart.

Both girls faces were burning by the time Mei had opened the photo. Not only did Yuzu wearing her apron always look adorable. But also the little bits of frosting she had on her was literally frosting on the cake.

Getting absorbed in the photo, Mei tapped on it and saved the selfie. Completely ignoring the fact Yuzu was looking over her shoulder. 

Even after saving it, Mei was in awe. She loved everything about it. Everything from Yuzus’ smile to how her hair was up in a single ponytail. Mei was only knocked out of her trance when she felt Yuzu hug her from behind.

“I love you...SO MUCH!” Yuzu declared into Meis’ back. Mei was now burning from embarrassment rather than amazement. 

For the first time in a long time, Mei didn’t know what to do. She was too embarrassed to say it back right now yet too comfortable to try and end the hug.

There was so much Mei wanted to say right now. However she couldn’t chose between trying to explain why she saved it or compliment Yuzu. This just made her go silent.

Unfortunately, since Yuzu was hugging her, she felt Meis’ heart racing. This told Yuzu almost everything about how Mei was feeling. Even without words, Mei somehow got her feelings across thanks to her heart and her heart alone.

“Grrrr...,” Meis’ stomach roared, making things somehow worse for Mei. “Uhh....food. Need food.” She said, finally formulating words. The younger girl mentally scolded herself for sounding so dumb, especially in front of her lover.

Yuzu relented on the hug so her fiancé could enjoy her dinner. This didn’t stop Yuzu from smiling non stop the whole time. She knew why Mei saved the photo and her reaction to it was the only thing that could make it better.

Mei said nothing while she finished eating, though the tips of her ears still shined a bright red. There was an awkward yet comforting silence between them, neither of them minded.

After Mei finished eating, she let out a yawn that made Yuzu blush. The blonde loved Meis’ adorable yawns. And to Yuzu, they were all adorable.

“Go ahead and lay down,” Yuzu offered as she took Meis’ plate, “I’ll clean up out here. Just get some sleep.”

Mei accepted the offer but almost instantly got distracted. She couldn’t help but observe Yuzu walking away from her. Unlike the other times Mei was checking out Yuzus’ butt, she’s now in pants that hugged her comfortably.

“It’s....so...,” Mei thought as her eyes were locked on Yuzus’ rear end. She found herself actually reaching for it despite it being a few feet away. However, Yuzu had to turn around and when she did, the green eyed girl noticed Meis’ starring, barely missing Mei putting her hand away.

“Mei? Is something wrong?” Yuzu confusingly asked. She was certain Mei was gonna head to bed.

“I.....,” Mei turned around to hide her face, “didn’t wanna fall asleep without you.” The words left her mouth before she had any hope of stopping them. 

“I thought she was checking me out...,” Yuzu thought with a disappointed sigh. Yuzu always did makeup and fashion to be cute just to be cute, but having Mei check her out would be the ultimate compliment.

“Alright,” Yuzu finished cleaning, “let’s go to bed then!” She met her lover at the table and took her arm as they made their way to the room.

Like most nights when Mei had a stressful day, the dark haired girl wasted no time clinging to Yuzu once they were in bed. They never really wasted any time clinging to another but when Mei had a stressful day Yuzu knew she was lucky enough to be the one holding tonight.

“Good night Mei,” Yuzu kissed the top of her lovers head, “I love you.” Yuzu couldn’t help but smile at how far they have come.

In only 2 months they started finally saying “I love you” with a blush and panic to saying it with ease. That didn’t make the words mean any less to either of them though. They both loved to hear and say it now, Mei more than Yuzu who already had told how she truly felt.

“I love you too, Yuzu.....hey,” Mei buried her face deep into Yuzus’ neck. “It was...cute.” 

“Did she.....She just....called me cute!?!” Yuzu thought with excitement. Mei didn’t look up from Yuzus’ neck but could tell her heart was racing as well.

Despite her being vague, Yuzu knew for sure what mean was referring to. She knew and she loved it.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Yuzu placed a kiss on the top of Meis’ head. “I’ll be sure to send more.” She continued half jokingly.

Hearing nothing, Yuzu continued to wait for a response. Worry arose within Yuzu after a minute of silence. She couldn’t hear anything other than their heart beats.

“Do it,” Mei said flatly before falling asleep. From the angle, Yuzu couldn’t tell but her fiancé was faking her slumber. But that sounded just like her Mei so the current big spoon decided to go along with it.

“You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Mei is an ass woman, deal with it lol   
2) because I feel like it I wanna give a little heads up about next chapters. Next will be the Christmas party then an April chapter :)  
3) I spent a lot more time writing this and It’s a standard im hoping to meet from now on.  
4) any thoughts, comments, criticisms are all welcomed.  
5) gonna start getting into more wedding details soon, realized I haven’t had much  
6) sorry if this story isn’t as drama filled as some fan fics and maybe boring...just a story I wanna tell.  
7) hope ya enjoyed :D


	15. Christmas Party pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aihara’s celebrate their first Christmas all together

“Whaddya think??” Yuzu said as she twirled around in her Christmas party outfit. It was the red skirt and green top she decided upon yesterday. 

Her hair was down, making it whoosh along with the skirt as she spun. Mei had also noticed the red lipstick she had put on, a very nice touch.

“I think that today is gonna be one to remember,” Mei smirked as her fiancé waited for an actual reply.

“However,” Mei said as they made their way upstairs. “I think that you look...,” she stopped and remembered the photo Yuzu had sent just yesterday and blushed.

Mei wasn’t upset Yuzu had sent it, in fact she was glad. Thanks to some help from Himeko, Mei had learned how to make a folder for specific photos in her phone. One of the folders already had over 2 dozen consisting of Yuzu.

The raven haired girl was however embarrassed she had lost attention to her surroundings and saved the photo in front of Yuzu. Certainly an interesting/embarrassing experience.

“....nice,” Mei finally said while they reached their old floor.

“What was that?” Yuzu asked, looking away from her phone. She was checking to see if it’d snow all day or if their white Christmas would be cut short.

“You look nice, Yuzu. You asked what I thought.” Mei said while offering her lover a smile.

“Oh thanks!” Yuzu smiled and took Meis’ arm. “I think you look nice as well.”

Mei was wearing a somewhat variant outfit of what she wore on their first date. Instead of being a top and a skirt, the article of clothing was a single piece. 

Her dress also had a nice singular ribbon belt, around Meis’ hips. It went well with the burgundy dress that Yuzu had helped Mei get the last time they went shopping for clothes. Burgundy like the bear Yuzu had bought Mei before the car accident.

Even though Mei wasn’t into her looks the way Yuzu was, she enjoyed each compliment about it. To Mei, Yuzu wouldn’t lie. Also, since Yuzu always looks so beautiful, she must know what she’s talking about regarding beauty. Meaning that every compliment was sincere and Mei knew that.

“Hey girls!” Ume beamed as she hugged her daughters. “You ready for your first Christmas party sweetie?” 

“Hello mother,” Mei returned the hug with Yuzu. “And yes. Yuzu has made them sound like lots of fun.”

“Don’t you worry about that! We made sure this was extra special! After all, it’s yours and Aprils’ first.” Ume smiled.

Between what she had planned, the decorations and a few other things, Ume was certain even Mei would be smiling. She had planned a few events, had gotten some Christmas songs that are beloved in America, and even had the cake Yuzu had brung up a little while earlier. Everything was set in stone for a Christmas to remember.

~a few minutes later~

“A....a gingerbread house building contest?” Mei asked after Ume declared what she had planned.

“Yup!” Ume smirked victoriously. “Yuzu loved doing it growing up and I thought we could bring it back. Even though she did lose it every year. But this year will be better because we can have 2 teams of 2.”

Much like bowling and teasing, Ume always had the upper hand against her daughter. Considering that, the possibility of losing was hardly ever in Umes’ mind.

“Yeah yeah, very funny,” Yuzu rolled her eyes with a small smile. “This year will be different after all.....who’s gonna pick?”

“If it’s Mei than I got this in the bag, she loves my culinary skills.” Yuzu thought to herself.

“Shou will,” Ume smiled, catching her husband off guard.

“I will?” Shou asked, this was news to him.

“Well yeah. April definitely gets to compete. I have to beat Yuzu. And Mei needs to enjoy her first actual Christmas party. Any questions?” Ume countered.

The man wanted to have an argument but knew his wife had rock solid arguments. So he relented. “Yeah fine.” 

“I’ll save ya some time Papa,” Yuzu smirked and put her hands on her hips while she closed her eyes. “Mei and I got this in the bag, right Mei?”

No response 

“Right Mei?” Yuzu asked again, only hearing some muffled giggling in response.

“Sorry Yuzu,” Ume said as she tried not to laugh. As Yuzu opened her eyes she noticed Mei was standing next to Ume on the other side of the table. All while avoiding any possible eye contact with Yuzu. 

“Darn that’s cold....,” Yuzu thought as she apparently made a funny looking face. This was apparent by the fact Ume and even Shou started laughing more.

“Sorry, Yuzu.” Mei said unconvincingly, making Ume laugh some more. “Last time you and mother competed, I was supportive of you. I can’t be having favorites.”

“B...but we’re getting married!” Yuzu said in a shocked panic, making even Mei started to laugh at what she had caused.

Yuzu had noticed her youngest sister was being quiet so decided to add her to the conversation.

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Yuzu wrapped her arm around Aprils’ shoulders. “We sisters got this don’t we April?” 

Over the 2 weeks that April had been staying with them, everyone believed she was finally getting comfortable around them. The young girl would refer to Yuzu and Mei by name but only call Ume “Mrs Aihara.” She would even call Shou “Father” but he knew it was just her being polite rather than anything else.

Everyone had made a great first impression on the young Aihara and to her surprise, it wasn’t an act. These random people who are apparently family seemed to be genuinely glad she was staying with them. Not once did any of them seem to be annoyed at her existence, unlike Yuni.

If Ume had to guess, she’d say April felt most comfortable with Yuzu and Mei. Particularly Mei. Ume figured that since Mei had told her about how she started living with strangers, the young girl had found someone who can almost relate to how she’s feeling.

That all wasn’t to say Ume felt like April hated everyone else. Just a surprising bond she had with Mei and no one else. 

“Y..yeah. We got this?” April said sounding uncertain. She hadn’t even built a gingerbread house. She didn’t even know what gingerbread was. 

But everyone seemed to be happy and April didn’t wanna feel like she ruined something else. So, April decided to go along.

“Is that so?” Ume smiled down at her youngest. “Tell you what sweetie. If you really “got this” and win, I’ll give you a strawberry crepe later.”

“S..strawberry crepe...,” April said as she felt her mouth start to water at just imagining it. Ever since first trying it she had only had it twice but she already started to crave them. 

“Well?” Ume continued to smile and wait for a response.

“Cmon Yuzu!” April tugged on her eldest sisters arm, “we gotta win!” 

Ume and Yuzu smiled in remembrance of how Ume would motivate her when she was younger. It was practically the same as how she did just now and even was why they had gotten competitive while bowling with each other.

The older woman assumed it was just natural for all children to have a slightly competitive side. Even if she had been raised how she was, she still was a normal little girl. Much like her Yuzu when she younger.

“Yeah! That’s why I like to hear!” Yuzu ruffled her step sisters’ hair playfully.

“So the teams will have 20 minutes and will only be able to use what’s in front of them,” Shou clarified as he gestured to the assortment of candies that Ume purchased. 

Besides the gingerbread house building kits Ume had also picked up some smaller things that may be helpful. She got some frosting to potentially make them look pained. Pretzel sticks to help design. And even some marshmallows. 

The gingerbread house kit already had some materials so they didn’t need a lot more. But it never hurt to give Yuzu any shot at winning, according to Ume.

“On your marks.....get set.......don’t go,” Shou said causing everyone to stop in their tracks. Everyone except Mei who had misheard and started to open everything else to use.

“Uh Mei.....,” Yuzu started as she tried to hold back a fit of laughter. Even April had heard him correctly, only making it funnier.

“Go!” Shou declared, catching his step daughter by surprise.

“Huh????” Yuzu said as she gathered her thoughts. 

“Yuzu lets go.....,” April said as she tugged on her eldest sisters’ arm. Her assertiveness was surprising, she must’ve really wanted that crepe.

“Yeah...right,” Yuzu said as she started to put the walls in correct spots. She then needed April to frost the edges which she happily did.

“Geez Yuzu,” Ume spoke up, “for someone who’s ‘gots this’ you are pretty slow.” She smirked while she spoke, only igniting more determination within Yuzu.

“Don’t you worry about us,” Yuzu started, “you just worry about getting April here her crepe after we win.” 

Yuzu had noticed that Ume and Mei already had a ceiling whereas she only had walls up so far. She wasn’t too worried since it was about how it looked rather than how fast it was made. Still, it gave her lover and mother more time to make it look nice.

“2 minutes to go,” Shou declared, surprising and confusing everyone.

“Uhm...,” April tugged on Yuzus’ arm in a gesture to let her whisper something. “What do we do now????” She was obviously worried she wouldn’t be able to get a crepe.

“Father,” Mei started as she noticed he had tricked April by the worried expression she wore. “we started at quarter after yet it’s only 18 after now.” Mei smirked in Shous’ attempt to stump everyone.

There was still tension between the father and daughter caused by recent and old events. Part of Mei still felt hurt he decried to stay for someone else. Another part still felt the pain of feeling abandoned.

Thanks to Yuzu however, Mei was making her way towards letting the pain she holds on to heal. Both thanks to Yuzus’ words and her love, Mei believed she could someday have a bond with her father much like when she was younger.

She hoped next time they have a strong bond they would both be the people they choose to be. Rather than who anyone wants them to be. And thanks to her blonde, she knew someday it will happen.

“Yeah I know,” he chuckled nervously, “just wanted to see if I could throw anyone off.” He smiled at his youngest. “Looks I did.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Papa,” Yuzu noticed the slightly embarrassed look on Aprils’ face. “We were just deciding to add a cute Yuzubocchi”

“I don’t know why you’re trying to make it be overly cute,” Ume cut in as she was frosting hers and Meis’ house green. 

“I mean you already have Mei so why try and have everything be overly cute?” Ume asked. She was worried this could be crossing a line, depending on Yuzus’ reaction she would apologize.

Ume always worried about teasing the girls about their relationship. Fortunately she hadn’t ever crossed a line but always worried when doing so. She knew her teasing them was, in a way, showing support of them. So, she’d do what any mother would do and occasionally tease her daughters. 

“Huh??” Yuzu begone to blush ferociously , making Ume successful. This made Yuzu stop working, catching Aprils’ attention as well.

“I....I just like to be cute,” Yuzu shrugged while trying to sound cool. “If Mei happens to like it than that’s a plus.” 

“I do,” Mei chimed in, only adding to Yuzus’ blush and breaking any chance of her being able to sound cool.

“.......” Yuzu burned as she recalled Mei calling the selfie she had sent the day before cute. Mei could’ve sworn she could see steam.

Any form of compliment from Mei meant everything to Yuzu. Mei hardly every said anything like that about anyone but her saying something about Yuzu was truly amazing. 

Mei simply smiled at the burning expression on Yuzus’ face. While she did mean what she said she wasn’t too embarrassed because she was trying to tease Yuzu and get a reaction out of her. Needless to say she was very happy.

However, if Mei had to be honest, she preferred natural Yuzu opposed to when she tried to be cute above all else. Little lipstick did help but overall natural is perfect to Mei. Something about the natural beauty was mesmerizing to her and she loved it. Despite that, she also liked when Yuzu did try and be cute however not as much.

“Yuzu cmon!” April pulled at her sisters arm. “We gotta win”

“Hm? Oh!” Yuzu shook her head. “Yeah you’re right.” She was still surprised how assertive April can be when she wants a crepe.

Before getting back to work, Yuzu couldn’t help but notice her fiancé and mother were both chuckling at her.

“At least she thinks I’m cute,” Yuzu thought while sighing in temporary defeat. 

She and April then frosted their house a nice color of red. After having the walls red and ceiling green, Yuzu used the canned frosting to make what looked like a deformed Yuzubocchi. 

April wanted to be upset the Yuzubocchi didn’t look good but couldn’t help but laugh at how silly it looked.

“10 minutes to go,” Shou declared.

Mei instantly checked the wall clock and confirmed he was telling the truth. After a quick sigh, she continued to help Ume with their house.

It was a red house with a white ceiling and little gumdrops all around the edges. The gumdrops were also in a red/green pattern, consistently.

“Tell you what, Yuzu.” Mei started, catching her fiancés’ attention. ” If you win I’ll clean the apartment by myself.”

“Now even Mei thinks she’ll win and will tease about it,” Yuzu thought to herself as her smile grew. She always loved when Mei was playful like this.

“Alright,” Yuzu said, not wanting April to doubt their victory, “and if you will I’ll clean AND make dinner.”

“I’m looking forward to what you’ll prepare,” Mei said smiling genuinely at Yuzus’ surprised expression. 

It was never like Mei to trash talk so who could blame Yuzu for being shocked. “Yeah well....I hope you enjoy cleaning the apartment.” She retorted.

“Well someone has to do it.....,” Mei spoke as she took peaks at her lover while trying to work.

“I clean all the time!” Yuzu claimed with a hint of laughter. She loved moments like this. Either when Mei was normal or playful, Yuzu truly loved both.

“Uggggh,” Ume rolled her eyes and chuckled, “you girls already sound like an old married couple.”

Yuzu and Mei locker eyes and smiled, knowing their mother was right. Even though they were just messing around, Ume had a point. They really did sound like a married couple, and they knew that dream of being one was only a few months away.

However, they couldn’t legally be married. Japan doesn’t recognize same sex marriages yet. So, come their wedding, they’ll sign up to be civil partners rather than wife and wife. Unfortunately that’s the best they could get for now but they were fine with it. All they needed was each other after all, not some paper from the government.

Someday if Japan ever does recognize same sex marriage, they’ve promised each other to get legally get married. Until then, being seen as civil partners will satisfy them.

“Aren’t you also an old married couple?” April asked with genuine confusion, shocking Ume.

Ume could tell she must’ve made a pretty surprised face, Yuzu and Shou were both laughing at her reaction. While Mei simply chuckled at it.

“Well...,” Ume stopped to think while April was looking around confused. “Compared to the married couple to be I guess we are an old married couple.”

“Right dear?” She then asked Shou.

“Huh? Oh.....yeah I guess,” he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Guess we are kinda old.....”

“Ow!” He continued after Ume flicked him on his forehead. “What did I say???”

“I said we were comparably old. Not that we ARE old,” Ume continued as their daughters laughed.

“Aww cmon Ume,” he chuckled nervously, “hitting 40 isn’t that ba.....,”

Shou was silenced by Ume pressing her lips up against his own, catching everyone off guard. Since it was in front of the girls, Shou felt too embarrassed to kiss back or really do anything else besides shut up.

“Uhhhh,” he said after Ume ended the kiss, his ear tips basically glowing red by now.

“It was the calmest way to shut you up,” Ume smiled and said overly cheerfully. “ it was calm, peaceful, and by the tips of your ears I know it was enjoyable. Easy solution.”

Yuzu suddenly remembered her and Meis’ first kiss and how Mei had done it with similar motives. Although Mei wanted Yuzu to just shut up, Umes’ reasoning was a lot more love filled.

Based off the blush forming on Meis’ face, Yuzu knew she was thinking the same thing. Their first ever kiss and the cruel motivation behind it. 

Yuzu knew Mei felt bad about a lot of things regarding when they were first getting to know each other. So she never really held any of it against Mei. And truth be told, it was worth it. Convoluted but worth it, every little thing.

“Right girls?” Ume asked as she turned to face her daughters. She then noticed the blushing looks on both Yuzu and Mei and suddenly had questions. They had seen Ume and Shou kiss before but something about this one made them react like that, kind of strange to Ume.

She considered asking, even just to mess with them, but let it go. Last time she pushed them to discuss their relationship Ume felt pretty guilty. Ended up learning the truth about them dating and before they were even ready to tell her. The mother refused to make that mistake again.

“Right girls?” She repeated. “When you’re in a relationship you need to come up with nice and healthy compromises. Correct?” Ume hoped to turn this situation into a potential learning experience both for the young couple and April.

“Uhhhh yeah!” Yuzu said hastily with a few quick nods. “You’re right Mama. Right Mei?” 

“Yes. You’re correct mother,” Mei said as she returned all her focus to the contest at hand. All while praying her blush wasn’t too noticeable.

April had questions but let them go. After all, there were more important things on the line and Ume wasn’t currently working. A perfect chance to make something amazing out of their house and guarantee their victory.

The team of sisters decided to get back to work, may as well get the best out of what little time they have left.

“Oh and dear....,” Ume hugged Shou and put her mouth close to his ear, apparently wanting to whisper something.

“K?” She said after disengaging the hug and offering a huge smile at her husband who suddenly looked like he had seen a ghost.

Mei noticed the look on her fathers face and had to ask. “Something wrong Father?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.......,” the man barely whispered, still looking like he had been traumatized. 

“I’m almost 18.......,” Mei thought while apparently making a confused face.

“Don’t worry sweetie,” Ume caught her attention after seeing her confused expression, “I’m sure you’ll learn just by being married. Now! Let’s win this!” 

Everyone had returned to their respective jobs and lost track a time. Before they knew it a few minutes had passed, meaning their time was up. 

After Shou made this announcement, Mei once again checked the time just to confirm or deny. She let out a small sigh when it was actually 20 minutes since they started.

“So uhh what’s the criteria exactly?” He asked while looking over the houses, not sure what to judge off.

“Well Mama and I usually did it just off what looks nicer. I mean they’ll taste roughly the same so we can’t really do that,” Yuzu pointed out while Ume nodded in agreement.

“Hmm alright,” he begun examining the houses with that thought in mind.

Mei and Umes’ gingerbread house had a nice and cozy look to it. The gumdrop patterns were consistent and the pretzels made a perfect outline. Their chosen color scheme was also nice, Shou thought the red walls with white ceiling went well together.

April and Yuzus’ house on the other hand had a more cutesy look to it. There was the half deformed Yuzubocchi that made Shou laugh on the inside. They also had added an “A” on the ceiling piece, most likely for Aihara. Their color scheme was also nice, red walls with green ceiling, the colors went well together.

Shou wanted to pick Mei and Umes’, theirs had a more mature and consistent look all around. But with his wife and daughter, he had known her whole life, on the same team he could come off as biased.

“Sorry Ume....sorry Mei..,” he thought while scratching the back of his neck.

“Yuzus’ and Aprils’. I pick theirs.” The man finally said. His eyes remained closed to not see any weird looks he may receive.

“Hear that Mama???” Yuzu smirked victoriously, hands on her hips. “Looks like you owe April a crepe.....and you,” she pointed to Mei.

“Have fun cleaning the apartment,” she smiled brightly. Mei and Ume were surprised they had lost, they suspected it had something to do with their team composition.

The losing team were at a loss momentarily, honestly they both thought victory would be theirs. Even Mei was caught off guard at both losing and Yuzus’ cockiness.

“.....yeah fine,” Mei said with a small hint of saltines. It instantly disappeared when she looked at Yuzus’ victorious smile. She then let out a sigh.

Even though she loved seeing Yuzu smile, no way was she gonna just take this lying down.

“Congratulations Yuzu,” Mei hugged her fiancé. “It’s a shame, I was hoping to have your cooking.”

“Thanks,” Yuzu happily returned the hug, “I guess that could still be arranged though.”

“And maybe,” Mei begun to whisper, “in exchange I can prepare us a nice bath together.” 

“Huh???” Yuzus’ previously cocky face was now one of shock at her fiancée suggestion. They had bathed before, and still did on several occasions. But hearing that out of no where was certainly startling for the blonde. 

“Would you like that, love?” Mei whispered as quietly as humanly possible, praying no one else was even trying to hear them.

“Uhh I.....well....,” Yuzu begun her adorable panic that Mei always loved to both see and cause, making her and April chuckle.

“And congratulations to you, April.” Mei offered her younger sister a warm smile, completely ignoring her panicking fiancé.

“Thank you,” she replied with a surprisingly big smile. So far it was the biggest any of them had seen, Mei felt happy about it. Meanwhile Ume was giving Shou a dirty look.

“Someone’s sleeping on the couch tonight.....,” Ume said in a fake pout. “But yeah. A win is a win. How about we get your crepe after your first day of school?”

“Promise?” April asked, her assertive nature seemed to only be temporary. She now felt timid in the fact she earned something. Timid and hoping she would actually receive it.

“I promise,” Ume held one hand up with the other on her heart. Truth be told, Ume was gonna get April a crepe on her first day regardless. But it was nice to see the young girl fired up and eager.

After getting over her loss, Ume remembered she had other things to do for this party. “Yuzu, you and Mei clean this up and the 3 of us will get dinner ready. Alright?” Ume offered her daughter.

“Yeah that’s fine, right Mei?” Yuzu asked and Mei nodded in agreement. Not long after finishing their job, the married couple to be were waiting around the dinner table. 

Of course they offered to help but Ume claimed since they already finished their job it all they had to do was relax and enjoy themselves. 

“Ready to see the cake Mei?” Yuzu asked, feeling slightly nervous. They had been patiently waiting around the dinning table since the contest for several minutes and dinner was close to being complete.

“Of course. I have high expectations, Yuzu.” Mei smiled at her lover, making her more nervous.

“R..right,” Yuzu nervously coughed while Ume and Shou tried not to giggle at her even when they were finishing their dinner tasks.

“But,” Yuzu started as she got the cake put, “close your eyes. I’ll tell you when to open.

“Uhhh...,” Mei said as her eye brow rose in confusion. But since it was such a minuscule request she did what was told of her and closed her eyes.

30 seconds later Yuzu declared it’d be okay for Mei to open her eyes.

“Yuzu....,” Mei said as she observed the cake with an indifferent expression. Even though they had been together almost a year, Yuzu couldn’t possibly guess what Mei was gonna say.

“Hmm” Mei exaggerated as she eyed the cake, raising suspicion and worry within Yuzu. Even the rest of the family was watching with anticipation, including April.

“I’ve come to my conclusion, Yuzu,” Mei started as her gaze shifted towards her fiancé. “It’s a very nice Me themed cake, thank you.”

“Oh come on!” Yuzu thought to herself 

“....I’m glad you liked it,” Yuzu said through her gritted teeth and forced smile. Meanwhile Ume was trying her best to not burst into laughter.

April wasn’t as determined to not laugh and had begun giggling. Even Shou was smiling hard at it.

“Something wrong?” Mei asked as she looked around the room and noticed the laughter. She inadvertently looked dumbfounded.

“Yeah Yuzu,” Ume started through her fits, “IS something wrong?”

“No....nothing at...,” Yuzu stopped when she heard the doorbell go off.

“Hm?” Everyone look in the direction of the door, wearing similar confused expression.

“Oh! He’s here!” Ume beamed with joy as she sat down the dish she was carrying.

“Who’s here?” Yuzu asked first, beating everyone else to it.

“Oh right!” Ume smiled at her family. “Since this is a family celebration I decided to invite my father in law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I usually try to upload 1 time a month but wasn’t able to last month (explanation later) and I was gonna wait until the whole Christmas party was done to post as 1 but it felt like a good spot to cut it into 2. This way I wouldn’t have missed 2 months lol  
2) some may know I’ve been working on a side project (Citrus fanfic) called “I’m sorry” and I’ve been working on that a lot. So much that last month I didn’t have much for this fanfic chapter.  
3) for anyone who read/liked “I’m sorry” good news! Finale(s) could be done by the end of next month. Have already made a LOT of progress.  
4) gingerbread house building was something I loved doing around Christmas so I wanted to emplament it. In case anyone thought it may be weird to have in here.  
5) Ume threatened Shou in a very Wifely way ;) lol   
6) thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Christmas party pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Aiharas Christmas party continues..

Yuzu instantly stiffened in her seat at the mention of her step grandfather coming over.

“Pfffft,” Shou shot out some of the beverage he was drinking. “You invited my father??”

“Yup!” Ume beamed, “Girls why don’t you go and answer the door.” 

“Alright.....Yuzu?” Mei asked, making sure she was okay with it. Yuzu simply nodded and smiled as they got up.

“You ready?” Mei asked her blonde lover after Yuzu took her hand.

“Yeah...got a lot I gotta..we gotta say.” Yuzu spoke as she looked down at her ring.

Ever since Mei proposed, Yuzu wore the ring religiously. Outside of school, she only took it off when either bathing or sleeping. Only when sleeping to not potentially damage it.

Of course Mei was the same, she wore the ring Yuzu gave her as often. They had agreed to always wear them together, so during school they wore them as necklaces. That way, they feel together while apart.

“Good evening, grandfather.” Mei said as she opened the door and bowed.

“H-hey grandfather…” Yuzu bowed in unison with Mei, still hand in hand.

“Oh, Mei...” the elder Aihara spoke after adjusting his glasses, giving Mei a slight bow in return. “Good evening.”

“And good evening to you, Yuzuko.” The man said in a surprisingly calm manner.

“Y-yeah. Good evening.” Yuzu replied.

“Thank you for having me over,” the man continued. He had noticed the ring on Yuzus’ finger almost instantly. Mei had noticed the bag he had but didn’t really question it.

“Thanks for coming and uhhh….” Yuzu scratched the back of her neck nervously, “Thank you...for everything...the ring...the wedding....finals...everything.”

The man found it slightly funny how awkward Yuzu was while she spoke and as she bowed right after. 

“Of course,” the elder Aihara stated, “Mei made it adamantly clear that it’s what she wanted in life.”

Yuzu looked over in awe at her lover who had begun to blush in her ear tips.

“It..it is,” Mei started despite the blush, “but thank you, Grandfather. It means the world to Yuzu and Me.” 

“Before I forget. Apologies,” the old man spoke, “I wasn’t able to attend the engagement party you had invited me to due to unforeseen circumstances regarding work. Thank you for the invitation however.”

“And congratulations on the engagement, I look forward to the ceremony.” he concluded.

“N...none of this would’ve been possible without you,” Yuzu sorta repeated, “so thank you. We’ll never forget this.” The engaged couple gave him a deep bow together. Of course they still were holding each other’s hands.

“Of course...we’re family after all.” the man said with a little bit of an awkward tone behind it.

“Alright I’ll finally and formally introduce everyone.” Shou said after the trio had entered the room.

“You should’ve a year ago.” Ume teased while he chuckled nervously.

“This is my father,” he gestured towards his father. “Dad, this is my wife Ume, my step daughter Yuzu....who you already know.”

“And over here,” he walked behind April and placed a hand on her shoulder, “is my youngest daughter, April.”

Deciding he had to start somewhere, the elder Aihara bowed in Umes’ direction. “It’s an honor to meet you Ume. And I do apologize for being late.” He said while pulling out a box of cookies from his bag.

“I wasn’t sure what do bring, I hope this’ll suffice.” He held out the box to Ume who graciously took it and smiled. She had no idea where he could’ve gotten them, they looked like they certainly weren’t cheap.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too Mr. Aihara. And thank you, this’ll go great with dessert!” Ume beamed with bow of her own.

“Even though Shou should’ve introduced us a year ago....” Ume and Mr. Aihara both thought.

“Oh please, you can call me Daigo,” the elder Aihara spoke, “no need to be so formal, we’re family.”

“Grandfather's name is Daigo?” Yuzu asked Mei in a whisper, not a good whisper.

“That’s what I said isn’t it?” Daigo answered, startling Yuzu. The elder man couldn’t help but smirk at how she instantly straightened up in her seat. Even Mei smirked at it.

“Anyway...” Daigo then walked over to in front April, still having business to do. “It's an honor to meet you, April.” He gave her another bow. 

Shou couldn’t help but almost laugh at how formal he was being with a child but appreciated it regardless.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Sir.” April bowed, being as formal as her elder. Though it was clear she was trying to be whereas the man was acting naturally.

It was nice to see April had picked up some good habits of her birth mother.

“Oh please,” he continued, “you can just call me ‘Grandfather’ like your sisters if you’d prefer.”

“Hm?” She looked up from her bow then at her intermediate family for confirmation, which they all nodded to. 

“Alright.....Grandfather, it’s nice to meet you.” April said as she redid her greeting. 

“I hear you’ll be attending the academy’s school for other girls your age.” Daigo said and April nodded. 

“Well you’re going to need this.” the elder Aihara pulled out an Aihara Academy uniform from his bag. One that, thanks to Ume, he managed to get in the right size.

“Oh...thank you,” April said timidly as she accepted the gift. Not that she didn’t like it, there was just a strange feeling of meeting someone then instantly being given something from them.

“You’re quite welcome, we’re looking forward to having you at the academy.” Daigo told his youngest granddaughter.

“Wish I felt even half as welcomed as her when I first showed up.....” Yuzu thought with a smile, feeling glad her younger sister was welcomed.

“Go ahead and take a seat Dad,” Shou gestured as he and Ume continued working on dinner. “I think dinner will be done any minute.”

“It will,” Ume smiled, “go ahead and take a seat. Want something to drink?” 

“Water if you would please.” Daigo smiled at his daughter in law. After receiving his water, the elder man begone to look over the food that was already on the table.

Truth be told everything already looked great, he had high hopes that would end up being met. Everything looked good, even a dessert that stood out.

“Is that cake homemade?” He asked Ume, assuming it was her who made it.

“It is,” Ume smiled proudly, “Yuzu made it.” This surprised Daigo, that Yuzu was able of making such a nice looking cake.

“Well it’s a nice Mei themed cake Yuzuko.” he told his oldest granddaughter.

Ume had to set down what she was holding and excuse herself from the room, knowing full well she couldn’t hold back the laughter.

Yuzu was ready to let loose but knew he didn’t mean any harm. It was Mei themed, unintentionally, but in the end it was. The cutest design Yuzu could think of just happened to remind everyone of Mei.

Unable to say anything due to the fact she was biting her tongue with all her might, Yuzu simply nodded and smiled.

“Yuzu always makes amazing cakes, Grandfather. Even last year it was nice looking and tasting.” Mei came to her fiancés’ rescue.

“Is that so?” He sounded actually surprised.

“Yes. Even though she failed several times, the end result speaks for itself.” Mei answered. 

Yuzu couldn’t help but smile like a fool. Not only did it feel like Mei was bragging about her, but she was bragging about her to their grandfather of all people. The Mei from when they first met never would’ve even complimented Yuzu in front of the man.

Now Mei speaks of her wife to be with such admiration and appreciation. It meant so much to Yuzu, more than Mei could know.

“Well I must admit, it’s a nice looking cake. Well done Yuzuko.” Daigo said sounding sincere. Yuzu was surprised to hear him sounding so friendly but she realized something. Every time they’ve talked, outside of the academy, he has actually been a nice man. 

So beneath that scary chairman persona, there’s a good man. Even if he doesn’t always show it, he cares about his family.

“Thanks Grandfather.” Yuzu smiled.

“Who’s ready for dinner?” Ume asked rhetorically, placing the last dish on the table. Everyone, including Ume, had sat down at their respective seats.

One side had Mei, Yuzu and April. The other side of the table seated Daigo, Shou and Ume. The Aihara family gathered for their first meal together.

While eating, the family had divided into conversations between each other. Shou was discussing his new career with his father. Yuzu and Ume were discussing when, and where, they were gonna get with their maids of honor and go dress shopping. April and Mei were talking about a book Mei recommended that April had been enjoying even for her age. 

Even though they were setting a date involving the Maids of honor, Yuzu knew there was still a minor problem. Neither of them had asked their best friend to be the Maid of honor yet. Of course there was no doubt they’ll say yes, they still should ask well before going dress shopping.

Meanwhile April and Meis’ conversation was more fun for Mei than she had anticipated. It felt nice to discuss literature, especially with someone who actually likes to read. Not only that, but it was a book Mei remembers reading when she was young and loved it.

Everything was going great, the food was delicious and the company grand. Ume couldn’t help but smile to the point it hurt while Yuzu had moved on to talking with Mei.

“Look at her.....so happy….”Ume thought to herself as she reminisced past Christmas parties.

“Mrs Aihara....” April said after noticing, “what’s wrong? You’re crying.”

“Hm?” Ume said as she was broke out of her thoughts.

“Mama? What’s wrong?” Yuzu looked concerned towards the woman who raised her.

“Oh...I’m sorry,” Ume chuckled as she wiped her tears away. “I was just thinking about how different this years party is compared to the rest.”

“How so?” Mei asked her step mother, already having a clue about how.

“It....it was just Yuzu and me for so long.....so many parties where I wished I could give her more family and more love....” Ume beamed as she cried happily.

After every Christmas party Yuzu looked happy, and Ume truly believed she was. But a part of the single mother always worried it wasn’t enough for Yuzu. That Umes’ love wasn’t enough.

Ume knew Yuzu was always happy but the fear still lingered. Seeing her baby so happy now became a little overwhelming for the mother.

“Mama....” Yuzu begun choking up a little.

“Now look at her. Surrounded by family, as happy as ever.......” Ume shifted her gaze to Mei. “In love and getting married.”

This made Yuzu smile through her own tears as Mei slightly blushed at the comment.

“I’m sorry,” Ume chuckled while Shou rubbed her back awkwardly. “I guess it just hit me how much you’ve grown Yuzu.” 

“It was all thanks to you mama.” yuzu said as she got up and hugged her mother. Thank you...for all of this.”

Yuzu couldn’t imagine how hard raising a child alone was, yet Ume did it. She was a beautiful, smart, confident young woman and it was all thanks to her mother. In some ways, Ume was Yuzus’ hero.

Mei thought she saw a brief glance of a touched expression on her grandfather but had no reference expression on him.

“Thank you for Yuzu, Mother......” Mei thought to herself, not wanting to say something like that in front of her grandfather.

Shou couldn’t help but snap a quick photo of the mother and daughter, he knew Ume would actually appreciate it later. He also knew she was happy, not sad right now. 

After Yuzu and Ume had their emotional moment, the duo had returned to having dinner. Fortunately the overall tone was still happy and everyone understood. Even Daigo was slightly impressed by Ume, everything considered.

Not long after dinner had concluded, it was time for the most anticipated event: Yuzus’ cake.

As the baker, Yuzu had cut it up and distributed a slice to everyone who wanted some. All but Shou accepted, who had eaten too much at dinner.

“Well?” Yuzu asked after everyone had taken a few bites. 

“It’s really good Yuzu” April declared after eating her piece of the slice.

“Yeah Yuzu,” Ume started, “it's beary good.” She giggled at her own joke while Shou playfully rolled his eyes.

“Thanks. What about you two?” Yuzu asked her grandfather and Mei. Meis’ opinion was really the special one.

“I think you’d have a promising career in baking if you pursued it.” Daigo nodded.

“R..really???” Yuzu stuttered, not being use to hearing the elder man saying something nice. Especially to her.

“Of course.” He said before taking another bite of the cake. Truth be told, he really was enjoying the cake. Wasn’t just saying it to be nice.

“Wow. Thank you grandfather.” Yuzu slightly bowed. Her gaze shifting to Mei right after. “Mei?”

“Hmm,” Mei stopped eating to gather her thoughts. “I believe it’s better than last years’ cake.”

Mei wanted to tease Yuzu some but with their grandfather there it felt too awkward to do so.

“I’m really glad you liked it.” Yuzu beamed at her wife to be, feeling a strong urge to hug her. She too feeling uncomfortable to do so around their grandfather. 

Both the girls oblivious to the fact they’ll have to kiss in front of him and many others in a few months.

“Um….” April held up her plate, “could I have another slice?”

“I can get it,” Ume started, “go ahead and sit down Yuzu.”

Yuzu got to try her cake and was honestly surprised. Everyone’s praise wasn’t just to be nice, it was actually really yummy. Even tempted Yuzu to start making them for every celebration.

Once the Aiharas’ had their fill of cake, it was time for last event of the evening. One that Yuzu remembers fondly over the years. Watching Christmas movies with hot chocolate. It was rather simple but Ume nor Yuzu minded.

“So what’s this movie about mother?” Mei asked after sipping her hot chocolate.

“It’s about a man who accidentally turns into Santa Claus after putting on his jacket. It’s actually a remake of an American film. Yuzu and I watched it almost every year when she was young.” Yuzu declared, leaning her head against Shous’ shoulder.

Ume and Shou were sitting on the couch with April on the end seat. Daigo was on the chair. Yuzu and Mei simple sat on a blanket they laid down, everyone was comfortable.

“I...I see.” Mei sipped her drink.

“It’s great,” Yuzu chimes in, “definitely one of my favorites growing up.”

Of the family, only Yuzu and Ume had watched any sort of Christmas movie. Daigo claims he might’ve when he was young but he had no concrete recollection. To no ones’ surprise, April definitely hasn’t seen one.

“Hm?” Yuzu looked towards the window almost an hour in the movie.

“What is it?” Mei looked over.

“Oh it’s snowing,” Yuzu smiled as she leaned against Mei, ignoring their grandfather.

“It was the only thing to make this better.” Yuzu whispered to Mei. 

“I love you...” Mei whispered as she leaned against Yuzu herself.

“I take it back....THAT was the only thing to make this perfect.” Yuzu whispered before returning to the movie.

April and Shou had fallen asleep not long into the movie but Ume didn’t mind. She too was getting tired. Fortunately, once the movie ended they could rest.

When the movie concluded, Shou made sure to put April in her bed. She was already sleeping so there wasn’t a point to waking her. Especially since it had gotten late.

“Thank you for inviting me,” Daigo bowed to Ume. “I’m glad I got to finally meet you. Also I had a good time.”

“Of course!” Ume hugged her father in law, “I’m glad I could finally meet you too! We’re thankful you came.”

The elder Aihara returned the hug, albeit awkwardly but not less sincerely. Yuzu thought it was kind of funny but didn’t say anything. 

After the goodbyes were done, Yuzu and Mei returned to their apartment. “So...how was your first actual Christmas party?” Yuzu asked as she got into bed.

“I had a good time, love.” Mei kissed Yuzu on the cheek. “I’m looking forward to it being a traditional event.”

“I..I’m glad....baby....,” Yuzu said nervously, surprising Mei, who wasn’t saying anything. This went on for a painful minute until Yuzu tried to take it back.

“I’m sorry! You have a cute name for me and I thought I’d try one, but really! Don’t worry if you don’t like it.” 

“I..if..that’s what you wish to call me occasionally then that’s fine....”

“Really....” Yuzu smiled widely.

“One condition however,” Mei said strictly, only making Yuzu nervous.

“You have to look up.” Mei continued her tone.

“L-look up?” Yuzu confusingly did as she was told, “Is that a mistletoe….?”

The blonde got cut off by Meis’ lips embracing her own. Meis’ playfulness only made the kiss that much better as they savored the others taste.

“Yes,” Mei smirked after ending the kiss, satisfied by Yuzus’ blush, “it is.”

“Well….rules are rules,” Yuzu returned the kiss Mei had given her. This one was a lot longer than first, even making the girls run out of breath.

With their hearts racing they locked eyes and both felt it. The desire to continue and see where it may take them.

“Love.” Mei said as her heart raced thanks to Yuzus’ beauty. She slowly moved a hair out of Yuzus’ face, making the blonde burn more.

“Baby.” Yuzu blushed as she spoke, saying the nickname for the second time ever. This also made Mei blush, made her feel like Yuzus’ and vise versa. They both loved it.

Not needing words, they locked lips again. This time, with no intention of stopping for any reason besides air. Afterall, they were under the mistletoe, rules are rules.

They didn’t know it but come tomorrow they were gonna be wearing scarves for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) big thanks to Rebel for beta reading! They also listen to all my dumb ideas lol  
2) I do actually have another citrus side project in the works...it’ll be fun :)  
3) I really don’t think the grandfather is as bad a person as some think.  
4) the next chapter is gonna be April centered, finally develop her a little.  
5) this is roughly based off my families Christmas, fun fact.  
6) Daigo is a name from SirWolfEyes’ citrus fanfic “citrus ever after”. He’s also the person who does citrus from Meis’ pov. Please check it out, it’s REALLY good.  
7) thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and are staying safe out there!


	17. Ume scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ume and Shou are having a pleasant night until something catches their attention...

“Mmmm,” Ume cuddled up next to her husband “Gotta say Shou, you’ve finally got some stamina.”

“I....always......had......plenty,” Shou burnt while catching his breath, only partially proving Umes’ point.

“What was that?” Ume giggled as she kissed his cheek, only making him burn more. 

“I..always..had..plenty,” he retorted, having caught his breath more.

“Oh for sure,” Ume giggled as she playfully rolled her eyes, “I did all the work for months because I wanted to.”

“.......,” Shou had no reply. He always had mixed feelings after sex. On 1 hand, it was amazing. On the other, Ume sometimes teased him and he never had a retort.

Not much he could say when Ume had been carrying their sex life since they got married. Especially when they both knew it.

“I know you probably just want to watch me make my boobs bounce, so it’s okay.” Ume whispered into Shous’ sensitive ear.

“I....you....,” Shous’ whole face was red now. Ume wasn’t necessarily right but she wasn’t entirely wrong. 

“Awww come on,” Ume snuggled adoringly, “I’m just teasing. You’ve gotten great since we got married.”

“Thanks?” Shou chuckled through his blushing.

“And to be honest....,” 

SMASH

“What was that??” Ume Shot up and put on her robe to investigate before Shou could. He followed after putting on his own robe.

When Ume walked into the kitchen she heard some very distinct crying. “April? Is that you?” She called out.

She got no response except more sobs. Ume then turned on the light to find her step daughter crying on the floor.

“Sweetie? Sweetie what’s wrong?” Ume hugged her sobbing step daughter, hoping to comfort her.

“...I...I’m sorry....,” April cried fearfully. Ume was confused until she noticed there was broken glass on the floor next to what she thought to be the dinner Yuzu made hours before. 

“What’s going on?” Shou asked as he entered the room to a confusing sight.

“I..I...I’m..sorry,” April continued to cry, not even noticing she had hugged Ume back.

“Shou can you clean up the mess,” Ume nodded towards April’s throw up and broken glass. “I’ll take care of April.”

“Hm?” Shou looked where Ume nodded and understood. “Yeah..I’m on it.”

Ume then carried her sobbing step daughter to the bathroom to clean up her mess. “Please.....don’t be mad....,” April cried as Ume wiped her face clean.

“I’m not mad sweetie,” Ume said in her warmest mother voice. “I’m worried about you, are you feeling okay?”

“..no...my stomach hurts,” April avoided looking at her step mother. Her sobs slightly more tamed.

“Feels like you have a fever too,” Ume said after placing the back of her hand on April’s forehead.

“Safe to say you might be sick,” Ume told her step daughter as she soaked a cloth in cold water.

“Best thing for you is to get plenty of sleep and drink plenty of water,” Ume picked up her cleaned child and carried her to bed.

After laying April down, Ume placed the cold cloth on her forehead and the young girl sighed in satisfaction. “Hold that there for a moment, I’ll be right back sweetie.”

“Okay..,” April did as her step mother said. She was amazed how concerned Ume was for her well being. Not even Yuni displayed that amount of care ever. This kind of treatment was unprecedented.

Ume momentarily returned carrying a glass of water and a book. “Here you go sweetie. Be sure to drink it all.”

“..thanks,” April timidly took the glass and begun drinking it. Meanwhile Ume had pulled up one of April’s chairs next to her bed and sat down in it.

“I use to read to Yuzu when she was young and it’d help her sleep. Would it be alright to try?” Ume politely asked.

“Okay,” April nodded after finishing her drink. 

“Let’s see...,” Ume cleared her throat, “our story begins within the walls of a castle and the birth of a mouse.....,” she begun reading. 

Between the soothing tone of Umes’ voice and the relieving feeling of the cold cloth, it didn’t take long for April to sleep. Thanks to her step mother she actually had a nice dream about the fairy tale she was being read, even though she’s sick.

It was a pleasant dream, despite only hearing a little of the story. April remembers there was a baby mouse named Despereaux with oddly big ears. Things were nice until...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

April had shot up from her slumber thanks to her alarm clock and felt her stomach still hurting. “Ow.....huh?” She had noticed her step mother still sitting in the chair but partly leaning onto her bed and sleeping. 

“....but why?” April thought to herself, surprised at Ume.

“then I met our step mother and my life forever changed. She’s such a caring mother, always thinking of us and willing to do anything to make us happy.” April remembered Mei telling her during her first few nights in her new home.

“Maybe Mei was Right.....,” April thought to herself as Ume started waking up thanks to the alarm she forget to turn off.

“Hm?” Ume tiredly wiped her eyes, only really waking up when she saw her step daughter. “Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling??” 

“Good morning Mrs Aihara, my stomach still hurts.” 

“You’re not going to school today,” Ume said. “I’ll go make breakfast, you can just lay here and relax okay hun?” 

“Uh..okay,” April sounded surprised. Being taken care of like she had last night was surprising enough, but still going on? Mrs Aihara really does want her to be happy...

It only took Ume a few minutes to prepare April’s favorite breakfast, just eggs and toast. While doing so she also made sure to call into work, meaning she could watch her daughter. She even made sure to call the academy and let them know April would be absent.

Upon returning to April’s room, Ume delivered the breakfast try. Despite being thankful, April didn’t each much of it. Partially fearing it coming back out later.

“Try and get some rest okay sweetie?” Ume pleaded, “if you need anything I’ll be in the living room. Just give me a shout.”

“I will......Mrs Aihara.” April said timidly.

“Yes sweetie?” Ume stopped in her tracks, giving her step daughter all her attention.

“Um....,” April felt the tips of her ears get warmer. “...thank you...for uh..taking care of me.”

She meant since meeting her but Ume interpreted it as since last night. “Don’t worry about it April, your well being means everything to me.” 

“It does?” April thought.

With one last smile, Ume left her sick daughter to rest for a few hours. And that’s exactly what she did. April slept until the better part of noon before actually waking up. 

“Hello?” April called out as she left her room. “Mrs. Aihara?”

No reply 

Worried of being alone, April investigated. Wasn’t much of an investigation since Ume was really focused working on her laptop in the living room. 

“Geez these guys need to step up. I can be home and get more done than them,” Ume said out-loud with a sigh. “Oh well.”

“I’ll leave her alone...” April thought to herself. Right now Ume reminded the young girl of her birth mother. Unfortunately April hadn’t seen when Ume is busy with work before, making her uncertain.

The young Aihara knew how her birth mother acted when busy and feared causing any sort of similar reaction.

“Achoo!” April accidentally sneezed and flinched when she saw it make Ume jump.

“April,” Ume started with a chuckle. “How are you feeling?....what’s wrong?” Her tone was as calm as ever, if anything it was somehow calmer.

“She’s not mad?” April thought to herself.

“Sweetie?” Ume asked again when she got up and met her step daughter who wasn’t saying anything.

“Oh...I feel a little better.” April finally answered. She still had a high temperature, and her stomach still hurt. But she didn’t feel like she had to puke as badly so April considered that a win.

“Well that’s good,” Ume smiled widely. “We’ll see how you feel tomorrow and decide if you’ll go to school.”

“Alright...” April said before her stomach growled. She didn’t say anything but Ume heard plenty and saw her ear tips turn red. 

“Well that’s enough work for now,” Ume stretched and yawned. “How about we get a bite to eat? You think you’ll be alright?”

“I think so..,” April nodded in agreement with Umes’ idea.

“Go ahead and sit down, I’ll whip something up.” Ume smiled before proceeding to the Kitchen.

To Umes’ surprise, April held down the food really well. For a while. Then things went south.

“I’m sorry Ms. Aihara....,” April said as she begun tearing up. “I..I don’t mean to! I promise...”

“Please don’t be mad....” the young girl thought.

“Sweetie,” Ume reached for April but stopped. “Can I hug you?” 

April was confused but agreed, not like Yuni ever hugged her much. The few hugs Ume had given her were always warm and calming. 

“Listen to me April. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re a little sick right now, things happen. Don’t worry about a little mess or 2.” Ume said warmly as she squeezed her daughter.

“You don’t know how many messes of Yuzus’ I’ve cleaned up. Heck I’m still sometimes cleaning for her.” Ume said, making her crying step daughter laugh a little.

“So stop worrying okay?” Ume asked.

“Kay...” April agreed reluctantly. She still worried about Ume coming to hate her but wasn’t brave enough to ask.

The day then went by relatively quick. Nothing else really happened until Ume and April started to color together. Shou had came home and teased Ume about her drawing to which she insisted he tried.

Needless to say, April and Ume ended up laughing at his attempt to draw what he called a lion.

Yuzu and Mei didn’t come up dinner that night but they all understood why. Although Yuzu did grab some sweets on her way home for her young sister. Most of which she had to wait to eat to avoid getting a more upset stomach.

Even after being sick all day she felt an odd sense of safety now.

~later that night~

Knock knock 

“Hm? Come in,” April said before Ume entered carrying the book from the night before. She had been in bed for only a few minutes and had a cold cloth over her forehead.

“Hey sweetie. Figured you might have trouble sleeping so...” she held up the book. “Would you like to continue?”

“Again???” April thought to herself as a small smile grew on her face.

“Sure,” April said trying to sound calm but Ume could tell she was definitely a little excited.

“Alright,” Ume smiled as she dragged the chair next to April’s bed and took her seat.” Let’s see.....,” she skimmed the book.

“Ah ha. Here we are,” Ume cleared her throat and continued from where they left off.

This time, April was able to stay awake a little longer than before. She even was awake for a whole chapter. But thanks to Umes’ soothing tone and the story being told she soon crashed.

Once again, she had a pleasant dream thanks to Ume. She dreamt of a mouse who ended up meeting a princess and falling in love. A truly odd but peaceful dream.

April didn’t typically dream much anyway. To her knowledge she just slept. There were sometimes good dreams and sometimes bad ones. Mainly bad when she did dream however. But having 2 nights of good dreams in a row was unheard of for the girl. 

The next morning when April awoke she still felt her lasting fever. It felt better then the day prior but it was abundantly clear she was still ill. So, when Ume came in to check on her she decided April would stay home today again.

Meaning April was gonna spend another day home and sick with her step mother. She didn’t mind though, her step mother was good company. Always caring about her health, making her laugh sometimes, making delicious food. Ume was definitely an impressive woman to April.

After Ume brought April some breakfast, she went back to sleep for a while longer. This time, she actually ate the whole breakfast and wasn’t feeling like it would come back up.

Not long after Shou got home, April begun feeling optimistic she could return to school tomorrow. Her fever was gone and she hadn’t felt nauseous in hours. This is where some worry swelled within her.

“What do you think Kumagoro?” April held up the picture she was drawing. “It’s you...well kind of.” What was supposed to be Kumagoro was nothing more than a picture of wrongly proportioned limbs and little to be detail. A typical work for child.

“You think Mrs. Aihara would like it?” She asked the stuffed bear as if it could talk.

No reply 

“No reason...just kinda curious,” April smiled towards the bear.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Come in,” April said.

“Hey April,” Shou peaked his head into the room. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better, thank you,” April answered. It was weird, she felt more comfortable with her step mother than her birth father.

“Well that’s good,” Shou smiled. “Ya feeling up for dinner? Yuzu made some omurice and Ume made some steak.”

“Yuzu is here?” April asked, feeling surprised.

“Well she was but only to drop off some food. She said you liked it and it might make you feel better. Wanna give it a shot?” 

April nodded in agreement and followed her father to go eat. “Feeling good enough for dinner sweetie?” Ume asked rhetorically as she prepared a plate for her.

“Yeah,” April sat down and Ume stopped what she was doing in shock.

“She has never smiled this much,” Ume thought to herself as her own smile grew. “Glad to see she’s happy.”

Dinner had gone by without any problems, the worst thing to happen was Shou accidentally dropped his spoon.

Before she had realized, it was bedtime for the young Aihara. She was feeling so good that April didn’t feel like a cold cloth was necessary to help her sleep.

After Ume tucked her in April started to feel a sense of sadness. “Since I’m better....does that mean....” she thought to herself. Only being pulled away from her thoughts by Ume pulling the chair closer to April’s bed.

“Something wrong?” Ume asked as her daughter gave her a confused look.

“Uh, no. I’m fine. Thanks.” April said. Ume ignored the confused look and let it go.

“Well did you wanna continue the story?” Ume asked, piquing April’s interest.

“Yes please,” April gave a small smile as she made herself more comfortable.

Ume continued her story as it took an odd twist. A mouse council had been mad that the main character, Despcreaux, had contact with a human. Not only had he made contact but the young mouse had fallen in love with one. 

Despite the odd story, April found it to be enchanting. Though, that was probably helped by Umes’ reading. It really painted a mental picture a child could follow.

“And then Despereaux....,” Ume stopped when she heard a little snore. She looked up from the book and saw her step daughter resting peacefully. 

April kind of reminded Ume of Mei when she’d take naps on the couch. According to Shou, April looks a lot like Mei did when she was her age. Only big difference being April had brown eyes.

But at the same time, April reminded Ume of Yuzu when she was young. Such a sweet and innocent girl that Ume wants to make sure grows up happy. 

With that, Ume left her slumbering daughter alone. Left alone with another pleasant dream all thanks to Ume. Being sick was an oddly good experience for April.

Like clockwork, April’s alarm went off and she woke up. This time feeling just fine, her flu had come and passed. Finally, things could go back to normal. 

Shou had prepared a nice breakfast for April’s first day back to school but unfortunately Ume couldn’t join them. After missing some time off she had to come in early this morning.

But it was still a nice start to the day. Would’ve been nice if April’s sisters had joined them but apparently Mei made Yuzus’ favorite breakfast today. 

Apparently Yuzu has been stressing out about planning something. Shou didn’t know what but apparently it had to be perfect and was soon. 

Kinda surprising she’s stressing about this but not about the wedding planning. But Shou assumed it was because Yuzu was planning this one alone.

Besides some other students asking about why she was gone, April had a pretty normal day at school. Her closest friend, a young girl who goes by Haruka Hikami almost cried seeing her friend again. 

April was surprised they had became such good friends in such short time but she didn’t mind. Felt like a good replacement to the one friend she actually had back when living with her mother.

Plus Haruka had some good manga recommendations and gotten April into a few series already.

But school eventually ended and April begun her after school routine: waiting until one of her family members come get her. Most days it was Yuzus’ job since their parents worked and Mei has student council.

Yuzu didn’t mind, felt like the least she should do to be a good big sister. Plus she got to help Ume out.

“April,” a familiar voice shouted out, catching the young girls attention.

“Mrs Aihara??” April gasped, she had been expecting her sister. Since Ume went to work so early, she got out at a better time. Meaning she could get April.

“Hey sweetie, how was school??” Ume asked as they made their way home.

“It was fine...I Uh got some homework to do though and Haruka cried.” April answered catching Ume off guard. Usually it was just a “it was fine”, there was never much any actual detail.

“Well I’m sure she was just glad to see you again.” Ume smiled, while patting April’s head.

“Y-yeah maybe,” April had a small smile on her face that didn’t go unnoticed by Ume. 

Once they returned home April decided to get to work on her homework in her room. While working she couldn’t help but feel anxious.

“Does she wanna continue?”

“Would she?”

“I mean I feel better....”

“Maybe not....”

“I could ask...”

“No....”

“I don’t wanna bother her.”

“She has already done a lot for me.” 

“Wow thanks mama,” Yuzus’ voice rang through the apartment in her cheerful tone.

“Yuzu?” April thought. “I should thank her for the sweets....” the young Aihara then got up to see her big sister.

“Hey April, feelin better?” Yuzu asked.

“Yeah I am.....and thank you,” April bowed slightly, “for the sweets. They were delicious.”

“No problem,” Yuzu held up a peace sign and smirked. “Glad to see they did their job.” 

Yuzus’ gaze than shifted back to the bag she was holding. “Oh mama, did you get the teriyaki sauce?” She asked.

“Yes Yuzu,” Ume answered.

“And you can still grab the meat after work right?” Yuzu asked with a bit of an edge to it.

“Yup, I’m on it,” Ume answered.

“And the tea? Mei likes that specific tea a lot more than others so it’s really important,” Yuzu asked while April watched in some awe.

“Yuzu,” Ume sighed and smiled. “I know my daughter, I know what tea Mei likes so don’t worry. I can handle getting stuff for dinner. You just worry about planning your special days.”

“Thanks Mama,” Yuzu beamed at the woman who raised her. Even if Shou didn’t know, Ume knew what was coming up. “Oh shoot, I gotta change. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Yuzu Wait,” April said, catching her family off guard. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” Yuzu asked.

“Uh...can we talk?” April asked awkwardly.

“Sure?” Yuzu asked as April lead her to her room. Ume thought it sounded awkward but didn’t pay it much attention, sisters wanting to talk is normal.

Several minutes later, Yuzu came out with April trailing behind her closely. “Hey Mama, April has something she wants to ask you.”

“She does?” Ume thought as she put down her cup.

“Alright,” Ume smiled at her step daughter, “What is it sweetie?”

Yuzu gave April a little shove to have her be face to face with Ume. “Umm, Mrs Aihara?” The tips of her ears were burning. It was hard to ask something like this from anyone, especially someone who does a lot for you.

“I know I’m not sick anymore but....I was wondering if uhh...” April mentally started questioning this whole plan.

“It’s okay,” Ume put her hand on April’s shoulder and smiled. “Take your time and relax.”

“Alright...,” April took a deep breath and bowed. “Would you still read to me???” 

“Was...was that it?” Ume thought to herself, fighting the urge to laugh. She had already planned on reading again tonight.

“Of course sweetie,” Ume answered warmly, making April smile.

“Thank you.” April fought the urge to try and hug Ume.

“See?” Yuzu poked April’s cheek playfully. “What’d I tell ya? She’d say yes without a second thought.” 

~Several hours later~

KNOCK KNOCK

“Come in,” April said, already laying in her bed.

“Hey sweetie, ready to continue the story?” Ume asked rhetorically as she made her way to the chair.

“Yes,” April gave her stepmom an excited smile as Ume continued from where they left off. Right now, April felt truly happy to have such a great mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) unexpected opening but hey Ume deserves some every now and then. And I felt it’s normal for them to occasionally do.  
2) the Tale Of Despereaux is one of my favorite books growing up, figured it was a great choice.  
3) REALLY excited about the next chapter :) fun times ahead.  
4) no Mei and barerly and Yuzu this chapter but I hope it was a happy enough chapter regardless.  
5) thanks for reading!


	18. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu and Mei celebrate their first anniversary!

“Alright how’s this one???” Yuzu asked as she walked out from the changing room, wearing a new outfit. It was a dark blue V neck top with long sleeve arms and a white skirt that went to her knees.

“Hmmm” Harumin thought. “Do a spin real quick.” Yuzu then did a quick spin and wanted for a verdict.

“Do another one,” Harumin said and Yuzu did, instantly returned to wait for a decision.

“Hmmmmm,” Harumin over exaggerated. “Wave your arms around a few times. That’ll definitely help.”

“This is serious!” Yuzu whined. “I need to find a perfect outfit.”

“I’m just messing around,” Harumin laughed. “Seriously Yuzucchi I don’t know why you’re stressing so much about this.

“Why???” Yuzu sounded offended. “It’s Meis and my first anniversary! And I promised Mei it’ll be perfect.”

“But you’re gonna be married...,” Haurmin thought as Yuzu went to take off the dress. “Won’t you also have a first wedding anniversary? So this isn’t something to stress over.”

“You don’t get it...,” Yuzu sighed as her demeanor dropped. “Mei has...well done a lot for me, these last few months.”

Yuzu then looked at the ring Mei had given her in admiration and awe. “The ring...the wedding.....she even took care of me when I needed her...Mei deserves what she has given me and that’s the best.”

Comparably, Yuzu has been a worse fiancé in her own eyes. Not that she has been a bad one, just that Mei had been that amazing to the blonde. This was the perfect opportunity to show Mei how much she loves her.

Yuzu didn’t doubt that Mei knew how much she loved her but wanted to really make it show.

“Hey it’s okay,” Harumin hugged her now teary-eyed friend when she exited the changing room. “I was just messing around. Don’t worry we’ll find an outfit the prez will love!”

“Thanks Harumin...sorry I didn’t mean to get emotional.” Yuzu chuckled.

“I get it....I mean I don’t but I do,” Harumin smirked before leading Yuzu back to some of the clothes for sale.

After grabbing a few tops and bottoms to try on, Yuzu then returned to the changing room while Harumin waited outside. “If you don’t like these we can try mixing some skirts and tops.” Harumin said.

“Thanks....hey I was gonna wait til oh crap!” Harumin heard a bang from the room.

“Yuzucchi????” Harumin asked.

“I fell.....,” Yuzu sighed. “But I was gonna say. I was gonna wait but I may as well ask. Would you be my maid of honor?”

“Really????” Haurmin smiled widely and forgot what Yuzu was doing. She opened the door and went for a hug. “Oh Yuzucchi...” 

“I’m changing!” Yuzu yelled as Harumin instantly left the room, still smiling.

“Sorry Yuzucchi....still want me to be your maid of honor?” Harumi timidly asked.

“Yeah....” Yuzu sighed. “Probably could’ve picked a better moment.” She ended up chuckling herself.

“I’ll be the best maid of honor! I’ll put the VP to shame.” Harumin said triumphantly, meaning comparably of course.

“Yeah I guess it was obvious who Mei was gonna have for her maid of honor,” Yuzu said before opening the door and stepping out. 

“How do I look?” Yuzu asked.

It was a dark green top with short sleeves and a collar. Also, around midway down Yuzus’ ribs there was a mid piece that wrapped around Yuzu, slightly showing her curves. The pants were tight and black while her shirt only covered a few inches of them with an almost skirtish bottom of the top.

“Turn around,” Harumi said while observing. Yuzu gave a skeptical look but then did as she was told.

“Honestly...I’m not sure. Does it look like something the prez would like?” Harumi asked. “I mean I think it looks nice but I know what you’re reeeeally looking for.”

“I-I....yeah,” Yuzu sighed, she did want to dress in a way Mei would love. Looking at herself in the mirror Yuzu thought that if Mei wore pants ever, this is pretty close to an outfit she would wear.

“Hmm I think if I wore one of my rings as a necklace it’d really bring this outfit together,” Yuzu smiled at her own reflection. “Yeah! Mei will love it!”

After purchasing the clothing, the best friends went on with their shopping. Only now Harumi looked a little uneasy. “Alright let’s get this part over with.” She said.

“Huh? What part?” Yuzu asked.

“This,” Harumin sighed as she led Yuzu towards a lingerie shop. “I’m not too keen on the idea of picking out people’s sex clothes so let’s get this over with.” 

“S-s-sex clothes!?!?” Yuzu burned ferociously as Harumin looked confused.

“Yeah?....you said you wanted help picking out clothes for your anniversary..didn’t you also mean..”

“Of course not! Mei and I wouldn’t ever!” Yuzu said in a gay panic. She couldn’t help but flashback to Christmas when Mei first offered.

“I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom!”Yuzu panicked and ran away, face as red as possible.

“Oops....,” Harumin sighed. “Guess I got kinda lucky then.” She said before following after her friend.

“Get yourself together woman!” Yuzu told her reflection in the mirror. 

“Geez why did I get so flustered...Mei and I already decided we were gonna wait until our wedding night....unless,” Yuzu gasped.

“Does that mean I want to for our anniversary??? 

“Does she!?!”

“..it.. would be really romantic.....”

“would she break our promise?”

“ Would I?”

“Would she be okay with that?”

“ Am I??”

“Yo Yuzucchi!” Harumin yelled. “You good?”

“Y..yeah I’ll be out in a minute,” Yuzu said before calming herself down, pushing any lewd thoughts out of her mind.

“Geez, I wish I knew for sure what Mei wants.” She thought as she met up with Harumin.

“Sorry,” Harumin chuckled.

“It’s fine,” Yuzu sighed. “We can still check it out. Haven’t been shopping that long anyway.”

“Gonna need something to wear in a few months anyway….” Yuzu thought to herself as they returned to the store, lewd thoughts having returned as well.

Meanwhile..

“I wonder what Yuzu is planning,” Mei thought as she made her way home after finishing student council work.

“She always plans the best...well most of the time she plans the best dates,” Mei let out a love filled sigh. “I’m really looking forward to Friday.”

Upon returning home to an empty apartment, Mei realized it was a perfect chance to wrap the present she had gotten Yuzu. It was a framed photo of the picture Shou took of them back when they first got engaged. 

They were both crying and Yuzu still injured from the accident but it was one of Meis’ favorites. To Mei, it showed the start of their new life together. “I should tell Yuzu when I give her this...,” Mei thought to herself.

“I wonder if Yuzu plans on getting me something? I mean she’s planning our anniversary alone so I shouldn’t expect anything. Plus we already agreed that with the wedding coming up we don’t have to get gifts.”

With the wedding coming up, they both are under quite a bit of stress with planning. On top of that Mei still has her natural responsibilities. So, Yuzu told Mei not to worry about gifts.

Mei had actually already picked one out but didn’t say anything. She figured it would be the perfect chance to surprise Yuzu and agreed with her.

“She has given me so much already...like the bear....and the bear.....and the bear.......I’m beginning to see a pattern.” Mei chuckled to herself.

“It’s still so hard to believe....a year ago we were nothing more than step sisters and now....,” Mei blushed as she thought of her fiancé. “We’re gonna spend our lives together.”

“I’m home!” Yuzu declared as she walked into the apartment and startled Mei. “Mei? You here?”

Remembering Yuzus’ gift was, wrapped, but still out in the open Mei instantly hid the present best she could. Which wasn’t great but as long as Yuzu didn’t look she’d be fine.

“Mei?” Yuzu asked as she entered the living room.

“Yuzu. Welcome home,” Mei greeted her lover with a kiss on the cheek. “How did shopping go?” 

“It went great!” Yuzu beamed. “I’m gonna look my best come Friday!”

Mei wanted to comment about how Yuzu always looks her best but decided not to. If she was gonna say it than Friday was the day to do so.

“Everything all set up then?” Mei asked.

“Yup. First we’re gonna.....,” Yuzu stopped herself. “Whoops. Almost ruined the surprise.” 

“Too bad,” Mei whispered playfully into Yuzus’ ear, “I was kinda hoping I could know what to expect.”

“Expect a perfect anniversary,” Yuzu said confidently as she kissed Mei on her own cheek. She noticed the time and continued, “and expect a perfect dinner. I’ll cook ya something up right now.”

“Let’s do it together,” Mei said as Yuzu stopped in her tracks and gulped. 

“D-do what together exactly????” Yuzu felt her face burn as Meis’ confusion grew.

“...make dinner? That’s what you were about to do correct?” Mei asked.

“Oh. Right! Yeah sorry I gotta freshen up but go ahead and we’ll do it...cook. We’ll cook together kay?” Yuzu panicked as she made her way to the bathroom to calm down.

“Okay?” Mei answered as she begun starting dinner preparations.

“Get.it.together,” Yuzu told herself as she stared at the mirror. “This is my chance to show what a great fiancé I can be! I can’t be distracted!”

“I can think about those...things in a few months but not right now.” She told herself.

After a few more moments of her own pep talk, Yuzu managed to forget any ideas placed by Harumin and had a lovely evening with Mei. They cooked together and after dinner Mei even cuddled up to Yuzu so they can watch some movie Yuzu likes.

Once Mei excused herself to take a shower, Yuzu pulled her phone out to double check everything. “Alright....the movie tickets are good. Cafe is still gonna be open and the arcade will still be running.” She sighed, it was the 5th time she had checked.

Her whole anniversary plan was a revised version of their first official date. Only this time with a dinner home cooked by Yuzu when they get home.This time no notebook to distract any of them. So they can now both have a perfect date.

“I hope Mei loves it,” Yuzu started adoringly at her phone background. It was the only photo Yuzu had of them kissing and she loved it, even though she was in the hospital.

A few days had gone bye and it was now the day before their anniversary. Yuzu couldn’t tell if she was more excited or nervous. In reality she knew there wasn’t anything to worry about but she wanted perfection.

“So everything is set for tomorrow?? You’ll be home by quarter after 5 right??” Yuzu asked again. Typically this would get annoying to Mei but given the circumstances, she let it slide. Especially since they were about to go to bed together.

Truth be told she was as excited as Yuzu was for this day to come. 

“Listen, Love.” Mei pulled Yuzu close. “Don’t worry. Everything is all set to go according to what you planned. I’ll be home no later than 5:30 than we can celebrate. Okay?”

“You’re right, I’m so...,”

“Don’t be sorry Love,” Mei cut her off. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Let’s just try and get some sleep before we begin celebrating okay?”

Times like these were one of the many reasons Yuzu loves Mei. She can remain calm when Yuzu isn’t and help her see clearly.

“I love when you call me that,” Yuzu blushed with an adorable smile.

“I’m aware,” Mei gave Yuzu a quick kiss. “That’s why I say it.”

“C-cmon!” Yuzu laid down and opened her arms. “The faster we go to sleep the faster I can show you how much I love you.”

Mei was surprised at the word choice but decided to not make her fiancé blush. There’ll be plenty of time for that tomorrow after all. But for now, Mei snuggled close to Yuzu as they both excitedly slept.

Around 20 minutes before they typically wake up, Yuzu had set an alarm on her phone and put an earphone in. So she could wake up and not bother Mei. All this so she could surprise her love with breakfast in their room. Mei didn’t like eating on the bed.

Getting up, Yuzu ignored the empty bed and with a huge smile tip toed to the door and left. “Today’s the day!” She squealed in excitement.

“Gonna start if off with a yummy breakfast for....Mei?” Yuzu asked as she entered the kitchen and saw Mei had started preparing breakfast.

“Yuzu?” Mei gasped.

“What are you....,”

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed......” Mei started. “What are you....”

“I wanted to surprise YOU with breakfast in bed!” Yuzus’ smile grew.

“I-I See,” Mei smiled as a small blush formed. She felt a little guilty that she ruined Yuzus’ surprise but she ruined her own. In their own way, it was perfect.

“Let’s make it together,” they said in unison. Both loving the idea.

“Alright...,” Yuzu walked towards Mei. “But first.”

Without speaking, Mei followed Yuzus’ lead as they embraced each other in a love filled hug. “Happy anniversary Love,” Mei said, sounding as happy as she was. 

Right now and with Yuzu in general, Mei knew she had nothing to hide from her. She can sound as happy or as sad as she truly was thanks to Yuzu. On a day like this especially.

“Happy anniversary..Baby,” Yuzus’ smile grew more and more after each word. Finally being able to say it felt incredible. Their first anniversary of many.

Saying nothing else, the couple gave each other a passionate kiss, the first of many that day. Until they needed breath they didn’t care about anything else, just the one they love.

After needing to breathe they smiled at each other, each feeling satisfied in the lustful look the other has. They didn’t need to say it but they knew the odds of them making out later was 100%.

Yuzu had made Meis’ favorite breakfast and Mei made Yuzus’. Both feeling content with their compromise, despite wishing they could’ve surprised the other more.

“Really good!” Yuzu declared as she ate her breakfast. Mei knew Yuzu was over exaggerating to make her feel good but she appreciated it. Sure, Mei knew Yuzu liked the breakfast she prepared but the blonde was almost never verbal about it anymore.

“I...it’s quite delicious,” Mei said before taking another bite of her own breakfast. 

Mei had noticed that even while getting ready for school, Yuzus smile was as bright as ever. To be honest, it meant a lot to Mei to see her so happy. Especially since it was because of today.

“Before we go....,” Yuzu stopped Mei at the door. “One more?” She timidly asked. Yuzu was so happy right now that Mei considered just kissing her for no other reason even without her asking.

“Maybe later.” Mei said in a cold tone, trying her best not to smirk at her fiancée's reaction.

“Huh!?!” Yuzu sounded shocked. She honestly expected Mei to give her a kiss.

“Maybe later,” Mei repeated before a quick kiss on the cheek. “Hope that’ll suffice.” Even though it was their anniversary, Mei couldn’t help but mess with Yuzu a little. 

“You tease...I love it,” Yuzu thought to herself with a smile. She could tell that Mei was messing with her and couldn’t help but like it. Mei messing around was always welcomed.

“Alright but I’ll remember when later comes. So don’t you try getting out of it,” Yuzu declared as they left for school hand in hand.

“No intentions of getting out of it.” Mei thought to herself.

Himeko didn’t meet up with them as they made their route for school, she knew what day it was. Plus, Ume had taken April to school, meaning for the first time in a long time they got to go all the way to school alone. It was a nice, subtle way to help celebrate.

During class, Yuzu had noticed Mei smiling quite a bit. Which was odd for her. Odd enough that even other students had started to notice and comment.

“Wow the president is smiling?”

“She’s so beautiful when she smiles!”

“The president is always beautiful though!”

“I wonder what’s up with her?”

Yuzu couldn’t help but smirk at what she was hearing. Though a part of her did kind of hate that other people were talking about how beautiful her Mei was. But, Mei is beautiful, plain and simple. Not their faults for realizing it.

“So anyway Yuzucchi,” Haurmin continued at lunch. “My grandma freaked out again all because the neighbor's cat was in our yard! It was crazy!”

“Yeah sounds like it,” Yuzu laughed.

“Speaking of crazy....,” Harumin commented as Mei and Himeko sat down, with Mei being next to Yuzu of course.

“Mei-I mean Aihara??” Yuzu asked as a confused smile grew.

“Would it be alright for us to join you two?” Mei asked as Himeko smiled. It was her best friends idea to do this and Mei was thankful. Having lunch with Yuzu at school would’ve never crossed her mind.

“Of course! I mean...that’s alright right Harumin?” Yuzu asked her friend who nodded.

“Wouldn’t wanna separate the love birds,” Harumin laughed as Mei shot daggers at her. Mei thought Yuzu made it clear to her friends to not mention their relationship at school.

Mei was about to speak up when she felt Yuzus’ hand on her own. The blonde mouthed the words “I’m sorry” to Mei who instantly let it go out of desire to not upset Yuzu. She even let the touching slide just this once.

A few hours later Yuzu was on her way home, practically frolicking with joy. “Gonna go home, wait a while, get ready and spoil Mei with a perfect date!” She thought to herself as her joyous thoughts ignored the now falling snow.

She wanted to walk with Mei but duty calls and Mei has student council work. Yuzu didn’t mind, she knew how important it was.

The typical student council session felt like an eternity to Mei. All she wanted was to go home and celebrate with Yuzu. But, she has to be calm and focus, no matter how badly she wants to be with her love.

“It’ll be worth it soon,” Mei told herself as she fought a smile. Himeko was also working hard for Mei Mei, wanting her to be able to leave as soon as possible.

After what felt like a surplus of hours, they had reached their daily quota of work. Actually, they were about 5 minutes ahead of schedule so that was a bonus.

Hastily but calmly, Mei begin packing up. She was ready to really start celebrating to the point she even smiled.

“Oh Aihara you’re still here,” Ms Hetho, the school's guidance counselor, entered the room in a hurry. “Good. The first years are having trouble with their class trip.”

Mei unintentionally almost snapped the pencil she was holding but sighed. “What’s the issue?”

“Apparently there’s been some problems with all the reservations. We’re gonna need you girls to handle it since it was you who set it up.” Ms Hetho answered.

“We can handle this Mei Mei, go ahead and go...,”

“Actually Aihara has to stay. She made the reservation, it’s her responsibility. Understood?” Ms Hetho asked.

“But we could....,”

“It’s fine Himeko.” Mei started. “Yes. We’ll have the issue taken care of immediately.” She sounded calm but inside she was livid. 

She didn’t know how long it could take, Hell she wasn’t even certain what the issue was. But Mei knew it was her responsibility. Dropping it for Yuzu didn’t sound right...she wanted to but knew better.

Mei only hoped they could resolve this issue quickly, she has a hot date waiting for her after all.

~Yuzu and Meis’ apartment later~

“Where is she?!???” Yuzu thought as she paced around the apartment. It was now quarter to 8 and Mei was nowhere to be found. 

Yuzu knew better but she had attempted to call but Meis’ phone was off. This didn’t help the worrying feelings. 

“Not like it matters...,” Yuzu sighed as she got a painful feeling in her chest. The movie already ended, too close to dinner for a cafe and the arcade alone is insufficient. All of Yuzus’ big plans were thrown out the window and she didn’t know why.

Of course she still had dinner up her sleeve but that didn’t feel like it was enough. Yuzu cooks for Mei all the time already. 

“1....1 perfect day is all I wanted for her...,” Yuzu began tearing up in the quiet apartment.

“I can’t even give her that much....,” she stared at the ring around her neck and on her finger. It was killing Yuzu how little she was gonna be able to do for Mei today.

Heres Mei not only helping with wedding planning but also financially contributing to it. Then there’s Yuzu who, was doing slightly more planning, but contributed no money. Their perfect wedding and Yuzu feared she wasn’t doing enough. At the very least Yuzu should be able to give me a perfect anniversary.

At least Yuzus’ current look would be perfect.She has dressed like she had planned and even had her hair in a new style. The left side was naturally laying down while the right front part was curled in an almost perfect way.

“I can at least make the dinner I planned on...,” Yuzu thought as she wiped away her tears. “She deserves at least that much.”

Feeling somewhat hopeful, Yuzu then made her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Not 5 minutes later she heard a loud bang coming from the door.

“What the...,”

Not 5 seconds after that, Yuzu almost jumped when she felt something grab her waist and put something against the back of her neck.

“M-Mei??? What’s wrong???” She asked after hearing the somewhat tamed sobs.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Mei cried, Yuzu could feel the tears on her neck as her heart broke. Mei knew how Yuzu felt today and despite that she ended up ruining today.

Not only that but Mei herself was looking forward to this. Surely it was too late for whatever Yuzu planned. Now It felt ruined and like it was Meis’ fault.

“Mei..,” Yuzu felt her heart hurt a little. “let me see you Baby.” A small request Mei obliged.

Yuzu herself had just stopped crying but still wiped away Meis tears while giving her the brightest of smiles she could. Mei could tell she was crying before.

“You’re here,” Yuzu said before kissing some of Meis’ tears. “That’s all that matters. That we can spend today with each other.”

“Yuzu....,” Mei smiled as her heart fluttered. “I’m sorry..I know you wanted today to be perfect and I...well I...,” Mei let out an annoyed sigh.

“I have no excuses...I failed you...,”

“Never. You’ve never failed me.” Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei. “It may hurt a little but it’s one of the reasons I love you.”

“Because I mess things up?” Mei asked.

“Because you’re so responsible and devoted. I know you must’ve been working your butt off so you can come home and get spoiled by me.”

“You have no idea,” Mei sighed. “I..I could really use some spoiling right now.” Mei thought it sounded ridiculous but to Yuzu it was perfect for the moment.

“If you would that is....,” Mei said while avoiding eye contact. She had hoped Yuzu would take the bait. Fortunately for her, she did.

“Of course Mei,” Yuzu kissed her cheek. “I’ll always spoil you.” Again, Mei thought it sounded weird but for Yuzu she’ll hear anything.

“Now. Go take a shower and I’ll have dinner ready soon.” Yuzu beamed. Mei was surprised since it sounded like an order rather than a suggestion. 

“This must be her way of spoiling me?” Mei thought to herself. But she did as her fiancé wanted.

After a quick shower, Mei joined her lover as the blondes jaw dropped. She was dressed in a 1 price dark blue dress went to her knees. Much like Yuzu, Meis also had a collar with 2 buttons. Unlike withYuzus outfit, Mei had a skirt-like bottom of her dress.Mei also had a small red belt around her waist. 

“How...when...how I..mean I-I...,” Yuzu was completely flabbergasted at the sight before her. 

“Were you under the impression I couldn’t go shopping?” Mei smirked, feeling a sense of satisfaction at Yuzu’s face.

“I..I just Uh...,” Yuzu couldn’t help but stare in awe in how beautiful Mei was. Perfect didn’t feel like enough. Yuzu would dare say sexy.

“You.....?” Mei teased, wanting more of a reaction from Yuzu.

“Amazing. Stunning. Beautiful. Sexy. Perfect.” Yuzu spammed but mentally ignored the 4th one. 

“Thanks..Love,” Mei heard each of them and couldn’t hide a small blush. She even tucked some hair behind her ear.

“I hope you love this just as much,” Mei said boldly as she handed Yuzu her present.

“Mei?” Yuzus’ stammering turned into confusion as she looked at what Mei was offering her.

“Happy anniversary Yuzu..I love you,” Mei smiled in a way only Yuzu ever saw. Pure, unrestrained happiness written all over Meis’ face. Even Himeko and Shou had never seen such a smile from her.

Between the gesture and the way Mei looks, Yuzu wasn’t sure if she could handle today. And she loved it.

“I..I thought that....,”

“You wanted to spoil me....and I guess I wanted to spoil you too,” Mei answered.

“Mei...,” Yuzu teared up as she accepted the present. Opening it, Yuzu couldn’t help but full on cry.

It was a perfect moment and Yuzu was beyond thankful that Shou had gotten in on camera. “Oh Mei!” Yuzu pulled Mei into a tight hug. 

“I love it! Really. I already know where I wanna put it!” Yuzu was more full of excitement than Mei ever imagined she’d be. It was an even better a reaction than Mei hoped for.

“I’m glad you liked it Love,” Mei returned Yuzus’ embrace. “It..shows the start of our lives together.”

“I really love it Mei.” Yuzu couldn’t help herself and ended the hug. Only so she could give Mei a kiss that’ll show her how she feels. 

Such a warm, love filled kiss. It really felt like a perfect kiss to them, definitely one they’ll remember.

Not long as after they started making out, they both needed some air. It was the only thing stopping them.

After taking a few seconds to breath, Mei went for another kiss only to have a finger over her lips. “After dinner....alright?” Yuzu asked.

“Of course Love,” Mei smiled as she left to sit on the table and wait patiently. She would’ve volunteered to help but she knew how important at least making dinner was today. 

Almost 30 minutes later and dinner was complete. Truth be told Mei was surprised. Yuzu made a small appetizer, 2 different main courses, both of which were Meis favorites. And even had some crepes in the freezer but Mei knew she bought them.

“You’ve outdone yourself Yuzu,” Mei looked in awe at the food. She wasn’t typically one to be amazed by food but it seemed Yuzu was an exception to that. 

“You think so?” Yuzu asked as she took her seat next to Mei. 

“Of course. I mean you made all this by yourself.” Mei said before taking her first bite of 1 of the main courses . To no ones surprise, it was delicious.

“I’m glad you think that Mei, really.” Yuzu smiled brightly as she tried her own food. They weren’t Yuzus’ preferred dishes but still she liked everything she prepared enough to enjoy it.

“I do, Yuzu.....Huh?” Mei asked has faced Yuzu who had some food in her chopsticks aimed at Mei.

“Saw ‘ah’,” Yuzu smiled. Mei went along with it and closed her eyes.

“Ah” Mei said despite feeling a little silly. “Another delicious bite” she thought to herself. Mei had fed Yuzu a few chopsticks worth and Yuzu had Mei. They stopped when Mei accidentally dropped some food on the floor, which prompted a small laugh from Yuzu.

Of course Mei felt a little embarrassed but with a laugh as adorable as Yuzus’ no one could not feel happy.. 

Dinner left quicker than it came and now Mei was waiting on the coach trying to figure something out. Yuzu was wanting to clean up the mess but their anniversary was only for a few more hours and she wanted to enjoy it more. Unfortunately they were both so stuffed that dessert could wait.

“Alright Yuzu, it’s ready.” Mei said with a hint of uncertainty.

“Huh? What’s ready?” Yuzu asked.

“The movie...would you like to join me?” Mei asked as she patted the seat next to her.

“Cleaning can wait.” Yuzu thought as she smiled her way over to Mei and took her spot next to her.

“So what movie did you pick?” Yuzu asked as she leaned against Mei.

“Well...it’s the one we watched on our first date. I figured it would be the ideal choice.” Mei said as she leaned against Yuzu. 

“Mei?” Yuzu looked in awe at her lover. In a weird way, they had similar ideas. 

“Yes Yu...,” Mei was silenced by Yuzus’ lips as the movie started. Their tongues danced as it seemed they fought for control. It was a battle Yuzu won as Mei found herself submitting and laying down as Yuzu followed suit. Only difference being who was on top.

Right now, nothing was stopping them. No excuses, nothing. All that mattered was Yuzu and Mei. Neither cared if the other left a few marks, in fact they expected it.

This was proven true when Yuzu started assaulting the more sensitive spots of Meis’ neck with her lips. 

“Yu...,” Mei said before Yuzus’ finger skimmed her ear and sent shivers down her spine. 

“Yes?” Yuzu asked before continuing her kisses and slight teasing of the bright red ear.

“Readjust.” Mei demanded as she fought the sensation Yuzu was starting.

“Huh?” Yuzu stopped entirely and was confused. She looked down at Mei with a questioning look.

“You’re on my hip.” Mei answered.

“Oh sorry...,” Yuzu said timidly as she got off.

“I didn’t say stop,” Mei added. “Just readjust.” That made Yuzu smile and blush at those beautiful words.

“O-okay...,” Yuzu felt her heart racing as she fought some of her own thoughts. Mei laid her legs across the couch and the moment she looked comfortable, Yuzu wasted not a second. Their lips locked instantly as they continued.

Before Yuzu knew it, she got lost in the sensation and was now sitting on Meis’ lap, leaning down and kissing her. Mei didn’t seem to care so Yuzu tried not to either.

“What if.....,” the blonde thought.

“Ow,” Yuzu was as cut off by her thoughts with a moan. Now it seemed Mei was starting to lead a little since she bit Yuzus’ neck.

“I heard that...,” Mei said as she kissed the now red mark. The red mark she made from the bite, not from Yuzus’ blush.

“Yeah? And I heard that,” Yuzu retorted, feeling a little embarrassed Mei knew she moans at bites.

“Heard wh..ohhh,” Mei moaned as Yuzu begun licking her ear. Her biggest weaknesses was a tool Yuzu could use to pleasure her, how ironic. 

Typically, Mei wouldn’t let it last and ask Yuzu to stop kissing that specific spot. But what’s the worst that could happen letting Yuzu “spoil” her today.

The way Yuzus’ lips kissed Meis’ ears was unrivaled. She seemed to know when to kiss and when to lick but also not do either too much. It was honestly impressive to Mei, she would’ve said something but if she spoke right nothing it’d come out as a moan

“Y-Yuzu” Mei moaned as she fell into the pleasure and ignored her own hands. Feeling too good to care about anything else.

“M-Mei?!?” Yuzu gasped as she stopped and shot up. While catching her breath Mei looked up at Yuzu and was confused at the shocked expression she had.

“What’s wrong Yuzu?” Mei panted. She wanted to know “why’d you stop” but this sounded better.

“Y...your hands,” Yuzu blushed ferociously as she nodded behind her. 

“My ha....,” Mei stopped as her face and neck instantly went red. She had given in to what she considered a fetish and led her hands onto Yuzus’ butt.

“............,” Mei said nothing as her lips somewhat shook as if she wanted to say something but was too embarrassed. While trying to think of what to say she couldn’t give any brain power to actually removing her hands. That or she really didn’t want to.

Her biggest attraction was literally in her hands for the first time and Mei wasn’t sure what to do. What could she say? “Hey Love, for the last few weeks I’ve been hopelessly attracted to your butt”? 

“I’ve never seen her blush like that.....,” Yuzu thought as her heart raced.

“She also never lets me kiss her ear that much....or touch me..there.....”

“Does that mean I want to for our anniversary? Does she!?!?..it..would be romantic.....would she break our promise? Would I?Would she be okay with that? Am I?” She remembered from a few days prior.

“If...if she does......” Yuzu thought with a gulp.

“A perfect day.....”

“It could make her happy…”

“Okay....I won’t let you down.....”

“H-hey...,” Yuzu sat up, Meis’ hands still firmly on her rear end. “....you...y-you can touch me. Mei.” She could feel the shakiness of Meis’ hands on her butt.

“Huh??!” Meis red face looked into Yuzus’ eyes. She hadn’t known what to expect.

“..I said...,” Yuzu took a deep breath. “You..can touch me if you want to.”

Yuzu thought she felt a squeeze from Mei but couldn’t tell thanks to the shaking.

“Don’t worry....” Yuzu said as her heart felt ready to come out of her chest. She placed a calming hand on Meis’ cheek. “I’ll lead this time.....”

“T-t-this time?!?!” Mei thought as Yuzu started undoing the few buttons of her top.

“Yuzu???” Mei gasped.

Shakily, Yuzu reached for the bottom of her top and with a clumsy motion pulled it over her head and discarded it. Yuzu was apparently blushing as badly as Mei was, given her red neck.

Her bra surprised Mei, it must’ve been new. To her knowledge Yuzu had no dark blue bras, especially none that looks as sexy as that one. If Mei had to guess she’d say it was lingerie.

“H-hey...umm...” Yuzu leaned over Mei to the point Mei could lift her head and feel her breasts. 

Mei was at a loss. Between the embarrassment of grabbing Yuzus’ butt and having Yuzu strip, she wasn’t sure what to think.

“I’m..okay with...this if you are,” Yuzu said, still surprised she was even doing this.

“...I uhh......,” Mei barely managed as Yuzu leaned for a kiss. Her heart was racing so much. Between embarrassment and shock Mei genuinely was lost. 

She didn’t know what to do in this situation. Mei felt happy but also terrified at the same time. On one hand, Yuzu seems to want something to happen. In the 2 hands, Mei basically revealed she likes Yuzus’ butt. Unintentionally, she must’ve let her mind go blank.

“I can’t.” Mei said out of fear, making Yuzu instantly stop.

“I...I...,” Mei continued regretfully as Yuzu got up, feeling ready to cry. She reached for Yuzu who felt like she was out of her reach.

“No. It’s okay....I understand.” Yuzu said flatly while fighting tears. “I’m feeling tired. Night.” She hastily left as a few tears fell.

“Don’t go....” Mei thought as she curled into a ball. “Please....Yuzu”

“Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!” Yuzu thought as she laid on her bed and starting kicking it.

“Why?!?!? Why would I think she’d want to??!?” Yuzu cried into her pillow.

“I wanted her to have a perfect day and I ruined it....,” 

“I’m terrible...” Yuzu continued her cries.

“Perfect day yet we’re apart and I’m crying.....”

“That was so humiliating though !”

“I can’t blame her...I did the same thing...”

“This must be how she felt...”

“Then she might feel how I did....”

“I don’t want her to feel that....”

“But I’m embarrassed....”

“What could I say? ‘Sorry I tried to have sex’?” 

“Mei.....”

“I’m sorry.....”

“I need to be there for her.....”

“I’m scared....”

“How can I face her....how could she have faced me after Christmas?” Yuzu gasped

“We didn’t talk..we didn’t anything...”

“We weren’t anything after…”

“No no no no...I can’t let that happen....”

“I gotta go to her.....”

“We’ll talk about it....”

“I won’t lose her!” Yuzu got up and wiped her tears. “I don’t care about embarrassment...I care about Mei.”

She hastily approached the door and tried to open it. When it did open she found Mei standing there holding the doorknob on the other side. “Mei,” Yuzu gasped.

No reply 

“Mei listen....I..,” Yuzu got silenced when Mei shut her up with a kiss. A surprisingly strong kiss that lead to an impromptu make out session right there in the doorway.

“M...Mei?” Yuzu asked as she caught her breath. Still saying nothing, Mei closed the door behind her before she took Yuzus’ hand and approached their bed together.

To be continued.....now. To be continued now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes will be next chapter for both :)


	19. My Azalea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu and Mei have another first :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning. Have fun!

“I can’t.” Mei said out of fear, making Yuzu instantly stop.

“I...I...,” Mei continued regretfully as Yuzu got up, feeling ready to cry. She reached for Yuzu who felt like she out of her reach.

“No. It’s okay....I understand.” Yuzu said flatly while fighting tears. “I’m feeling tired. Night.” She hastily left as a few tears fell.

“Don’t go....” Mei thought as she curled into a ball. “Please....Yuzu...”

“What....what was that?!?!”

“What is this!?!?”

“Why’d I say no???”

“Better yet why did she...no”

“I refuse to even almost blame her”

“I’m sure she just wanted to make me happy....”

“Oh god! Why did I grab her butt???”

“That must’ve confused her...made her think I wanted to...”

“Do I?”

“What about our promise??”

“I’m just using our promise as an excuse”

“She didn’t mind....”

“So what’s stopping me?”

“Am I scared? Of what? Of Yuzu?”

“It’s Yuzu. I have nothing to be afraid of with her.”

“Nothing at all....”

“She’s given me everything....her heart....her body....”

“I should make this right....but how?”

“Should I try and initiate something?”

“What if she doesn’t wanna anymore?”

“It’d be humiliating...AGAIN.”

“But she clearly wants to....”

“No”

“We want to...so what’s stopping us?” Mei thought as she got up at went to her bedroom door. 

With one last deep breath, she opened the door to find Yuzu. She was still shirtless and was holding onto the doorknob as if she was about to open it. 

“Mei listen....I..,” Yuzu got silenced when Mei shut her up with a kiss. A surprisingly strong kiss that lead to an impromptu make out session right there in the doorway.

“M...Mei?” Yuzu asked as she caught her breath. Still saying nothing, Mei closed the door behind her before she took Yuzus’ hand and approached their bed together.

“W...would you like to continue?” Mei asked as they stood by their bed. Her heart racing as she spoke.

“A-are you sure?” Yuzu stammered. “I-I mean if you don’t wanna it’s fine really. I should’ve asked before I....” she burned as she recalled minutes ago. Her hands flew to her face to hide her humiliation.

“I’m sorry Mei! I don’t know what I was thinking. But....if you want to my...’offer’ stands.” Yuzu said. She couldn’t believe the words escaped her lips.

She expected an actual reply but instead got light laughter. “Huh?” Yuzu opened her eyes to see Mei laying on the bed laughing.

“Wh..what’s so funny?” Yuzu asked feeling slightly humiliated again. She was completely ignoring the fact she was still topless.

“I’m sorry love,” Mei smiled as her laughing ended. “Really. I just thought it was humorous how complicated we’re making this.”

“Hm..” Yuzu thought about it and saw how Mei would find it a little funny. “Yeah I guess so.” She chuckled.

Now neither of them knew what to say. They both wanted to continue but didn’t know which approach they could possibly take. Yuzu thought she should try and lead. Mei thought maybe it’s her turn to ask.

She couldn’t tell if it was because of slight annoyance or lust but Mei finally sighed. Her heart was racing too much to turn back now. Mei had thought of an approach and for as odd as it was she knew Yuzu would approve

“Love....if you wanna.....continue,” Mei closed her eyes. “Please kiss me.”

Mei didn’t feel a kiss just yet but the moment she felt Yuzu on her lap again, her nerves somehow calmed. Yuzus’ touch was both calming and exhilarating.

“This is it..,” Mei thought as Yuzus’ lips met her own. They were both nervous but excited for what’s to come.

Their tongues wasted no time doing a now familiar dance. Yuzu also wasted no time giving Meis’ ear a slight graze with her finger, knowing full well its effects.

“Yuzu..” Mei moaned into her lovers lips.

“Yeah baby?” Yuzu asked before making her way to Meis’ neck. Mei never thought those words could sounded more attractive than right now.

“Don’t stop..” Mei pleaded with a blush. Typically while making out Mei always had a bit of restraint when it came to just about anything. Marks, sounds, requests. But now she had no reason, Yuzu was getting all of her. 

“Never” Yuzu said before giving Meis’ neck a long lick. She had noticed Mei moved her neck to allow more access and Yuzu wasted no time kissing the newly exposed area.

Yuzu felt a sense of satisfaction at the marks that would end up being hickeys. After all Yuzu expected to be bit several more times. A little pre-payback never hurt.

“Ears.” Mei moaned before she could stop herself. It was a demand Yuzu happy obeyed as she begun assaulting Meis’ ear with her tongue and the other with her finger.

Yuzu felt Meis hands shake as they were on her back and slowly going down some then going back up. “Mei..” Yuzu sat up as she blushed.

“W...what is it...” Mei was a little short of breath.

“I can....well I can feel your hands.” Yuzu said as Meis’ face turned red.

“I’m sorry I just...,” Mei was silenced by a finger on her lips as she gave Yuzu a confused look only to be given a beautiful smile.

“I said earlier that you..you can touch me if you want.” Meis’ heart skipped a beat after hearing that. Only this time, Mei was able to truly comprehend the words.

“Go ahead and touch me,” Yuzu reiterated with a beautiful blush.. Mei hadn’t a clue where this confidence was from but she wasn’t gonna pass this up or ruin it again.

Slowly, Mei dragged her hands down Yuzus back until she reached her goal. “It’s..so perfect.” Mei thought to herself as she focused on how yuzus’ butt felt in her hands.

All the staring at during these last few weeks made this feel even more incredible for Mei. 

Yuzu couldn’t help but blush and admire the look of awe in Meis’ face. “She must really like my butt,” Yuzu thought to herself.

“D..do you like it?” Yuzu asked, not sounding as confident as before. Never before had she asked if Mei liked anything if her body outside neck upwards. Now she was straddling Meis lap hoping for a yes.

Mei locked eyes with Yuzu momentarily before looking away with a noticeable blush. “Your hands are still there,” Yuzu pointed out before leaning down and continuing her work.

“Yes.” Mei moaned when she felt Yuzu kiss her ear. Yuzu almost jumped when Mei said that, her hands had given her an unexpected squeeze.

“I love you,” Yuzu whispered into Meis’ ear.

“I love you too,” Mei returned the gesture before Yuzu sat up again, giving longing eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Mei asked, hands still firm.

“I wanna see you....” Yuzu blushed ferociously. Mei knew what she meant and began to blush too.

“Okay Love....you can see me.” Mei said. Yuzu wasted little time getting off Meis’ lap to help remove the dress.

Deciding it would be too difficult to remove while laying, Mei got on her knees and begun unzipping the back part.

“Can I?” Yuzu asked as red as a tomato.

“Yes...” Mei took a deep breath as Yuzu undid the zipper. With some surprising ease, Yuzu was able to pull the dress off of Mei who instantly started to blush.

She had been wearing her personal favorite pink bra with matching panties and Yuzu loved the combination. Seeing Mei in a rather girly color just made her cuter.

“W-wow..” Yuzu kept looking her fiancé up and down, admiring every inch. It was weird for Mei to be stared at like this.

“Your turn..” Mei said as she reached for Yuzus’ pant zipper. She both didn’t wanna be the only one in her bra and panties but also wanted to see Yuzu wearing less. Especially her bottom half.

“Y-you’re gonna do it??” Yuzu blushed.

“Of course. Unless you don’t want me to,” Mei started to move her hand away but Yuzu grabbed it.

“No...it’s okay. Please.” She offered a warm smile. They had helped the other dress and undress before but this was a completely different experience.

Mei smiled as she lightly guided Yuzu into laying down before unzipping her. Yuzu of course covered her face once her pants were off, revealing her dark blue panties.

“She must’ve gotten these when she went shopping,” Mei thought as she admired the sexy lingerie Yuzu purchased. 

Truth be told, it made Meis’ heart race. As perverted as it may be, she felt a craving to see her lovers butt in her lingerie. She will have to try her best to remember she’ll see soon, and feel.

“Wow...” Mei thought as she skimmed Yuzus’ leg with her finger tips. 

“That tickles,” Yuzu giggled. Mei took a note of that and proceeded to do it some more, making Yuzu giggle more. 

Between the adorable giggles and the half naked Yuzu, Mei had enough and made her move.

“That tickled? Tell me how this feels” Mei said before biting Yuzus' breast. Making her moan in pleasure and shock.

“You already know....” Yuzu said before Mei took the position Yuzu had prior on her, on top of Yuzus’ lap.

Yuzu couldn’t help but feel excited at the movement. Having them being half naked and Mei being that forward was the definition of sexy.

“How about this?” Mei asked as she cupped Yuzus’ cheek and offered a deep kiss. One that Yuzu couldn’t help but moan into.

Mei felt confused when Yuzu was patting her back and ended the kiss. “Yuzu?”

“I was trying to take off your bra....,” Yuzu said timidly.

Saying nothing, Mei leaned back down and embraced her lovers lips, giving her a more than perfect chance to undo the strap.

Mei was about to ask if Yuzu needed help before she felt her bra come undone. Still making out, they managed to free Meis’ body of said bra and discard it.

Burning red, Mei knew what she should do next. She ended the kiss and sat up, giving Yuzu a whole view of her chest. She remained locked onto Yuzus’ eyes despite them being aimed at her breasts.

It would’ve been less embarrassed if Meis’ nipples weren’t hard, implying the horniness she truly felt right now.

There she was, completely out in the open for Yuzus gaze to explore and mouth to practically drool for.

“Mei….,” Yuzus’ hands shakily went to feel the exposed breasts. Mei reassured Yuzu by guiding the shaking hands to heir destination. 

“You can touch me too Love…” Mei thought to herself as Yuzu began groping her chest.

Meis’ chest was definitely a little bigger than Yuzus’, and while it isn’t the biggest Yuzu knows of, they were the best. Soft enough to lightly squeeze yet also firm with the best pink nipples Yuzu could picture.

Mei almost moaned when she felt Yuzu give her a little squeeze but wasn’t expecting much more than that.

“Yuzu??” Mei gasped when she felt something latch onto her breast. It’d seem that Yuzu got ahead of herself and took a step Mei didn’t entirely expect.

“What are yo-ohh,” Mei felt shivers when Yuzus’ tongue grazed her erect nipple. That was enough to convince Mei to not care about it and accept it.

Yuzus’ eyes now locked with Meis’ as she continued flicking her nipple with her tongue making all sorts of sounds come from Mei. The eye contact somehow made it feel ever greater for Mei, despite closing her eyes constantly.

“Yuzu….,” Mei moaned once Yuzu begun teasing the other nipple with her finger. The blonde was lightly tracing circles around it, teasing Mei and making her desperate. She didn’t know where this was coming from but she couldn’t care less. Yuzu was just acting on all of her desires.

With a light pinch, Mei could feel something happening in her panties and worried Yuzu might feel it too. She was wet. Plan and simple, she couldn’t even deny that to herself.

That worry went out the window when Yuzu decided to switch nipples. “F….,” Mei bit her lower lip when Yuzus’ mouth began working on her other nipple. She no longer cared about how wet she may end up, after all it was Yuzus’ responsibility now.

She felt Yuzus’ body against hers as if it were pushing her back. Yuzus’ breasts were now pressed against her stomach as they fought for dominance. One finger against Meis ear later and Mei was forced into submission as Yuzu laid her down.

“Yuzu!” Mei moaned as her legs wrapped around Yuzu tightly. Between the ear play and her nipples Mei wasn’t sure what was gonna happen but she knew she felt more wet than before.

“Yes?” Yuzu unattached herself from Meis’ nipple as she caught her breath while still playing with her ear. She could see some wetness on the nipples and couldn’t help but feel turned on knowing she did it.

“I...I….,” Mei moaned as she felt like she was reaching a breaking point of sorts. Yuzu could feel the results of her tongue antics against her stomach and knew what she should do.

“C...can I take care of you?” Yuzu timidly asked after ending the touching of Meis’ ear. Her lovers eyes went wide as her face went red. 

Based on their position Yuzu could definitely feel how wet Mei was and they both knew it. No turning back now.

“I-if you wan…,” Mei stopped and knew she could do better. “Please, Love.” This was surely gonna be the most humiliating part for Mei. Sure Yuzu has seen her breasts on occasion but this was something entirely different.

Yuzu gave Mei a warm smile as she sat up and Mei let go do the hold her legs had on her. “A-are you ready?” Yuzu asked as she grabbed the waistline of Meis’ pink panties. 

Mei simply closed her eyes, nodded, and lifted her hips off the bed to help out Yuzu. It only took a few seconds to remove them but it felt like an eternity. Her crotch had been revealed at the start but Yuzu waited in anticipation before looking at it. Now naked, Mei had put her legs together again.

Yuzu couldn’t help but burn at the sight. Sure she had seen Meis’ boobs a few times but this felt different to Yuzu.

“I can do this…,” they both thought as Yuzu began lightly grazing Meis’ legs with her nails. This made Mei shake a little as her boobs as well, a small detail that Yuzu loved.

“I love you.” Yuzu said as her hands reached Meis’ inner thighs, ready to part them.

Mei opened her eyes and met Yuzus’ own. For some reason that felt calming for Mei. Really calming. “I love you too Yuzu.” Mei smiled before slowly opening her legs and revealing herself. 

“Wow..” Yuzu said without thinking as she stared in awe at her fiancés pussy. It was clear Mei had shaved not too long ago and Yuzu loved it. The blonde had adjusted and was now laying where her face was only inches from where her eyes were seemingly locked.

Mei felt embarrassed to hear that about her vagina.

Yuzu took a deep breath to prepare and hoped she would end up being at least decent. That breath hit Meis’ wet lower lips and made her whole body shiver. To Yuzu that was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen so far.

Seeing how wet Mei really was gave Yuzu all the motivation she needed before giving it a light lick. Much like the breath, Mei shivered only this time she added a moan.

Yuzu smiled at the sound and decided to go for other lick, this time going slow. “Yuzu!” Mei moaned as she shook at the sensation.

To Yuzus’ surprise, the taste wasn’t all that bad so far. It then hit Yuzu what the juices she was enjoying were and her face burned. With a racing heart, Yuzu decided she needed more and stuck her tongue inside.

“Dam....,” Mei moaned as she bit her lower lip, ironically while Yuzu licked her lower lips. Yuzus’ tongue began fighting Meis’ tight walls, forcing itself in and out as Mei squirmed.

“Yu..,” Mei moaned as she found herself rocking her hips to Yuzus’ tongue, following the movements and amplifying the feeling. 

Meanwhile Yuzu found herself feeling an addiction. The taste was practically divine when followed by Meis’ moans of pleasure and rocking hips. 

“She’s so beautiful….,” Yuzu thought as she watched Mei fidget and moan, only encouraging Yuzu to go faster. Mei sounds were like none other, nothing but pure pleasure emitting from her. 

“F..ck!” Mei moaned louder than before and accidentally slammed her thighs against Yuzus’ face. Confused, Yuzu continued flicking her tongue against that specific spot as Meis’ moans only got louder and the fidgeting growing.

“Found it..,” Yuzu thought as she wrapped her hands around Meis’ thighs. Meis’ chest was constantly bouncing up and down as Yuzu assaulted her G spot. 

“Yuzu...Yuzu….Yuzu….,” Mei moaned as she grabbed the sheets so hard she could tear a rip. “I...I….I….,”

Yuzu loved the sight before her, seeing Meis’ naked body reacting to her tongue play. The moaning was a cherry on top. Even the taste was perfect.

“M...more…,” Mei begged as Yuzu continued licking her G spot. Yuzu happily obeyed and watched as Mei was readying release.

“Y..y...YUZU!” Meis’ back arched and her breasts went into the air while her first orgasm went all over her lovers face. Despite that, Yuzu kept licking, hoping to prolong this for as long as she could. 

Yuzu managed to continue the orgasm with her tongue until Mei couldn’t handle it anymore and collapsed on the bed. Mei was breathing heavily as she covered her face with her hands, obviously feeling embarrassed but pleasured.

“Hope I can see it more…,” Yuzu thought as she removed her tongue from her lovers pussy, something Mei wasn’t expecting and moaned. She herself feeling turned on by the sight of Meis’ twitching pussy after the orgasm. 

After giving it one last kiss, Yuzu crawled up next to Mei and smiled. “Did you have a good time?” Yuzu asked, grinning like a fool. Her face was still wet from Meis’ squirting but Yuzu didn’t mind. In truth she didn’t expect it but ended up feeling turned on by Mei being a squirter.

“‘Mei?” Yuzu asked after not getting a response. At first it was because of Meis’ heavy breathing but now that it had calmed Yuzu wasn’t sure why she wasn’t speaking. “Mei is something wrong? Did I…,”

“Did….I….,” Mei asked while catching her breath.

“You did,” Yuzu confirmed with a smile. Knowing she made Mei squirt for her first orgasm gave her a sense of pride.

“Did it go….,” Mei asked.

“It did.” Yuzu assumed again. “But I don’t mind. Really. I think it’s kinda cute…,” she admitted. This made Mei move her hands and make eye contact. Her embarrassment grew when she saw the wetness on Yuzus’ face.

“Do you really? Or are you just comforting me because my embarrassment?” Mei asked, wanting to make damn certain.

“I’m already looking forward to the next time,” Yuzu smiled reassuringly as she took Meis’ hand. 

“I...I don’t know why,” Mei offered a warm smiling, knowing Yuzu wouldn’t lie.

“W-well…,” Yuzu stammered, “I..it was really adorable to see you move like that while I...you know….”

“And the sounds you made were soooo sexy...why am I still talking???” Yuzu said as she blushed.

“You misunderstood me,” Mei said with a small smile at Yuzus’ adorableness. “I don’t know why you’re looking forward to the next time….” Mei squeezed Yuzus’ hand. “We aren’t done with this time.”

“D-d does that mean you wanna….you know...for me?” Yuzu stammered.

“Do you not want me to?” Mei asked. She wanted Yuzu to experience what she just did.

“Nonono,” Yuzu panicked. “I-I want you to…if you would..”. She couldn’t deny how aroused Mei had made her, she definitely couldn’t pass up any chance of Mei relieving her.

Yuzu decided to go in for a kiss but felt Meis’ hand block her. “Im sorry Yuzu…,” Mei felt her ears burn. “I’d rather not taste….me.”

“Oh..okay, sorry.” Yuzu pulled away from Meis’ face. 

“I’d rather taste you…,” Mei whispered into Yuzus’ ear. This made the blondes’ heart almost implode.

“O-okay…,” Yuzu blushed as she started removing her panties but felt Meis’ hand grab hers.

“Would you…,” Mei gulped. “Stand up for me...I’ll do it.” Yuzu decided to do what Mei requested and was now standing before her naked fiancé.

Mei herself looked like she was admiring every inch of Yuzu who had to admit she kinda likes the attention from Mei. Yuzu thought she knew which part Mei wanted the most so she turned around and let Mei see her back side. This also would let Mei remove her bra with ease.

“Thank you…” Mei whispered, feeling a little blessed at the sight. The way the blue lingerie hugged Yuzus’ butt was incomparable to anything. She had never seen a more sexy sight than Yuzu’ butt like this.

Deciding to save the best for last, Mei undid Yuzus’ bra strap and after taking it off Yuzu tossed it aside. Yuzu would’ve turned around to let Mei See her own chest but had a suspicion. Despite loving Yuzus’ butt, Mei couldn’t deny her lovers naked back did have quite the appeal to it.

Mei felt her heart racing as she gripped the waistline of Yuzus’ dark panties. A part of Mei wanted them to stay on, they really looked amazing. But another part wanted to have Yuzu naked and see her for all her glory.

Meanwhile Yuzus’ heart was also racing. She couldn’t help but be excited for what’s coming after this little bit of embarrassment.

With one final deep breath, Mei pulled Yuzus’ panties down til they naturally fell to her feet. Somehow Yuzus’ bare butt was even more breathtaking than in lingerie. It felt naturally perfect to Mei. Not too big but big enough to love. Who would blame Mei? It was Yuzus’ afterall…her Yuzus.

“Ow!” Yuzu jumped feeling startled. “Mei?” She turned to face Mei, hoping for an explanation. After turning around, Yuzu saw the mortified expression on Meis face’. Mei couldn’t believe she just did that.

After deciding it wasn’t a big deal, Yuzu opted to comfort her lover. It really wasn’t an issue to Yuzu, she just never expected to be bitten there of all places.

“H-hey,” Yuzu hugged Mei, unintentionally putting their breasts together. “It’s okay. Really. It just caught me off guard.”

“I can’t believe I did that….,” Mei admitted feeling beyond embarrassed and hugging Yuzu back.

“Don’t worry about it….it’s yours afterall,” Yuzu whispered that last part into Meis’ ear. She knew what the biting truly represents and honestly, Yuzu loved it. It showed Meis’ possessiveness of Yuzu. 

“I’m all yours…,” Yuzu admitted to Mei who had started feeling less embarrassed about it. She knew Mei had let it go herself when she felt one of Meis’ hands venture towards its new favorite spot.

“I..I want what’s mine then…,” Mei said just above a whisper as she full on grabbed her lovers naked ass.

“Then take it..,” Yuzu said as she sat on Meis’ naked lap. Meis touch and her words were a sense of comfort for Yuzu. They somehow made things feel so calm.

Mei wasted no time licking and kissing Yuzus’ neck as her hands were firmly on her ass, enjoying every inch. Usually the neck stuff was pleasuring enough but having Mei touch her butt made it feel better for Yuzu, like it fit. 

“Mei…,” Yuzu moaned after Mei gave her neck a long lick and smirked.

“Mei!” Yuzu moaned again after Mei bit her neck in the spot she just licked.

“Mine.” Mei said as she continued to kiss Yuzus’ neck, making sure to occasionally bite.

“Yours,” Yuzu moaned as she found herself grinding against Meis’ lap. Mei felt some wetness on her lap and decided to go for another bite.

”Mei,” she moaned when Mei bit her neck on the other side. They would both need a scarf but right now they didn’t care.

“Mei!” Yuzu gasped when Mei kissed her erect nipple. It was an unexpected sensation but an amazing one nonetheless.

Yuzu had to bite her lip as Meis’ tongue teased her sensitive nipple, savoring every moment. Mei decided to take at least 1 hand off Yuzus’ rear end and used it tease Yuzus’ other nipple.

“Ohhhh…,” Yuzu couldn’t stop grinding on Meis’ lap, desperate for release. Mei didn’t know but Yuzus’ nipples were as sensitive as Meis’ ears.

“Damn!” Yuzu couldn’t stop herself after Mei grazed her nipple between her teeth. She hugged Meis’ head in place, both to hug Mei and desperate for more.

Mei took the hint and continued to play with Yuzus’ nipples, savoring the taste. Each flick of the tongue made Yuzu fidget in pleasure. “God….” Yuzu moaned.

After detaching herself from Yuzus’ breast, Mei switched nipples much to Yuzus’ delight. When Mei had lightly pinched her nipple, Yuzu let out a loud moan. 

“Mei…,” Yuzu was catching her breath as Mei played with her nipples.

“Hm?” Mei asked as she traced the rim of Yuzus’ nipple with her tongue.

“P-please…,” Yuzu pleaded, not thinking she can handle much more. Mei could tell that much from the wetness on her lap.

“Please what Love?” Mei asked as she squeezed Yuzus’ breast lightly.

“Touch me.” Yuzu begged. Saying nothing, Mei laid down to return to the position they initially started in as Yuzu watched in confusion.

“A-are you gonna move?” Mei asked feeling excitement to pleasure Yuzu.

“Oh right,” Yuzu started getting off Meis lap but Mei grabbed her waist.

“Up.” Mei added. Blushing, Yuzu used her arms and legs to not put all her weight on Mei until she would be sitting on her chest if not for her legs holding her up.

“L-like this?” Yuzu blushed having her vagina so close to Meis’ face. Mei didn’t say anything but pushed Yuzus’ butt, telling Yuzu all she needed to know. 

With one reassuring smile from Mei, Yuzu moved herself til she was straddling Meis’ face. “I-I’m here…,” Yuzu declared pointlessly before Mei closed the distance between her lips and Yuzus’ lower ones.

“Fuck!” Yuzu couldn’t stop herself as shivers went through her body after experiencing Meis’ tongue flick down there.

She had wanted this practically since meeting Mei and now that it was here it was greater than anything Yuzu expected. Her face was now one of Yuzus favorite places to sit.

Meanwhile Mei found the taste to simply be fine so far . It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t sweet, it was just fine. That’s not counting the views and sounds it gave as Mei looked up and saw Yuzus’ pleasure filled face.

Her tight walls were no match for Meis’ tongue that forced its way in, much to Yuzus’ Pleasure. “Mei” Yuzu moaned as she found herself grinding against Meis’ tongue, following the rhythm. 

Mei caught onto the way her hips were rocking and adjusted her licks. It must’ve worked since Yuzu got louder without noticing herself. 

While licking, Mei couldn’t help but find Yuzus’ butt and enjoy it some more. It gave Mei encouragement to lick faster.

Right now, all of Meis’ senses were Yuzu and she loved it. Taste, touch, hear, see, hell she could even smell Yuzu. 

“Ffff,” Yuzu bit her lip as she leaned down and gripped their blanket, no longer able to hold herself up right.

“Right there!” Yuzu begged as her legs shaked at her pending release. She couldn’t focus on anything other than Meis’ tongue, hadn’t even noticed Mei touching her butt. Not that she’d care anyway.

Mei flicked the spot, Yuzu basically confirmed to be her own G spot, with her tongue relentlessly. “Mei...Mei….Mei….Mei….Mei…” all Yuzu was able to say as she rode Meis’ tongue.

Mei watched in awe as Yuzus’ pleasured filled face was reaching a climax.

“Mei!...I gonna……,” Yuzu moaned and with one last hip motions and tongue flick, Mei felt Yuzus’ juices drip down her throat.

“Damn!” Yuzu moaned as her first orgasm went down her fiancés’ throat. Mei tried to prolong it by constantly licking but wasn’t able to for as long as Yuzu did for her. 

Yuzus arms and legs were shaking to the point she collapsed from the pleasure onto the bed, still on Meis face.

Her breaths were heavy as Mei gave Yuzus’ pussy a kiss goodbye before crawling out from underneath Yuzu. Mei found the taste to not be bad when accompanied by Yuzus’ various contributions but was kinda hoping Yuzu would have squirted. It would’ve made Mei feel like she had just an amazing orgasm as Mei did.

Facedown, Yuzu was busy catching her breath as Mei crawled next to her. “D-did you enjoy yourself Love?” Mei asked. The mental image of Yuzus’ face having her first orgasm was one Mei would never forget.

Yuzu gave Mei a thumbs up with a shaking hand, making Mei feel better about how great an orgasm they both had gotten. “I’m glad,” Mei smiled as she looked over Yuzus’ naked body. 

She could see the bite mark she left on Yuzus’ butt but didn’t feel too bad about it anymore. Even Yuzu declared it as hers.

“That….was…..amazing…,” Yuzu said as she caught her breath.

“It was,” Mei blushed a little and smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I feel that same,” Yuzu turned her head to Mei with a blissful smile. “Really, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I’m already looking forward to the next time,” Mei quoted Yuzu with a sincere smile of her own.

“We’re gonna again???” Yuzu shot up but dropped from shaking arms.

“Are we?” Mei asked Yuzu who had forgotten it was her idea from earlier.

“Yeah..I’d like that,” Yuzu said before yawning. 

“Come here,” Mei said as she scooted towards Yuzu and begun trying to spoon her.

“M-Mei?” Yuzu asked. “We’re still naked.” She blushed at her own comment.

“Is that a no?” Mei asked. Truth be told after everything they just did Mei couldn’t care less right now. She loved naked Yuzu and would accept as much as possible.

“No! I mean yes? I mean...please hold me.” Yuzu adjusted so Mei would be cuddling her. One night of naked sleep wouldn’t hurt them. Looking at the clock Yuzu made a realization.

“Happy anniversary Mei,” Yuzu snuggled close to her naked fiancé, not paying attention to the hickeys she had left. “I love you.”

Mei gave Yuzu a long kiss on the top of her head. “Happy anniversary Yuzu, I can't wait to celebrate many more with you. I love you.” She held onto Yuzu tightly and within minutes drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) first off i wanna say thank you to everyone who has read this! Love Advice was first published a year ago today and I wanted to celebrate in some way, figured their first anniversary and first time would suffice.  
2) this fanfic hit 300 kudos and it honestly blows my mind, I never expected it to be liked by nearly as many people who did.  
3) it means a lot that some people will sit through 80k words that I wrote, I know I’m kinda repeating myself but it’s true!  
4) please remember I haven’t written a sex scene before. I know this wasn’t anything special (quality wise)  
5) I duck at describing hair but Yuzus hair was like when she talked to Sayaka (gorgeous lol)  
6) with 1 year down, I’m announcing my first official break. Won’t be a chapter for September (here) but will continue by November (the latest) I do plan on working on Bound By Fate during that time.  
7) Big thanks to Rebel for beta reading both chapters and offering some great ideas!  
8) again, thank you all so much for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Besides any grammatical errors hope it was likable


End file.
